


Time Before

by Trekgloria



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Poldark - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 99,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: This is an alternative universe of the major Poldark Characters...  I just like seeing them in alternative times and places.  This during Ancient Roman era...About a young  woman and several from her village in Britain being taken as slaves to Rome.  These initial seven people are sold to a minor patrician recently returned from Britain.  I really do know Roman history and the brutality, I have studied it extensively pursuing my college degrees.  So, I have made this deliberately less historically accurate to create the story I wanted. This may digress too far from the main Poldark story to meet other readers expectations.  So fair warning. And, at this point it isn't complete. But, I am working on it.As I am my only editor, sadly there will be mistakes, but as I find them, I correct them.  But I also try to have a bit off voice for speaking at times, again deliberately.  And it does get erotic, so fair warning it you don't like sexually explicit scenes.  If I think of anything else, I'll add later.  Right now, it's pretty long, so may take time to get all the chapters up...
Comments: 32
Kudos: 60





	1. Haunted

Chapter 1

HAUNTED

Roscius woke in agony, the pain now his constant companion had flared during the night. Rolling out of bed, the injury not even two months old; the pain always present and sleep offered only a capricious release. Again, the worry that a day spent training the new recruits would aggravate the wound, raising his level of discomfort to where he could not perform as a soldier, a leader, a man. The pain robbed him of his virtus. Rarely sleeping for more than a few hours even now, Roscius considered how to manage once his days were spent training raw recruits in hard combat? His men would never respect him as their leader should he demonstrate any weakness and succumb to the pain. And Roscius realized he was a man infected not only in his body, but also in his mind. Even here at home, though the latifundium was not large compared to many; a small vineyard, olive grove, vegetable garden, fruit orchard, meadows for the animals, land for growing wheat and other cereals, and forest, all demanded physical prowess to oversee. As Roscius mused on these responsibilities, the agony only seemed to increase. Standing he gazed around the room, sparse, cold even, bereft of desire, solace, and hope. Lamenting what he lacked and yearned for in his life, Roscius was haunted by his privation.

The decayed condition of the latifundium required physical exertion. Roscius spent his days lifting, carrying, even plowing; work as physically demanding and challenging as training and commanding troops. And the pain this morning was one of the worst since the attack, the result of the day before spent harvesting, on his feet all day, leading his workers. But any sign of weakness or infirmity seen by the slaves would be taken advantage of. Yet working alongside them was no longer practical, Roscius needed a new vilicus, yes a foreman to oversee the field slaves and manage the land. 

Picking up the dagger from the table, Roscius kept it as a reminder of how close he came to dying that night. Returning a victor from a brutal campaign against the local tribe, Roscius and his legion invited to a banquet at the governor's villa. The three assassins entered from the roof, a daring but efficient way to reach the governor undetected. Only Roscius' need to relieve himself saved the man. Passing the door, Roscius heard screaming, and rushed into the governor's bedchamber. The man was shielding his wife with nothing more than his short sword from two assassins, with a third circling to reach the woman with his gladius. The element of surprise allowed Roscius to kill the nearest man as he entered the room. A quick sword thrust into the man's back and without benefit of armor, the intruder fell to the floor. Advancing towards the second assassin, the man lunged, but the years of training had honed Roscius' skills in hand to hand combat. Deflecting the blow with his sword, Roscius disarmed the man and knocked him to the floor. Kicking the assassin's weapon under the bed, Roscius moved to the third intruder when a strike to his exposed thigh entered and cut a long gash. Turning, Roscius stabbed the man and returned to the last assassin. Rather than being captured, the man plunged his sword into his bowels. 

The continued screams of the wife alerted the other guards who entered moments later. Suddenly a spasm, a pain far stronger than any simple slash from a dagger should cause ripped through his body. The agony gripped his being, pulled him down. The last thing Roscius recalled before passing out was the woman begging he be saved for protecting her husband. Three days later, Roscius regained consciousness in an unfamiliar room, attended by several slaves and the governor's personal physician. The knife had cut major muscles, but the blade had been dipped in poison. Roscius, healthy and fit, would live, but a limp would remain for life, evidenced by a long scar along his upper thigh, and his body weakened from the poison would endure with continued complications. 

That evening the governor and his wife came to visit him. The woman, Roscius realized was heavily pregnant, their first child. Though the husband was much older than his wife, it was clear they were devoted to each other. With this injury, Roscius was released from active duty. But rather, becoming a Causarius, discharged for his wounds, Roscius was given a reward for his valor and courage, promoted to Hastiliarius. Roscius would return to Rome with an advancement in rank to serve as a leader for new recruits.

Still, Roscius’ rank of a Decurion, a cavalry officer who commanded a turma of 30 men was the one he preferred. Now being anything other than fit for service was a blow to his pride, his familia, and his virilis. And without his family and that purpose Roscius felt impotent. This honor was an old man’s meed, it was not the reward Roscius desired. Foolishly allowing the intruder to deliver that blow was a tactical error, one with potential devastating results for his men if made on the battlefield. Roscius’ failure haunted him, perhaps his previous successes had all been a series of good luck, not born from his battle skills. Another bitter decision girdled this pain; Roscius thought of Aeliana, the one he loved and yielded. While serving in the army marriage was generally forbidden. And her parents, though members of the patrician class who could trace their lineages from the Etruscan kings, lacked and thus sought wealth in exchange for their daughter. Roscius might possess an ancient and patrician name, but the lack of a fortune to satisfy their needs was his greater inadequacy. Aeliana’s parents made it clear she would never be allowed to marry him. Her beauty and heritage marked her for a far richer and more politically influential man. And, while Roscius was serving in combat, Aeliana was married to a wealthy senator. The loss of Aeliana was another wound he had survived. Though that scar was unseen, Roscius felt it bore another poison that had infected and hardened his heart beyond healing.

Picking up the dagger from the table, Roscius kept it as a reminder of how close he came to dying that night. Returning a victor from a brutal campaign against the local tribe, Roscius and his legion invited to a banquet at the governor's villa. The three assassins entered from the roof, a daring but efficient way to reach the governor undetected. Only Roscius' need to relieve himself saved the man. Passing the door, Roscius heard screaming, and rushed into the governor's bedchamber. The man was shielding his wife with nothing more than his short sword from two assassins, with a third circling to reach the woman with his gladius. The element of surprise allowed Roscius to kill the nearest man as he entered the room. A quick sword thrust into the man's back and without benefit of armor, the intruder fell to the floor. Advancing towards the second assassin, the man lunged, but the years of training had honed Roscius' skills in hand to hand combat. Deflecting the blow with his sword, Roscius disarmed the man and knocked him to the floor. Kicking the assassin's weapon under the bed, Roscius moved to the third intruder when a strike to his exposed thigh entered and cut a long gash. Turning, Roscius stabbed the man and returned to the last assassin. Rather than being captured, the man plunged his sword into his bowels. 

The continued screams of the wife alerted the other guards who entered moments later. Suddenly a spasm, a pain far stronger than any simple slash from a dagger should cause ripped through his body. The agony gripped his being, pulled him down. The last thing Roscius recalled before passing out was the woman begging he be saved for protecting her husband. Three days later, Roscius regained consciousness in an unfamiliar room, attended by several slaves and the governor's personal physician. The knife had cut major muscles, but the blade had been dipped in poison. Roscius, healthy and fit, would live, but a limp would remain for life, evidenced by a long scar along his upper thigh, and his body weakened from the poison would endure with continued complications. 

That evening the governor and his wife came to visit him. The woman, Roscius realized was heavily pregnant, their first child. Though the husband was much older than his wife, it was clear they were devoted to each other. With this injury, Roscius was released from active duty. But rather, becoming a Causarius, discharged for his wounds, Roscius was given a reward for his valor and courage, promoted to Hastiliarius. Roscius would return to Rome with an advancement in rank to serve as a leader for new recruits.

Still, Roscius’ rank of a Decurion, a cavalry officer who commanded a turma of 30 men was the one he preferred. Now being anything other than fit for service was a blow to his pride, his familia, and his virilis. And without his family and that purpose Roscius felt impotent. This honor was an old man’s meed, it was not the reward Roscius desired. Foolishly allowing the intruder to deliver that blow was a tactical error, one with potential devastating results for his men if made on the battlefield. Roscius’ failure haunted him, perhaps his previous successes had all been a series of good luck, not born from his battle skills. Another bitter decision girdled this pain; Roscius thought of Aeliana, the one he loved and yielded. While serving in the army marriage was generally forbidden. And her parents, though members of the patrician class who could trace their lineages from the Etruscan kings, lacked and thus sought wealth in exchange for their daughter. Roscius might possess an ancient and patrician name, but the lack of a fortune to satisfy their needs was his greater inadequacy. Aeliana’s parents made it clear she would never be allowed to marry him. Her beauty and heritage marked her for a far richer and more politically influential man. And, while Roscius was serving in combat, Aeliana was married to a wealthy senator. The loss of Aeliana was another wound he had survived. Though that scar was unseen, Roscius felt it bore another poison that had infected and hardened his heart beyond healing.


	2. GRIEF AND SOLACE

Chapter 2  
GRIEF AND SOLACE

As a young soldier, obtaining the rank of Decurion for a legion of Sagittarii, Roscius strove to regard it as a reward for the loss of his first love. Yet while away in combat, Roscius often imagined returning to Rome, finding the beautiful Aeliana free to marry. Roscius realized commanding men and winning battles never completely quelled his desire and love for her. He achieved his promotions due to his military talents and ability to command men in the most dangerous of occupations. Roscius realized being the leader of these men, the excitement of battle, the gratification of victory, each left him revitalized, full of virilitas. But still Roscius desired Aeliana.

Leading such an arrant group of mounted bowmen meant acquiring a specialized military skill, archery, but delivered while riding a horse at full speed. The thrill of balancing upon the back of a horse in pounding gallop, controlling the beast with only his thighs, while shooting arrow after arrow into the enemy’s ranks quickened his sense of virilitas. These elite, mounted soldiers, recruited mainly from the fringes of the Eastern Empire, were a formidable force on the field. Often flying down on unsuspected armies before a major battle or attacking while on patrol, when the enemy was discovered unprepared for a fight. The charges he led were brief, yet deadly. Many of the men of Roscius’ cohort came into service together, forming strong bonds of brotherhood. As the leader of the Sagittarii, Roscius had time and again led successful strikes with few losses and ample reward. Their acceptance of Roscius as their leader was earned with his proof of valor, trust, and honor. Rigorously tutored, Roscius possessed a knack for learning other languages. Like all well educated Romans, Roscius spoke Latin and Greek, but also Thracian, the tongue of his men, as well as some of the languages spoken by the various tribes from Gaul to Britain. 

For Roscius, like all young men of his class, entering the army with the intention of advancing in rank, ultimately returning to Rome with spoils of war to retire, and eventually taking a place in the Senate had been his intended path. As the nephew of a low ranking Senator, once he completed his military duties, with the reward for each victory added to his pay, buying patronage and increasing his standing would be a simple affair. And eventually, finding a young wife, one from the increasing middle class with wealth, seeking advancement by marrying into the patrician class or perhaps finding an heiress with a small fortune, even with a lack of beauty, would suit him fine. Roscius no longer sought love. Being retired from active service, leaving his men was the greater hurt Roscius suffered; he felt bereft of reason and meaning. His pain fueled dreams were always in search of a desire, a longing, a need, just there, but always just beyond his reach. Waking to find his hands clutched, trying to hold on to something, yet it managed to slip away night after night.


	3. MELANCHOLY AND HONOR

Chapter 3  
MELANCHOLY AND HONOR

To ease the torment this morning, Roscius spent an hour soaking in the balnea. After, a rub down might provide greater ease, but none of his field slaves had hands trained to soothe. Before leaving for the day, Roscius went to make offerings to the Lares. Old habits of home returned and these spirits who held dominion over the family demanded veneration. At the altar Roscius recalled the day he was registered as a citizen, at sixteen he took off his bulla and offered it to the ancestral spirits. He could not recall a day of his childhood it had not hung around his neck. Removing it that day, Roscius looked at it carefully for the first time; a leather cord, replaced so many times through the years, the small box covered in gold. Leaving the Lararium that day Roscius went and dressed in his first toga; he was only then considered a man. As he stared at the items, for the first time Roscius felt a connection to the household spirits; they could no longer be ignored. The villa had been neglected far too long, he was the master and needed to honor them. From today Roscius promised his observance and respect.

By the time Roscius was ready to ride into the city, though early, the day was hot, with a threat of rain. However, Roscius had always enjoyed riding, one reason he so easily became respected by his troops. And this ride was relaxing, certainly no worry of an attack, and more, no evidence of his infirmity; that limp for others to notice as he walked. For the past ten years Roscius lived in the saddle leading his men on the field or in camp, but always ready for battle. From the moment Roscius joined the army, his life was one of continual training, exact observance of discipline, and unwearied cultivation of the arts of war; that way of life was now all he knew.

Arriving home one week prior to find his father dead, the latifundium in shambles, and most of the slaves keeping themselves alive, but doing little else. Roscius recognized, to restore the estate, he needed one man, a vilicus to oversee the others, someone they did not know and would even fear. Perhaps a newly captured man, large and imposing, but one who knew how to manage a farm, a foreigner without an existing attachment to his current slaves. However many men who fulfilled Roscius' purpose lay upon the battle fields, carrion for the crows or already in chains training to become a gladiator. Still, there might be one, taken prisoner, too old for the arena but possessing enough brawn to manage the field slaves. And, Roscius realized he needed a cook. The current situation, usually one of the field slaves who managed to routinely burn the bread, the meat, often the stew, and if given a chance probably even water. No, a woman, especially a fat woman, one who obviously knew her craft and enjoyed her food. Yes, an overseer and cook were what he needed to add to the estate. And, today, at the end of the season, the arriving slaves would be cheap. War brought a surplus of human chattels into the slave market; those wretches captured and brought to Rome had been sold by the thousands. By now, few men like himself were still seeking slaves, so Roscius knew he could pick and choose and at a good price.


	4. SCRUTINY AND FATE

Chapter 4  
SCRUTINY AND FATE 

Arriving at the Forum, Roscius left his horse at a taberna, walked through the Basilica Julia, and entered the Graecostadium. Avoiding the saepta, where the wealthy Romans were offered the finest and most expensive wares, Roscius continued to the outdoor market. Today as he anticipated, the field was full of human property waiting to be sold, yet few buyers. Walking through the throng of enslaved, men, women, children, Roscius felt a pang for these wretches, their lives reduced to servitude for being on the losing side of a war. The young females, with good looks sold to become prostitutes, spending the rest of their days serving any man with a denari, but keeping none for themselves. Violence filled the greater part of their lives, spent bedding men, performing any act, no matter how aberrant, one after another, required to satisfy any base demands. And if the camel dung failed to prevent a babe, it was either washed away with a nostrum or grew and joined the mother as a slave, to serve, be sold, or left abandoned to die at the whim of the owner.

For children captives; the pretty prepubescent boys, once purchased, were taken immediately and castrated. Their fate, offered as a virgin to the first man would bring a huge sum to their owner. And after, to grow up effeminate, serving customers who preferred young boys, until their bodies gave out, and they became fat, wrinkled, unable to control their bowels, usually doomed to an early death. Other children would be used in the most dangerous of jobs, in mines or handling dangerous materials, none living into adulthood. Few adult males would be available today, most of those had been killed in battle or executed soon after or bought to supply the gladiatorial games. But with the end of the fighting season there might be some, not quite up to the standards demanded for the arena for purchase.

Roscius considered these new arrivals to be sold as slaves, the way he analyzed the enemy. Only the fittest or those who met a specific criteria were brought into town. Their lot in life, captured after a battle that destroyed their homes, a transport with a forced march, and a sea journey from somewhere. Provided minimal food, no shelter, and perhaps atrocities to break them: the idea was to cull the herd. Those who were unable to perform the work they would face as a slave perished along the way, as this ensured only the fittest survived. An efficient if calculating way to manage the numbers of slaves reaching the cities. Most of the slaves were naked or barely clad. As Roman law demanded that dealers disclose the natio of the slaves they were selling, a tituli hung from the necks of each. Besides their origin, any abilities or good points, if any known, displayed to entice the buyer. The sellers would emphasize the features and benefits and any distinctive selling points. However a number of the slaves wore a pillei, denoting no guarantees could be made for these. As if on a scouting mission, Roscius walked among the slaves and sellers, watching, listening, a personal gift he imagined in understanding people. An exasperated seller, willing to bargain, for most of these slaves who were one like the other, nothing to distinguish them by talent or skills. 

A fine drizzle began, and most of the slaves were barely clad, but ahead, Roscius saw a young girl, at her legs two young boys, take her cloak and placed it around the shoulders of a woman heavily pregnant standing beside her. As the buyers approached, most of the slaves shrank from the prods and many of the women and children wept. Observing, Roscius watched a man, obviously a eunuch and slave himself, but well dressed, perhaps he procured girls for a brothel, grabbed the girl between the legs. For a moment he watched; the girl closed her eyes, bit her lip, then a resounding smack landed against his head and the fat eunuch fell to the ground. Laughing, Roscius approached, staying the slaver’s hand from hitting the girl, and spoke to him. Dangling a bag of coins, he asked: “How much for the girl?” The urge to buy the child came upon him suddenly. Laughter, the first he'd known for months, was a release from the pain for a moment; what tricks were the gods playing on him. Roscius realized he had no need for a young girl, but her response surprised, amused, and impressed him. Such a display of indomitability of a slave girl roused his respect.

Eyeing the man, the slaver saw a well-dressed, fit man, a member of the patrician class, perhaps also a leader of soldiers, so robust and authoritative. Assuming the man wanted to use her for a house of pleasure, the slaver immediately raised his price. A rich Roman would pay as much as 6,000 denarii for an attractive young girl, and while he did not find the scrawny child attractive, the slaver asked for 8,000 denarii, promising she was still a virgin. Taken aback, Roscius offered 4,000, but said he would pay another 500 denari for the two boys. The merchant realized this might be the only sale he made today, as the drizzle was already sending the customers out of the market, and so reluctantly agreed. 

Yet, when Roscius tried to take the girl away, she fought, clinging to the pregnant woman, cowering behind her. This one, was a wildcat, what had he done Roscius mused. Then he told the slaver he’d take her also, but expected a good price. Immediately the girl stepped between Roscius and the slaver, setting the price far below the slaver's stated cost. Beguiled, a slave negotiating, setting a lower price. Again she made him smile. Enjoying her bargaining skills, the girl brought the price down by half. Listening to her speak to the merchant, Roscius realized she was from Britain, where he had been stationed for the past four years. His command of the language was less than perfect, but Roscius understood and spoke it well enough. As Roscius paid the slaver, he told him of his desire for a vilicus, a man to manage the farm, and a cook. 

As Roscius reached to help the girl down, he saw her deep green eyes pry into his psyche, and in that moment, he was possessed by her stare. Taking his paludamentum off, Roscius offered the cloak to the girl, who quickly put it around the boys. Roscius led the girl, the woman, and the boys away from the slave market. Just before they reached the gate, the girl tugged on his arm and pointed to another slave, this one, a short, older woman, gone to fat. The girl made a sign of stirring, then eating, indicating the woman could cook. Had the girl understood his Latin, Roscius wondered? The woman was crying as she reached out her arms to the girl. Roscius paused and asked the slaver the price, but the girl interrupted and spoke, quickly negotiating and soon, another slave was following him. Still as Roscius tried to lead them away, the girl again pulled his arm, and pointed to a man, sitting, his head bound covering one eye. Again, the child mimed digging and planting, indicating a farmer. So apparently the girl understood Latin well enough to know of his needs. Roscius looked at the man, a good decade older than himself, he was fit and a warrior, but the blinding meant he had been captured in battle. Again the girl spoke to the slaver and negotiated for this man. 

Roscius mused on the sudden increase in his slaves. From his plan to buy a cook and overseer, Roscius now had six slaves, yet his cost was not much more than he'd expected to pay for the two. In reality, Roscius had paid more for the girl than any of the others. As they walked along, the girl lifted the youngest boy to her hip, and Roscius took the older child and carried him. While the fat woman puffed to keep up, they walked through the forum. The smell of food, and the boy he was carrying reached out and said something to the girl.


	5. BONDAGE AND DELIVERANCE

CHAPTER 5  
BONDAGE AND DELIVERANCE

“Have you eaten today? Are you hungry?” The way the child looked at the food reminded Roscius of cruelty of his fellow citizens regarding slaves, often animals fared better at the hands of their owners.

Her green eyes again stared at him, and again Roscius felt as if she could see what he was thinking. But, slowly she shook her head and answered: “No food since yesterday.” 

Leading them to one of the stalls, Roscius told her to select what she wanted for all. Quickly, she filled a sack with bread, cheese, and fruits, but when Roscius tried to pay, the girl demanded a lower price from the stall holder, and soon the cost was reduced. As they crossed the forum, Roscius took them to the Temple of Vesta, and bade them sit and eat. The boy he had been carrying refused to be put down, till the girl pulled him away. Roscius watched them eat. The girl first offered food to the pregnant woman, then the old woman, then to the man, and the boys, yet took none for herself. 

Turning to Roscius, the girl offered him the only elaborate item she’d selected, and in a quiet voice: “You must take this, it is the best, so for you, our master.” 

Roscius shook his head, and offered it back to her. She returned it to the sack, and waited till the others finished and offered them more. Once the others had eaten their fill only then did this girl take something for herself. Rising, Roscius began to walk, when the oldest boy pulled his hand, raised his arms and said something, Roscius assumed meant carry. Lifting the child, they walked to the fountain where everyone took a drink. 

Turning to the girl, Roscius asked: What is your name?”

Those green eyes again turned and stared into his, then finally she said: “Does not the Master of his slaves name his property?”

The reality of what the girl spoke caused Roscius to wince. “I had thought using your given names would be easier for all to remember.” A small gift, Roscius thought to himself. 

To the man she pointed: “He is Jorann, your new cook is Grania, this is Gitta, and the boys are Sugn and Drem. I am Daelyn."

For a moment they continued in silence, then Roscius turned and stated his name; “Roscius Valentillus Pollia.” 

Daelyn stopped and studied him intently, then answered: "Yes master. If I am ever asked, I shall know that I belong to Roscius Valentillus Pollia." Daelyn then continued walking through the forum with the others following her lead.


	6. PASSAGE AND PILGRIMAGE

CHAPTER 6  
PASSAGE AND PILGRIMAGE

As they reached the tavern, Roscius requested a wagon, however only a small cart and single mule was available. Jorann drove, and all but Daelyn were able to fit in the cart. As they started along the road, Roscius reached and pulled the girl up onto the horse in front of him. 

"Walking, you will slow the pace." He offered, but in truth she was fit and full of energy. Still the idea of all riding but the girl did not sit well with Roscius.

A nod was Daelyn's response. They rode in silence, the drizzle had ended, and the fields glistened in the sunshine, a quiet drone of insects buzzed heralding a bucolic peace; passing travelers might mistake the group for a family, save for the noble bearing of the rider and tattered clothing of the others. The younger children along with Grania and Gitta dozed. The warmth of Daelyn's body nestled against his was comforting to Roscius, the curve of her body fit into his. Her hair, red gold floated and tickled his face. Without thinking, Roscius gently lifted and swept Daelyn's hair to the side. As his fingers skimmed her skin, Roscius saw how pale it was and enjoyed how smooth and silky it felt. He observed a slight shiver travel across her body. Smiling at her response, Roscius, again brushed his hand against her neck and watched. This time, his fingers caught and pulled the opening of her shift away and Roscius saw fresh wounds. The girl had been beaten, within a day, the weals red, open, and large. 

"Did the slaver beat you?" Roscius suddenly overcome with concern for her. 

"All, we all were beaten, but we were told, any ill actions and he would kill the boys. Still the man enjoyed beating us." Daelyn's dull answer. 

"I do not beat my workers. Have no fear of that." Seeking to minimize the trauma, Roscius wanted the girl to know she would not be mistreated.

"But, we are slaves, your slaves to do with us as you will. You have every right as our owner to punish us as you see fit, sell us or even kill us should we displease you." 

An accusation or acceptance, neither Roscius nor Daelyn could determine. 

"I treat all in my household well. You have no need to fear." Yet the promise of a master who had the right of life and death over his slaves rang hollow to Roscius.

They rode for over an hour, when the boys woke, they began to quietly chatter and asked Daelyn questions. Though his understanding of the language was less than perfect, Roscius recognized the words of slave, pain, beatings, and worry. Grania quickly shushed the boys, fearful and not wanting to bring any attention upon any of them. 

Roscius spoke to Daelyn to reassure them all. "Calm the boys, they will not be beaten, but impress that they must mind, all are to work. But if they behave they will not be punished. They must respect me and my domus. They are to obey me as they would their father and work as they are assigned." 

With that, Daelyn slipped down, and took the boys from the cart to walk beside her. Roscius slowed the horse till following behind, watched how they listened to her, occasionally turning to look at him. The boy Sugn, he had carried, dropped his head when he saw Roscius observing him. In an effort to win the child's trust, Roscius smiled at the boy.


	7. Transience And Domicile

CHAPTER 7  
Transience And Domicile

As they reached the boundary of his property, Roscius dismounted and walked beside Daelyn and the boys. At the cross road where the paved cobbles ended, Roscius realized he wanted the girl to be impressed with his domus. Though hardly large in comparison to many villas, Roscius loved his home. Growing up, the estate was his world, even going into Rome with his father or mother for festivals, when he reached this point upon returning home, Roscius felt as if he was arriving at his sanctuary. While living as a soldier appealed to Roscius, as a child, his home meant familiarity, comfort, and pleasure no other place had ever offered. His return home with an injury, gave him safety, but without family little fulfillment. For a moment, watching Daelyn as she saw his home, Roscius wondered, had there been a place in her past where she too felt safe, knew comfort, and found pleasure? For some reason, Roscius wanted the girl to feel as he did about his home. 

Ahead lay the villa, between a long lane edged by fields of golden wheat and at the end, gleaming white walls and a red roof, that seemed to float in the haze. As they walked Daelyn trailed her hand along the plump heads of wheat, bending under the weight of the grains, ready for harvest. An oft repeated habit, it comforted her to feel the life of the grain in her hand. For a moment, Daelyn realized the bread that morning was the only fresh they had eaten for a month. Fresh baked bread, butter, and a stew were her favorite things to prepare and eat. She knew Grania was a good cook. Jorann, Gitta, Grania and she with the boys, they all came from the same village, just a few of the survivors and they had sustained one another during the journey. Initially those captured from the same village were separated to prevent any chance of trying to escape together. All the captives were rounded up after the battle and brought together. Only these six from their village had found one another and managed to stay together. Jorann, one of the leaders of the village, was wounded early in the attack. Found unconscious on the battlefield, the soldiers kept him alive to sell for the arena. Now blind in one eye and with a number of minor wounds, Jorann was only suitable for farm work. 

Hearing the man's request for an overseer and cook, Daelyn took the initiative and managed to purchase them. She had lost everyone she knew in the world, save these five. It was a small blessing, and more not to be used as prostitutes, but expected to work, what they all knew and did at home. At home, a longing gripped her heart, but that place was gone. The memory cut, deeper than the leather strap the slaver used on her. Painful, but she must endure it. For she now belonged to Roscius Valentillus Pollia. The very name seemed to bind her.

Still, Daelyn had avoided being raped. As word of the soldiers marching on the village after the defeat, Daelyn hastily cut her hair and dressed as a boy. And with her thin body the soldiers failed to realize they had a young girl to pass around. In an effort to escape, running with the boys, Daelyn had hoped to make it to the caves and hide, however, they were seen from the cliffs and captured. Only Gitta's advanced pregnancy and Grania's age had saved them from being raped. Once they were marched to the sea waiting to sail, many of the other members from her village were separated and only these few remained together. 

The journey to Rome took a month, they departed and arrived on the dark moon. Those first days, without the moon visible in the sky, Daelyn realized the darkness was time to accept and surrender the idea of freedom. However planning for any future was not to be her lot. What life she had was over, letting go of her past meant accepting her future, even one of debased slavery. 

Daelyn's greatest fear when captured as slaves that she, the boys, and Gitta would be sold to a brothel. Daelyn had resolved, before that occurred she would not allow the boys to be castrated and used for sex slaves. She would slit their throats and her own. When the eunuch approached her, Daelyn feared they would be separated and unable to spare them that life of providing sex for men as emasculated boys, Daelyn lashed out.

But today, that woeful future changed with the appearance of this man, Roscius Valentillus Pollia. Daelyn with the others were bought not for a brothel, but rather to work on a farm. For the moment all were safe, and their master, he was a mystery. Not intent on punishing or humiliating, rather, this man, Roscius Valentillus Pollia, their master seemed to care for them. From offering to buy the boys, Gitta, even Grania and Jorann. The world they were entering seemed little different from the world they left, living and working on a farm, though in a place far from home. Still Daelyn thought they were slaves to this man, and while he might offer a promise of safety, each was his possession, and they were at his mercy. 

As she approached the villa, Daelyn marveled at the size, many of the homes in her enclosed village might fit within its walls. Familiar fields of grain offered comfort, a reminder of home, and in the distance what looked like stunted trees before a forest advancing up hills. Glancing at her Master, Daelyn wondered about him. From her observations, this man looked and behaved like a soldier, however, like Jorann, he also suffered an injury. Though their master tried to ignore it, as they walked, she noticed a limp and the occasional grimace from pain. An idea formed in Daelyn; she believed, this man now her master had been one of the Romans who destroyed her village, her family, her life. Gone, dead or captured, her father, her other brothers, almost everyone she knew. Fallen on the battlefield or seized and sold into slavery she knew not. Only that this man was a Roman soldier and no doubt had been amongst the conquerors of her homeland.

As they reached the villa Roscius helped the women out of the cart. Telling Daelyn to take the women and children to go in through the archway and wait. Roscius walked his horse and bade Jorann follow him with the cart. As she crossed the threshold, Daelyn noticed, within the floor, somehow the body of a dog. Kneeling to touch it, the various colored stones were smooth, but the dog seemed alive and fierce as if to attack. How it was created was a marvel, Daelyn had never seen such. 

As Daelyn proceeded through the arch in the middle of the façade of the villa, there was an arcade extending to either side. Benches along the wall, where the women sat, while the boys chased one another around the columns. Straight ahead opened into a larger room and in the center was a shallow pool and above an area open to the sky, allowing sunlight to fill the space. Turning to her right, Daelyn saw a small room, and in it an altar projecting from the wall. For a moment it looked like a smaller version of some of the buildings she saw as they walked through the market. Yet laid on it food, lamps, and images. Beautifully carved, with lovely paintings of people or gods she knew not which, but all dressed as Romans. There several lamps, the shape of large tears, held flames, she wished to lift and hold one, but feared to touch anything. An offering dish with food she did not recognize, one with salt, another honey, and another with a liquid she thought was wine. From another came a lovely smell from the smoldering smoke. Though unfamiliar, Daelyn assumed this somehow was for the household gods and to protect the home. 

Though this one so unusual, Daelyn was fascinated and thought of her own small altar, probably destroyed by fire as she believed her village was. On her altar Daelyn placed fresh flowers, shells and stones. Daily she would replace an offering of food and beer. On most days, Daelyn realized some of the food was eaten, not by the gods, but rather a mouse. As she studied the items, Roscius came up behind her and watched her for a moment. Daelyn felt his presence and turned to look at him.  
"This is to honor your gods?" A simple question.

"Yes, it is called a Lararium, every family has their own Lares, they protect the family and the home. Do you like it?" Roscius smiled at her curiosity.  
"Yes, it is very lovely. Your Roman gods must love and value you more than our gods do us. Or perhaps they are the stronger gods, else I would still be home and not your slave." 

Listening to Daelyn speak of the gods and define herself as his slave, gave Roscius pause and he was unable to respond with any answer less hurtful. Taking her arm and whispering; "Come with me."

Returning to the entrance where the others waited, they followed as he beckoned them. Walking along into an open garden, Daelyn was amazed, it was as if the most beautiful flowers were planted with paved areas to walk, and basins full of water, but magical as the water fell into the pool, throwing out droplets caught by the sun and reflected the colors of the rainbow in the sun. 

Stopping, her mouth agape, Roscius watched her wonder at this. Finally something that impressed the girl he thought. The boys ran over to the fountain and splashed, before Daelyn pulled them away.

"No, let them play for a moment, I am thirsty, let us take a cool drink before going to the slave quarters." 

As soon as he spoke the word slave, Roscius grimaced, the word stung, as if someone opened his injury, though why it should, confounded him. Daelyn and all of them were his slaves and would sleep in the slave quarters. However, Grania, already Roscius knew her name, his cook, it made sense she would sleep adjacent to the kitchen in her own room. She would be at the ready to prepare food early and monitor what she cooked during the day. Roscius considered, there were several small store rooms, and Gitta could have one of those to assist Grania. This would also provide some quiet space for the babe when born adjacent to where she would work. 

Jorann would of course join the other farm slaves, but as he intended for the man to be their leader, would have a room of his own. Already, he could see the intelligence of the man, quiet and taciturn, Jorann also knew some Latin and had asked about the crops, and stayed to care for the mule and horse. Yes, Jorann was a good investment, but again that was due to this girl child Daelyn. Were the Lares rewarding him for his respect to them?

With the others sorted, Roscius wondered where to have the girl sleep. He did not want her with the other slaves, all men who worked the farm. An insight and Roscius decided to have her sleep in a room down the corridor from his. She would become his housekeeper. Though young, she already seemed mature and competent. The boys, too young to be on their own with the other slaves, could stay with her for the time being.


	8. TRANSIENCE AND HOMECOMING

Chapter 8  
TRANSIENCE AND HOMECOMING

After they had a drink, Roscius called for them to follow him. He led Grania and Gitta to the rooms adjacent to the kitchen. Somewhat separate from the living quarters, it was quiet and private; the women would have adjacent rooms. Looking at the rooms without furniture, Roscius told them they could move beds and other pieces from the main slave quarters. Leaving the women, Roscius led Daelyn and the boys, up stairs. As they walked past his bedchamber, Roscius indicated she would be a few doors down the hall from his. Showing her a small room with another attached, explaining they would be the only ones who slept on this floor. As they examined the room Roscius noted there was the need for beds for the boys. 

"You will need clothes, come with me." And Roscius led her to a storeroom full of material and old clothes. "Perhaps you can choose for yourself, the boys, the women, and Jorann." 

Daelyn stared at the items, somewhat jumbled, but she soon found a pile of clothes and began to sort them. Selecting pieces for the others, Daelyn held up a tunic against her thin body. Too large, she took a belt to cinch the material. 

Roscius watched her, at once Daelyn seemed awed by the sheer amount of goods, and yet on the other embarrassed at her need and dependency. 

“Daelyn.”

Hearing him call her name, Daelyn looked at Roscius wondering what her Master could want of her now. 

“Bring the clothes and boys. You and the others need to bathe."   
Leading Daelyn and the boys down to the room at the end of the house. "We have a balnea, small but with a tepidarium, and it is enjoyable. Please, use it, I'll bring the women to join you.”

With that Roscius left Daelyn staring at the pool of water within the room. Stooping she dipped her fingers in and found it warm. The idea of bathing was a joy. Since their capture, personal care had been little more than a cup of water to rinse her mouth. That morning the slaver had stripped all and demanded they wash in a cattle trough. To actually soak away the weeks of grime was an unexpected joy. Calling the boys, Daelyn removed their clothes and hers, then slipped into the water. At first the boys were hesitant, but soon joined her. Splashing and playing with them, Daelyn did not hear Roscius return till Grania gasped. Turning, she saw him observing her. For a moment, she sank low into the water, embarrassed that he saw her naked. Yet the realization that he had the right to her body at any time was not one of dread. 

Those green eyes staring back at him, Roscius saw Daelyn’s cheeks flush. Yet as she saw him gaze at her, he realized she was watching him, then he quickly turned and spoke to the women. With a quick glance back at Daelyn, Roscius told her to help the women, then walked out of the room.

Rising, her thin body, Daelyn even more resembled a boy. The journey aboard the ship meant meager rations, and she often gave most of hers to the boys or Gitta. She stepped out of the pool and helped Grania undress and walked her into the water. Then went and assisted Gitta. Returning to the pool, Daelyn gently washed the women. For Grania and Gitta the luxury of washing in the pool was at first shocking, but soon the warmth of water and feeling of safety they relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. Finished Daelyn called the boys and dried them. Daelyn took some of the clothes taken from the store room, and dressed them in tunics and a loincloth. For Gitta and Grania, Daelyn assisted them putting on a shift, little different from the clothes they had worn. Then Daelyn dressed herself, and exited the room. Standing just outside the door was Roscius and she wondered if he had watched them.

Seeing the girl as she stood half immersed in the pool, tiny rivulets of water hugged and glistened on her thin body, Roscius could see how often she had taken the lash. Several scars were older, showing signs of healing, but many were fresh. Indeed the slaver had used the whip on Daelyn to break her. Now Roscius realized why the girl wore the pillei; no guarantees, Daelyn was not broken. Again the thought of her defiant, protective, and resolute demeanor gladdened him. Still an ache for her pain crossed his own hurt. Beaten, a child, for what; protecting her brothers and the others. Such brutality against those who could not defend themselves rankled Roscius. Still, when Roscius realized Daelyn saw him watching her, the blood burned his cheeks and he turned away. Vexed, Roscius imagined, did the girl think he was planning to take her? Never had he taken a woman against her will. Even when he made use of the camp followers, he never chose a slave. Only paying the free women who held their head high and walked among the men, picking and choosing who they would sell their body to for a night of sex. Enriching a man who sold women as nothing more than an animal offended him. Would the child now fear his intentions, expect to be used for sex? Leaving the balnea, Roscius waited, he wanted to tell the girl not to fear him, but as Daelyn stood before him, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, unable to share his thoughts with her. Instead thinking time would prove he was not a monster, yet Roscius realized to Daelyn he was a slave owner, hers.

When they left the bath, Roscius escorted them to the kitchen and showed the women the food stores and asked if Grania could prepare something to eat. Observing the women who seemed awed at such space, far more used to cooking over a simple open flame within their dwelling, and here was fresh water flowing through the trough, ovens for baking, open flames in the burner. With that request, Roscius left them to explore the available food stores and prepare a meal. 

When the meal was ready, Daelyn went to look for Roscius and found him in a room adjacent to the one with the open ceiling and shallow pool. Watching him from the doorway, Daelyn saw he had a number of scrolls on a table. 

Roscius so intent on the things before him, and her quiet footfalls, he did not notice the girl till she stood beside him. Odd, he thought, as a soldier his sense of hearing and awareness of others was keen, and yet she had come upon him without his realizing her presence. It was only her clean smell that caught his attention. 

"The food is ready, but where do you wish to eat?" 

Roscius rose and walked across the atrium into a room with a table with couches surrounding. "Have it brought here, this is the triclinium."

Daelyn left and shortly the women returned with several platters of food.   
"Grania is sorry, but she does not understand how to prepare most of the foods. What she fixed is meat, cheese, bread, and vegetables. If you can share what some of the items are and how to prepare, she promises to learn quickly." 

Roscius ate under the watchful eye of the women. Gitta seemed uncomfortable, obviously her time was near. When he finished his meal, Roscius bade Daelyn accompany him. Walking outside they arrived at the slave quarters and he told Jorann to bring the men to him. Once gathered, Roscius informed the slaves, Jorann was their new overseer. They were to obey Jorann as they did him. He then chose four of the largest men to follow him. All went to a storage large room full of various items, Roscius chose the furniture to be moved to the rooms where Gitta and Grania would sleep. They returned and Roscius had Daelyn select items for the boys' room. 

Roscius sent the women with the boys to their rooms. Taking Daelyn into his library, Roscius explained what he expected. Until Gitta had her babe, she could simply assist Grania. Once Gitta was able, both of them would cook for him, and take over the preparation of food for the other slaves and do the washing. For Daelyn, Roscius asked: "What would you like to do? And the boys?"

Listening to her master's instructions, Daelyn was appreciative of his concern for Gitta. But, his question of what she would like to do confused her. "I am your slave. I will do all you ask of me." 

The words ‘your slave’ offered without guile, just the simplicity of fact pricked his conscience. "Are you able to manage a household? Do you understand how to maintain the needs for the members, see the washing is done, organize the baking, understand when to order things, anything else? I would be satisfied with that. Can you see that the day to day necessary activities to run a domus are accomplished?" Imagining if her life was little changed in daily aspect, surely she might find some comfort in this life now with him.

While his mother lived, a number of slaves saw to the house, mostly female, but at her death, Germa had required her husband to free all of them. Most remained, but they were elderly, brought from her childhood home when she married Julius. And while he was away they all had died. Thinking of the domus with his mother created, warm, pleasant, and well tended, to the absence of love and barren of life it felt when Roscius first returned. The place had been too long without a woman to manage it. Roscius was truly at a loss, he knew what tasks the others should do, but Daelyn confused him. Trying to find a way to understand his new position as a master of women, Roscius commanded: "Mind that the boys are engaged in some activity. Perhaps after a few weeks I will see that they are taught to read and write. Would that please you?" 

"You are my master; that you have been kind and considerate, is all I could ever hope. I will see that whatever you desire is done. I would request that you show me, teach me what to do, these things to satisfy you. I am sworn to please you, in all things, in all ways. Whatever you ask of me, I will do." Dropping her head as she finished her words.


	9. Attendance and Anticipation

Chapter 9  
Attendance and Anticipation

With that Daelyn left Roscius in the library and walked into the open room. By now dusk was falling, and the atrium was half dark, half light. Roscius crossed into the darkness while Daelyn followed standing in the light. Setting flame to a small lamp; “Come with me.” Roscius led her and began to name the rooms.

"This is the atrium, it provides light and air for the summer, the rain that falls collects in the pool. My library where you found me is where I do most of my work. Through this door as you know is the dining room.” With that Roscius lit several of the lamps. “I will show you where the oil is stored, as evening falls, please light the rooms where people are gathered, my library, and the dining room. I will need to order oil when we go into Rome.”

As they walked, Roscius noticed how Daelyn regarded the walls painted with the stories of the Iliad, the Odyssey, and the Aeneid. Roscius remembered, his mother had designed each room, how the tales unfolded as you walked through the villa. Learning the stories from his mother who assumed each character, changing her voice, one minute the beautiful Helen, the next the indomitable warrior Achilles, who only by the guiding magic of Apollo, could the least of men slay that hero. Stopping, Roscius explained what they represented. Repeating this act with Daelyn reminded him of what he missed, not the war, but the bond, the trust, the future.

"Another day, I'll read some of the stories to you and the boys if you think they would like it."

"Yes, please, one of the things we enjoyed was when the bards came to our village and told the stories of old. I must go and help Grania and Gitta and prepare the boys for sleep.” Daelyn paused, then stared at the man, her master and whispered: “Thank you for your kindness."

As Daelyn walked away, Roscius noticed her tunic, far too large for her slight body. He would suggest she find better fitting clothes, perhaps take her into Rome and allow her to shop for things. Surely after a few days at the villa Daelyn would know what they needed. Though, in truth, Roscius had no idea of her age. Slight, she seemed so young, yet her way of managing reflected someone far older. He must ask her age, perhaps tomorrow.

Daelyn walked back to the kitchen. Everything had been cleaned and she found Gitta in pain. This was her time, she would deliver her babe tonight. Preparing for the birth, Daelyn realized they had indeed been fortunate that Roscius bought them this day. Had Gitta given birth before she was sold, the babe would have been abandoned to die. Still, for all his kindness to them, their master might well require the babe be left to die in the wilderness, a meal for the wolves.

Making the bed as comfortable as possible, Daelyn sat with Gitta and held her during the pain. Only a year older than herself, Gitta so far along had not been able to flee far from the village before capture. And as she was led away Gitta saw her husband Bevan dead on the road. As the hours passed, the boys tired, but unwilling to go to an unfamiliar room and be separated from Daelyn, dozed near her.


	10. Delivery and Deliverance

Chapter 10  
Delivery and Deliverance

It was late when Roscius decided to go up to bed. Being tired he hoped would help him sleep. Reaching his room, Roscius decided to check on Daelyn. The presence of strange people in his home produced a sense of unease, the field slaves slept in quarters separated from the main rooms by the garden wall. Only one old man, Jonius born and raised in this villa, served as his father's slave, but long ago freed. He kept to himself now in a small room at the front door, an imagined guard of the domus. However, when he checked the room for Daelyn, there was no sign of the girl or the boys. Wondering, had they foolishly decided to flee, nowhere to go and without any resources they would be found quickly, dead or alive. Going back down the stairs, Roscius went to the kitchen and heard the moans. Entering, he called out and Daelyn appeared.

"I'm sorry if the sounds have disturbed you, Gitta will deliver before morning, but I do not know how long this birth will take, it is her first. If you wish, I will take her to the barn."

Roscius was shocked, though he assumed her time was soon, that her babe would be born this night gave him pause, yet another slave. 

"No, I was just checking on the villa, before going to bed. Is there anything I can do? I am not sure of what is to be done. Can you manage?"

"You need do nothing master, Grania and I will take care of her. But, if her cries disturb you, I will take her out of your home and to the barn."

"No, this is her room, she will give birth here, do you understand? You are not to move her. I doubt I can hear anything from my room." 

"Thank you, you should have a new slave come morning, unless of course you choose to kill it." 

The words ‘a new slave and kill it’; he'd considered the babe a new slave, but when Daelyn stated the obvious, almost an accusation, left Roscius embarrassed. As a soldier Roscius had no difficulty slaying the enemy when in battle, the thought of killing another, especially a babe, without provocation, was unsettling to him. 

"I do not aimlessly kill, and never an innocent. Gitta will keep her babe. I see the boys, should they not leave and go to bed? I will take them to their room."

"They are too afraid to sleep alone yet. They can sleep in Grania's bed tonight." 

"And you? Will you sleep, get any rest?"

"I will deliver the babe and care for Gitta, but I will do my chores tomorrow, you need not fear."

"No fear, no, I only wondered." Suddenly Roscius felt completely out of his element and nothing came out the way he meant it. "If you need something." Unsure what to add, Roscius turned to leave, but saw the older boy staring at him and reached to rub the child's head. Sugn grabbed his hand and indicated he wanted Roscius to pick him up. Daelyn turned to take the boy, but Roscius had him in his arms. 

"Allow me to take the child and Drem up as I go. I will watch them till they fall asleep. If they become restless or scared I will return them." 

With that Roscius lifted the sleeping Drem and walked out of the kitchen carrying both boys. Offering to take the boys seemed the only thing he could offer to show he cared, wanted to help. 

Grania came to Daelyn and spoke: "A very unusual man our master. We were very lucky he wanted you."

Daelyn turned and looked at Grania skeptically, in no way had she considered what motivated this man to buy her, or to buy her brothers, or the others. Was there kindness in this soldier, a man who may have been responsible for the destruction of her village, and if not hers, surely another? Had he sought a slave for his concubine, surely he would have bought one more desirable, more beautiful, not some girl child who passed for a boy to avoid being raped. And even if he desired a girl, would he not have taken her already? Her master was within his right to demand what he owned and refusing her master was not possible. Was that not the right of an owner of his slaves? But this man’s interest in her seemed to be that of a man who only needed slaves. Perhaps she did not yet know his true nature.

As Roscius carried the boys up the stairs, Drem, squeezed his neck and whispered something that sounded like father. Was the child young enough to forget what had happened to him? Again, he was unsure of the age of the children. Tomorrow he would ask Daelyn many questions. Putting the boys on his bed, Roscius removed his tunic. As he sat on the bed beside the boys, Drem whimpered and Sugn hugged his brother. Watching, Roscius faltered, here was what war had done, ripped children from their parents, destroyed their homes, made them slaves, and for what. Lying beside the boys, Sugn reached across Drem and patted Roscius. Such an act of trust and care Roscius thought and quickly fell asleep.


	11. DREAD AND YEARNING

Chapter 11  
DREAD AND YEARNING 

After Roscius took the boys up to the sleeping chamber, a moment of fear gripped Daelyn; that he would abuse them. Yet, there was nothing she could do. Still the dread gnawed at her, and soon Daelyn followed them up the stairs. Though dark, she could see well enough by the pale moonlight. To her relief, they were asleep. He had not touched the boys, but simply put them in his own bed. Slipping in the room quietly, Daelyn saw the boys had pulled the covering off of Roscius. Gently pulling the material, Daelyn adjusted it. For a moment she leaned over, smoothed the boys curls, then kissed each. Her body brushed against her master’s and she heard a soft moan. Looking at Roscius in the dark, in the moment as innocent and without guile as the boys, her greatest fear for them suddenly vanquished. While his slaves, this man, Roscius, their master seemed kindly. To take the boys into his bed and sleep beside them as a father might, amazed her. She adjusted the covering again, and suddenly had an urge to stroke this man's curls. So black, so soft, smiling as her fingers floated across his hair. Whatever he had done in war, must be forgotten, instead what he was doing for them is where her future concern needed to rest. With nothing to offer as thanks, Daelyn tenderly kissed his cheek.

Going back down the stairs, Daelyn went to the place where Roscius honored his gods. Standing before the altar, Daelyn wondered about her future, these were her gods now. Hearing a shuffling, an old man came out of an adjacent room and spoke to her. She told him her name, and that she was one of the new slaves. 

But Junius had already realized who she was, what she meant to his domus. He knew how to read the omens, and they had been plentiful these last few months. Often in the background few noticed him. Junius had been with the family since his birth. Though freed many years ago by Roscius' father, he remembered going that day into Rome for the Census. The two of them had grown up together, born the same month; yet more as brothers than master and slave. Jonius’ father had been the tutor to Julius, and the two boys learned together. Upon inheriting his patrimony, Julius entered Jonius in the censor's list as a citizen, anumissio censu. Junius stood beside Julius as he wrote an L beside his name for libertus, a freed man. But, Junius' life was here, he returned to the only home he had ever known, no longer a slave, but a free member of the household. His wife, now long dead, had been a slave, but when they married, Julius freed her also. Jonius was there when Roscius was born and saw him grow into a man. He had been here when Germa died. The loss nearly destroyed Julius, something Jonius understood with the loss of his own wife and child many years before. And Jonius was with Julius when he died. This was his family, and Junius observed Roscius as they approached the villa, and how the man watched the girl, as if trying to recall something he needed to tell her. 

Daelyn asked; "Who cares for the altar?"

"It is the responsibility of the head of the household, though I have in his absence, and when his mother was alive, she was faithful to see it set with fresh items every day."

"And the floor with the dog, is there a dog?" 

The man smiled: "Yes, but like me he is old, mostly blind, deaf, and aches. He spends his days in the sun dreaming of when he was a pup, and sleeps beside my bed at night."

"I am sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to seek a moment before the altar. I will go now."

"You found the boys safe." A statement more than a question. 

Realizing this man, hidden, yet had seen her movement and knew her worry, she smiled. "Yes, the boys were safe." Daelyn's voice trailed, this man seemed to understand what she feared and thought to ease her concerns.

"He is a mystery to many, a benevolent man, but it takes time to earn his trust."

“He is my master. I can but only trust him.” Daelyn smiled then left for the kitchen.


	12. DREAMS AND OBLIGATIONS

Chapter 12  
DREAMS AND OBLIGATIONS

When Roscius woke in the morning, both boys were sitting quietly on the bed watching him. Lying there Roscius remembered a dream, that Daelyn had come to him in the night, she had stoked his hair and as he struggled to reach out for her, she moved away. Shaking his head, Roscius thought, surely the dream came from the pain, but for once the pain had faded. Rising, Roscius dressed and reached for the boys. Taking the hand of each they walked down the stairs, as they entered the dining room there was Daelyn setting out the food. The boys ran to her and began chattering. She looked from the boys to Roscius.

"Thank you for taking the boys, I'm sorry you had to share your bed with them, they wiggle so when sleeping."

"It was my best night of sleep in quite some time. I had a dream, also the first pleasant one in some time. Has the babe been born? Is Gitta well?" Then Roscius realized, Daelyn had been in the room to see them all sleep in the bed. Perhaps it had been a half dream of a wish that she had caressed him while there watching them.

"Yes, the babe is a boy, since he'll have no memory of a name, would that not be your choice Master?" Daelyn stared into his eyes."

"Naming babes is not something I crave to do. What does the mother wish him called." Again the sting of the word master caught him unawares.

"Bevan, his father's name; he died in the battle at our village, Gitta saw his body as she was carried away." A cool answer, but reinforced her status, people doomed to slavery because of war. 

"Tell her, the babe is known at Bevan, in honor of his father and I wish her to rest and recover." The last bit, Roscius was unsure what was said to a woman who had just given birth, and most especially in this situation. The memory of his mother surfaced, she bore three other children after him, but all died. Roscius recalled the sorrow his mother tried to hide from him. And in the moment Roscius was pleased that the babe lived. 

"Thank you, I will share your words. May I go?" 

"Yes, but later today we must sit and talk, there are things I need to know." 

"Yes master." And with that Daelyn left the room. 

Roscius pondered his breakfast, Grania had selected a wide range of options from the pantry and served them. Another thing to tell the girl, what was offered for different meals. Realizing how much he needed to say, they might spend the better part of the day together. When he finished, Roscius went and asked Daelyn to accompany him to the slave quarters. 

As they walked along the wall, Daelyn asked him about the plants. She seemed interested in knowing what their use was, for medicine or food or just for pleasure. 

"May I tend the garden? There are several plants I can use for cooking and some for medicine. Perhaps some of them will help you." Why she wished to prepare medicines for this man Daelyn was unsure, but could not bear for others to hurt. 

Roscius smiled at her desire. "This was my mother's pride and it has suffered without her care. If you like, I think the garden prefers a woman to thrive. But I doubt any can help my wounds or pain. But do as you like, this home is yours, I trust you to keep it well." The words were out before Roscius realized. And yet he did trust her. 

When they reached the slave quarters, the men were already out harvesting. So they continued to walk along the field. Reaching the field, Daelyn called for Jorann to come to them. 

Roscius asked questions and listened to both Jorann's answers and what Daelyn interpreted. Though her Latin was imperfect, as was his ability to speak her native tongue, Roscius realized she was relating as best she could, exactly what the man said. They both spoke honestly, and watched him as they answered. Roscius could find no guile in either. 

Calling the workmen from the field, Roscius again explained that Jorann was to manage the farm, what he said they were to honor as the word of their master. The men acknowledged and returned to their work. Jorann asked to join the workers and left. Walking back to the villa, Roscius chose another path, one that took them behind the villa up towards the olive trees. When they reached the first, Daelyn paused, she had never seen olives before. Roscius explained these were to make oil for many uses and to eat. He would show her when they returned to the villa. Guiding her further up the slope Roscius turned and looked down upon his property, his home but without his parents. And without them, the love they shared, it now seemed to lack the comfort and contentment he had always felt as a child. Was it his lack of love and companionship that made him wistful for that past? 

Roscius realized Daelyn was quietly watching him, so turned and showed her the grapevines. From these he explained wine was made, different but much like ale in result if someone drank too much. At each, Daelyn examined them, feeling the leaves, smelling the foliage, and stroking the bark. The tendrils caught in her soft curls, and for a moment, Roscius thought he saw a diadem. Observing Daelyn, her eyes on the plants, a faint smile as she inhaled the aroma of the grapes, Roscius lifted his hand to stroke her face. But, as she turned to look at him he faltered and plucked a bunch and offered for her to taste.

Returning to the villa, they entered from the front, and paused before the Lararium. Roscius noticed Daelyn had completely removed everything, clearing out the old. There she had replaced it with fresh food, wine, salt, and he noticed several flowers were on the floor in front of it. Roscius picked them up and placed them on the altar. He smiled, and remembered his mother always placed flowers on the altar.

"I removed the old food, and cleaned the Lararium, I have placed some items, but if you prefer I will not do that again. The gods must be remembered and offered homage. But they are your gods, I do not wish to offend.”

"Yes, you may, I will join you in the future, it is time to remember and honor our families." Suddenly his use of the word our, the idea that they both had families that were under the watch of his gods struck Roscius.   
"Thank you for tending to the altar." 

"I think the gods, as we, want a fresh and clean space, so after I prepared a meal for Jonius and something for Kerberos I cleared the old..." Daelyn paused, the look on Roscius' face: "Did I do wrong?" 

"No, that was kind, just surprised, Jonius has taken care of himself for so long. Was he unkind?" 

Roscius was amazed, Jonius had been here his entire life, both of his parents respected and loved him, as did he. But after the death of his wife and daughter in childbirth, Jonius had become almost a recluse, always there, trusted, but rarely interacting with anyone other than his parents when they were alive. Taking care of everything, but withdrawn. Yet Roscius trusted the man completely. His behavior was always as a slave, but his pride at being a liberatus was important. That the girl knew his name, brought him a meal and food for the dog, the pride and joy of Jonius. How the hound continued to live, he could not know, but it did, blind, deaf, and toothless, yet Jonius loved the creature. Roscius recalled the day Jonius obtained the pup. For several years before he left, the dog was the only creature Jonius lavished his love on.

"No, he was very kind. I made a gruel for the dog, some meat I chopped fine and grains cooked to soft, with some milk. He was able to lap it up without any problem and so sweet as I sat and petted him."

Again, impressed that she knew what to prepare and that the man and dog allowed her to join them, Roscius smiled.   
"Thank you for your kindness. He has spent so much time alone, I thought he no longer knew how to be with people."

"I love dogs. And most people just need to be respected. I am sure I can trust him."

"And me, can you trust me?" Why he wanted Daelyn to say yes, Roscius could not determine why, but it was important.

"I do not need to trust you, you are my master. I must only obey you. What you decide is my fate." Whispering, but her eyes stared at the man. "A slave has no ancestors, no name, no goods, and does not own her body, it all belongs to you. I am yours, in your power. Tell me what you require, I must, and I will do it. I belong to Roscius Valentillus Pollia." Though those words should scald her very psyche, they came unbidden, and more, heartfelt.

Roscius looked at Daelyn, her words, uncontrived, artless, and yet they stung. But Daelyn in her acknowledgement was right, he held life and death of all of them in his hands. But, what he craved was her trust, the way his men had trusted him. And for a moment, perhaps her admiration, maybe even love. The girl acknowledged her status as his slave, yet Daelyn was far above his authority.  
"I need to work, you can find me in the library." With that Roscius turned and left Daelyn.


	13. DESIRES AND DENIAL

Chapter 13  
DESIRES AND DENIAL

Going to the kitchen, Daelyn found the boys playing, Grania preparing the mid day meal, and Gitta sleeping with the babe. Smiling, Daelyn thought in this moment this was such a comforting life. Safe, settled, here she had a family, a life never imagined, and yet it was a good life, if one could find purpose in the future and not mourn the past. Taking the boys, Daelyn led them to the garden, found a patch that needed tending, she explained which plants to pull and what to leave. Daelyn then went and reviewed what was in the storeroom, plenty of flour, and other grains. What she did not recognize Daelyn tasted. New tastes, some not to her liking, but others, honey, rarely had at home, yet here were many jugs filled with the golden sticky liquid. Few things were familiar and she worried how she or Grania would ever learn to cook these foods. Mayhap if she asked Jonius, he could share his knowledge of preparing food.

When Grania finished preparing the meal, Daelyn checked on the boys, Drem was asleep in the sun, and curled beside him the old dog. Jonius was sitting on a bench watching the children. Sugn had created a pile of weeds and had a dirty face. Taking the boy to the fountain, Daelyn washed his face and hands then sent him to the kitchen to help Grania carry the food to the dining room. Smiling at Jonius, Daelyn left the sleeping Drem and went to find Roscius. When she entered the library, the man was hunched over a number of scrolls. Entering she approached the table and waited, when he failed to hear her, Daelyn called: "Master." And saw him jump. "Your meal is ready."

Roscius smiled and began to rise, but the leg with the wound faltered and he slipped back into the chair. Daelyn rushed to steady him, and Roscius slipped his arm around her shoulders to balance himself. Standing, he walked and leaned on the girl. 

"I need to know what is the wound, the cause? Mayhap I can provide some ease." 

"I was stabbed with a blade tipped with poison. There is no cure. But thank you for wanting to help." Confessing seemed an acceptance of the condition; Roscius hated this weakness.

As he reclined upon the couch, Daelyn brought an ewer with water and a towel to wash his hands and face, then offered him food and wine. Once he began to eat, she stood and waited to serve more. 

Roscius waved: "You must eat also, join me."

Taking a plate Daelyn took several items and stood to eat, but Roscius motioned her to the end of his couch.

Sharing the couch and table to eat, they sat in silence. 

Finally Daelyn spoke "Is the food acceptable? We are still learning what the various things are and how to prepare them."

Roscius smiled: “It is fine, a good stew, some bread, cheese, olives, and fruit is all I require. From soldier rations to this, a feast, my compliments to Grania."

When Roscius finished his meal, Daelyn jumped up to offer more, but he shook his head.

"I need to soak, mayhaps that will ease the pain." 

And as Roscius stood, Daelyn could see the weakness in his leg, and slipped her arm around his waist to steady him. Walking to the balnea, Daelyn called Sugn to follow. Once there, Daelyn had the child help Roscius remove his clothes. Averting her eyes, Daelyn examined the tunic and told Sugn to take it to the washroom. As Roscius slipped into the water, Daelyn went to his sleeping room and found clean items and returned with them. Seeing him propped up, his head laid back, Roscius seemed at ease and no longer in pain.

Watching the girl through half opened eyes, Roscius thought how easily she navigated, seeming to always know when to appear, what to do, where to be, how to help. Though a slave, her actions were more of someone who cared, but was it for him or all. Yes all, Roscius observed how much the girl cared for everyone, not just him. Still Daelyn’s kindness to him was a pleasure.

Daelyn walked to the edge, knelt beside him and began to scrub his shoulders. Slipping under the water and resurfacing, Daelyn moved to his hair and gently massaged his head. 

The feeling of the water, and the hands of Daelyn touching him was soothing. Comforting Her fingers seemed to slip over his scalp, and his hair, like Medusa’s ensnared and held him entranced. Yet, in the moment it was also arousing. Fearing being overcome with lechery, Roscius leaned away and told Daelyn to leave, he could manage. Roscius waited letting the desire for her pass before rising and allowing the boy to help him dry and dress. Sending the boy back to his sister, Roscius went out into the garden and joined Jonius on the bench. 

"Having so many slaves in the house again, as it was when I was young. What say you?" 

Jonius was quiet for several minutes, then reflected: "The house seems alive again. It is good to have women, they are better cooks, and children, they bring life. And that one, Daelyn is such as your mother and my wife. A woman to marry and give a man children and much pleasure."

The words hung between the two men. For Roscius, Daelyn was now a presence, she had defined his domus, filled it with vita, and returned his vitality.

As she left the room, Daelyn bade Sugn stay and help their master. The feeling of his wet curls as they clung to her fingers, twining around them, binding her to him. Seeing his pain, Daelyn wondered what she could use to ease Roscius’ hurt. A simple wound would heal, it was the poison in his system that caused the frailty. If she knew what was used, and could find the ingredients, she might be able to reduce the aching. 

Daelyn spent several hours exploring the rooms, keeping the boys occupied and attending to Gitta. Hours later, when it was time for the evening meal, Daelyn went to find Roscius, looking first in his library. The table had scrolls upon it, but the man was not there, looking into each of the other rooms, she finally went to Jonius and asked: "Where should I seek, has he left the villa?

"The man suffers, the pain drives him, unable to sit, nor walk, nor work for long. He goes out to hide his agony from others. Find him in the grove behind the villa."

As she rose, Daelyn petted the dog. "I have more for him tonight. If I may, I can add something for his pain, but that must be your decision."

"If it will help the dog, yes. Also, you have the power, but are you willing to heal Roscius?" Jonius closed his eyes and smiled.

Unsure what Jonius meant, Daelyn left the villa through the arch and walked along the wall away from the slave quarters. Reaching an area behind the villa, Daelyn saw a small grove of pine trees. A pool of shade and within she saw her master, leaning against one of the trees. Unsure if she should interrupt, Daelyn watched as he massaged his thigh. Daelyn realized she must make a poultice that would draw any poison still trapped in the wound; but Roscius also needed a purgative to strengthen his blood. If she knew the poison, then what to use would be more effective. But a poultice was simply to draw the infection, no matter what poison. That she could fix today. Finally, approaching the man, Daelyn softly called: "Master." 

Daelyn saw him jerked his head up and looked at her, again he seemed unaware of her presence.

"Your meal is ready when you are hungry. May I walk back with you?" Should her master need her to lean on, Daelyn would be there.

"Yes, we can talk, I have questions about the others." Though he failed to say about you, many questions about you.

As they walked, Daelyn noticed how rigid Roscius kept his body, to deny the limp and mask the pain. 

Today, even working in the library, the pain was agonizing. Unable to sit any longer, Roscius walked outside and went to the grove. As a child, this was his place and unless he had displeased his father, few ever sought him here. Surrounded by a number of low stones, the space offered privacy from others. Even now this small stand of pine trees is where he came to be alone. Inhaling the fragrance of the trees, feeling the soft ground padded with the dropped needles, how often he had played here, dozed, even taking a scroll from the library to come here to read. Cool in the summer, the glade had a small stream running through it and he would often sit with his feet in the flowing water. The gardens in the villa were beautiful, but a reminder of his mother, so long dead now it seemed. The original beauty she created faded, as if without her presence none were willing to bloom. And the rooms, his mother had adorned them, creating an oasis for the family. Still when Roscius needed to be alone, he came here. Today, he needed this place, but the pain prevented him from finding comfort. His whole leg felt on fire, and the ache pulsed with each beat of his heart. Instead of finding some relief, he stood against the tree, clawing like a cat, trying to will the agony away.

Then her heard Daelyn whisper, 'Master?' How long had the girl been there watching him, did she notice his pain? He did not want to appear weak to Daelyn, but she reached out and offered to assist him. Leaning against her slight body, they walked to the villa. Assuring her the pain had eased, in fact it had not, but he tried to eat. Still she knew, Daelyn had such a way of looking at him, more inside him. At once Daelyn’s glance both roused and perplexed him.


	14. WOE AND WONDER

Chapter 14  
WOE AND WONDER 

Owning slaves was something his father did. Growing up Roscius never questioned having slaves, but knew his mother often arranged to have many freed. Returning to find he was the master of this estate, the owner of field slaves was confusing, still they lived in separate quarters, worked as many freedmen did. Yet Roscius wondered now, how did they feel as slaves, owned by another man, a thought never considered before, before Daelyn. 

His men, the Sagattarii were all free men who chose their life, as did he. Yet, the reality of buying others Roscius accepted, however no pleasure in owning them came to him. Roscius thought often of the women freed by his father to honor his mother’s wishes. And of Jonius, yet all had stayed, becoming members of the family. Still had they any other place to go he now considered? Was their slavery so ingrained they could not leave just because they were free? What if he freed Daelyn, would she stay? Only to care for the boys and the others, but if he freed them all, surely they would leave, return to Britannia, and she would go with them. For a moment, Roscius thought he would free them, but the fear of the loss of this girl outweighed the desire to be kind in the moment.

To take his mind off the pain and to learn more about this girl, Roscius asked questions about Jorann, Grania, Gitta, Sugn, Drem, and her. 

"I would know, what are the ages of the others? And anything you would like to share about your past. Also, how are you finding things, do you need any further instructions?

"Jorann has seen 37 winters, he was a farmer, but respected as a leader. His wounds came from defending our village. Grania will not tell you her years, but her daughter was my mother's age. The boys are five and seven And Gitta is eighteen summers, a year older than I. Dwelling on the past is not sensible. I worry that the food Grania and I prepare is not to your liking. We are not familiar with many of the ingredients. Can you tell us what they are and how they are used?" 

Roscius thought, so the girl was seventeen, though he wondered, he could not think why it mattered. And he had correctly estimated Jorann's age. 

"Yes, tomorrow after breakfast. Is there anything else you will need? I will ride to Rome in a few days, perhaps you can accompany me and buy what items are needed. Would you like that?"

"I will do as I am told, do not concern yourself." Though she tried to keep her response flat, the idea of returning to Rome was exciting. The journey by ship was terrifying. Fearing they would all drown during one particular storm, Grania and Gitta were sick and cried to the gods. Even Jorann was aware of the danger, but sat quietly and waited. Not wanting to increase the fear in the boys, Daelyn had sat holding them close, singing, and offering old pleas to the gods, willing them to be safe. And, after they arrived at the port, there was a long march for a day into Rome. Grania was so slow, the slaver would whip her, yet that accomplished nothing. Jorann tried to help the woman, while Daelyn carried Drem, holding Sugn's hand, and staying beside Gitta. When they reached the market, a greater horror arose, they would be separated, someone would buy them, and if their new owner was not satisfied with their work, he could end their life in an instant. 

Only when this man, Roscius purchased them and they were walking through the market, did Daelyn dare look at her surroundings. Huge, stone structures, brightly painted with so many vivid colors. She had never seen such design on buildings as these, and the area filled with so many people. The smell of humans, animals, food, swirled, and the spectacle was dizzying in its diversity, beauty, and dread. The opportunity to see Rome in the company of her master was exciting and Daelyn fancied a chance to return and to see it without fear.


	15. BONDING AND BINDING

Chapter 15  
BONDING AND BINDING 

As they neared the villa, Roscius stumbled from the pain. Instinctively Daelyn reached and took his arm over her shoulders and supported him. Arriving at the dining room, Daelyn helped him to the eating couch then left and returned with the food. Standing and waiting for him to eat, again Roscius motioned for her to join him. Half way through the meal, Roscius rolled onto his back and was obviously in great pain.

"Would you like to rest in the bath? I can prepare a poultice to draw the poison and the warmth of the water will help ease the pain." 

Raising, Roscius looked at the girl and smiled: "Yes, I think that will help. I wonder why it still aches so’ I no longer work in the fields, perhaps the gods are punishing me for something I did. They are cruel."

Draping his arm over her shoulder and slipping her arm around his waist to support him, Daelyn managed to get Roscius to the balnea. Without Sugn to help, Daelyn removed Roscius’ clothes, trying to keep her eyes averted, then guided him into the pool. "Rest, I will return." And she left the room. 

Going to the kitchen, Daelyn searched the storeroom. She found several ingredients; onions to draw the poison, wine to cleanse, salt to shrink, and honey to prevent further infection. Mashing the onion till it was a paste meant the tears flowed and many dropped into the poultice. Realizing the power her tears infused, Daelyn spoke a charm for Roscius. Beseeching the gods to transform her tears into whatever he desired. When she had the onion mashed to a pulp, she mixed the ingredients, then simmered to defuse the brio of ingredients. Collecting the items she would need, Daelyn returned to the balnea. 

When Roscius could bear the pain no longer, Daelyn was there, suggesting a soak in the warm water, then going to prepare a treatment. Though he thought she could do little, the girl seemed determined to try. Had Daelyn always been so willing to help others? It seemed so; the way the girl cared for all, not just her brothers. Still that resolve of caring reminded Roscius of his mother. A patrician from an old established family, yet she was at ease with all she encountered. The slaves came to her to ask for any favors, not an easy touch, but fair. So often Roscius heard his mother described as fair, comely fair and honor fair. The girl had many attributes that reminded him of his mother. Perhaps the gods had been kind to send Daelyn to him. Roscius realized his domus was in need of her, Daelyn was exactly what was needed to bring the villa back to life.

Roscius felt the pain intensely tonight. Daelyn had managed to get him undressed and in the pool. Once in the bath, the warmth was easing, but still with each beat of his heart, the pain radiated through his whole body.

Daelyn returned, her mouth near his ear, her voice low, and her breath glanced upon his cheek and warmed him as she asked if he would allow her to open the wound. Feeling her curls sweep against his cheek Roscius shivered, a moment of delight between the agonizing spasms.

"Yes, whatever you must do, please." Roscius’ replied between begging and commanding her. 

With that Daelyn held a sheet and Roscius rose and she wrapped it around his body and guided him to the bench.

Roscius knew the pain would be great, but surely no worse than the original stabbing. Daelyn’s hands seemed as a ghost’s touch, delicately tracing the scar, bringing a tingling throughout his body. Watching her examining the wound, Daelyn placed her head so close to his thigh, her hair fell across his legs and a greater desire over pain surged across his body and mind. Then Roscius felt the knife, sharp as the one that entered his thigh that night, pierce his skin and the agony brought bile to his mouth. For a moment Roscius feared; what if she had poison on her blade. His hands balled into a fist from the pain, but determined not to cry out like a babe. Then the heat, burning, searing his flesh, a fire surged along his leg, into his groin and very belly. As Daelyn worked her fingers, Roscius imagined he could see her wresting the poison like a Herculean monster, drawing it from his body. Surrendering to the pain, Roscius called her name: “Daelyn, Daelyn, Daelyn.” 

Her response to his pleas, Roscius could feel her breast laid upon his thigh, pressing the poultice tightly between their bodies, her head rested on his naked groin. Her hair cascading over his cock as if to shield, but who, him or her, Roscius could not determine. Surely Daelyn would bear a scar from the searing heat. Roscius tried to tell her to pull away, not to burn her skin, but the words failed to come forth. Daelyn embraced him, as if she could wrest the pain from his body into hers. In that moment Roscius never wanted Daelyn to separate from him. Forgetting himself, Roscius reached and caressed her curls, feeling the silky strands tangle in his fingers and even surround his cock. The pain, agonizing, and for a moment, Roscius feared he would slip into darkness never to return; yet equal was the pleasure of her warm, soft body against his overcame the throbbing of the wound, the slice of the knife, or the fire of the poultice, and stilled his misery. In a fevered quickening, Roscius, succumbed to a blissful oblivion. 

Entering the balnea, Daelyn found Roscius reclining, his eyes closed, but he lifted his head when he heard her enter. Asking Roscius to come out of the bath, Daelyn wrapped him in a large sheet. Slipping her arm around his waist, she guided him to the bench, and bade him lie down. Pulling back the sheet, exposing the wound, Daelyn saw it had closed but now very swollen and red. Lowering her head, she placed her nose against the skin and inhaled. Yes, the smell of putrefying meat was there. The injury had closed, trapping the infection within. 

"Master, your injury has gone like bad meat. I must open the wound to drain it. You must trust me to do this, else I do not know if you will live. Drink this." Offering him a large beaker of wine laced with crushed poppy seeds she had collected from the garden. 

"Face the wall, I'll be as quick as I can, but it will hurt."   
And with that Daelyn dipped a piece of cloth into the wine and wiped the area. She then took a small knife, just that morning in anticipating this, she had Jonius sharpen the blade. Gently palpitating the wound, Daelyn heard a muffled moan come from Roscius. Finding the center of the festering, Daelyn plunged the knife into the wound, and heard Roscius cry out. Immediately a stream of red black and septic green infection oozed from the opening. Squeezing till only a pale pink liquid came out. Daelyn took a square of cloth and spooned the steaming poultice into it, then placed it on the wound. The burning heat from the mash caused the man to cry out her name. To keep the poultice tightly pressed against the wound Daelyn laid her body against his leg, gripped his torso pressing hers tight upon his. Through her thin fabric Daelyn felt the heat against her breast. Lying upon him, Daelyn felt Roscius slip into that torpid sleep from the poppies. Still Daelyn remained holding the man, not wanting to break that physical bond. In that instant, Daelyn felt a desire never known till that moment; his flesh against hers. The heat that scorched her welled from within, not from the poultice. Yearning for him to pull her into his arms, she clung tighter to the man and trembled.

The sheet pushed away from his body and Daelyn slipped her hand to pull the material down. Tracing her fingers across his firm muscles, lightly stroking along the curve of his buttocks, Daelyn shivered with excitement. Sighing, she reluctantly pulled her body away from his. Preparing another poultice from the remaining mash, she removed the first and placed the second on and bound it with strips of linen. Placing her hand on his brow, Roscius was warm enough and could remain here till he woke. 

Slipping back to the kitchen, Daelyn had Sugn run to fetch Jorann. When she returned to the bath, Roscius was awake, but lying on his back. 

Approaching, she spoke: "Jorann will come soon, I sent Sugn to bring him here. He will help you up to your room."

When he roused, Roscius immediately looked to see Daelyn, but she was gone from the balnea. Soon she returned, offering Jorann to help, but Roscius preferred the girl. "No, I can walk, maybe if you just steady me." Roscius spoke low, but kept his hand over his eyes.

"Very well, I will support you." And with that, Daelyn put his arm over her shoulders and helped him rise. 

Moving slowly, barely able to lift his leg, Roscius leaned on the girl. As they reached the stairs, Roscius pulled the girl closer. Was it only to feel her body molded to his or did he truly need her strength and support? Then Jorann joined to help and took Roscius' other arm, still Roscius held close to the girl. Together they bore him up the stairs and into the bed. 

"Thank you Jorann." Daelyn began to cover Roscius who was naked. Examining the wound, she saw it was no longer as swollen, nor inflamed. Realizing she would need a fresh poultice when he woke, Daelyn went down stairs to prepare another.


	16. IMMURED

Chapter 16  
IMMURED

Going to the kitchen, Daelyn saw all were asleep, the boys in the room with Grania and decided to leave them there. Fixing more food for the dog, when ready, she took it and a meal to Jonius.  
"How fares the man? He has returned changed in more ways than the injury, but for now that is the worse for several reasons. Will you be able to heal him?"

Watching Jonius eat, Daelyn thought for a while. "I can remove the cause of this infection, but the poison, without knowing the origin I can do some, but mayhap there is nothing to do. Do you know where he was attacked? The source may help me to know what to use to fight it."

"What we know as Britannia, your homeland. Not two months yet. He was defending the governor and his pregnant wife. The assassins nearly succeeded, it was only the bravery of Roscius that saved both. Still, he missed the threat from one of the assassins, and with that failure to anticipate the enemy and danger destroyed much of what defined him as a soldier and a man."

"That helps, there are only a few poisons most would use from home. But, the plants I require are there, I do not know if the ones here are the same. I can ease the pain, and perhaps that will be enough for now. I must go to him. He will wake soon and I must treat the wound again and give him something more for the pain."

Preparing wine with poppy seeds, a new heated poultice, and other items, Daelyn went to the bedroom. When she went in, Roscius was sweating, the infection brought a fever, but that would pass. Finding another cover to put over Roscius, she leaned and rested her ear against his chest. His heart was strong, and only a bit rapid. Exposing his thigh, Daelyn removed the old poultice and put on a new one. The heat caused him to groan, but Roscius did not wake. Taking the used poultice, Daelyn went down and placed it in the fire, willing the poison and pain to be consumed.

Going to the balnea Daelyn removed her clothes and slipped into the water. The warmth eased her mind, but she remembered seeing her master naked. Nakedness did not bother her, living in a village, there was a lack of privacy, but one would simply look away. Being privy to another's body belonged to those who were bonded. Still, the role of master and slave, there was a bond of a different sort. But should her master require her body, desire to take her, Daelyn had no choice, yet, she could not imagine such a requirement coming from this man. Still the thought of being taken by her master did not cause fear, rather a small quiver rose in her groin and the idea made her sigh. Such thoughts were silly, Roscius would seek a wife from his own people, not a foreign slave. But the thought of joining with him was more than pleasant. Rising, she took a large sheet, dried herself and replaced her tunic.

Once in the bed Roscius had been hot, the fever surged through his body. But as he slept, a gelidity, beyond cold, as if his bones were aching and a dread iciness overcame him. A death cold Roscius once experienced when he leapt into the ice covered stream to rescue one of his Sagittarii. They had been chasing the fleeing enemy in the dead of winter, and the soldier's horse had slipped on the bank of the stream. His man would have drowned, held under by the flailing horse. Roscius jumped into the stream and pulled the horse off the man then helped him out. But both were soaked in freezing water, yet a ride of several miles to the camp before removing their frozen clothes and wrapped in blankets before the fire. Roscius recalled how the cold benumbed his thoughts, yet the greater worry was losing his body heat and falling into a coma, never to wake. That is what this cold felt like. Giving into the cold, Roscius slipped into a fretful dream, the assassin was again trying to strike, till Daelyn came between him and the horror. Her body blocked the pain, stayed the fear, gave him comfort, but surely only a dream of Daelyn.

Returning to Roscius’ room, Daelyn saw he had gone from fever to chills, shivering as a man left out on the moors in winter. Slipping her hand under the covers, she felt his flesh, the man needed more warmth, the balnea would be best, but she could not get him there on her own, and none of the others in the villa would be much help. Deciding to provide her own body for warmth, Daelyn slipped in the bed and pulled him close to share her heat. In a few minutes his chills stopped and he slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Lying beside him Daelyn thought of what had happened in just these few days. As she waited to ease out of the bed, Roscius rolled and faced her, encircling his arm over her body. Suddenly she was not warming him but being held in his arms. Roscius’ naked body pressed against hers. The idea of being in bed with her master, the man who now owned her was confusing. Daelyn wanted to leave before he woke and found her there. Yet, there was again the pleasure of feeling his body against hers, Daelyn was loath to leave. Instead, unable to resist the desire, she pulled him closer and felt his strong, muscular, but slim body. Roscius’ strength was in his upper arms and legs. These now held her and molded his body against hers, so close Daelyn could feel his manhood pressed against her groin. For a moment the desire was to caress him. Yet, that intimate touch must only be for lovers.

Afraid to relax, fearing she would fall asleep, Daelyn gazed at his face. Surely no others were as handsome, his fine nose, high cheekbones, and lips he often licked when deep in thought. His curls, that clung to her fingers when she massaged his head, now framed his face. Such a man could have any woman, and Daelyn imagined, Roscius had taken many lovers. The thought, too stimulating, and she gently brushed her lips on his. Warm, Daelyn imagined she felt a small response. Still, she must remain awake, and focused on waiting for Roscius to release her and then slip out of the bed. Rather, several times, Roscius pulled her closer and cradled her body. The night progressed, and Roscius continued to hold her. Finally, dreading he would wake and find her in his bed, Daelyn quietly slipped away from Roscius. She tucked the covers around him and he moaned her name, Daelyn. Thinking he was waking, Daelyn waited, but only her name was repeated. Leaving the room Daelyn went down to the kitchen, Grania, Drem and Sugn were still asleep. Preparing another poultice, she could heat it in the morning, she then returned to his room and curled upon the floor beside his bed, should he awake, she would be there. But Roscius slept on and Daelyn fell into a dreamless sleep with only a few hours till she and the sun must rise.


	17. SACRIFICE AND VALUE

Chapter 17  
SACRIFICE AND VALUE

When Roscius woke, the pain numbed for the moment, the first since the attack. A memory came, asleep he again dreamed of Daelyn. But this time she was in his arms, Roscius could feel her warm breath on his neck, and her breasts against his chest, he could remember the feel of her in his arms, even the press of her lips on his. Sitting up, Roscius looked at the bed and there, several strands of her hair entwined in his fingers. Only a dream Roscius wondered. Rising and realizing he was naked, surely he had not been in bed with the girl, it was a dream. But the hair, perhaps tangled as he leaned upon her coming up the stairs. Still the feeling that he had embraced her in his arms during the night remained; vividly Roscius recalled her body pressed against his, comforting, cradling, caring. But if Daelyn had shared his bed, she was now gone. A soft knock at the door, Roscius sat up on the bed, pulled the cover over his groin, and clutched her hair in his fist. Daelyn entered, but said nothing of the night before, surely it had been a dream born of the miasma from the pain. Yet, those strands of her red gold hair tangled in his fingers gave him comfort. 

Daelyn came in: "Are you improved this morning? I am here to dress the wound if you will allow me. May I attend you here? The poultice must be applied hot. I can bring food up. You should continue to rest today. Reopening the wound to remove the infection, it will now take several days to heal."

Roscius noticed how she regarded him, and felt his cheeks flush. "I will go down to eat, I am no child." His words sounded harsh, yet it was against himself he spoke, not her. Softening his voice: "Yes, I think there has been relief." and with that Roscius laid back on the bed, careful to only expose his leg. 

Unbinding the bandage, Daelyn was relieved to see the swelling was almost completely gone and the wound now closed. Daelyn moved her nose to inhale. Thanking the gods silently, no putrid odor emanated from the wound. As loose tendrils of her hair floated against his thigh, Roscius shivered. Placing the poultice on his leg, Daelyn then bound it loosely. Rising she went and found a clean tunic for him. 

“I will help you dress.” Then pulled the garment over his head, as he stood, Daelyn could see he was aroused, and quickly covered his groin. Taking his sandals, Daelyn knelt, lifted each foot and slipped on his shoes and laced them up his legs. Looking up, Daelyn saw Roscius staring at her and smiling. He lifted his hand and stroked her hair. 

Roscius watched as she dressed him. So many years since a personal slave had attended him. But that word, so wrong for him to even compare to Daelyn. And yet she was his slave, standing there doing the menial jobs without any hesitation. But the memory of her in his arms even if only a dream haunted him. Allowing her such personal access to his body though was only given to a slave, prostitute, or beloved. Prostitute, never must Daelyn be, but his thoughts, surely it was from the fever or perhaps something in the posset she gave him that confused his mind. 

Rising Daelyn took his arm and placed it around her shoulder and helped him down to the dining room. Filling a platter with food, Daelyn offered wine with crushed poppy seeds. The pain would remain for several days, he would need this to ease it.

Down in the dining room, Daelyn brought the plate to him.   
“Please join me, I prefer company when I eat.” For a few minutes they sat and ate in silence. Then Roscius spoke: “Daelyn, you saved my life last night, for that I owe you any request you might make. Ask and it shall be yours.” 

In the moment it was all Roscius could think to do. This girl, his slave had come to him and saved his life, he owed her as much. But in the moment Roscius believed she would ask for her freedom. And if that is what she chose, he would not deny her any request, and he would give the boys to her as freed citizens also. Still as a woman, Daelyn would have little opportunity on her own. She must be made to understand that he would support her, to return home or gladly hire her to live and work here. But, would this girl even consider remaining where she had been a slave, Roscius wondered.

Daelyn stared at him for a moment. “I am your slave, I do for you, as you command me, my role is to care for your home and by that extension your body. I am content, but would ask that you allow Bevan, Sugn, and Drem to grow up free. Bevan will stay, live with his mother and the boys with me, but as men, should they ever wish to leave, that it could be theirs to choose. But more they would be free, not slaves, not even to you.” Surprised at her own choice, Daelyn reflected why not herself or the others. But her only concern for the life of the children not to be slaves. Bevan and perhaps Drem would never remember being slaves, and even for Sugn, the memory of capture would fade, but to grow up free with the right to choose, that was more important to her.

“You have my word, at the next census, they will be registered as free. Until that moment, I will treat them as my own family, they will be adopted by me and become members of my family. Please share with Gitta, Sugn, and Drem.” 

Surprised at her request, Roscius immediately agreed. Why she had not chosen herself or the others he wondered.   
“Why did you not choose yourself, or all?”

“I was captured, as was Gitta, Grania, and Jorann. Surely the gods had set this as our fate. The boys also will stay, but they will be as any other free person, living and working here for you. Bevan was not a cost to you, and it will be several years before he brings a benefit to you. And the boys I wish them to live as free, as they knew life in our village. I cannot understand why the gods would punish children so. And this is now my home, I have no other, only here. You bought us, but you also saved us, I am indebted to you.” Her words barely more than a whisper. “But I would have you tell Gitta and the boys. Your words mean more to them.”

“Then let us go and tell them now. If you would support me.” Roscius rose and slipped his arm over her shoulder. 

When they reached the kitchen, Roscius saw all was clean and a range of foods were being prepared. Grania, Gitta, Sugn and Drem were seated as a small table eating. All stood when Roscius entered the room. 

“In thanks for saving me, I offered Daelyn a reward, and she has asked that Bevan, Drem, and Sugn be freed. At the next census I will register their names as freed. From today forward, they are members of my family, treated as my sons. I hope this pleases you.” 

With that Gitta began to weep and came to Roscius, grasping and kissing his hands, thanking him, over and over. Drem and Sugn were unsure what this meant.

Sugn asked: “Are we to be sent away? Will Daelyn come with us?” 

Roscius had never been around children before but their fear was palpable. “No, this is your home as long as you wish it, and Daelyn will stay here. Are you happy?” 

With his words, both boys rushed and hugged him. Sweeping both up in his arms, though their weight put pressure on his leg, their hugs were sweet.

Noticing his grimace, Daelyn pulled first one then the other boy off and sent them out to clear more weeds from the garden. 

Turning, Roscius slowly limped out of the kitchen following the boys and went to a bench along the wall. Joining Jonius in the sun, the two men sat quietly. The boys worked in the garden, Kerberos rose and moved closer to the children who frequently stopped and petted the dog. 

"Has the girl healed you?" Jonius smiled at the thought.

"The poultice has provided much relief. But the poison is deep and will not leave my body so easily. Still her care is more than the doctor managed. By the time the new recruits arrive, I will be able to train them." 

After a moment, Roscius shared: “To thank the girl I offered her a reward for what she did to heal me. But, she asked only that I free the boys. I wonder that she didn’t request freedom for all, I made it clear anything she asked for I would honor. What do you think Jonius?”

Chuckling, Jonius looked at Roscius: “Perhaps she does not value your life so highly as you. For she knows what you spent to buy all of them and didn’t want to ask for more than what she felt your life was worth.” 

The answer amused Roscius, recalling how Daelyn had bargained for each of the others. “Then she does not consider my life worth much; as Bevan was at no cost and the boys but five hundred denarii.” Smiling at the idea.


	18. HABITS AND HEALING

Chapter 18  
HABITS AND HEALING

That night after his bath, Daelyn again attended to Roscius’ wound. Already the swelling was barely visible, and only a red streak where she had opened the original gash was evident. 

“The wound is healing, however, I must attend to it several times each day to ensure the infection does not return. I have also made a draught you must take. I will bring you one tonight before bed, it will also help you sleep.”

Going to the kitchen, Daelyn heated the potion and returned to the balnea. “Drink this, but then you must go to bed, sleep will come quickly once taken. I must accompany you to your sleeping chamber.”

Roscius discovered after several nights that Daelyn came into his room after all were asleep and curled on the floor beside his bed and spent the night there. Unable to speak to her, thinking she did this just to be at the ready, he often tried to stay awake till he heard her come in and lie beside him. Yet, before he woke in the morning she was gone, already beginning her day.

For the next few weeks, Daelyn attended Roscius, changing the bandage several times each day. They spent much time together, listening as Roscius explained many workings of the villa, and what he needed her to do when he left to train the new recruits. Often they sat in the library, then she insisted he go to the garden for the sun.   
“The fresh air and sunshine will help you heal.” Daelyn prescribed.

As he improved Daelyn accompanied Roscius as he showed her the various rooms. In the storage chamber, Roscius explained what the various foods were and how to determine how much was needed for the number of people. Each day, Daelyn escorted Roscius to meet with Jorann. 

“Whatever you think, your healing skills have given me more ease then what the doctor provided. When you think I can ride, we need to go into Rome and I want you to join me. Please see what anyone might need and also supplies for the villa.” 

Spending so much time with Daelyn, Roscius noticed, she rose before everyone. She now returned to her own bed at night. And though quiet as a mouse, he often listened to hear her go downstairs, but realized she would always open the door and gaze at him for a few minutes each morning. Was she checking on her patient or something else, he wondered. When he was ready to rise, she would appear as if by some enchantment, always aware of his needs. 

During these times Roscius enjoyed being with Daelyn. Several times each day, she would examine the wound, gently touching him, her hands soothing and soft. Each evening after the meal, Roscius went to soak in the bath. A routine established, Daelyn accompanied him, helping him disrobe, and then scrubbing his head and back before drying him, offering to massage his back, and then attending his wound. The first few evenings, the pain clouded his concern for being attended by the girl. Too soon, though Roscius no longer needed her assistance, still he enjoyed her attention. Daelyn’s hands slipped over his body, at times squeezing, kneading, and others lightly stroking. Yet with each touch Roscius felt a surge of pleasure. Even when he stood and she wrapped the sheet around his body, her arms encircling his torso, keeping her eyes fixed on his chest, never raising them to meet his or lowering them to notice his arousal. From the first hesitant exploration of his body as she provided a massage, Roscius looked forward to their time alone in the balnea. The feel of her fingers stroking his back, kneading his muscles, Roscius enjoyed her ministrations, often pulling the sheet further down, wanting her to touch more of his body, yet unwilling to request outright. But, Roscius wondered, was she such a child to not realize how she stimulated his body. But, he also felt ashamed at his thoughts. Never would he demand she give herself to him, though she was his slave, his sense of honor would not demean this child to his base desires of a bed slave. And, as a slave, surely Daelyn experienced no desire for him, her owner.

Over the next few days, much of her time was spent with Roscius, focusing on his healing. However, her favorite time to share with Roscius was in the balnea. Daelyn would join him and scrub his back and head as he soaked. After, Roscius allowed her to dry him, and she quickly noticed he was aroused. Unsure what to do, Daelyn would focus on his chest, staring at the thick curly hair that covered him. When dry, she then massaged his back with oil. Kneading his skin, Daelyn realized how fit and strong Roscius was. As she slipped her fingers from his arms to his shoulders to the small of his back, Daelyn could feel his muscles relax. Taught, like the bowstring, drawn and ready to explode the embraced energy, yet supple, and responding to subtle stimuli. Watching his face, Daelyn observed how Roscius, eyes closed, sighed and smiled as her hands moved across his body. Few words were spoken, just two people engaged in this intimate time together. They had become very comfortable with each other Daelyn thought. Only when she reached where the sheet covered Roscius’ buttocks would she cease to massage him. However, over the days, Daelyn imagined the sheet slipped further down and exposed more of his skin. Till she could see the swelling of his buttocks, where the cleavage of his cheeks became visible. Then Daelyn would shift the covering to expose his injury. On occasion Daelyn glimpsed his manhood. Feeling the blood rise in her face, Daelyn would busy herself, focusing on the wound. 

While seeing others unclothed was not shocking, nudity was rare in her village. Only parents would see children, or husbands and wives should see others so exposed. And, those who took lovers would know another’s body. But, the Romans, Daelyn discovered from the number of statues and paintings, seemed at ease and comfortable with the uncovered body. Though initially shocked, Daelyn was beginning to accept this exposure of flesh, at least in art. There were several paintings and statues around the villa where the body was fully exposed. Looking at the women painted on the walls, Daelyn feared she lacked what the artist saw as beautiful for a woman. Though the men, even the gods in the pictures, Daelyn did not find them more handsome than Roscius. And, Daelyn realized she craved the intimacy and free access to Roscius’ body and felt the blood rise in her cheeks at the thought.

Daelyn realized while living in her village, she had never noticed other men as she did this man, her master. She only thought of them as boys, ones she had known her entire life, and others she saw as older men, more like her father. None had consumed her thoughts or made her body feel as did Roscius. But what did any of that matter here and now? Surely, if she did marry, it would only be at the command of this man. Or should he disallow it, she could not, and if he forbid her to even know another she would spend her whole life without ever knowing the touch and intimacy of another. And yet, in the moment if she was not this man’s desire, she had no thought to join with any. 

During the day, Roscius asked Daelyn to accompany him as he walked to the slave quarters and spoke to Jorann and the men. The man had done well, bringing the workers around, ensuring they gave a full day’s work. Often as he listened to Jorann talk about the farm, Roscius was aware that Daelyn was observed by the slaves, several of the men took an interest in her. These men watched her, even spoke to the girl. Daelyn would answer briefly, yet demonstrated no interest in the men. Privately to Roscius, Jorann shared that the younger members had inquired if Daelyn was his wife or daughter. Roscius was confused, that other slaves were taking an interest in Daelyn bothered him and yet when he saw her as they did, suddenly he realized how appealing she was. Still, he could not understand why the attention of the men disturbed him. Taking Jorann aside, Roscius told the man: “Explain to them, none are to pursue Daelyn.”


	19. SECRETS AND QUEST

Chapter 19  
SECRETS AND QUEST

After a week, as they returned from their walk to the barns, Roscius asked:  
“Let us walk up the hill, I am feeling much restored today. They soon reached the copse with the stones where Daelyn had found him that day in agony. 

Worried he was exerting himself too much, Daelyn asked: “May we sit here for a minute, it is so peaceful and lovely. I should come here to hide away from all.” 

“Yes, it is a good place to be alone and enjoy the peace of the land.” After a few minutes of enjoying the quiet, rising Roscius took Daelyn’s hand and they began walking further up the hill. At the edge of the olive grove, Roscius spoke: “Come see this.” 

Roscius led Daelyn to a tump of trees and rocks. There almost completely hidden amongst the fallen rocks was a cave. Taking Daelyn's hand, he led her to a narrow channel of water flowing down the hill. Swiftly he lifted her across, enjoying how she almost floated in his arms. Then Roscius pointed to a low opening. Ducking as they went inside, the cave well hidden from sight by several trees and a number of large stones. Holding her hand again, Roscius led her along a narrow opening that went on for several feet, then around a bend and the cave opened into a larger room. In the gloom, Roscius felt along the wall, till he found a lamp and tinder left behind many years ago. Striking, he caught the wick and a small flame lit the room. Dry, with boulders littering the floor, it seemed like a room of a small croft. 

“Here is where I came whenever I misbehaved to avoid being found. You can see the villa from the entrance, but none can see the opening from there.”

Entering the cave Daelyn smiled, it reminded her of the ones she knew at home. She had often slipped away to have a moment to herself, and where she had planned to reach before being captured. 

“I have no problem imagining you needing to hide.” Smiling at the thought of this man, as a young boy coming here to hide, but secretly wondering what peccancy Roscius could do in his life at this villa. Everything a child needed, food, comfort, safety, and surely love existed freely and in excess here for this man as a child. Still imagining a young Roscius perhaps taking cakes or avoiding his lessons and coming here to hide caused a giggle.

Watching her face and wondering what she must think of him as a child: “Do not listen too much to that old man, he will fill your head with tales as skillfully crafted as Homer. Maybe not so much misbehaving as just wanting to avoid others and imagine living in another world than the one I knew.”

“And I often slipped away to the caves on the beach to imagine another life. Perhaps we both have lived to realize that desire now.” Though she did not intend, her voice caught in her throat thinking of the life she sought to escape to the one she knew now. She could no longer recall what it was she imagined and sought in those times then but surely it was never this life she was living. Thankful for the dim light not to reveal her tears, Daelyn blinked them away.

The flame sputtered and went out. Holding her hand, Roscius led Daelyn out of the dark cave. By the time they reached the sunlight, her tears had dried, but Roscius noticed the streaks left on her cheeks. 

Walking back to the villa through the grape vines, Roscius explained how the wine was made. As the villa was too small to do their own wine making, the harvest was sent to Rome and wine made from previous years sent, returned. 

Finally, after twelve days, Daelyn suggested that when he wished to ride, the wound was closed and showed no signs of infection returning.

“Good, we will make the journey to Rome tomorrow. Be ready to leave after we eat in the morning. Jorann will attend us to drive the cart for the things we purchase. Will the boys be content with you gone?”

“Yes, they are happy here, it is their home and they have Grania, Gitta, and Jonius, and are content. I will be ready in the morning.”

Too excited to sleep, Daelyn rose early. She left the boys in their beds and went down to the balnea. Already the opportunity to bathe every day was just one more of the new experiences she now craved. Often as she soaked, she imagined Roscius joining her, but was unsure why she even considered that. After her soak she helped Grania prepare the meal, then woke the boys. She explained she was going into Rome and they must behave till she returned and do whatever Grania, Gitta, or Jonius said.

Serving Roscius the meal, Daelyn watched him as he ate. His color was much improved and he seemed more relaxed, less pain crossed his face. The poultice had worked. Now she worried more about the poison and how to remove it from his body. 

Finally she spoke: “Today, if I find certain ingredients, perhaps I can make a potion that will lessen the poison, are there any places that might sell what I seek?”

Roscius looked at her and wondered why did she care, but answered: “We can visit a number of shops, and purchase whatever you like.” That she offered to try and aid, gave him hope.

When Roscius finished his meal, they walked to the barns, there Jorann was waiting with a wagon and Roscius’ horse saddled. Daelyn went to climb into the wagon, but Roscius quickly put his hands around her waist and lifted her. Something about the small action of lifting her into the air always made him smile. Mounting his horse they began their journey. The boys and Jonius waved from the archway as they went out the lane. 

Roscius realized he could travel much faster on the horse than the wagon, but needed to stay alongside to show the way. He also realized that while he rode, Jorann and Daelyn shared quiet conversation. Wondering if their discussion was of him, Roscius felt petty, traveling in a wagon was for women and old men, Still he realized in the wagon she would be close beside him, he would have time to speak to Daelyn, yet what he would say was divided between master and slave. Did he only desire to be near her, to have her attention focused on him? With that thought still in his mind, Daelyn turned and smiled at him. 

“Master, Jorann would like to request some new tools for the workers. Many are dull and are beyond being sharpened to do the work efficiently. Might you consider buying some?”

“Yes, that is fine, he can select what he feels is necessary. We will spend the day in the forum.” Feeling better to know that they were speaking about the villa as if they cared about it. Occasionally as they rode, Roscius met people he knew and stopped to talk and share stories about his time in the army. But with each pause he told Jorann to drive on, knowing he would catch up quickly. 

The view from the wagon afforded an opportunity to examine the countryside. As Daelyn rode, she saw how different this land was from hers. Long rolling hills, but so open, and all planted with fields of grain, grapes and olives. Random groves of trees but few great expanse of forests which she missed. The colors were deep, a broad palette of gold to yellows, light and dark greens, with patches of red and orange from the various flowers and fields of grain. This land, like hers, was beautiful. Every so many miles, they passed a villa, each set far back from the main road. And the road, she noticed this time paved with cobbles, not tracks that changed from mud to dust with the weather. Talking to Jorann, Daelyn inquired how he fared as the overseer. 

Thoughtful before responding: “The language presents some barriers, but I have learned more since the journey on the ship, and often I just demonstrate what I expect. Many had ceased to work without someone to lead and motivate them. But men are men and it is not so different from home, but it is not home.”


	20. RESCUE AND RELAPSE

Chapter 20  
RESCUE AND RELAPSE 

Finally reaching Rome, Roscius guided them to a stable where they left the cart and animals. Walking along the streets Roscius took them to a shop selling clothes and material and bade Daelyn select several tunics, a stolla, and a palla for herself and a palla for each of the women. As the season slipped into autumn then winter, the cloaks would provide warmth. Watching Daelyn, the act of shopping seemed novel to her. Her eyes lingered on the range of fabric and finery. Roscius had Jorann choose a tunic and cloak for himself. When the time came to pay, Daelyn dealt with the bargaining. Smiling at her skills, Roscius determined to leave all the haggling to her. Finding a shop with toys, Roscius bade Daelyn select several for the boys. Daelyn’s smile and eyes welling with tears of gratitude brought a relief to him.

At the next shop, one filled with a multitude of aromas, dried herbs and exotic spices stored in boxes, jugs, and linen bags. Daelyn spoke to the shopkeeper and explained her needs, sometimes asking Roscius to interpret better in Latin what she wanted. Eventually Daelyn acquired most of the items she sought. She then asked Roscius about the more exotic spices.

Roscius explained what was used for cooking and suggested a number of purchases. All of these, like the clothes, were arranged for delivery to the stable. Going to a blacksmith shop, Roscius and Jorann choose the tools needed for the farm. Daelyn asked for several items.

Roscius asked: “Why do you need tools to work the fields?” 

“If you allow me, I seek to expand the garden. I wish to grow many items, from the garden of fresh vegetables for the table.” Daelyn recalled her own garden at home. The reward for hard work made the food so much more delicious she imagined. “I would like seeds to grow vegetables and herbs, the ones I know and even those I do not. It would increase the foods we eat and add flavor. If you think this is a good way for me to spend my time. I will not allow caring for the garden to take me away from my regular duties.”

“Yes, we will find seeds. A greater range of vegetables and added flavor will be a pleasant addition to our meals. You may take as much time as you need. Tending the garden will be another of your responsibilities.” 

Finding the various items she wanted, Roscius had them delivered to the stable.

By now the sun was overhead and Roscius took them to a small shop and said they would have a meal. Unlike their first day, when the shop had simply prepared items, here the foods freshly prepared were a mystery to Daelyn and Jorann. 

Roscius explained; “Like the day I bought you…” then stopped, he hated reminding Daelyn that he owned her. But Daelyn seemed not to notice and smiled. Roscius continued: “What is for sale is painted behind the bar. Choose what you would like.” 

Not understanding, Daelyn asked what ingredients were in each dish. Some things were familiar and some she did not know what the items were.  
“Mayhap you should choose for us.” 

Roscius chose a number of items he knew Daelyn had never tasted and guided her and Jorann into the back where there were tables to sit in the shade. When the food was brought, Roscius had it spread out on the table and suggested they each try some. Daelyn’s response made him laugh, she wrinkled her nose with those sauces made with gauram. However, Jorann seemed to have an appetite for everything. The variety of vegetables and fruits most excited Daelyn.

“Can we grow these?” The idea of once again having a vegetable garden was exciting, as well as many of the sweet fruits.

“Yes, if you would like a garden for vegetables you will need someone who can help you, I will see to that.” Realizing he would need to buy another slave. “And we have several of these trees that bear some of these fruits. But if you wish, more can be planted.”

After they finished their meal, Roscius guided them to the slave market, most buyers had finished and the slaves still there were waiting to return to where they were housed, little more than stables. Walking through Roscius was looking for a boy, older than Sugn, but younger than Daelyn. Preferably large and fit, who could work the garden and provide assistance in the villa. 

As they walked, Roscius saw Daelyn suddenly begin to run towards a boy, crying; “Turi, Turi, Turi.” 

Jorann too began to run towards the boy. Following Roscius realized this must be another member of their village. As Daelyn reached the boy she tried to grab him but the slaver knocked her back. Roscius reached the man and raised his hand to the man. “Do not touch my...” and the empty word of slave hung in the air. Immediately regretting he had said the word and wished to take it back and declare a member of my family. Turning Roscius saw that Jorann was holding the boy in his arms and crying. 

“Who is this child?” 

Raising his head, tears in his eyes: “My son.” was all Jorann said.

Turning to the slaver; “What price? And remember you have injured my property.” 

The man demanded a high price, but Daelyn stepped in and lowered it by half.

“Are you willing to buy my boy?” Jorann holding Turi in his arms seemed amazed that his son lived, he had found him, and that his master was willing to purchase the child.

“Yes, you have your son. Let us take him from here.” 

Leaving the slave market, Daelyn leaned close to Roscius and grasped his hand; “Thank you master, I can never repay you for this kindness.” 

Roscius wanted to stop and hold Daelyn in his arms, but instead asked: “Does the child need food? Let us take him for a meal.”

Going to the nearest thermapolia, Roscius told Daelyn to order anything the child would like.

Sitting, Roscius watched the three of them; the boy was ravenous and ate everything put in front of him. Jorann and Daelyn asked questions, and listening, Roscius realized the boy had been beaten. There must be something about the children of their village, obstinate and determined, unwilling to be broken. 

Smiling, Roscius spoke: “Daelyn, we need to make more purchases, perhaps Jorann and Turi would like to sit together while we conclude our business.”

Rising, Roscius told Jorann they would return shortly to just wait there. 

Leading Daelyn away, Roscius asked: “Is the boy well?” 

Daelyn dropped her head: “He has been beaten, but that is all he shared. He was separated from others from our village and has no news. Again, I can only thank you for this kindness, I would offer myself, sell me to pay for Turi if necessary.” 

“I do not need to sell slaves.” Yet speaking of buying and selling Daelyn made Roscius uncomfortable. “He will help with the garden, live with his father, there are many things he can do at the villa.”

As they walked along the Forum, Daelyn marveled at the buildings and asked about them.

Roscius pointed out what each was, many were temples, his favorite was the round one, the home of the Vestal Virgins. Thinking of the villages and small towns he had encountered in Britain, Roscius realized how new and different Rome was to Daelyn. More orders for grain, oil, and other foods were necessary until the estate was back to producing much of what was needed and used in daily life. 

And then Roscius saw her, Aeliana, the woman he had left and forfeited. She was walking towards him with a number of women, one her mother. For Roscius, Aeliana had not changed, not aged, not ceased to be the girl he had loved and yielded. Still as beautiful as he remembered. The day before Roscius left, he went to her in secret, as her parents had made it clear Aeliana would never be given to him as his wife. In that short time, Roscius swore his love for her and Aeliana in return promised hers. As they met today, Aeliana smiled and reached out her hands to clasp his. 

Watching the man and woman gaze at each other, Daelyn realized these two people had loved, and that shared ardor still bound them. Though this woman was not his, Daelyn could see that Roscius craved and desired her. Stepping back, Daelyn hung behind her master, reminded in this moment, she was but his slave, and before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

The older woman was not pleased to see Aeliana and Roscius so intimate in their greeting. This woman loudly spoke: “Have you then returned so injured, no longer able to lead men, just another of the many wounded soldiers come limping back to Rome? Of course we must thank the gods for your return.” Her words were harsh and meant to sting.

Daelyn saw Roscius tense, his words in reply, though controlled, conveyed a dislike of this woman. “Indeed my injury brought me back to Rome sooner than expected. However, my rank is now that of Hastiliarius, a reward for my actions. The gods have indeed been kind to me. Especially in allowing me to greet Aeliana today.” Smiling as he looked at the beautiful woman he once desired above all others.

Aeliana whispered something to her mother and glanced at Roscius. “I am pleased at your return, Rome is brighter with your presence. You must come and visit. My husband might be able to provide patronage for your advancement.”

Roscius seemed loathe to let this woman leave, but stepped aside and watched her walk away till she disappeared within the crowd of people. Only then did he turn and look at Daelyn. Suddenly as if remembering that Daelyn was with him; Roscius experienced the feeling he had when his mother caught him taking cakes from the pantry. Unable or unwilling to share his thoughts with Daelyn, Roscius turned and took her by the arm and began walking back to the thermapolia to meet Jorann and his son. 

When they returned, Roscius bade them follow him. At the stable, Roscius suggested that Daelyn ride with him, he was in a hurry to return home, and this also allowed Jorann and his son time alone together. Ensuring Jorann knew the way back to the villa, Roscius lifted Daelyn in front of him and set off. 

Feeling such a fool to still be so smitten with Aeliana, Roscius hurried the horse along. The trotting made Daelyn rock against Roscius and her hair caught and tickled his face. Slowing the horse, Roscius asked: “How do you find Rome?”

“It is very large and noisy. But, so many different things to see and experience. It is no wonder that Rome has conquered so far and so many. I have never seen such beautiful buildings, but my favorite is the round temple where we sat and ate the first day. The women working in front spinning and weaving reminded me of home.” 

“I will be leaving in a few weeks to train new recruits. The running of the house will be your responsibility. Anything you need, you can ask Jonius, he will see that you may purchase whatever you like. If you need to journey into Rome, he will accompany you and Jorann also. Always have one of them with you is all I ask. It can be very dangerous for a woman alone.” Roscius thought of what might befall a young woman, especially a slave, on her own and unfamiliar with Rome. 

“I have decided to hire a tutor, as my heirs, the boys must learn to read and write, and if you would like, you can join them. If you think Jorann would be willing, I would like him to learn also. I will make some inquiries and find someone suitable soon.” Roscius realized Daelyn would need to learn to read and do sums to manage the estate and young children needed to begin their lessons early. “Turi will also be expected to learn, all those who live and work within the villa and those who manage others need to read, write, and do sums.”

Unable to imagine what it would be like to read, Daelyn thought of the many scrolls in the library, she had looked at them many times, but could not understand what was written. To learn to read excited her. Soon Daelyn could see the villa in the distance. The ride without keeping pace with the wagon went much quicker.


	21. PLANS AND HEROES

Chapter 21  
PLANS AND HEROES

When they reached the entry, Daelyn slid off the horse and went inside. It was soon time for the evening meal. Laying everything out, Daelyn waited for Roscius to return, when he didn’t she went and saw him at the grove leaning against the tree. Fearing the infection had returned she walked to see if he needed her assistance.   
“Master, are you hurting again? May I help you return to the villa?” \

Roscius looked at this girl, so young, so willing and longed to lean against her and feel the comfort of her body against his. Seeing Aeliana today had reminded him how much he had lost. And yet the presence of Daelyn reminded him of how much others had lost and yet still found a new life. 

“No, I am fine, just wanted some time to think. Thank you for coming for me. Let’s go up for the meal. The food you and Grania prepare is much to my taste and liking. Thank you for...” Roscius paused, how to say procuring a slave. “Your contributions have made my life such a pleasure.” Surely there was a compliment in there.

In the triclinium, the food was waiting. Daelyn prepared a plate and placed it before Roscius. Tonight Jonius joined them and Daelyn prepared food for him also. 

“You honor us in joining us for our meal. This is rare, is there anything in particular that brings you tonight?” Roscius couldn’t recall the last time Jonius had sat at the table with him.

“I find the company is much improved of late. And Kerberos enjoys the treats Daelyn offers him.” The old man chuckled and slipped a morsel to the dog lying between him and Daelyn. “When do you leave for your new duty assignment?”  
“In a few weeks, While there it will be several months before I return. The care of the estate again is in your capable hands. Jorann will manage the fields, but if he needs anything you can certainly see that it is done. And Daelyn will manage the house. Again, Daelyn is to have anything she requires, I trust you will provide. I will return if I can, but it may not be for several months.”

“Yes, Daelyn will manage well.” Jonius smiled at the girl. Her presence had reminded him of what he missed since the death of those he loved--his wife, his friend Julius, and Germa. Even Kerberos loved the girl who always offered a loving pat and slipped him a treat.

The next day, Roscius rode to a nearby villa and arranged for a Greek slave to come and teach for several hours each day. Jorann, Turi, Drem, Sugn, and Daelyn all ceased their chores and took lessons during that time. Quickly, Daelyn outpaced the others, practicing her writing and sums at every turn. Roscius noticed when she went to the Library, he would see her often touching the scrolls. Recognizing her thirst to learn, Roscius took the scroll of the Iliad, and asked Daelyn and any who wished to hear the story to join him in that evening. After the final meal, Roscius read from the scrolls, starting with The Iliad. Each night he read to them. Turi, Sugn, and Drem hung on every word, often declaring which hero was the greatest. As a boy he favored The Iliad, but now when he began The Odyssey, Roscius realized this was the greater story, not of war, but of love. 

Beckoning Daelyn to sit beside him, as he read. At times he noticed how she followed the words with her eyes, and during some it of the story, she would close her eyes and seem lost in the imagery. As a child his mother often read the stories to him, promising just a few lines each night before bed. Though he always begged for more and his mother always continued to read. As he learned, Roscius would take the scrolls and stand before each scene painted on the atrium walls and read the story aloud. 

One day, Roscius took the scroll and bade Daelyn follow him, he pointed out each scene as it came from the epic. Daelyn, quickly recognized the names of each character, the gods and the heroes. As Roscius read about Helen and Paris, Daelyn turned and asked; “Does the woman you met in the Forum remind you of Helen?”

Roscius, taken aback, amazed that Daelyn noticed his behavior or remembered the woman. “Aeliana is lovely, yes, perhaps as beautiful as Helen.” was all he could offer. 

“Why do men always seek the most beautiful women? Who do you admire? For myself, it is the Amazons, to be so free to choose who you love, to fight for those you love.”

Roscius smiled, this young slip of a girl, hardly the vision of an Amazon, yet she possessed the tenacity of the greatest warrior. “I admire Ulysses for his cunning and his love of his wife Penelope. Does that suit you?” 

“Yes, he was very cunning and determined to return home, even to try and avoid going to war. But he was away from his wife and child for so long. And experienced many adventures with men and women before returning home. I do admire Penelope, she was constant in her love of her husband. And Penelope also was cunning and resolved to remain faithful to her husband. She is to be admired, but I would still prefer to be an Amazon. Such freedom.” Her gaze lingered on the painting where the Amazons were fighting. Their steadfastness and skills were such as she wished to possess.

Roscius thought of the past days since the arrival of Daelyn. As she attended his wound, she had stayed close to him, only leaving to prepare his meals the first few days. Daelyn insisted the food was part of his healing. As she tended to his wound, Roscius initially feared would mean more pain, but in truth, he enjoyed her attention. Instead of hurt, each time Daelyn gently caressed his leg, Roscius felt a thrill from her touch. Often Daelyn placed her face so close to examine the gash, her soft curls swirled across his skin and her warm breath, chanting spells that begird his mind. Surely Roscius thought, the whispered words in her native language overpowered the poison that wracked his body. Fear of pain morphed into an ache for her touch. Standing beside her, speaking of the love of a husband and wife, Roscius felt another wound, the lack of that love.


	22. NEEDS AND PROMISES

Chapter 22  
NEEDS AND PROMISES

Two weeks before Roscius was to leave to begin training the recruits he suggested Daelyn go to Rome with him. This time Roscius drove the cart, and the two alone sat and chatted as they went. 

“What do you seek in Rome today? Are the stores of food and oil not full?” Daelyn wondered what else was needed.

“Nothing in particular, but we can attend the market, and if you see things that would make your days more comfortable or any items you would like for the villa, please let me know. I am not well acquainted with what it takes to manage the villa for so many. My parents would go to Rome, just the two of them. When I asked, they looked at each other and smiled, saying they needed to be alone with each other. As a child that confused me.” 

Unsure why he had suggested this trip and only brought Daelyn, but speaking of his parents and their time together, it now made sense. In some ways, Roscius realized he simply wanted to be alone with the girl. At the villa, someone was always present, not intruding, simply with everyone living together, he could not find a way to keep her occupied with only himself except when in the bath. Riding in the cart gave him the time to spend only with Daelyn. Trying to observe her reaction, when she seemed interested in something, Roscius would share information about the area. The animals and crops, all plants seemed to have the greatest interest for Daelyn. Often she went silent, but when asked, Daelyn always looked at him, smiled and answered his questions. So many questions Roscius wished to ask, but feared his inquiries about her past would only bring reminders of what she had lost, and that she was his slave. Yet to Roscius, she seemed such a part of his life already, he knew Daelyn was a slave, his slave, still he wished she was free. And though he possessed the power to grant it, a part of him feared she would leave with freedom. And in that simple desire was the problem, for Roscius could not even form in his mind what he wished. 

“How did you learn so much about healing?” Hoping this would not bring up painful memories.

“My mother was a healer in our village, she came from healers. So it was expected that as the only girl in the family, I also follow the path. And I love growing plants, for their usefulness in cooking, healing, and just for the beauty and pleasure they bring.”

“Your skills have served me well, again I must thank you for saving my life and easing the pain. With your potions, even the weakness from the poison seems to have faded.”

“The draught you take each night is but a mild restorative. You must continue to take it every day. I would need to know the exact poison that was used, and then I would better know what plants to use. Promise me you will always take the draught.”

“Whatever you say. Must it be made fresh, or could you prepare what I would need while away?”

“Fresh, it loses its potency if made and left. But, I can explain what must be done, perhaps someone, another slave who lives and cares for you there can prepare it each night.” 

For the moment, Daelyn wondered who would live and care for her master. “Will you take one of the field slaves to serve you? Would you take me to attend you?” 

In the moment the idea of being with Roscius allowed her to imagine a time of just the two of them, she would perhaps cook, wash, for him, attend him in the bath, and maybe even sleep in the same room with him. The fantasy was an enjoyable one, and Daelyn shivered. 

“Are you cold?” Roscius noticed her reaction, and instinctively reached to pull her cloak closer. Reflecting on his life at camp with the men: “No, none will go and attend me. If you tell me, I will write the instructions and the cook in the camp can prepare it. I just hope this restorative doesn’t require some secret spell you must not share.” 

“No, no secret spell, though I do implore the gods to protect you.” Her answer a half whisper.

In Rome, they walked through the forum. Roscius guided her to a variety of shops, more for women he realized. At each, if she seemed taken by something he would purchase some of the items. At one shop Roscius selected three bullas and bought them. “These are for the boys. Before I leave, we shall place them around their necks and explain, they are to be worn, as evidence that they are members of my family. As I promised, when the next census is held, I will formally free and adopt them. But until then they are to be treated as free members of my family.” 

Daelyn took the tiny boxes and held them gently. Small, covered in gold. This was the first time she had ever touched something so rare and expensive. But, more precious than the gold, was what the amulet represented, the boys no longer slaves. The power of such an item, denoting freedom for her brothers and Bevan overtook her and she began to weep.

Pulling her into an alley, Roscius wanted to clasp her in his arms, but feared what she might think.

“Why do you cry?” was all he could ask.

“That so much has happened, I despaired that I would lose them, that they would be sold and, and worse.” Daelyn paused, they had been sold, but to this man, and within a few days, he had freed them. “I cry with joy, with pleasure, with love for you who has done this for them.”

Unable to resist, Roscius pulled Daelyn close and cradled her against his chest. The smell of her silky hair, clean with the essence of the flowers she favored, caught his senses. Unsure what to say, Roscius pulled Daelyn back and gazed into her eyes, sparkling with tears, he smiled: “I owe you my life, and my family is reduced to only myself. I need these children to be as my own. I cannot undo what has happened to them, but I can hold their fate as I would a child of my own. Please know that they are to be as members of my family.”

Daelyn smiled and looked at Roscius; “Yes master, thank you. Their life is far improved, as is mine.” 

Roscius then took her to a shop and there were toys, dolls for girls, small wagons, carved animals, wooden soldiers, and even weapons the size for children. Roscius selected a range of toys, but avoiding the weapons. Thinking he had been too sanguine in his life. Eventually the boys would train as soldiers as had he, but for today, we wished them to remain children a while longer. “Do you think the boys enjoy these?”

“Yes, they will, the few items they had at home…” She paused, not wanting to think how they were destroyed as the rest of the village, burned. “Yes, they will, thank you again for all that you have done for us.”

Roscius heard her pause, and realized what she must be remembering. He had seen the results of a village taken by the army. Taking Daelyn’s arm they walked through the forum toward where the wagon was waiting.

“Do you have any instructions for me while you are gone? Do you know when you will return?”

Daelyn felt lost at the thought of Roscius leaving. In spite of being this man’s slave, she had come to enjoy her new life. Not so much changed from her years at home. Work, but in many ways easier and full of comforts not known in her village. And more, Daelyn craved Roscius, enjoyed the time they shared. Especially the times they were alone, when she attended Roscius in the bath.

As they rode back to the villa, Roscius shared what his life would be like while training the new soldiers.  
“The journey from the villa is half a day’s ride south of Rome. Though it is not that far, part of the training for the recruits means creating a squad of soldiers bonded, built on my ability to command and create trust, and the first months are the most important to foster the relationship of obeying their leader.” 

“You will be missed.” Daelyn quickly amended her confession; “By all.” 

She accepted how much she had come to enjoy time spent with Roscius, the first few days after she treated his wound, she rarely left his side. The time she shared with Roscius in the bath, when her master allowed her to attend him were her most coveted moments of her day.

“The first segment of training will be for three or four months. Initially the new recruits are on probatio until each man’s health, character, stamina, and loyalty are determined as fit for service. They believe they are fit, but working the land builds only muscle, as soldiers they need greater endurance, strength of body and dedication of mind. Their days are spent learning how to use the swords to attack and shields to defend. Initially they are given wooden ones, heavier than the actual weapons. As the men developed their skills, their endurance and muscles will also improve. Besides weapon training the men must learn to swim, march, and a range of other battle strategies. And they must learn how to create a camp with defenses. Life as a soldier is grueling and requires more than just strength, an understanding of why everything is done and a bonding to defend with their life those of their camp mates.” 

Roscius smiled at the memories from his days as a new recruit. Though fit and an expert horseman, learning to trust and depend on others presented his greatest struggles. Eventually, though he built that bond of brotherhood with his legion. Later, when he advanced and became a leader of his own men, Roscius gained a new sense of responsibility. Looking at Daelyn and thinking of the others, Roscius felt a new purpose for those in his care.  
“You are excelling at learning to read and write. Do you enjoy learning?” 

“Yes, it is a wondrous thing to know. May I use your library and read the scrolls while you are gone? I will read to the boys and others, I think it will help me improve.”

“Yes, and should you wish, please send me letters to share how everyone is and what is happening at the villa. You can give them to Jonius and he will see they reach me. I may also have Jorann come, so we can discuss plans for planting in the spring.” 

“I would be ashamed to send to you my writing.” Dropping her head, Daelyn suddenly realized just how long Roscius would be away.\

“I would like to receive a letter or two letting me know the status, it is one reason I wanted you to learn to read and write.”

“Then I shall write to you, but only a few lines I can learn to produce well though.” The thought of her words on parchment reaching Roscius seemed impossible just a few months ago. Still, she ached at the thought he would be away for so long.


	23. Routine and Diversion

Chapter 23  
Routine and Diversion

The next few days seemed to fly by for Daelyn. As the season changed, the shorter work day meant less daylight for working outside. To prepare for the coming winter, Daelyn spent most of the day hours harvesting the garden produce and planning her spring planting. She quickly established a routine, now overseeing the planning of what Grania and Gitta prepared for all the slaves each. As Gitta recovered from the birth of Bevan, she too was doing more. Together the three women prepared food for all the members of the villa, much to the delight of the field workers. 

The cooler weather and his impending absence meant Roscius spent more time planning for the running of the latifundium. Now time spent with Daelyn only came in the evenings when all gathered and his time in he balnea. In spite of the intimacy during this time, discussions focused on work and the managing of the villa. 

Six days before Roscius was to leave two messages arrived. Daelyn took them into the library and handed them to Roscius. Daelyn realized once he left, she hoped Roscius would send messages to her. As she watched him read, Daelyn saw a smile begin, something in the words pleased him.

Roscius read the first letter, it was from the Senator who invited him to visit for a few days. The second letter was from Aeliana, also encouraging him to accept the invitation of her husband and to visit with them for several days. Unable to control the desire of spending time with Aeliana, Roscius jumped up and told Daelyn to attend him in packing. 

“Are you leaving sooner than planned?” Daelyn crestfallen at the thought of him going away sooner than expected, and had planned a major feast for his last night.

“Yes, I have been invited to visit.” Pausing at the memory of Daelyn seeing him meeting with Aeliana that day he added only; “To visit with a senator. Due to my injury, I have not attended to calling on people who might be of assistance to my future.” For some reason he felt it necessary in avoiding any mention of Aeliana.

“I will go and pack, shall I pack everything you will need or just for a night?” Hoping he would return before the actual leaving for months. 

“I’ll only take what I need for several days, the rest of my things can be delivered by one of the field slaves to the training camp.” Pausing, Roscius suddenly realized what this meant, he would leave tomorrow to visit with Aeliana, and not return for several months. The appreciation of this sudden change in plans brought conflict. Seeing Aeliana again overwhelmed his senses, flooded his anima with primal desires. Though Roscius was eager to spend time with Aeliana, still the leaving of Daelyn sundered his heart. His desire for Aeliana was long, born in a youthful infatuation and remained, if only as a illusion. 

Daelyn went to Roscius’ room and began to pack his clothes. Taking each tunic and toga, she shook them out, then folded each carefully before tucking them into the traveling chests. Opening the cupboard with his loincloths, she pulled them out, but before packing held them gently. For the moment she recalled the times she caught sight of Roscius exposed. Often in the bath, she could see he was stimulated and wondered what it must be like to be taken by a man. No, not any man, just this man, him, Roscius her master. Yet, if he was desiring of a woman, he made no advance towards her. Perhaps she accepted, he was not interested in her. Surely he desired the woman Aeliana, the way he looked at her, only a love would cause such a yearning as Daelyn saw in Roscius’ eyes that day. Feeling silly, she packed the rest of his clothes. Two chests held everything. 

That night after the evening meal, Roscius insisted Daelyn and each of the boys read a few lines aloud. Sitting in his lap, Drem could only point out a few words, but Sugn held the scroll and though he struggled could read many of the words. Finally Roscius passed the scroll to Daelyn. The words she read were those of Penelope as she worked her loom to create the burial shroud for Lares. 

“Then when her ruse was discovered, she required the suitors to string her husband’s bow, and shoot an arrow through twelve axe heads, knowing none else possessed such skill.”

When Daelyn reached the part where Penelope tested the winner and required Odysseus to move their bed, an impossible feat, as it was made from a living tree. Only then did she believe and surrender to her husband. 

Daelyn read:  
"...wept as he held his lovely wife, whose thoughts were virtuous … and she could not let him go from the embrace of her white arms gladly went together to bed, and their old ritual." 

Roscius gazed at Daelyn and thought of the passage she read. Was she promising to wait for him, would she be as steadfast as Penelope? Surely it was just where the scroll had opened he mused. Nothing more, but looking at Daelyn he could well imagine her as Penelope, the strong, the faithful, the crafty, the desirable. He remembered Daelyn as he first knew her; the skinny, half-starved girl who stood before him that first day. Looking at her now, Roscius recalled the line; “among all women, none can find the likes of you in grace, in height, in mind.”

Roscius realized Daelyn entered at the lowest moment in his life, and day by day she had pulled him back from a shadow life, saving him physically, but more, his very psyche. Now in a few hours he was about to leave her and that appreciation ached within his heart.

After reading Roscius called Drem, Sugn, and asked Gitta to bring Bevan to him. Roscius then placed the bulla around each of their necks: “From this day forward, you are my sons. But each of you must obey Daelyn, Gitta, and Jonius as you would me.” The older boys were excited with their bulla and asked questions. Roscius explained: “Only when you reach your sixteenth birthday can you remove it and on that day you will become a man. For now you are my sons. But, you must mind your elders.” 

Excited at the attention Roscius promised, Drem and Sugn hugged him and then compared their bullas. Daelyn then took them up to bed.


	24. Attendance And Usurpation

Chapter 24  
Attendance And Usurpation

After Daelyn sent the boys up to their room and the others went to bed, Roscius asked Daelyn to join him in the balnea. As he soaked, she washed his hair and scrubbed his back. Rising from the bath, she wrapped the sheet around his body and accompanied him to the bench. 

“Before I leave, I would ask you to examine the wound, though it no longer causes me pain, I am concerned that spending my days in armor and teaching the men will cause it to reopen or fester. Your beguiling skills will know.”

Lying on the bench, Roscius exposed his leg. Daelyn sank to the floor on her knees and tenderly wiped the water away. Using her fingers she gently squeezed the wound. No longer red or swollen, the scar was beginning to whiten a sign it had closed tightly and no longer contained infection. Though she could quickly tell this, Daelyn continued to stroke along his thigh. The hair on his leg had regrown and only the thin line remained exposed. 

Tilting her head to look up at Roscius, Daelyn smiled: “Healed, it should not open, though with excessive work, it will often ache. But, I can provide a poultice for you to place on it at night when it does. And the draught you take will continue to strengthen your blood. You are young and healthy. Fit, you will live to see many children born to your wife, never fear.” 

“Thank you Daelyn. Your words are reassuring and your care has returned me to health. I do not expect to have children. I would fear to bring them into a world as brutal as ours. Your loss from such cruelty has taught me much. Besides, I already have three sons.”

Roscius took Daelyn’s hand and pulled her up to the bench beside him. “I will leave early in the morning, I do not expect you to see me off. I think it best for the boys, you can explain to them that I am off to train men. But do send me letters of how everyone fares.”

Walking up the stairs together, Roscius remembered the times he had leaned on Daelyn. How comforting it was to have his arm around her, to feel her warmth, the curve of her body, no longer so boyish. They had only had several months together, but to Roscius, her presence seemed to permeate the villa and him. as if he had waited for her his whole life. As they reached his sleeping chamber, Roscius paused, wanting to say more, but no words came. Instead, he smiled at the girl and turned into his room. 

In the balnea Daelyn took her time washing Roscius’ hair realizing this would be her last time with him for months. When he asked for her to examine his wound, Daelyn felt a twinge of sadness that he was healthy and no longer required her healing and care, and more she could no longer touch him. Though the feelings she had for this man, her master, a warrior, confused her, Daelyn realized she had found what she sought, but it was never to be. Walking up the stairs, Daelyn wanted to say something to let her master know she desired him and would willingly give herself to him. But fear that he would reject her insured she held her tongue.

Daelyn spent a fitful night with little sleep and many unsatisfying dreams, always that a woman seemed to beckon to Roscius and he turned to her, his Helen. Rising earlier than usual, she dressed and left her room. What had become a daily ritual, Daelyn opened the door to Roscius’ sleeping chamber and gazed at his body, often barely covered by the sheet. Going to the kitchen she prepared a meal of cold meats, bread, cheese, and fruit. Then she packed a sack of food for him to for a later meal. Realizing she still needed to provide the recipe for both the draught and poultice, Daelyn gathered the items. Taking the food to the dining room, she then went to the stairs, at the top there was Roscius coming down. 

“Up so early, do you ever sleep?” Roscius laughed, but also happy that he would see her before he left.

“You must write how to prepare the medicines. I have the ingredients in the kitchen, will you come and see?”

Fetching a parchment, Roscius followed Daelyn and as she explained the various ingredients and portions, he wrote down her words. 

“Thank you again, for saving my life and returning life to the villa. Let us go to the Lararium together. I am depending on you to ensure the Lares are tended while I am away.”

After Roscius finished his meal, Daelyn walked to the barn and watched him saddle his horse. Later, one of the field slaves would deliver his chests to the camp. As he mounted, Roscius tousled Daelyn’s hair. “Take care of all, but most importantly you and the boys. If you need anything tell Jonius, he will see to your wants.”

With that Roscius rode off. Daelyn watched him till he reached the end of the lane and turned towards Rome and disappeared. Walking back to the entry, she met Jonius. 

“He is off then? His meeting with the senator must be important, else I do not think he would have left you.”

“I do not understand what he seeks, but he is healthy for now and seems happy. That is all that matters.” Smiling at Jonius. “Come, let me fix you a plate of food, and I’ll prepare Kerebos something special.”

“He sees what he needs lies before him, but as yet, is not ready to affirm it, to himself or the other. But, soon, I think soon. Yes, something to eat and you spoil Kerebos, but I am happy that you love him.”

The day seemed unchanged till time to call Roscius for the midday meal. Taking her food, Daelyn slipped away and went to the copse. Sitting on the stones, remembering finding Roscius here in pain, she pulled her cloak around to mimic the feel of his arm around her. After she went up to the cave and went in, but the inky darkness prevented any exploration. Thinking, tomorrow she would take up several lamps and oil. Knowing that Roscius had shared this place with her made Daelyn interested in seeing more of it.

That night, Daelyn washed the boys and sent them to bed, then returned to the balnea and soaked. Wondering where Roscius was spending the night, when she went up the stairs, Daelyn entered his sleeping chamber and went over to the bed. Thinking she would change the sheets, she pulled back the cover and remembered that night when she entered his bed to offer her warmth. Though Roscius did not know how she pressed her body against him and wished he would awaken and take her. Daelyn summoned that memory of being held in his arms. And in the moment drawn to relieve a faint echo of the experience, Daelyn slipped into the bed and pulled the coverings over her. Burying her face in his pillow she caught a faint scent of Roscius, and drifted off to sleep.

Daelyn woke to find she had spent the night in Roscius’ bed. Thankful, no other would know, she began to strip the linens, but paused and remade the bed, they could remain for another day. As she prepared the dough for the bread, the memory of a dream, as transient as the morning mist, flitted through her mind. Kneading the dough, Daelyn recalled, she was standing on a cliff watching boats approaching. Her first thought was to flee, to hide, surely these were harbingers of danger. But, something held her fast upon the headland, a desire to see these strangers, and her fear turned to hope. Instead of invaders, she was going to be freed. Funny Daelyn thought, surely if she could relive that moment in time, she would call a warning, taken the boys and flee to the caves before the first boat landed. Hidden till the warriors left and face the carnage after, just to protect the boys. But, looking at her surroundings, a large villa, filled with beautiful luxuries, many things she had never known, she could hardly understand how most of them functioned. Yet here safe, a life of opulence compared to her village, still a slave and yet, was she any worse for her lot in life. Dreams needed to be reflected on, surely a message was in there, but understanding the meaning was her challenge.


	25. REVELATION AND ABNEGATION

Chapter 25  
REVELATION AND ABNEGATION

The journey to the villa where Aeliana lived took half a day's journey. But, stopping in Rome Roscius went to put his will on file at the Temple to Vesta. He left everything to the Drem, Sugn, and Bevan. They were his sons now, and should he fail to return, they would become his heirs. Until they reached their age of attainment, Jonius and Jorann would be their guardians. He also left instructions that Daelyn, Gitte, Grania, Turi, and Jorann were to be freed and each was given a share of whatever fortune he might have. He considered freeing Daelyn now, but still could not tell her for fear she would no longer care for him once she was no longer his slave. A foolish thought, he knew, but the desire to have her with him, was the stronger of fears. Yes, adopting the boys, and should anything befall him, the boys as his heirs, they could stay or return to Britannia. Yes, this plan gave him purpose at least for the day.

When he reached the villa, it was growing dark. This was his second visit to Aeliana’s home. Now as a man who owned his own property and villa, Roscius appreciated how her parents had ensured Aeliana married a very rich citizen, though much older than their daughter. The villa was huge, and the garden filled with beautiful plants, many imported from places throughout the empire. It was possible to get lost in this garden. Being escorted into the man’s library, Roscius saw evidence of wealth everywhere. Surely this was what Aeliana deserved, and certainly far beyond anything Roscius could ever offer. Remembering how Daelyn had asked if Aeliana reminded him of Helen. Indeed she did, but, like Helen, Aeliana’s life was not to be lived as she desired. Peddled off like a valuable jewel worth her weight in gold, Aeliana was a commodity for her family, Perhaps as much a slave as Daelyn. But they had secured an appropriate marriage to fulfill their needs. Beauty such as Aeliana’s came with a steep cost, for he who bought it and she who bore it. 

Roscius realized his invitation was as one of many guests here to offer congratulations for some recent success. That evening a large number of visitors gathered for the meal. Aeliana announced that her husband had been called away, but the celebrations were to continue, he hoped to arrive home tomorrow. With so many people present, Roscius observed how Aeliana charmed everyone. After the guests dispersed to different areas, Roscius spoke to Aeliana privately. 

Unsure of what to say; “Are you happy?” Roscius smiled at the lovely woman before him. Slim, she always had an ethereal quality about her. Dark eyes, pale skin, but a glow seemed to emanate from her. Not only he noticed, but others too, both the men and the women. Eyes seemed drawn to her.

“Yes, my life is very comfortable. My parents are very satisfied with my husband, he provides everything they could wish to possess. They now live with us, but currently they are staying at the villa in Ostia for a few days. And, since the birth of my son, he is very kind and allows me many indulgences. Though I feared never to be delivered of a son. That is the one thing which my husband required of me, and he despaired I would fail to provide him with an heir. But the gods in their wisdom finally granted me a son. You will meet him tomorrow, and I hope you will be pleased with him. I shared your valor in saving the governor and if you like, my husband will be your patron when you desire to seek office. I hope you can visit us again after your season of training ends.” 

More people entered the room and Aeliana rose and walked to greet the others. 

Watching her walk away, Roscius thought how sad that with all Aeliana’s beauty, Gneaus only sought a son. Thinking of his own future, Roscius wondered, what might he expect? A life spent training younger men to become soldiers, the master of his estate, eventually becoming a Senator, and then what. Finding a wife, would he then only desire sons. And yet the reality was he had 3 sons at home. No, not borne as his flesh, but truly could he feel more love for one of his own, then he did for Drem, Sugn, and Bevan. By buying them he saved their life, for the thanks to the girl who saved him he promised to free them, and choose to make them his sons. But it was how they sought to be near him, always tagging along, holding his hand, even when Drem called him pater, he never corrected the boy. For a moment Roscius wished to be in his own bed in his own villa. Rising, he went to his room. 

In his room, sleep eluded him, so many thoughts swirled. He had loved Aeliana, and desired her above all. The memory of his encounter with her five years before returned. Gone from Rome those years, his service earned him a promotion and a new assignment. On his journey from Egypt to his new post in the north Roscius returned home for a visit. It was the last time he had spent with his parents. For a few days they kept him to themselves at the villa, but the urge to visit old friends took him into Rome. And there on the street he encountered Aeliana. She was with only a few slaves as her attendants. Aeliana begged him to visit her and meet her husband. Eager to spend any time in her presence, Roscius agreed to attend them the following night. Arriving just before the evening meal, a number of people were present. After a brief introduction to her husband, Roscius had spent much of the evening like a love sick puppy, childishly hanging on her every word. As the evening ended, all the guests were shown to their room for the night. 

The night was warm and Roscius removed all but his loincloth. Yet the heat denied him sleep. Rising Roscius went to the arcade for some air and heard soft crying coming from the garden. Following the sound, Roscius found Aeliana weeping within a hidden bower. Clinging to the cushions, Aeliana curled into a small ball. Going to her, Roscius took her in his arms. How often had he imagined holding her as his wife. Aeliana returned his embrace and continued to sob softly. 

Pulling her shoulders to stare into her eyes: “What has happened? Have you been injured?” Roscius asked as he tenderly wiped her tears. 

“No, nothing, yet everything. My husband came to my bed tonight, but often he cannot perform after too much wine. When he cannot, he blames me for his impotence, and for our lack of a son. He divorced his first wife for her inability to provide a son and his second wife died giving birth to a daughter. We are the vessels and it is our responsibility to produce a son. So he has returned to his concubine. He finds more comfort in her arms than mine.” With that, Aeliana again began to weep.

Unsure what to do, Roscius could not imagine ever being disappointed with this woman no matter the result of children. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her several times, tasting the salt upon her face. Moving to her mouth, Aeliana returned his kisses. Suddenly his desire for her was as strong as when he took leave for the army those many years ago. Time washed away leaving him young, inexperienced with life, and unfamiliar with death. Here was the young girl who would cast her eyes down when he starred too intently, but smile and gaze at him when he whispered of his love for her.

Wearing little more than a thin shift, her body visible beneath, Roscius could see her lithe form. As Aeliana pulled Roscius to her, he felt her slight body against his bare chest. This was the fantasy he had imagined for so many years, finally coming true. Her soft skin seemed to glow in the pale diffused moonlight. The feel of her body was electric. Roscius slipped her tunic down from her shoulders and exposed her breasts. Is this what Paris had experienced when he took Helen for the first time? Too beautiful to be a mere mortal, surely daughter of a god. As his mouth lingered on hers, the taste of sweet wine flooded his senses. Yes, tonight he was Paris and Aeliana his Helen, promised to him by the goddess no matter the consequences. 

Reclining, Aeliana pulled Roscius to her. “I would know the love we once promised each other.” she whispered in his ear. “My love for you has never ceased, though I am the wife of another man, you are whom I only desire. Allow me to know the love we promised those years ago.” 

With that encouragement, Roscius moved his mouth and began to kiss Aeliana from her lips down to her nipples. Firm and round, her breasts swelled with his touch. Like a starving babe, Roscius suckled hungrily. Taking one nipple in his mouth, he gently tugged and sucked, listening to her call his name. Moving his mouth down her flat stomach. Roscius inhaled the heady scent of her body, roses, like being in a garden full of roses.

In response, Aeliana arched her back and pressed her groin against Roscius’ and called his name. Taking his hand, she pushed it down to her mound. The man she called husband was older, he desired only a son, not her. He preferred his bed slave, a woman whom he took as concubine when she was little more than a child, and remained true to her though he had legal wives. No children had ever come from that union, but the man spent more time in her bed than he did in hers. Aeliana quickly learned when her husband did come to her, it was expected that she would receive him, open to him, but his desire was quickly slaked and with little interest in her except to empty his seed. 

Yet, always in her mind was the memory of and love for Roscius. Theirs had been a youthful infatuation. But a love nurtured by denial, fed on fantasy, and for a woman starving for attention, ripe with desire what she felt for Roscius had sustained her all these years. Restricted to her parents careful watch, Aeliana’s experience with men other than slaves was limited. So carefully guarded had her parents kept her; even shopping in Rome was always within a group of women and her mother in attendance. Her body and reputation were to be untouched by any except by the man who could afford the bride price demanded by her parents. But, watching the Vestal Virgins spin, she had noticed this young man staring at her one day. Blushing from such attention, yet she could not cease to return his gaze. He was as handsome as any of the statues of the gods. His hair dark, with curls framing his face. His eyes seemed to change color depending on where he looked. But, they remained focused on her.

Slowly he moved towards her, but careful, like a lion stalking his prey. So slow her attendants failed to notice. Eventually he managed to stand behind her and slipped his hand to stroke her hair. Startled at his forward behavior, yet stimulated by his daring, and unable to resist such attention, Aeliana pressed her body against his. As her mother turned to speak to her, he pushed by and moved away. Frowning at the rude behavior, her mother asked if he had touched her. Aeliana, pretended not to have noticed and responded the crowd was so intense, she was not sure, so many brushed by her. 

Waiting for her mother to lose interest, Aeliana looked and saw him just a few steps away. Sliding to her right several steps, the man also moved towards her till they stood adjacent, and he placed his hand under her palla and stroked her arm. Yet, he looked steadily ahead, not at her, but the tiniest of a smile curled on his lips. His touch was shocking, but sensual. His fingers soft, but pressing her flesh. Then suddenly he stepped away and disappeared into the crowd. Searching for his face in the crowd, Aeliana saw him with a Senator she knew from her parents search for her a husband. This man’s son had been considered, but did not possess the level of wealth and power they believed she was worth. 

That evening, Aeliana mentioned to her mother seeing the Senator and asked if he had other sons. After a bit of thought, her mother recalled he had a brother, but he was not a member of the Senate. Asking what had prompted her interest. Aeliana replied she saw the Senator with a young man, but not the son she had met, and wondered if there was another son. After some thought, her mother offered the name of Roscius, the man’s nephew. 

The next time she was in the city, Aeliana asked to spend time at the Temple with the Vestal Virgins. Believing her daughter safe there with the slaves who attended her, Aeliana was allowed to sit in the gardens while she continued to shop. Soon, Aeliana saw him, rose and approached the fountain. Roscius saw her and also went to the fountain. While they washed their hands and took a drink, they spoke. He told her his name, and that he’d discovered hers by speaking to his uncle. Too soon her attendants followed and they could no longer speak. But, as she walked away, she mentioned how she often visited the Temple each day after the midday meal. 

The next day, Aeliana asked to visit the temple again and was allowed with only two attendants. Being seen in the company of the Vestal Virgins was a reflection of a young woman’s chastity and reverence, her desire to uphold pudicitia. Aeliana thought such a complex virtue, that a woman was expected to be a univira, give and belong to just one-man, when in fact she would not even be allowed to decide which man she would marry. And yet, she was expected to maintain such a rigorous behavior, at all times to appear modest and her interactions with men other than her husband and male relatives must be above suspicion at all times. The gossips could share that her mother offered. As she sat spinning wool against the low wall, Roscius arrived and sat on the other side. They were able to speak for some time learning about each other. He was to join the army in a few months and expected to serve for several years. Asking of her plans, Aeliana explained how her parents were currently seeking a husband. Her mother had suggested it would be an older man, one who still needed heirs, sons of course, with political standing, and money. And several men were coming to meet her over the next month. She expected to be married within the year. 

Their ability to meet continued over the next few weeks. At times he followed her to the temple and even when she went to the forum. On occasion, they even met just beyond her domus. Disappearing into the garden, Aeliana would slip out into the alleyway behind and into the garden of adjacent derelict house. Though limited in privacy, the secretive meetings and hiding in public view made their time together all the more exciting. The day before Roscius left, he came to her domus. In planning for this, Aeliana had claimed being ill to avoid going into the forum for the day. Leaving her room, she went through the garden, walked to the back wall, and slipped out. Knowing this would be their last day to meet, they talked about their hopes. Aeliana feared her parent’s choice of a husband would be someone old, who would abuse her. Her knowledge of men was limited to her father and some of his friends who came to visit, many of them watched her, leering, whispering, and even her father regarded her differently when they were present. Though she was expected to serve them as a dutiful daughter, she often feigned a headache to avoid those men. Her worst fear that one of them would be selected as her husband. However, her mother well aware of their financial status and social standing, assured her it would be none of her father’s friends. Her daughter was destined for a more lucrative marriage. 

Roscius realized as a young man with little money and only an ancient name, and even that, the superior ranking belonging to an uncle, going into the army was his only opportunity for increasing his wealth and status. And marriage was not allowed for men in the military, except those with enough power or fortune to circumvent the rules; neither did he possess, Aeliana would never be his. On that last day, Roscius pledged his love to her. Aeliana, had nothing to offer in return, save a promise the same. Just as they heard her parents return to the villa, Roscius took Aeliana and kissed her.

The memory of that kiss haunted both for years. From the first time the man who became her husband demanded her body, Aeliana thought only of Roscius. Even as she realized her only role was to produce a son for her husband, even when other men sought to entice her into their beds, Aeliana refused all and held fast to the memory of Roscius. When other men insisted she give into their demands, the desire for her first love ensured her faithfulness to her husband.

For Roscius, as a young man, his only carnal encounters were with prostitutes, and he found kissing them uncomfortable, so avoided such intimate behavior. The memory of Aeliana’s lips on his still made him sigh and the feel of her skin and hair as he ran his hand over her body brought a smile, and the smell of roses haunted Roscius each time he took a woman for sex. Roscius realized he sought release for his base appetites, but felt little desire for those women. Sex for relief, not passion remained his troth for Aeliana.

But tonight neither had any hesitation to join. Aeliana finally with the man who awakened her to the idea of love, passion, and desire, especially after the lack of even affection from her husband. And yet for Aeliana, tonight was necessary. The wise woman she consulted revealed her husband would never plant a son and tonight her womb was ripe for receiving the seed to bring forth a child. To bear Roscius’ child would ease her life, and if a son, her husband would be satisfied and perhaps never return to her bed. But, with that child, she would have a piece of Roscius to lavish her love upon.

The woman Roscius had loved since first seeing her was in his arms, craving him. In his mind, for all those years, he imagined taking his time, exploring and enjoying every inch of her body. Observing Aeliana’s response as he stroked her, bringing to her yearning but waiting for his own lust to be satisfied till she knew her pleasure. Roscius craved the comfort of time in the arms of Aeliana. Yet in this hidden bower, the concern her husband should return and again seek her bed, rushed Roscius. The passion for Aeliana moved him to enter her and too soon his only desire to possess her, to feel that satisfaction in the moment when he would empty his seed into her womb came over him. Like the rushing into battle, Roscius experienced the thrill as he entered Aeliana. His swift plunging within her sheath set his senses on fire. Warm and wet, the walls closed on his cock. Placing his hands on her hips, Roscius pulled her tightly against his groin and then allowed her to slide back. The heat of her body gripping his cock, inflamed his ardor, plunging deeper each time, grinding his groin against hers. 

Roscius could hear Aeliana whispering his name, her fingers gripped his waist and she rose to meet each thrust. As she called his name louder, Roscius covered her mouth with his and her fervency seemed to suck the breath from him. Too soon, Aeliana began to whimper and pant. Suddenly Roscius felt her walls of her sheath close upon his cock and he too felt the pulsing as his seed emptied into her womb. Wave after wave of sweet relief Roscius experienced the release built by years of a memory of forbidden desire. 

Aeliana had too often borne the weight of her husband, often coming directly from his concubine and hurriedly using her. Instead of any affection or even just enjoying her body, Gneaus often bade her lie face down and in the manner of beasts, quickly mounted her from behind and released his seed. Once satisfied, he left her to return to his bed slave. Aeliana, desperate to produce an heir would lie flat, begging the gods to bring her forth of a son. For Aeliana the greater dread was he would divorce her. Still more, such a divorce would be a disgrace, and another man of rank and wealth would not desire her, if she could not produce a son. Life would be intolerable; disappointing her parents, failing to bear a son for her husband, and become a woman scorned, to be pitied. 

But tonight, Roscius came to her and the years of desire for this man finally culminated in satisfaction. His kisses on her face as she cried inflamed her. When Roscius placed his mouth on hers, Aeliana eagerly opened and accepted his tongue, probing her. The only time her husband kissed her was when returning from a long journey, and that more like her father’s kiss, chaste, barely skimming her skin. And though she felt no desire for the man she called husband, Aeliana accepted she was bound to accept his embraces and expected to bring forth his children. That was the price her parents demanded for the life they desire. Their life now full of comfort, nothing they craved was denied, all because she mated with the man they sold her to. 

The feel of Roscius’ hot breath on her cheek, how his hands were tender though strong as he brushed her tears away. This is what she imagined joining with a man she loved and desired would be like, gentle touches, gaining in intensity. The feel of his weight on her body, something she had never known. The way Roscius gazed at her, enjoying her beauty, not thinking of another, a bed slave, who had sent him to fulfill a duty. 

As Roscius kissed her, then moved his mouth down her neck, the thrill of being so enjoyed brought her a need never before experienced with her husband; wanting to be touched, to be explored by a man she craved. When Roscius took her breast and squeezed, then placed his mouth over her nipple, the feeling was exquisite. Never before had she ever felt such a pressure, a heat, a raw desire in her groin. The hunger for Roscius to continue to touch her was overtaken by the ache for him to enter her. Moaning, she rubbed her body along his, pushing his hand to her groin, till he touched her in a way Aeliana feared she would scream with need, the pressure deep in her womb. 

Suddenly Aeliana felt his cock at her sheath, she was panting, calling his name and then a feeling of being taken, as if for the first time. In the times her husband entered her, there was only quick thrusting, often pinning her beneath his body, no touching or exploring her body, no comforting caress. Only the rutting of a bull. But this, as Roscius entered her sheath, Aeliana could feel his hard cock, slowly pushing, opening her, creating a feeling of ache and desire. As he moved first slowly, Aeliana lifted her legs, cradling him. But for Aeliana, the burning intensified, she needed Roscius to quench her fire, to release his seed and satisfy her for the first time. She could not control herself and called out his name. But Roscius responded and placed his mouth over hers. Suddenly Aeliana experienced a sensation never before known, the walls of her sheath began to contract around his cock and she was sure she would faint. Too soon, she knew he was emptying his seed within her womb. In that moment, Aeliana knew a son would come from her joining with Roscius. 

Gasping Roscius rolled off her body, but pulled her closer and stroked her hair. “I have been a dishonorable guest to take advantage of you. But I could not resist; my desire for you has never ceased.”

Aeliana, pressed her body against his. “Nay, not ignoble, for truly you in this moment have given me more happiness than I can ever repay. I have known the love of the man I love. The joy of joining with you tonight will carry me through any storm. I am satisfied.” 

Too soon Aeliana rose, bending over Roscius, she kissed him good-bye then pulled her shift about her body and slipped away. For Roscius he had finally achieved all he imagined, yet would never again know this pleasure of satisfied desire. Rising he returned to his bed. The following day, Roscius bade Aeliana farewell, asking she explain to her husband that he needed to return to his men.


	26. REPERCUSSIONS AND REALIZATION

Chapter 26  
REPERCUSSIONS AND REALIZATION

Now five years later, Roscius once again was a guest in the home of the woman he had loved and taken under the very nose of her husband. The memory of that night gave him pause. Surely he could not be so discourteous again. Yet, her husband did not appear. Instead, Aeliana made excuses, he had been kept at their villa to the south. Seems there was considerable concern about slaves threatening an uprising. He had sent a messenger and hoped to join them by tomorrow, but all were to enjoy his hospitality. 

After the meal, Roscius joined the other men. Many asked about his experience as a soldier, especially how the Romans defeated every enemy. Declaring those who opposed Rome were punished, saw their homes engulfed in flames, their men carrion for the crows, and those who lived all became slaves. Surely he must miss that life, killing the savages, bringing fame and glory to Rome. Roscius was wise enough to smile at their praise, letting these men relieve any memories of past military service and dignitas. Truly, Roscius felt out of place here. These men, mostly old, and though they had served in the wars in their youth, had returned to Rome with honor for service, yet they dwelt in the shadow of remembrance of that past life. Glory blazed for from the destruction and death they wrought upon others. Would this be who he became, living in an imagined past of fame and prowess? Would the memories of killing become his echo, a repeating refrain of his last deeds to any who would listen? 

“You.” Cold death whispered in his ear and a shiver slithered down his spine. Would those judges Minos, Aenaeus, and Rhadymanthas send him to the Fields of Elysium granting him a warrior’s reward of the deserving dead. Existing untouched by sorrow, one of the happy heroes knowing honor and glory. Thus indulging in whatever employment he had enjoyed in life, forever riding with his men. Or was he destined now to the Plain of Asphodel? Where the unremarkable souls were sent to exist after death. An eldritch place, filled only with the phantoms of those who lived mediocre lives remain, in some less perfect version of their lives. Existing as a pale, silent shade in perpetual thirst of blood, mute and barred from knowing all pleasure. Or what if he was judged to have committed a crime so heinous and sent to Tartarus to be tortured by the Furies until such time as his evil was erased? Philosophy nagged him tonight. And though sleep evaded him, Roscius kept to his bed. 

The next morning Roscius attended Aeliana as her husband still had not returned home. Late in the afternoon, Aeliana met Roscius in the garden where they had joined those years ago. Leading a young child by the hand, Roscius squatted to meet the boys’ gaze. What Roscius saw in the child shocked him. Here was a boy of four, but his look was one Roscius knew, his own face. Seeing the child Roscius realized he had planted a babe in Aeliana’s womb that night. That the boy so much resembled him, dark eyes that changed with the light, a tousle of dark curls, and his own mouth, nose, and cheeks. Speaking, he asked his name. 

The child, not at all hesitant, answered: “Quirinus Valentillus, it means spear, healthy and strong. My mother tells me she chose it for it reminds her of my father.”

Rising, Roscius looked into Aeliana’s eyes and saw the truth. Yes, he was the child’s father. Fearing that the resemblance was too dear, Roscius again stooped to the child. “You have a strong and noble name. I would ask that you care for your mother always. But, I must return home today.”  
Again rising Roscius watched as Aeliana smiled at her child, then at him. 

“I do not wish you to leave me so soon. Would that Quirinus could spend time with you. My husband is satisfied to have a son, but he does not provide the boy with the attention he needs. You would be a welcomed friend to join us.”

Yes, he heard her words, stay, be a part of the child’s life. Yet with such a close resemblance he could not. Even now, he feared that anyone who had seen him last night and then saw the boy would notice how much they looked alike. Aeliana’s husband was stocky, thick, with straight hair, and a hooked nose. And the boy bore no resemblance to his mother. No, there was a concern for the gossip, a danger even. He must get away before any saw him with the child. 

“I cannot stay. There are things here that push me to protect you and the child and things that pull me home to protect those I now love and call my own. Please know how much...” And then Roscius paused, what could he say, how pleased he was to have fathered a child, one he could never know more than what he knew now, one who would be forever removed from him as Aeliana had been. “Yes, please know that love I bore for you, it remains. But, I cannot, and must not stay. Please find an excuse to share with your husband when he returns.”

Reaching to Aeliana, Roscius squeezed her arm, then lifted the boy and gazed into his eyes. “Good-bye Quirinus Valentillus.”

Roscius returned to his room and prepared to leave, something in him demanded he return home, even if just for a night. Roscius left before the sun set. Within a few miles, Roscius began to hurry his horse, though it was late, he was determined to return home this very night. Memories of those who died by his hand, seemed to pursue him and called to him soundlessly in the night. On the ride, Roscius considered what he now knew and thought of his own future. At his villa waiting for his return was a family he had made of his own accord, not through the taking of another man’s wife. Thinking of how the boys would be his heirs, as Quirinus was the heir of a man not his father. He thought of Drem and Sugn born free, but taken in war. How very different their life had been, and yet he now had adopted them and made them his heirs and already loved them. Of one thing only was he sure, his past lay behind him, his future was before him, and for that he needed to return to his domus, and there mayhap a woman he might some day offer himself to. His very presence here meant danger for a woman he had loved, her son, his son, though the few minutes he held him must be the only connection he or the boy could know. Lingering for a moment longer placed their lives at risk. Instead, his obligation was to the children who could call him pater, whom he could raise and proudly call his sons.


	27. Stealth And Surprise

Chapter 27  
Stealth And Surprise

The next morning, after she completed the daily chores, Daelyn again went to the cave. Today she carried a broom, several lamps and extra oil to store there. Lighting the lamps, she could now see it was the size of a small croft, several people could live comfortably in here. Sweeping out the debris, Daelyn encountered a small snake and carefully used the broom to move him out and on his way. These Romans associated snakes with the land's fertility and thus prosperity, and in truth she had no desire to injure the creature. Returning to the cave, she realized even in winter with a small brazier and a covering against the opening, it would be warm enough to retreat to for some quiet time, where she could practice her reading, writing, and sums unnoticed by the others. Once the cave was clean, she blew out the lamps and walked back to the villa. Later the tutor came and everyone gathered to work on their lessons.  
That night Jonius and Jorann joined the women and children in the kitchen to eat. Jonius insisting he was comfortable eating with them, and preferred it more than dining alone. And Jorann now often joined them to spend time with his son each evening. After the meal was cleared away, they all went to the library and Daelyn read from one of the scrolls. Though she faltered over many of the words, Jonius knew the stories by heart, offered the appropriate word when she looked at him for help. After, Daelyn took the boys to play in the balnea. Taking them upstairs, she put them to bed, then returned to check on the villa. Somehow with Roscius away, Daelyn felt it important that she and Jonius develop a routine, ensuring everything was safe and secured for the night. Once Daelyn was sure all were asleep, she went up the stairs. Again, Roscius’ room called to her. Though it was silly, being in this room standing by his bed gave her a bit of comfort. Again, slipping into the bed, just for a moment she promised herself. But, the memory of being held by him in this bed, soon lulled her to sleep. 

With the full moon, Roscius arrived at the villa just before midnight. Not wanting to wake the household, he took the horse to the stable and had one of the slaves care for the creature. Entering the villa through the back gate, everything was dark, but his familiarity with the rooms ensured he could navigate without any light beyond the pale moon’s glow. Going upstairs, glad Kerberos could no longer hear to raise the alarm, Roscius arrived at his room and pushed open the door. Stripping off his clothes, Roscius went to climb in bed before he saw her there. For a moment, in the pale light, Roscius believed he imagined her in his bed. But Daelyn rolled over, her thin shift covered her bosom swelling with each breath. Afraid she would awaken and find him all but naked, Roscius backed away from the bed. What had possessed the girl to seek his bed. Surely, hers was as comfortable, and nearer to the boys. Picking up his toga, Roscius pulled it over his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but realized Daelyn might be embarrassed to be discovered in his bed by him. Retreating from the room, Roscius went down the stairs, and slipped out retreating the same way he came in. Walking around to the front, he pounded on the door, demanding entry loudly. 

“Open the door. I am hungry, dusty, and tried.” Banging again, very loudly Roscius saw a small flame, Jonius had heard him and was coming to let him in. 

As he pulled the door back, Jonius cast a baleful eye at Roscius. “This is a most pleasant surprise to find the master demanding access to his domus. Have you forgotten how easy it is to enter from the kitchen, which surely you passed when you returned from the stable, and not require those sleeping to wait upon you, or are you ensuring everyone rise from their beds, no matter where they sleep?”

“Old man, can the master of his domus not expect from those he harbors to greet him? Are you not pleased to see me returned so soon?” Suddenly aware that Jonius knew he had already entered the villa once. Damn the man, he is an all knowing, an omnipresent Pythia in this villa, Roscius thought in the moment.

As Roscius entered the atrium, he saw Daelyn, still wearing a sleeping shift, with a cloak around her shoulders, coming down the stairs. She smiled when she saw him, was it a relief not to be discovered in his bed, or was she genuinely pleased to see him, Roscius wondered. 

“Master, I, we did not expect you to return, are you unwell, has the pain returned to your leg. Will you allow me to check the wound?”  
In the moment, Daelyn was thrilled, worried, and ashamed to see Roscius. Had he returned because his injury was causing him pain? And yet what if he had come in unannounced, found her in his bed. She silently swore never again to lie in his bed.

“No, I am well, just wanted another night or two at my own home. I apologize for waking everyone, but a bit of food and some wine would be appreciated before I retire.” 

Daelyn hurried to the kitchen, Gitte, Bevan, and Grania were still asleep, so she quickly prepared a selection of bread, cheese, fruit, and meat. Taking a jug of wine, Daelyn returned to the dining room and placed them on the table. “Do you wish anything else? I would examine your wound, all the riding, I do wonder how it fares.”

After I eat, I will need a soak, perhaps you could examine it then.” Roscius realized, on the ride here his only thought was to climb in his own bed. But now, after seeing Daelyn sleeping there, he realized his hunger and the warmth of the water was enticing, as well as her attentions.

Clearing away the dishes, Daelyn then went to the balnea. Roscius was already soaking. Picking up his clothes, she took them to the washroom, then returned and sat beside the man. As if on cue, their old habit returned, Roscius slipped under the water and reemerged. Sitting on the edge, Daelyn gently massaged his head, enjoying his wet curls, and tried not to peer into the water. 

“A sheet, and I would request a massage before you retire tonight.”

Rising, Daelyn unfolded the fabric and turned back, to see Roscius standing before her. Unable to avoid seeing his naked body, she felt the blood flood her cheeks and cast her eyes to the floor as she wrapped the sheet around his hips. Walking to the bench, Roscius stretched out. 

Taking the vial of oil, Daelyn began to pull long strokes from his shoulders to his hips. She watched as his body responded to the pressure. His muscles rippled under her hands, and Daelyn could see the intake of breath when she reached his hips. Tonight, Roscius seemed content for her to just massage and knead his back. Finally rolling over, the sheet barely covered his groin, and Daelyn moved her hands to his thigh. The wound was still closed, no sign of redness or swelling. Gently massaging his thigh, allowing her hands to caress his leg, Daelyn kept her eyes averted. 

Roscius smiled, the feeling was relaxing and stimulating. But it was unfair to require Daelyn to continue so late in the night. Holding the sheet, Roscius rolled over: “Thank you Daelyn. I am feeling much relaxed and now am to bed as you should be also. Let us go up to our bed.” Realizing he meant beds, Roscius hoped the girl had not noticed the reference to a single bed. 

At the door to his room, Roscius paused; “Goodnight and thank you. I am sorry for waking you, but I am refreshed and shall sleep well tonight.” For a moment, the vision of her in his bed kindled a desire to lead Daelyn into his room. But, whatever had drawn Daelyn to his bed, probably had nothing to do with him. Mayhap the boys had been restless and she sought only a quiet room in which to sleep. 

Daelyn froze at the door to his sleeping chamber, when she heard him shouting to be let in, she had left the room so quickly, not taking time to straighten the coverings and now feared he would be angry at finding his bed unkempt. Thinking to forestall his seeing, Daelyn offered, I meant to strip your bed and wash the linens, but have not, not yet. I can do it tonight, if you don’t mind waiting a moment.”

Roscius smiled at the thought, he could at least watch her remove the bedding and set clean upon it. Dressed in the thin shift, her body bending, the fabric would fall and outline her lithe body. But Roscius thought her body had laid there, perhaps the imprint still remained. “No, that is fine, when you next change the linens for all, do it then. I will enjoy being in my own bed tonight more than you can know. Now off to bed with you.”

Going into his room, this time carrying a lamp, Roscius looked at the bed and could see it was empty. For a moment he wondered what would Daelyn have imagined if he had awakened her? Fear at being abused or would she willing have accepted him? No matter, he had no intention of forcing himself on a slave. Especially one to whom he owed his life. His carnal needs could wait. Once at the camp, there would be many women who plied their trade just beyond the barracks. He would seek the services of a free woman, not the slave of a man. With a working woman he could enjoy their attentions to satisfy his lecherous desires. Some women were willing to become long term concubines, providing more than sex, keeping the chamber, cooking, cleaning. Perhaps that is exactly what he needed, a free woman who would fulfill all his needs, but with nothing to bind them save the denarii. Climbing in the bed, Roscius caught the whiff of her fragrance. Always playing with flowers, Daelyn favored Lavender. Lacing olive oil with the flowers she used after her baths. He frequently would catch her scent as she brushed by him, when attending him in the balnea, or just as she sat in the sun weeding. The fragrance of lavender was upon his pillow and within a few minutes Roscius slipped into sleep. 

Daelyn turned and walked back to her room. Thinking what a fool, had he found me in his bed, what would he have thought, what punishment might he have required? Going into her room, Daelyn climbed into her bed, unsure if she could fall asleep. The sense of relief of not being caught in her master’s bed and yet, she wondered, could he ever desire to take her. As her master Roscius had every right and she would willing give herself to him. With that thought and an aching in her groin, Daelyn drifted into sleep.


	28. Favor and Farewell

Chapter 28  
Favor and Farewell

Rising early, Daelyn went down to prepare breakfast before anyone else was awake. Realizing Roscius had not had his posset, she prepared one for him. When she returned to the dining room, Roscius was there enjoying his breakfast. 

“I made the draught for you. Please drink it, I worry you haven’t had it since you left. It would be best if you drink this every day.”

“Indeed, I haven’t, I must ensure that I do remember when training. But, these few days away have not required much of my energy. But training will take all of my stamina, and I shall need your magic to remain fit. I will leave tomorrow, so today do you require anything? A journey to Rome if you like.”

“No, I require nothing, there is more here than I could ever hope to need or want. The boys will be happy to see you, they asked several times when you would return. I had them convinced it would take many days, they will never believe me again.”

“Would you send me away, have me leave before they rise?” 

“No, no, of course not, they will be pleased, all will be pleased to see you returned.” 

I will go down to see Jorann and the men, will you attend me?”

Together they walked to the field where the men were harvesting the grain. Jorann was surprised to see the master returned so soon. 

After speaking with Jorann, Roscius walked towards the place where Daelyn found him that day in so much pain. “Let us sit here and talk. I have not asked you about your life, before, of your life in Britannia. It was while I was serving there that I was injured, but I think you knew that. Yet you have been nothing but kind to me, even saving my life. May I ask why? You have more reasons to hate me.”

Looking into Roscius’ eyes for a moment Daelyn whispered: “Yes, I realized your knowledge of my language meant you were there as a soldier, and I considered that you had been amongst those who attacked my village, but when I discovered how long it had been since your injury, I realized you were not among them. I was taken as a slave, it’s not a wish I might ever make, but you have been kind, more than kind. When you purchased me, you bought my brothers, then Gitte, Grania, Jorann, and even Turi. Instead of leaving Bevan to die, you allowed him to live. And when I asked they be given freedom, you agreed. There is nothing left of my home. I have no future except as your slave. And here, my life is not so different from what I left behind. Even perhaps improved in some ways. Though I should not be, I am content, no more, happy. That you have given me so much, for that I am thankful. And for that I owe you far more and would gladly do whatever you would ask of me. I belong here, I belong to Roscius Valentillus Pollia. ”With that confession, she smiled hesitantly at Roscius. 

“There is little more I could ask of you, you have given so much already. Though I am aware that the others may feel differently. Do you think they are as content as you?” Would the women and Jorann feel the same Roscius wondered.

“They are satisfied, though slaves and so far from home. But how would they ever return and to what? There we would only find destruction and the ghosts of friends and family. Here we are safe, we are cared for, we have one another, we are living much as we would in our village, though with more comforts. " As she said it, Daelyn realized how much she wanted to be here.

“Let us return to the villa, I wish to spend some time with the boys. I did miss them.” Roscius thought, yes, the boys, mine. I can truly be their Pater.

Back at the villa, Roscius took the boys to the barn. Saddling his horse, Roscius placed them on the back of the beast and walked them around the barnyard. He then mounted, adjusted Sugn behind and Drem in front and took them for a ride out the lane. Realizing he had a responsibility for their full education, Roscius determined to buy each a pony. Jonius could begin their training to ride. As he chose to become their pater, they would call him father and he proud of them. Roscius determined as his children they must be raised as freeborn and learn what every Roman boy did. Yes it was good that he had returned home. What he had craved by visiting Aeliana was not found there. Here is where he needed to focus his future. 

In the afternoon, Roscius listened as they took their lessons. Daelyn seemed nervous when asked to read aloud and kept glancing at him. Smiling at her, hoping to lessen her apprehension. But, his smiles brought stammering and a rosy glow to her cheeks.

That evening after everyone had retired for the night, Roscius called Daelyn to attend him in the bath.  
“Truly tomorrow I will leave and will not return for several months. The recruits will arrive in three days time and I must be ready for them. I am depending on you to manage the villa. I am sure Jorann will do well with the field workers. Again, you are to consider this your home, care for it as you would your own. You must believe, this is your home now, I am dependent on you to manage it while I am away. Jonius should spend his time dreaming, not worrying with overseeing the villa. I will purchase several ponies and another horse and have them sent here. I want Turi, Sugn, and Drem to learn to ride. Jorann and Jonius can teach them.” Remembering the vision of Daelyn in his bed, Roscius smiled; “Should you not find your room or bed comfortable, you may use any room to sleep. Often another bed helps one sleep or just offers more opportunity for better dreams.”   
Roscius realized he was encouraging her to sleep in his bed, but noticed how she blushed. Did Daelyn suspect that he had caught her sleeping in his bed? 

Daelyn cast her eyes to the floor; “No I belong in my bed, my room is fine. I should stay close to the boys. In our village, everyone slept in the same area. Only those without family had a bed of their own. To have so much, I don’t know how to thank you.” Blushing, recalling how close she came to be found by her master in his bed. “Good night, I will see you off in the morning.”

Walking to her room, Daelyn silently swore to never sleep in his bed again. Crawling in her own bed, she again imagined, had he come home in stealth, slipped into the villa unannounced and arrived to his room and discovered her. What then? Would he have punished her for such impertinence or would he have assumed she was offering herself to him? And was she? Surely it was the desire for him that drew her into his bed? Foolish girl, her master was not for the likes of her, she was but his slave!

Waking early, Daelyn went and prepared breakfast, the healing draught, and again packed food for his journey. Carrying the platter and drink to the triclinium to find Roscius there. When he finished eating, Daelyn accompanied Roscius to the barn. Daelyn felt a sense of dolor at this leaving. This time, she understood that he would be gone for months and though she was happy here, Daelyn accepted much of that pleasure came from being in the presence of this man. Odd she mused, once her master left, she would have almost complete freedom. She could behave as no one’s slave. But Daelyn realized her desire was to be in his presence, even if only as his slave.

As he went to mount, Roscius stopped and pulled Daelyn against his chest and kissed the top of her head. Her hair, so soft, silky, it had grown since the first day she arrived. Wild and tumbling, not at all like the coiled series of tight ringlets in fashion. “Take care of all that I hold dear, Daelyn. Should things go well, I will return in four months.”

Mounting, Roscius pulled Daelyn up in front of him; “To the end of the lane.” And turned the horse towards the road. Suddenly Roscius reflected, this leaving had purpose, but left him with a realization and longing of what he would miss. These few months with Daelyn and the others had returned his sense of what he sought in life. 

Trying not to cry, Daelyn narrowed her eyes to hold back the tears, today was more heart wrenching than when he seemed to be in such a hurry to leave just a few days ago.   
When they reached the end of the lane, Roscius slipped Daelyn down from the horse. “Good-bye, send me word of anything you would like. And ensure the boys continue to learn.” Turning the horse Roscius rode off.


	29. ROUTINE

Chapter 29  
ROUTINE

As Roscius rode out, he thought about what his life had become in these few months. As the leader of men, living with them in camp his life had been organized, defined, and he knew satisfaction. But, the wounding and ultimate loss of his command, returning home to a villa, with both of his parents dead, and only the prospect of training new recruits as his future, life felt empty and devoid of purpose. Still, he had made a promise to Daelyn, the boys would be freed and raised as his sons. As soon as he reached Rome he would buy the ponies. 

Daelyn waited till she could no longer see Roscius, then turned and walked back to the villa. The rest of the day, Daelyn tried to imagine what it would be like with Roscius gone for so long. She was a slave, and yet had been charged to care for the villa, though in truth, it was Jonius who held dominion over them until Roscius returned. 

When the boys woke they were upset they had slept through Roscius leaving. To cheer them, Daelyn shared Roscius had a surprise for them, but it would be several days before it arrived. From the moment she spoke of the promised surprise they hounded her for hints. 

Over the next few days, Daelyn established a routine for all. With Gitta and Grania, together they put by foodstuffs for the winter to feed all the house and field slaves. Still Daelyn had much time to herself and decided to do a thorough cleaning of the villa. Going through the unused rooms first, investigating each, sweeping, washing, and taking an inventory as a way to practice her writing. Upstairs, in one room she found a large bed, a thick layer of dust on each surface, almost as if none had entered for years. This then must have been the sleeping chamber of Roscius’ parents. A wooden box, covered with gold and intricate scenes contained many rings, bracelets, brooches, earrings, and necklaces sat on a table. These Daelyn realized must have belonged to Roscius’ mother Germa. Taking several of the items out she put them on then lifted a mirror to see her face. Mirrors were expensive items, something she never expected to own. Looking at her reflection, Daelyn was surprised at what she saw. Her eyes were green, her skin, though fair, a few tiny flecks of pale brown across her nose. And her hair, wisps coiled with wild abandon, nothing like the elegance of the woman Roscius met in Rome. Daelyn thought of how that woman looked, like a queen, no a goddess, yes Helen. Her hair in layers of coils and curls. She had been covered in jewelry and dressed in such beautiful clothes. The woman seemed to float as she walked away from Roscius that day. That was not to be her life, Daelyn thought, replacing each item in the box. After cleaning the room, she looked in the mirror once more and wondered if this is what the others saw when they looked at her. 

Finally, on the third day, Daelyn saw a man riding up the lane, leading three ponies and two horses. Calling for Jonius, they went and met the rider. The boys, hearing the clattering of hoofs, came running, asking if this was the surprise Roscius had promised. Looking at Jonius, who was laughing:   
“Yes, these are for you. You boys will learn to ride, as will Turi. Now, who wants to be first?” Jonius stared at them.

The boys ran and threw themselves against Jonius. Lifting each onto a pony. “Come Turi, let’s put you on the smaller mare.”

Grinning, Turi, with help from Jonius clambered onto the back of the smaller horse. Even Jonius mounted the large stallion and with Daelyn leading the third pony, they went to the barn. Jorann came out, and looked at the larger horse, a stallion and smiled. Such a creature of stature was rarely seen in their village. Daelyn realized her head barely reached the back of this animal. The horse Turi rode was much smaller, more the size of the horses encountered back at her home. The ponies would serve for a number of years before the boys were ready for a horse. 

Jonius and Jorann discussed teaching the boys to ride. Taking Drem, Sugn, and Turi into the barn, Jonius explained, the first lesson was caring for these creatures. Each boy would be responsible for feeding and grooming their mount every day before being allowed to ride. Failure to tend to the animals would mean not being allowed to ride. Drem, Sugn, and Turi excitedly began to care for the creatures.

As the days turned colder, Daelyn enjoyed the heat provided by the braziers, able to move them from room to room as needed. At home the single room, where all living occurred, was heated by the central fire pit either filling the room with stifling heat or barely warming the edges. Still on gray days when the wind sucked the very breath from her body, or the rain pelted her skin like stinging nettles, Daelyn drew the brazier close. On those days only the rooms nearest the kitchen were constantly warm. Deciding to move the boys with Turi into a room adjacent to the kitchen to sleep in the coldest weather, Daelyn walked to the slaves’ quarters and asked Jorann if several of the men could help move beds from the storeroom. One of the younger slaves, Melus, though a number of years older than Daelyn, volunteered. 

From northern Gaul, Melus had been wounded in a battle and brought to Rome as spoils of war. Though young, with his injury he was unsuited for the arena and his arrival in Rome was at a time when the slave market was glutted with so many newly captured. For this Melus was perhaps lucky to be sold for farm work. Julius had purchased him several years before he died. Ever since he first saw Daelyn, Melus had been taken with her. As a young man, he railed at his fate, but with no way to return home, Melus longed for a future with a woman, even here, it was possible. He was lonely for the attentions of a woman. But until he saw this girl, nothing had seemed possible. Asking Jorann about the girl, he had been told not to pursue her; that command came from their master. Apparently she was satisfying the lust of their owner. Melus had noticed how closely the master watched Daelyn, often taking her in his company, even the day he left for training, the man had taken the girl with him on the horse to the end of the lane. Still Melus’ desire for the girl grew. With the master gone, perhaps she would consider joining with him. 

As Daelyn always delivered the food to the men, Melus realized how he might spend time with her. Watching as soon as he saw Daelyn come out of the villa, Melus walked out to meet her, offering to carry what she held. Daelyn always declined and suggested he take something from Grania. As she served the meal, Melus watched her, slim, her hair floating around her face, always smiling, and greeting each man with their name as they took their meal. Always taking time to speak with several, those who appeared tired or happy or those who were withdrawn. Soon the field slaves realized her sincerity and accepted her as they would a sister or daughter. Daelyn had asked him questions about his home and smiled as he described living along the coast. Sharing how his village was on a headland that overlooked the sea and he had only trained for a few months before the battle, and early in the fighting had been injured. All of the survivors of his village had been sold into slavery in Rome, yet he knew not where any of them were now. Sharing how lonely he had been here, Daelyn would remind him how kind their master was. But it was her attention that seemed to ease his longing for home. 

Volunteering to help, Melus enlisted Cahal to assist with moving the furniture today. Watching Daelyn as she directed them, Melus asked:  
“Are you also planning to change where you sleep?”

Daelyn smiled: “Only on the coldest nights I might. But I would feel better with boys sleeping where it is warmer. For myself, the cold doesn’t bother me as much.” Yet, that was far from the real reason. Though she had sworn never to sleep in Roscius’ bed again, the first night after he left and every one since, she returned to his bed. The need to be near him, to have that intimate connection was stronger than her promise. Should he return some night and find her in his bed, she no longer cared. If he did, she would offer herself to him. Only in his bed, with the lingering memory of holding Roscius that night could she find comfort with him absent.

When they finished moving the furniture, Melus lingered to speak to Daelyn alone, but she drifted away and went to find Jonius. “I saw a loom in the storage room. Do you think my master would mind if I moved it into the library and used it? I know there is little I can weave that cannot be found in the market. Still, the act of creating, it is powerful and gives purpose to life.”

“Ah that was his mother’s loom. She spent every evening weaving, and I think she would love for you to use it. Ask the men to move it for you. Perhaps as Penelope did, you could prepare my shroud.” Laughing at the underlying meaning.

Returning to Melus, Daelyn asked if they could bring the loom to the library. That night, they all gathered and Daelyn set the loom up to weave.   
“Jonius, can you go into Rome and buy the wool I need?” 

“Tomorrow if you like, the weather will hold for a few more days. Turi can go with us.”


	30. Desires and Denials

Chapter 30  
Desires and Denials 

Going into Rome without Roscius seemed odd to Daelyn. This is where he rescued her, saved her from every horror she had imagined. But, they arrived and quickly found the wool. The variety of colors, many dyed in hues Daelyn never imagined existed, she eventually selected a dazzling white yarn. Yet, her eyes lingered on the other colors. Watching the girl smiling as she slid the yarn and wove them through her fingers Jonius realized how much she yearned for the fine colorful threads. Buying far more than she dared to ask for, Jonius ensured Daelyn had enough to fill her hours weaving during the winter. Then Jonius took them around to several shops and encouraged Daelyn to purchase anything the others might need. Still unsure about buying things, Daelyn picked up several items, some were bronze, some iron, even gold with a range of beautiful jewels. Finally, Daelyn selected fibulas for Grania, Gitta, Turi, and the boys to fasten their cloaks. Jonius selected a bracelet Daelyn had fondled. 

Paying for it, Jonius offered it to her. “This is for you. Had my life been different, I would have my daughter to comfort me in my dotage. Instead she followed her mother and crossed the Styx. But, the gods have rewarded me with you as my daughter. Allow an old man to treat you as if you were.” 

Throwing her arms around Jonius’ neck, Daelyn wept. From their first encounter, this man had been kind to her, he understood what it meant to be a slave and though now free, Jonius treated her, the boys, all of them as members of his family. 

“Thank you Jonius. I am honored that you think of me as your daughter. My love for you is no less than for my father, though a slave, I am more than free here.” 

The girl's words brought tears, the first since the death of his wife and child. But now they rose in his eyes and the vision of Daelyn shimmered: “And free you shall be Daelyn.”

Before they left the market, Jonius found a shop and bought several toys for the boys, small wooden swords and shields, as well as various carved animals. As they made their way along the streets, they stopped at a small tavern and shared something to eat before Jonius took them to see several of the temples. It was late afternoon before they returned to the villa. Melus was waiting and offered to care for the horse, as he knew Daelyn always lingered with the animals, offering treats of fruit she kept in the barn. 

“Did you enjoy your visit to Rome? I only saw it the day I was sold before coming here. But you have visited several times. It is so very different from where I lived. Still, I would return to my village and never see Rome again. Is it the same for you?”

Daelyn paused, since arriving, her thoughts of home slipped further away, faded as the days drifted one into the other. Home, the place now more of a dim memory. She had not wanted to forget those she lost, and her home. But the trauma of the capture, the danger of the journey, and the fear of what might happen turned her thoughts to protecting the boys, then the others. Gone was every security, the recollection of that place too painful, and only when her master chose her, then bought the boys, Gitta, Grania, and Jorann had she determined to forsake those memories and create new ones. Now with the lives of Sugn, Drem, and Bevan promised as free, members of her master’s home, and even bringing Turi here, had she completely accepted this as her home and future. This is where she belonged, not to her master who owned her, but to the man to whom she desired. Everyday this villa more and more became her home. Yet Melus asking made her think. Daelyn remembered the low rolling green and gold hills, the steep headland, the beach with the wild sea, and her village. How much she loved the land, and her family. Had she been unfaithful to them, disloyal to their memory in her acceptance of fate? While the land remained, Daelyn knew her village had been destroyed. And, surely she would never again return there. Was it not foolish to even imagine such a future. 

“I have accepted my fate. My life will be here till the end of my days. For here is everything I love and desire. I have much to be grateful for. My brothers, even other members of my village are with me here. But, I understand how you must be lonely for your family and friends and long for them. Still is your life so different working the fields here? But, we each must deal with fate as best we can. I am thankful, my master is so kind to me and the others. While I do not understand why so many from my village had to die, and others surely do not have the fortune I experience, I must accept what has happened as the will of the gods.” 

“Yes, our master does indeed favor you.” Melus was not sure how to broach the idea that Daelyn had served the man in many ways, but did not care. Melus desired her and with the master away, surely she would accept his attentions.

Daelyn paused as she heard the words, ‘our master does indeed favor you.’ She had not thought his attention was more than a master for his slave. Had he not promised to free not only Sugn and Drem, but also Bevan. That was truly because he cared for them, had even said they were now his sons. It was not she who Roscius favored, remembering the woman in Rome. 

“Our master is a good man, he treats all well, fair, and asks we respect and obey him. Something I can do.” With that, Daelyn turned and left.

Melus was uncertain what Daelyn felt about their owner. The man did favor her, perhaps she preferred to be the concubine of the master. Still Melus was determined to win her attention.

Over the next few days, Melus sought Daelyn’s company, arriving at the villa before the women walked towards the field slaves' eating area. He asked about the boys, how her day had been, and complimented her on the food. Not quite sure how she would respond if he mentioned her beauty. For Melus, Daelyn was his greatest desire. He longed to have time with her alone. But, she was always accompanied by the boys, usually the other woman who then sat and spoke with Jorann. Sometimes the old man attended her and he saw how they seemed to respect and care for one another. 

When the weather was nice, Daelyn accompanied the boys to the stable to watch them ride. When possible, Melus would come and stand beside her.  
“The boys are doing well. Few horses were owned in my village. But, I see Jorann rides the largest, did he have horses?”

“There were a few horses, though Jorann did ride before coming here. I am glad that the boys are learning to ride. They should be well experienced when our master returns. He will be pleased at their skills. They have learned much, how to read, write, and do sums as he required. Well Sugn and Turi are learning, and eventually Drem will too. I hope what I have learned is what he desires of me.”

Daelyn soon set the villa in order. As the days shortened, and rain often filled the sky, Daelyn reduced their living to the kitchen area and library. So used to living in smaller and more intimate spaces, she only thought of lessening their use of resources to heat and light the many rooms. Jonius joined them, again enjoying a villa filled with life, the presence of women and children kindled his desire to share time with them. During the day, everyone did their tasks, and though she helped with the cooking and washing for the field slaves, Daelyn still enjoyed considerable free time. The tutor continued to come and their learning progressed. In the evening they gathered in the library and each took turns reading from the scrolls. 

When she could slip away, Daelyn went to the cave. If only for a few minutes, she often would stretch out on the cushions to regard each moment with Roscius. From the first encounter, recalling her fear, a deathly horror had come upon her when the fat man touched her, poking as if trying to enter her body. She shuddered to recall that feeling of being violated, but now realized how it was only a precursor to the genuine savagery she would experience as a sex slave. But the imagined pain and terror the boys would know, castrated, nothing for the pain, then as soon as possible, handed to a man who would sexually assault them. Bile rose in her mouth with that expectation. Only that man reaching for her, lifting her down and offering to buy the boys. How she knew, Daelyn could not fathom, but realized he did not purchase them for sex. Though she smiled remembering going to his chamber that night, worried he would demand they submit to his appetite only to find Roscius sleeping with the children as a father might. The relief that flooded her in that moment, she wondered, was that when she fell in love with her Master. But other times, all the nights attending him the balnea, unintended at first, glimpses of his manhood, and wondering was it she or just, just what, normal for a man to be so aroused. And his kindness, allowing Gitte to keep her babe, naming him for his dead father. But her fondest memory was the night she sought to keep him warm and Roscius held her in his arms. The memory of that night, time and again bought an unsatisfied longing to her mind. Alternately, hating that she failed to rouse him from his sleep to know if he would join with her and relieve her desire to know the pleasure of this man. Those memories floated like a fine perfume and awakened a desire that burned within her groin and heart. At times she felt a starving that could only be slaked by knowing this man through joining. Daelyn accepted, no fear or pain could be worse than this unfulfilled desire for Roscius. 

Seeking more time to be with Daelyn, Melus asked if he might attend with Jorann when he went up in the evening. Unsure if this was acceptable, Jorann asked Jonius. 

The old man thought for a moment; “Yes, invite any of the field workers who would enjoy listening.” Jonius had noticed the interest the slave Melus paid to Daelyn. It was best to observe and be aware, instead of allowing the man to linger out of sight, with nothing but fantasies.

Many of the field slaves joined them in the evening. And Jonius noticed, Melus constantly gazed at Daelyn. Even as she sat at the loom and worked the strands of yarn into a pattern, his eyes rested on her. 

Jonius asked Daelyn; “Are you become Penelope, weaving my burial shroud?” 

Daelyn blushed; “No, I was making a cloak for my master. As the weather becomes colder, this will keep him warm. Do you think he will be pleased?”

The realization that the girl was concerned for Roscius even with him gone from their presence, reinforced his certainty that Daelyn loved Roscius. Yes, he had read the augury. But what of Roscius? Jonius looked at Daelyn and smiled, it was just a matter of time before Roscius realized his desire for the slave girl and took her to wife. Until then, it was best to monitor the slave Melus. 

“He will be very pleased, perhaps when it is complete we could make the journey to the camp and deliver it to him.” Jonius saw this as the perfect way to remind Roscius of what he had left behind. 

“I doubt that my master would want to see me, but if you and any of the others should go, I would ask for you to deliver it to him.” Though the thought of seeing Roscius excited her, yet Daelyn feared he would be angry if she left the villa without his permission. And, the trip would require at least two days to make there and back, requiring a night spent there, unless they left early and returned late. But, with winter approaching and short days, such a journey would not be advisable. 

The days flowed from autumn to winter. The harvest completed for the season. The wheat required threshing, the olives made into oil, and the grapes already sent into Rome. Too few slaves to support making wine for the villa, it was more efficient to send the grapes to the city. While Julius had lived it was all produced here. But, the little wine needed and lack of someone who could do it decently made this the better arrangement. Occasionally when more wheat, oil, or wine was needed, a trip to Rome to restock what was lacking. Preparing the fields for the following planting season, bringing the animals down from the high pasture, and culling the herd for slaughter took up the next several weeks. Then the repair of buildings and tools became the focus during the worst of the weather. 

Daelyn quickly realized, though Jonius was the master of them with Roscius away, she managed the household and Jorann was allowed to oversee the fields and slaves. Daelyn missed the variety of fresh vegetables and requested several of the slaves in assisting her to prepare the garden for next year. Surveying the area gone wild from neglect, Daelyn also determined to enlarge the plot. She discussed with Jonius the vegetables common here to plant and how to care for them. But first she needed to turn over and enrich the ground with manure. Melus, ever determined to spend time with Daelyn, volunteered to assist her. 

The day was warm for winter, and Melus alongside Turi and the boys soon had the plot ready. Jonius, watched from a seat along the wall. As Daelyn walked back to the villa, Melus followed.  
“Are there other chores you would like done today? I would spend time with you.” This his most direct attempt to win her affection.

“Thank you, no. This was all I needed, but thank you for helping. The boys would have taken all day to finish.” Smiling at Melus, Daelyn suddenly realized how often she had seen him stare at her. In the moment Daelyn appreciated his help, but his attention disturbed her. Pulling away, Daelyn went to walk with Jonius.

“Do you not enjoy the man’s attention? He seeks to spend time with you and would like more, much more.” Jonius realized this was Daelyn’s first awareness of the interest she held for Melus.

“No, he is very kind and helpful, and I am grateful for all he does. I fear he wishes for more than I could ever offer him. I belong to Roscius...Without my master’s approval, I would not, could not, not seek to...” Words failed her, not to care for him or more. No, Daelyn thought, kindness she appreciated, but nothing more.

Daelyn paused and though, yet why would she not? Yes the man was kind and helpful, but she saw him no different than Jorann, or any of the other men. Though she wished to be kind, that was all she had to offer. Trying to imagine what her life would be like now in her village. Yes, a marriage to someone from her own village or one nearby was the eventual outcome of her life, and a babe soon to follow, perhaps many born over her life if she survived each birth. Caring for her children, her husband, and perhaps her father. She thought of Grania, who lost both her child and husband in a plague one year, both buried in the same grave, her grief had been so strong, never marrying again. Or of Gitta, who so loved her husband, wedded, widowed, and mother in a year. Or Jorann, who had lost his wife and other children. Now each of them a slave, save for the goodness of their master who had promised to free her brothers and Bevan. Surprised at her own thoughts, the idea of marriage to any of the boys she knew in her own village did not appeal to her. Instead, Daelyn blushed to think how often her thoughts turned to Roscius, her master, and often wished he would take her, even as just his bed slave, she would not regret his using her. But, these were not thoughts to share with Jonius. Instead she smiled, rose, petted Kerberos, and walked back to the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

√Chapter 31  
Training and Temptations 

As Roscius rode away from the villa that morning, he refused to look back, knowing that Daelyn stood watching him leave. Fearing if he saw her waiting, he might not be able to resist the desire to return. The thought of her in his bed, repeated in his mind. Had he been any other man finding his slave girl in his bed would have been invitation enough, no more, a right to her, to claim her body. But he could not force himself on Daelyn, she was hardly more than a child and he swore to always protect her. 

Roscius fondly remembered an old tutor. Hired by his mother to teach him what she considered the philosophy of a good Roman. While Germa praised him for his skill in riding and physical prowess, as his mother, her focus was on him becoming a man who embodied both public and private virtues. Like a prayer, Roscius recalled how she recited them to him:  
Clementia, Humanitas, Nobilitas, Justitia, Pietas, Prudentia, Veritas, Virtus.

The first day with the tutor, his mother remained and recited each of the virtues with him, smiling when he forgot, allowing him to recall before saying the next one. When he had named all of them, she repeated Veritas, honesty in dealing with others, the mother of all. Today as he rode away from his home, from Daelyn and the boys, Roscius heard his mother's voice whisper; Humanitas, kindness. 

Reaching Rome, Roscius bought the animals and arranged for them to be delivered to his villa. Yet there was another obligation he must accomplish; amend his will. Should he die, all of his slaves were to be freed. For Daelyn, he stipulated his mother’s jewels and his estate, held by Jonius. Though death while simply training men seemed unlikely, this ensured a secure future for all.

Arriving at the barracks Roscius saw that his chests had arrived. The old memories of living with men, again being a leader excited him. The next day, he spent ensuring the training area was organized. Within two days the men arrived, young, most were fit and eager to become soldiers, yet each was overly sure of his prowess and skill. Had he been so sure of himself Roscius wondered. Over the next few days, Roscius set his expectations for their performance and drove them relentlessly. Yet he pushed himself even harder, rising earlier, taking each weapon and challenging each man in his turn. To win their respect, Roscius must be more competent, more experienced, even more virile. 

Quickly seeing his example, the recruits accepted him as their leader. Their days were filled with training, learning new skills, and accepting his authority. Young and fit, they soon formed a cohesive group, following his every command. More importantly, Roscius earned their trust, they would do whatever he asked, even if it meant death. The day came when he asked; “Are you willing to kill for Rome?” A resounding cheer erupted. Waiting for them to quieten, he then asked: “Are you willing to die for Rome?” Each man answered by raising his sword in salute.

Several days after the men arrived, working women followed. Many were slaves with their owners, but always a few free women followed the camps. Though the men who owned the slaves attempted to entice him with one of their prostitutes, Roscius refused all gratis offers. As the free women arrived, they carefully arrayed themselves and paraded whenever the men were resting. 

After several weeks, one woman, a few years younger than Roscius approached him. Selective in whom she sold her services to, she had observed the camp for several days. Scrutinizing the men as they trained then paid for an evening of sex from the slave women; she noted how this leader did not accept the slave women into his bed nor the promises of their owners. 

One afternoon as he walked past, she asked: “Do you prefer men? If so, I know several who would find your attentions quite pleasant.”

Turning, Roscius looked at the woman; “No I do not prefer men, but I am particular about who I spend my money on and invite into my bed. I insist on someone clean and singular in sharing her body. As the leader, I cannot be swayed by the wiles of a slave who acts only for her master, nor do I wish to share whom I bed with my men.” Smiling at her, Roscius was not displeased with what he saw.

“I too seek clean and healthy, nor do I like to accept just any who can afford my services. These are but boys and I prefer a man to bed. As a free woman, I answer to none but myself. Still I will offer my obedience to he who pays for my time and skills. I am Marcia.”

“I am Roscius. Perhaps you can join me tonight.” Though both excited and anxious, he made the offer. Desire, long missing in his life, till Daelyn arrived. Being with Daelyn, once again lust and seeking that carnal pleasure had returned as an instinct, a hunger. Yes, it had been many months since he last enjoyed the sexual pleasures of joining with a woman.

“I will come before the gates are shut for the night.” With that Marcia walked away. Already thinking, this would be a man she could settle with while he trained the men. One man who would pay for her to provide more than sex, companionship, the comforts of a home. That was what she sought. Should she please this man tonight, she would not need to seek a roster of men to pay her way. Yes to be his concubine is what she would offer him. He could afford to pay well, but more, he was attractive and had an air of mystery about him.

For the rest of the day Roscius wavered between lust and worry. Initially after his injury, he had little interest in sex, the pain prevented any desire to join with a woman. Only with the attentions of Daelyn had Roscius even realized a longing to satisfy his carnal desires. Yet, refusing to take advantage of her, Roscius denied his appetite. But Marcia was no girl, rather a woman, who willingly provided sex as a release for his lust. Marcia understood this was a business relationship.

As the calls to shut the gate echoed, Roscius heard a knock on his door. Opening, there stood Marcia. Indeed, he could see she had taken great care with her appearance. Her dark hair was piled high with many curls, her tunic was clean, well pressed, but cut low to emphasize her breasts. Roscius swung the door wide and she entered. 

Turning to face him, Marcia stated her price, she offered her body for the night, how often he would take her, and she would satisfy him no matter his request. 

Closing the door, Roscius turned and agreed to her price. “Remove your palla, I would see what I am to enjoy.”

Smiling, Marcia undid the pin holding her cloak at the shoulder and under she wore a tunica. Though a freewoman, because she was a prostitute, she was denied the right to wear a matron's stola. Slipping the fabric down, Marcia exposed her breasts. As she had never borne or fed a child, her body was smooth, her breasts still firm, white, the color of milk, round and large, with deep brown nipples. She watched Roscius, who gazed at her breasts, then reached to touch one, stroking the one nipple, he took it in his mouth and began to suck. Pushing her tunica past her hips, the fabric swirled to the floor and Marcia stood completely naked. Raising her arms, Marcia unfastened Roscius’ tunic, and rolled the fabric down exposing his chest. Lean, his muscles rippled as he moved. Marcia pressed her breasts against his skin. 

Roscius looked at the woman, something about her seemed familiar, beyond their earlier meeting today. She had taken time with her appearance, her hair, an elaborate creation of curls, some makeup, but lightly done, her features highlighted. And she carried a fragrance of roses, sweet. It was the fragrance of roses, yes, she reminded him of Aeliana, perhaps a pale comparison, but it was there.

“Come, join me in my bed. I require few peculiarities in my desires, but once the gate is shut for the night, you must remain till morning. Should you find my attentions too vulgar, we part ways come sunrise.”

“Indeed, I hope you will take me many times tonight. If I please you, well, I would prefer one man, and I can offer far more than just pleasure of the body.”  
Following him to his bed, Marcia allowed Roscius to examine her thoroughly. Lying back, she raised one leg, and slightly spread them. Taking one hand, she placed it on her breast the other she guided to her mound. Rarely were men so slow to begin an assault on her body, instead often rushing to pinch or pull her nipples, even biting or slapping her. But this man seemed to enjoy just touching her body. Slowly he lowered his mouth to one nipple and began to suckle. His hand slowly, almost rhythmically stroking along her groin, teasing. 

The gentleness was a pleasant change, a reminder of the only man she had loved, first given herself to. Had he lived, she would be his wife, already have borne him several children, perhaps thickening in the waist, but still loved by the first man she had known. But their love had been short, he died while on campaign four years now. At his death, Marcia had little prospect for a future. With nothing to offer, her body was all she possessed and for the past two years, she found soldiers, many willing to keep her for their time in camp. For some she felt a liking. Though they used her body, some were kind, others sought to find every base behavior and demand she perform. But this man, he was attractive, handsome, and considerate, but more a mystery. Who was it Roscius imagined when he closed his eyes, who bore the name he whispered as he entered her, barely heard, but no Roman woman was called by that. Perhaps a woman he left behind from some campaign. Still, being his concubine would be pleasurable. 

Roscius soon remembered the pleasure of joining with a woman. In truth Marcia was attractive, her body smooth, well formed, and clean. She seemed in no rush to hurry him along. By her movements he could tell she was truly enjoying his attention. And, his body was also responding. Moving his mouth to the other nipple, Roscius gently tugged and rolled it with his tongue. Soon he was hard, and ready to mount Marcia. Pulling her legs up, he spread them then placed himself between and placed his cock at her entrance. In a moment he entered her, then began to slide his cock in and out. Enjoying the friction as her sheath gripped his cock and she whispered his name. Yes, joining with a woman was pleasurable. 

Marcia responded and met each thrust. She then pulled him tight and bade him roll over and let her provide the pleasure. As he lay back, Marcia sat upon his cock and began to rise and lower herself, rocking and grinding against his groin. In a moment, she felt Roscius grab her hip and press her tight. Within a few seconds, she felt him release his seed within her sheath. And with that release, she heard him call a word, a name perhaps, someone he left behind she wondered. The word was alien to her. Remaining on top, she was able to grip his cock. Lowering her mouth to his ear, Marcia whispered: “Has it been so long since you took a woman? You required the release, and perhaps you enjoyed filling me, but for you this is to slake a thirst only. With time, perhaps you will find enjoyment and pleasure with me. I am willing to offer a range of skills and practices. Though I may not possess the skill of the one you call Daelyn, I hope you will continue to find me satisfying.”

“Nay your body was satisfying. The injury is still fresh and I am not yet fully recovered. I am well pleased. I called to no one, you are mistaken.” 

But he had called for Daelyn, and with that, Roscius desired only to turn away and seek the seclusion Hypnos offered. The joining with Marcia was pleasant, the desire to lie with a woman had been growing since he noticed Daelyn, not as the child he brought to the villa, but rather the woman she quickly transformed into before his very eyes. Surely the desire for Daelyn rose only because she was young and provided so much care and concern to his body and mind. Taking a woman who understood the needs of a man, and was trained in the arts of pleasure would soon ease his thoughts of Daelyn. Yet while he sought the veil of sleep to separate from Marcia and their joining, Roscius was tormented by his needs, but more by his giving into such behavior. Yet, the presence of Marcia would serve him well. More than satisfying his carnal desires, she would maintain his quarters, cook his meals, though most he would take with men, but she could provide a number of services beyond answering to his lechery in bed.


	32. Journey And Arrival

Chapter 32  


Journey and Arrival

As winter wrapped the land, Daelyn found much of her day free, an unusual situation from her home, so far away. She remembered winter there, a constant labor to collect firewood and with fewer luxuries like the bath. Even overseeing the cooking and baking here took little effort each day, as the women quickly managed preparing food even for so many. While Gitte cleaned most of the few rooms used daily. The women understood and expected to work, and with so few living in the villa daily chores were quickly managed. Together the women did the washing weekly for all the members of the domus. In quiet moments it was easy to forget they were slaves, so far from their home and only they few bound together here. In truth, they rarely spoke of those left behind. 

For Daelyn, the pleasure was in the lessons she took, and the evening reading and weaving. Yet, she missed Roscius, her eyes would seek his seat, and though she never ate in the triclinium without him present, often she leaned against the doorway and remembered sharing food with him there. Now, Jonius and Jorann joined them in the kitchen for the evening meal. 

Within two months Daelyn finished the cloak. As she brushed her hair each day, the longest strands she collected and in each weft Daelyn blended one with the yarn. Remembering the wise woman who taught her magic, explaining the nature of contagion. Each strand contained her essence and her thoughts had seeped into her hair as it grew. Much of her thoughts were the love she felt for Roscius. Weaving these strands into the cloak, her dreams and desires would surround and protect him. Wishing her craving for Roscius be transferred; her for him, him for her. As her desire burned for Roscius, would that he catch her fire.

The day she finished weaving the cloak, Daelyn asked Jonius to arrange to deliver it to Roscius. Jonius nodded, yes a trip to visit Roscius was just what was needed.

“We will leave in two days. Jorann will stay, but you and Turi will go with me. And we’ll take a field slave along. Perhaps Melus would like to make the journey with us.”

Confused, Daelyn began to protest. “I did not mean for me to go. I fear my master will be angry if I leave the villa, I should stay.”

“No, you will go with us. I think a cloak as fine as this you should give it to him. And should Roscius have any questions about the villa, you can answer to him.” Smiling Jonius considered the prospect of taking the girl to see Roscius. Yes, this is exactly what they each needed.

Preparing to leave the villa, Daelyn made it clear to the boys she would be gone for a night, but they must obey Grania, Gitta, and Jorann. Should she return and find they did not, she would be forced to send a letter to Roscius and inform him. At first the boys were afraid for her to leave them. But, she promised to return. In truth, she was half afraid to leave, but the desire to see Roscius was a stronger yearning. Packing the cloak carefully, Daelyn then looked at her garments. Going into the store room where she had first chosen clothes for all of them, Daelyn searched for something new to wear. Packed in a chest, she found several tunics and stolas. These fit better, so she took them down and washed them. When Roscius had been home, she simply wore the same items, changing them every few days to wash. But, the idea of Roscius seeing her after so long, she wished for him to notice her as a woman, not the girl slave he left behind.

The day they left was bright and sunny and the road dry. Jonius and Daelyn, sat in front and Melus in the back of the wagon, while Turi rode along on the small mare. Jonius thought it was good for the boy to get away and see more of the land. And to demonstrate his skill on the horse. When Jonius had asked Melus if he would accompany them, the idea of spending a few days away from the villa with Daelyn was too exciting to refuse. Though they were going to the training camp where Roscius was, Melus hoped Daelyn would find more to like in spending time with him away from the villa.

Traveling in the wagon meant the ride took longer than a man on a horse. But it gave Jonius time to speak with Daelyn. Realizing she might be nervous, Jonius explained what to expect at the camp, and emphasized how the men in training would be interested in her. She must not allow herself to be alone with any of them. Few women, except for slaves or working women were often in a training camp.

“But as I am a slave, then my presence will be allowed.” Half question, half answer, Daelyn needed to know her presence would not cause problems. 

Jonius smiled at the girl, so unsure of her place, but he was determined for Roscius to see how she had bloomed. Safety, a home, a purpose, even the learning had transformed her from child to beautiful young woman. Though he failed to mention her appearance for fear of embarrassing her, Jonius noticed how she wore a new outfit. One taken from the storage room, but her body, now rounded as a woman’s, filled this one. Should she walk down the streets of Rome, few men could help but notice her. Around the villa she skipped and hurried, still childlike, but a grace was about her. No longer did she hang her head and glance at him from downcast eyes. Instead, they often sat and talked as equals. Their discussions varied; Daelyn asking questions about her lessons, running the villa, and even the crops. The girl was intelligent and full of life. Yes, he would not comment, though he wished Daelyn to know how beautiful she was.

By mid afternoon they arrived at the camp. Going through the gate, Jonius pulled the wagon to the building in front of the barracks. Climbing down, he turned and extended his hand to Daelyn. As she stood, her cloak slipped and exposed her shoulder. For a moment, Jonius was sure he was looking at a statue of one of the goddesses. Yes, he loved this girl, Daelyn was the daughter he lost when his wife died. He had missed raising her, but now Daelyn filled that ache in his heart for a child of his own. Smiling, Jonius noticed how all the men had turned to look at her upon their arrival. 

Seeing a wagon on the road, the watchman called Roscius, and advised of the approaching visitors. A wagon and a single rider were drawing near, was Roscius expecting visitors or merchants. Going up to the watchtower, Roscius recognized the rider as Turi and in the wagon he saw Jonius and a woman. That Jonius had come was surprising, that he had brought a woman more so. Roscius wondered, had something happened at the villa and this simply a working woman he had offered a ride to. Watching, as the wagon passed through the gate, Roscius realized it was Daelyn. No longer a girl, but a young woman, regal in her bearing. Roscius opened his mouth to call Daelyn, but held his tongue instead to watch unnoticed. As the wagon stopped, Roscius went to the steps and waited. From here he could observe her, but Daelyn was turned away from him. Jonius lifted Daelyn from the wagon and she stood close beside him. Daelyn seemed taller, but also she was no longer a thin waif, hungry and afraid from her capture. 

Roscius saw Jonius ask a man a question and saw him point to his quarters. Hurrying down the stairs, Roscius called to Daelyn and she turned towards him. From any misgivings at what to expect, Roscius saw her face light up with a smile as she looked at him. Roscius could hardly believe the girl he left behind was this creature. Watching Daelyn sweep the escaping curls from her circlet, he too was reminded of a statue of a goddess. Reaching his hand out, Roscius took Daelyn’s. For a frozen moment they gazed into the other’s eyes and smiled, not master and slave, but two people separated and now rejoined in delight at the presence of the other.

“Well Jonius, who is this nymph you have brought to me? Though she resembles Daelyn I fear I have been away from home for far too long. She has grown into a lovely young woman, but I was not present to see it happen.” The compliment caused Daelyn to blush, and he saw her cast her eyes down.

Taking her hand and gesturing; “Come, let us go inside my personal quarters.” Suddenly Roscius felt a chill as if the warm tide retreated from the shore and left him exposed to a cool wind. Daelyn withdrew her hand and Roscius looking for the cause saw Marcia leaning against the door jamb. Standing betwixt him the soldier and he the man whom Daelyn admired was a woman he bedded. Glancing to Daelyn, he saw her now nestled against Jonius, seeking his comfort and protection while regarding the woman. In that moment Roscius knew Daelyn realized who the woman was, his concubine. Daelyn’s smile disappeared, replaced by distrust, but Roscius saw how she closed her eyes and bit her lip, the way she did that day in the slave market. And he imagined she wanted to strike out at him this time. Instead, Daelyn trusted Jonius as a child afraid might to seek the safety of someone who loved her. Roscius realized that it was not he whom Daelyn sought in her fear and that left him benumbed and raw. The fabric of faith created in the sanctuary of the villa seemed rent by his actions. No longer her savior, but a man who used women.

Nervous when they arrived, Daelyn feared Roscius might be angry at her coming. But Jonius assured Daelyn how much Roscius would enjoy seeing her. Still Daelyn wondered, as a slave should she travel without her master’s permission. But, Roscius left Jonius in charge, so she must accept his decision. The journey with Jonius was pleasant. Before being captured and brought to Rome, she had never traveled such a great distance, only as far as she could walk in one day, the nearest village, and those trips rarely made. But this journey was farther even than going into Rome. Still seeing the land, lovely even in winter, the colors muted; the earth appeared sedate and dozing, waiting for the returning warmth of the sun to bring forth new life. Perhaps in a way, she was like the land, slumbering and waiting till her Spring returned with Roscius.

As they reached the walled camp, Daelyn could not believe how large it was, easily twice the size of her village. She was again reminded of how readily the Romans had taken her homeland. Everywhere men were practicing their skills at killing. Daelyn scanned the soldiers in the field training, hoping to see Roscius. But the men, most in armor, their faces hidden behind helmets, Daelyn realized none of these were him. Once through the gate, they stopped before a building, small yet still the size of the largest house in her village.

Jonius offered his hand to help her out of the wagon. Normally she jumped, but in her new outfit, she wished to not only look the part of a lady, but behave as one as well. Still nervous, Daelyn trusted Jonius to guide her. Wearing the silver bracelet he bought her in Rome that day, when nervous, Daelyn often twisted it, it as a talisman to protect her in this strange land. Looking around, anxious to see Roscius, Daelyn heard his voice call her name. Turning, just behind her, even more handsome and so fit. The time away, training the men, being a leader had returned him to health. Here he was happy, content, and well cared for. When Roscius complimented her, Daelyn felt the blood rush to her cheeks. How often she had longed for him to notice her, not as a slave girl, but as a woman, one he could desire.

As Roscius offered her his hand and the touch between them was electric, a shiver traveled her spine and she looked into his eyes with pleasure. Roscius bade them go to his quarters. It was then Daelyn saw the woman, short, dark, but lovely, baring the doorway, guarding as if she lived there and would determine who was admitted. Suddenly regretting that she had come, Daelyn felt sick, as if she would lose her meal eaten in the wagon as they traveled to avoid any delay. The blood seeped from her, she was cold, and the knowledge that Roscius chose that woman as his concubine was worse than the stripes the slaver lashed upon her those days on the ship. In that moment Daelyn realized how little she meant; Roscius had found a woman to satisfy his desires, never considering her. Feeling small and ashamed, Daelyn pulled from Roscius and sought the comfort of Jonius.

Jonius too had seen the woman there, and glared at Roscius, pulling the girl against him, protective, knowing how she dreamt of this man. Jonius realized Roscius had taken a bed slave, but this one was here in the day, so she must be living with him, not just coming to his bed at night. Damn the boy, he thought. He’d brought Daelyn to remind Roscius of what he’d left behind. Still, this was more evidence to support what he planned, to insist that Roscius free Daelyn. Jonius was determined to buy the girl if necessary and then free her. Realizing how the child must feel, Jonius took her arm and escorted her in; yes slave Daelyn might be in this moment, but he would have her freed. 

Roscius suddenly felt helpless. Here dozens of men did his bidding, to their death if he required it, yet in the presence of Daelyn and Marcia he was small and wished not to see how they looked at him. Marcia though was smiling, welcoming them in and Roscius followed.

“My lord did not expect visitors, so my cleaning for the day is unfinished. But, food is cooking and there is wine. May I serve you?” 

Roscius suddenly appreciated how Marcia easily knew to act as if she was only a house servant. Once inside, Turi was excited and began asking questions, begging to join in the training, to explore the camp, try the weapons. Roscius felt it was necessary to take the boy around. Glaring at Jonius, who returned an amused look, he stood and suggested Daelyn rest here, but the men go and see the recruits in training. As Daelyn sought the corner of the room, she reminded him of her first days at the villa, when not busy, unsure of what to do, she moved to the side. Yet, he could not stay and followed the others outside.


	33. Weft and Woof

Chapter 32  
Weft and Woof

As winter wrapped the land, Daelyn found much of her day free, an unusual situation from her home, so far away. She remembered winter there, a constant labor to collect firewood and with fewer luxuries like the bath. Even overseeing the cooking and baking here took little effort each day, as the women quickly managed preparing food even for so many. While Gitte cleaned most of the few rooms used daily. The women understood and expected to work, and with so few living in the villa daily chores were quickly managed. Together the women did the washing weekly for all the members of the domous. In quiet moments it was easy to forget they were slaves, so far from their home and only a few of them bounded together here. In truth, they rarely spoke of those left behind. 

For Dealyn, the pleasure was in the lessons she took, and the evening reading and weaving. Yet, she missed Roscius, her eyes would seek his seat, and though she never ate in the triclinium without him present, often she leaned against the doorway and remembered sharing food with him there. Now, Jonius and Jorann joined them in the kitchen for the evening meal. 

Within two months Daelyn finished the cloak. As she brushed her hair each day, the longest strands she collected and in each weft Daelyn blended one with the yarn. Remembering the wise woman who taught her magic, explaining the nature of contagion. Each strand contained her essence and her thoughts had seeped into her hair as it grew. Much of her thoughts were the love she felt for Roscius. Weaving these strands into the cloak, her dreams and desires would surround and protect him. Wishing her desire for Roscius be transferred; her for him.

The day she finished weaving the cloak, Daelyn asked Jonius to arrange to deliver it to Roscius. Jonius nodded, yes a trip to visit Roscius was just what was needed. 

“We will leave in two days. Jorann will stay, but you and Turi will go with me. And we’ll take a field slave along. Perhaps Melus would like to make the journey with us.” 

Confused, Daelyn began to protest. “I did not mean for me to go. I fear my master will be angry if I leave the villa, I should stay.”

“No, you will go with us. I think a cloak as fine as this, you should give it to him. And should Roscius have any questions about the villa, you can answer to him.” Smiling Jonius considered the prospect of taking the girl to see Roscius. Yes, this is exactly what they each needed.

Preparing to leave the villa, Daelyn made it clear to the boys she would be gone for a night, but they must obey Grania, Gitta, and Jorann. Should she return and find they did not, she would be forced to send a letter to Roscius and inform him. At first the boys were afraid for her to leave them. But, she promised to return. In truth, she was half afraid to leave, but the desire to see Roscius was a stronger yearning. Packing the cloak carefully, Daelyn then looked at her garments. Going into the store room where she had first chosen clothes for all of them, Daelyn searched for something new to wear. Packed in a chest, she found several tunics and stolas. These fit better, so she took them down and washed them. When Roscius had been home, she simply wore the same items, changing them every few days to wash. But, the idea of Roscius seeing her after so long, she wished for him to notice her as a woman, not the girl slave he left behind.

The day they left was bright and sunny and the road dry. Jonius and Daelyn, sat in front and Melus in the back of the wagon, while Turi rode along on the small mare. Jonius thought it was good for the boy to get away and see more of the land. And to demonstrate his skill on the horse. When Jonius had asked Melus if he would accompany them, the idea of spending a few days away from the villa with Daelyn was too exciting to refuse. Though they were going to the training camp where Roscis was, Melus hoped Daelyn would find more to like in spending time with him away from the villa. 

Traveling in the wagon meant the ride took longer than a man on a horse. But it gave Jonius time to speak with Daelyn. Realizing she might be nervous, Jonius explained what to expect at the camp, and emphasized how the men in training would be interested in her. She must not allow herself to be alone with any of them. Few women, except for slaves or working women were often in a training camp.

“But as I am a slave, then my presence will be allowed.” Half question, half answer, Daelyn needed to know her presence would not cause problems. 

Jonius smiled at the girl, so unsure of her place, but he was determined for Roscius to see how she had bloomed. Safety, a home, a purpose, even the learning had transformed her from child to beautiful young woman. Though he failed to mention her appearance for fear of embarrassing her, Jonius noticed how she wore a new outfit. One taken from the storage room, but her body, now rounded as a woman’s, filled this one. Should she walk down the streets of Rome, few men could help but notice her. Around the villa she skipped and hurried, still childlike, but a grace was about her. No longer did she hang her head and glance at him from downcast eyes. Instead, they often sat and talked as equals. Their discussions varied; Daelyn asking questions about her lessons, running the villa, and even the crops. The girl was intelligent and full of life. Yes, he would not comment, though he wished Daelyn to know how beautiful she was.

By mid afternoon they arrived at the camp. Going through the gate, Jonius pulled the wagon to the building in front of the barracks. Climbing down, he turned and extended his hand to Daelyn. As she stood, her cloak slipped and exposed her shoulder. For a moment, Jonius was sure he was looking at a statue of one of the goddesses. Yes, he loved this girl, Daelyn was the daughter he lost when his wife died. He had missed raising her, but now Daelyn filled that ache in his heart for a child of his own. Smiling, Jonius noticed how all the men had turned to look at her upon their arrival. 

Seeing a wagon on the road, the watchman called Roscius, and advised of the approaching visitors. A wagon and a single rider were drawing near, was Roscius expecting visitors or merchants. Going up to the watchtower, Roscius recognized the rider as Turi and in the wagon he saw Jonius and a woman. That Jonius had come was surprising, that he had brought a woman more so. Roscius wondered, had something happened at the villa and this simply a working woman he had offered a ride to. Watching, as the wagon passed through the gate, Roscius realized, it was Daelyn. No longer a girl, but a young woman, regal in her bearing. Roscius opened his mouth to call Daelyn, but held his tongue instead to watch unnoticed. As the wagon stopped, Roscius went to the steps and waited. From here he could observe her, but Daelyn was turned away from him. Jonius lifted Daelyn from the wagon and she stood close beside him. Daelyn seemed taller, but also she was no longer a thin waif, hungry and afraid from her capture. 

Roscius saw Jonius ask a man a question and saw him point to his quarters. Hurrying down the stairs, Roscius called to Daelyn and she turned towards him. From any misgivings at what to expect, Roscius saw her face light up with a smile as she looked at him. Roscius could hardly believe the girl he left behind was this creature. Watching Daelyn sweep the escaping curls from her circlet, he too was reminded of a statue of a goddess. Reaching his hand out, Roscius took Daelyn’s. For a frozen moment they gazed into the other’s eyes and smiled, not master and slave, but two people seperated and now rejoined in delight at the presence of the other.

“Well Jonius, who is this nymph you have brought? Though she resembles Daelyn I fear I have been away from home for far too long. She has grown into a lovely young woman, but I was not present to see it happen.” The compliment caused Daelyn to blush, and he saw her cast her eyes down.

Taking her hand and gesturing; “Come, let us go inside my personal quarters.” Suddenly Roscius felt a chill as if the warm tide retreated from the shore and left him exposed to a cool wind. Daelyn withdrew her hand and Roscius looking for the cause saw Marcia leaning against the door jamb. Standing betwixt him the soldier and he the man whom Daelyn admired was a woman he bedded. Glancing to Daelyn, he saw her now nestled against Jonius, seeking his comfort and protection while regarding the woman. In that moment Roscius knew, Daelyn realized who woman was, his concubine. Daelyn’s smile disappeared replaced by distrust, but Roscius saw how she closed her eyes and bit her lip, the way she did that day in the slave market. And though he imagined she wanted to strike out at him this time. Instead, Daelyn trusted Jonius as a child afraid might to seek the safety of someone who loved her. Roscius realized that it was not he whom Daelyn sought in her fear and that left him benumbed and raw. The fabric of faith created in the sanctuary of the villa seemed rent by his actions. No longer her savior, but a man who used women.

Nervous when they arrived, Daelyn feared Roscius might be angry at her coming. But Jonius assured Dealyn how much Roscius would enjoy seeing her. Still Daelyn wondered, as a slave should she travel without her master’s permission. But, Roscius left Jonius in charge, so she must accept his decision. The journey with Jonius was pleasant. Before being captured and brought to Rome, she had never traveled such a great distance, only as far as she could walk in one day, the nearest village, and those trips rarely made. But this journey was farther even than going into Rome. Still seeing the land, lovely even in winter, the colors muted; the earth appeared sedate and dozing, waiting for the returning warmth of the sun to bring forth new life. Perhaps in a way, she was like the land, slumbering and waiting till her Spring returned with Roscius. 

As they reached the walled camp, Daelyn could not believe how large it was, easily twice the size of her village. She was again reminded of how readily the Romans had taken her homeland. Everywhere men were practicing their skills at killing. Daelyn scanned the soldiers in the field training, hoping to see Roscius. But the men, most in armor, their faces hidden behind helmets, Daelyn realized none of these were him. Once through the gate, they stopped before a building, small yet still the size of the largest house in her village.

Jonius offered his hand to help her out of the wagon. Normally she jumped, but in her new outfit, she wished to not only look the part of a lady, but behave as one as well. Still nervous, Daelyn trusted Jonius to guide her. Wearing the silver bracelet he bought her in Rome that day, when nervous, Daelyn often twisted it, it as a talisman to protect her in this strange land. Looking around, anxious to see Roscius, Daelyn heard his voice call her name. Turning, just behind her, even more handsome and so fit. The time away, training the men, being a leader had returned him to health. Here he was happy, content, and well cared for. When Roscius complimented her, Daelyn felt the blood rush to her cheeks. How often she had longed for him to notice her, not as a slave girl, but as a woman, one he could desire. 

As Roscius offered her his hand and the touch between them was electric, a shiver traveled her spine and she looked into his eyes with pleasure. Roscius bade them go to his quarters. It was then Dealyn saw the woman, short, dark, but lovely, baring the doorway, guarding as if she lived there and would determine who was admitted. Suddenly regretting that she had come, Daelyn felt sick, as if she would lose her meal eaten in the wagon as they traveled to avoid any delay. The blood seeped from her, she was cold and the knowledge of Roscius chose that woman as his concubine was worse than the stripes the slaver lashed upon her those days on the ship. In that moment Daelyn realized how little she meant; Roscius had found a woman to satisfy his desires, never considering her. Feeling small and ashamed, Daelyn pulled from Roscius and sought the comfort of Jonius.

Jonius too had seen the woman there, and glared at Roscius, pulling the girl against him, protective, knowing how she dreamt of this man. Jonius realized Roscius had taken a bed slave, but this one was here in the day, so she must be living with him, not just coming to his bed at night. Damn the boy, he thought. He’d brought Daelyn to remind Roscius of what he’d left behind. Still, this was more evidence to support what he planned, to insist that Roscius free Daelyn. Jonius was determined to buy the girl if necessary and then free her. Realizing how the child must feel, Jonius took her arm and escorted her in; yes slave Daelyn might be in this moment, but he would have her freed. 

Roscius suddenly felt helpless. Here dozens of men did his bidding, to their death if he required it, yet in the presence of Daelyn and Marcia he was small and wished not to see how they looked at him. Marcia though was smiling, welcoming them in and Roscius followed.

“My lord did not expect visitors, so my cleaning for the day is unfinished. But, food is cooking and there is wine. May I serve you?” 

Roscius suddenly appreciated how Marcia easily knew to act as if she was only a house servant. Once inside, Turi was excited and began asking questions, begging to join in the training, explore the camp, try the weapons. Roscius felt it was necessary to take the boy around. Glaring at Jonius, who returned an amused look, he stood and suggested Daelyn rest here, but the men go and see the recruits in training. As Daelyn sought the corner of the room, she reminded him of her first days at the villa, when not busy, unsure of what to do, she moved to the side. Yet, he could not stay and followed the others outside.

Once the men left, Marcia offered Dealyn some food. When Daelyn declined, Marcia asked: “It is you who wrote the tonic Roscius requested I prepare for him each day. Though I cannot read, he had me memorize how to prepare it. He is very particular that I follow your instructions exactly. My skills as a healer are limited but your knowledge has kept him healthy and for that he is grateful. But, perhaps you could make it and I could observe, I wish to do as I am bid but watching you will improve my skills.” Observing how Roscius and Daelyn gazed at each other, then saw how each responded to her presence, Marcia realized this was the person Roscis called to in his sleep. “He often thinks of you.”

Daelyn looked up at the woman, only a few years older than herself, but so calm and worldly.   
“Thank you for preparing the elixir to keep him healthy. I worried he would not continue to take it once here and I fear the poison will cause him problems and someday...” Daelyn broke off her thoughts, yes someday what if her philtre failed to protect him. 

“No he realizes and appreciates all you did for him. He is strong and the men are impressed with his strength and leadership, especially as they all learned of his wound that would have killed a lesser man, though he never speaks of it. The rumors come from men who served with him. All expected him to die or be forever reduced in his virilitas; many brag having served with him. Our master understands he must present a strong and healthy vigor in all areas. Mayhaps that is why he keeps me here. Yes, he does call me to his bed, but it is rare, and I have my own sleeping couch. But it is important that the men believe he may take a woman every night, should he so crave that release. And, I do desire him and enjoy when he does seek to join with me. But, the name he whispers is not mine and until today, I did wonder why he called for you when we join. Now I understand, you were not a woman he loved and left behind, but the woman he would take as wife.”

Daelyn stared at Marcia unsure of what she had heard. The woman boldly confided her master took her for pleasure. And yet Marcia revealed that Roscius desired her, Daelyn. “No, you are mistaken, my master must truly enjoy and appreciate what you...” Daelyn paused, how to even discuss Roscius joining with a woman, when she had never joined with any man. And Roscius was her master, not a boy to giggle over and share an imagined desire so casually. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, at the thoughts of Roscius thinking of her in that way and to discuss such. “It must only be the pain of his wound, if he calls for me, it is because the pain has returned. For that I am truly sorry.” 

“Yes, it is you for whom he calls even in his sleep. When I asked who Daelyn was after our first joining, he turned away and said I must be mistaken. But, each time, it is you he imagines. Does it shock you to hear his desire for you? Our master has not taken you, that I can divine. Yet I also see that you would give yourself to him. He is a complex man. But tonight he will stare at you. I am little more than his servant, but for what he provides I am grateful. He pays me well, allows me to live comfortably, and when he does invite into his bed, he is considerate and asks for no depravities. I shall miss him once he returns home. But come, if you would help me prepare extra food for the evening meal.”

Confused at the thought of Roscius imagining it was she when he thought of a woman during sex. But, she smiled and removed her cloak to assist Marcia. Something about this woman intrigued her. Even a desire to ask what her master wanted when he joined with her, and what she meant by depravities. But, too shy to ask, Daelyn followed the woman and began to prepare items she knew Roscius enjoyed.

Once outside, Roscius pulled Jonius aside and demanded: “What are you doing old man?”

Jonius smiled and simply replied: “I thought you would enjoy seeing Daelyn, how was I to know as soon as you left the villa you would buy a bed slave? How quickly you have healed and become debauched. But, my reason for coming is to ask that you to sell the girl to me. How much, I can afford what you paid for her that day in Rome and more, as her value is certainly increased from what you spent that day.” 

The words lecherous old man caught in his throat. “Do you think I would sell the child to you, to rub your body and rut upon her like a goat? Never!” Roscius shuddered.

“Base fool, I would buy her, free her, she is not to be my bed slave, rather, I hold her as dear as my own daughter, dead these many years. Do not compare me to one as yourself. She has been true and faithful caring for your domus as your mother did, as a good wife would. Allow her to have a home of her own to manage and more, to marry freely whom she would choose.”

The words ‘marry freely whom she would choose’ chilled Roscius, but at that moment Turi ran up and asked if he could train with the sword and shield, ending the conversation. Feeling the need to quell the anger surging through his body, Roscius picked up a bow and strung an arrow. “Here, learn to shoot, you need eye hand coordination, and it is something you can practice upon returning to the villa.” With that Rosciuset the arrow fly, widely missing the mark. Cursing, he grabbed another arrow, but this one hit the post. Handing the bow to the boy, he called one of the recruits over and told him to work with the child.

Walking back to Jonius, Roscius smiled at the old man. When he was young, Jonius was the one who taught him many things. It was Jonius who knew him better than any, except his mother. Thinking the man would ever harm Daelyn was an ill imagining. He recalled, though but a boy, the day Jonius’ wife and child died. Joinus carried the babe and sat with her till her last breath. That was the only day Roscius ever saw the man cry. Remembering that day, Daelyn was about the age his daughter would be. Jonius had married late, his wife also a slave, bought in Rome, but when Jonius fell in love with her, she was freed, then freely chose Jonius. But, the idea of selling Daelyn was not something he could endure. No, the man was right she deserved her freedom and he would give it to her. When he took the boys to the census, he would also free Daelyn. Still the words for her to freely choose whom she would marry, gave Roscius pause. Perhaps it was the field slave who attended them, recalling Jorann’s mention of the men interested in Daelyn. For a moment in his jealousy, Roscius considered keeping Melus with him to separate them.

Reaching Jonius, Roscius looked at him, “No, I will not sell her. But you knew that. You seek only to prick my conscience. She will be freed with the boys. Till then she is protected by being my property. If my promise satisfies you?” 

“Aye, tis best she belongs to you for now. But, I shall hold you to your vow for her freedom. Let us go in and see how the women have come to know one another.” Smiling as he looked at Roscius’ face at the thought.

As they entered his quarters, Roscius saw Daelyn setting the table. Upon it were several items she often prepared for him at the villa. If upset with him, Daelyn gave no indication, yet she kept her eyes averted and went to the kitchen where the food was prepared. 

Calling to all, Roscius bade them sit and eat. “I am pleased to have items prepared by Daelyn. I see she has prepared some of my favorites. I am honored she still knows what I desire and seeks to please me.”

Jonius sat opposite Roscius and Daelyn beside him. Marcia stayed in the kitchen with Melus. Turi, excited at this adventure kept a steady run of questions about the training, when the men would go to serve and where, and ultimately would he ever be allowed to join the army. As they ate the evening meal, Daelyn sat in silence, letting Turi continue the discussion on training. As soon as all were finished eating, resuming old habits,Daelyn began to clear the table. Taking dishes into the kitchen, Melius offered to take the platters from her. Relinquishing them, Daelyn returned to the communal space to gather more of dishes. But, Jonius took her hand and pulled her to the chair nearest the fire.   
“There are others who work here. Stay, you have something to offer to Roscius.”

Daelyn barely recalled why she had come, but reminded she retrieved the packet and pulled out the cloak. Offering it to Roscius: “I made this for you. Jonius purchased the wool I choose and allowed me to use your mother’s loom. I hope that was permitted. I worried the cloak you brought would not keep you warm. I now know it is rarely as cold as were I came from. Still, I hope it suits you.”

Taking the cloak from Daelyn, Roscius watched her. She twisted a fine silver bracelet and bit her lip. Stoking the material, it was soft and tightly woven. It reminded him of the cloak his mother made for him when he left to begin his life in the army. Of the softest wool, a tight weave making it warm, yes as his mother had made one for him many years ago. But Roscius remembered, his mother sharing how she wove strands of her hair through out that he might know of her love for him, and that love for him would provide protection. Would Daelyn know of such magic, would she take her beautiful strands and use them in the cloak?

“Thank you for this, it is truly the finest cloak I have ever owned. That you made it for me means much to me.” Smiling hoping to allay her concerns, Roscius, stroked her hair, softer than the wool cloak, and wished to kiss her.

As they sat and talked, Jonius shared what news of the villa. All the crops were in, it had been a good harvest, thanks to the management of Jorann. The men worked hard for him. Everything was in order for the spring. They had only to get through the winter. However, one concern mentioned was the fear of an uprising by slaves. 

“Yes, there are rumors even here, though no slaves would be foolish enough to rebel so near a garrison. If it happens it will be further away.” Roscius shared.

“But, we are far away from any garrison, and with only myself and Joran with the slaves I fear we would be a target. You know of the last time there was an uprising.” Jonius recalled how many people were slaughtered, even women and children. However, many women were raped and carried off. 

“Yes, that is a concern not only for my villa, but many others. Still, I will speak with the Optio. Perhaps it is time to begin the men’s training out of the garrison. Moving around with a large contingent of mounted men will demonstrate the power of Rome and should ensure protection.” 

Indeed Roscius did recall the stories of a slave uprising. At that time Rome was unaware of the potential for such a brutal attack. Though put down, with the crucifixion of thousands to demonstrate the wrath of Rome, on occasion rumors of another rebellion drifted across the landscape. Most came to naught, or a few slaves might runaway, inciting their neighbors to join them, but were quickly discovered and put down. Still, the idea of taking the recruits out on maneuvers was exciting.


	34. Lodgings

Chapter 34  
Lodgings

Throughout the evening, Roscius watched Daelyn as she sat, her eyes cast down, seeming to avoid looking at him. Her discovery of his concubine seemed to quiet her somehow. Was she hurt that he had taken a woman into his bed, though his right. Or was she somehow, Roscius imagined a number of thoughts--disappointed, jealous even. While his right, Roscius was vexed that Daelyn had discovered this. And yet, his right, but still that she had discovered his weakness chafed his heart. 

Finally, Turi asked: “May I sleep with the soldiers? I would like to know how they live, to hear their stories of bravery and fighting.” 

It was then the reality hit Roscius. Though his quarters were spacious enough, only two beds, his, though occupied rarely by Marcia, and one she used adjacent to the sitting area. Indeed, he, Melus, Jonius and Turi could sleep in the barracks. Yet that left the two women alone and he could not trust the slaves nor the recruits. No someone must stay, but that left the sleeping arrangements somewhat challenging. 

Jonius spoke; “As this is a camp full of men, someone must remain with the women. That will be me.” Smiling at the thought of how Roscius would imagine this.

“No.” But the reality hit Roscius. If he stayed it would mean Marcia would join him in his bed, as he could not invite Daelyn to his bed, but it left Daelyn to the sleeping couch; nor his sleeping on Marcia’s and the two women in his bed, not a situation he wished to experience.

However, Marcia, listening from the doorway; “Yes, if Jonius would take my sleeping couch, then Daelyn and I might share our master’s bed.”

For a moment, the thought of Daelyn and Marcia sharing his bed chilled Roscius and he attempted to say no.  
“I shall sleep on the floor, there is no need for anyone to give up their beds. Master will have his bed with Marcia, Jonius shall have the sleeping couch, and I can sleep on the floor.” Daelyn believed this made the most sense and kept to the normal pattern.

“No, Turi cannot sleep with the soldiers alone. I will have you and Marcia share my bed, and Jonius the sleeping couch.” Not what he wanted, but what must be for this night.  
Roscius, Turi, and Melus left, Jonius took to the sleeping couch; “Keep your voices down. My bones ache and I do not wish to be disturbed by the prattle and giggling of girls.”

The women looked at each other and stifled a giggle at what Jonius imagined they might conspire.


	35. Secrets Shared

Chapter 35  
Secrets Shared

Going into the sleeping chamber, Marcia quickly disrobed, exposing her body. Daelyn had seen others naked, but something about Marcia’s body caused her to stare. This woman Roscius had taken, she had known the pleasure of his body upon her, within her. All that she had imagined, Marcia had known. When she saw Marcia smiling at her, Daelyn looked away, embarrassed that she knew her thoughts.

“You are curious. What would you ask? As you have not lain with any man, so are unsure of what it is like. Would you wish to know?” Realizing Daelyn’s inexperience and desire for Roscius, Marcia offered to share her knowledge.

“I should not ask anything, it is not my right, he is my master and...” Daelyn paused, she should not ask, but the desire she felt for Roscius rose with seeing him again. “Who was your first man?” Again, she paused.

Remembering, Marcia smiled: “The first man was the one I loved. I was several years younger than you. He, a good decade older than I at the time. He assumed I would willingly give myself to him, but my youth and inexperience made me hesitate, though from the first sight of him, I knew desire. I had only my mother at that time, so no father to decide my future husband. I finally decided, no matter, even if he sent me away after, I would join with him. It was then he that resisted. Insisted he would marry me. However, as a soldier, even one with rank, marriage without special permission was generally forbidden. My love was determined to seek permission and he intended that we would wait. But he was told when the campaign season began he would be sent to Gaul. I could not imagine never seeing him again, never knowing his love. I went to him and begged him to ease my desire for him that night. I would not leave until he agreed.”

Daelyn smiled at the thought; could she ever go and offer herself to Roscius? But would he accept her, perhaps allow her to be his bed slave. She had no other expectations, and yet, willingly she would.

“We began to live together for those few months. But that first night I remember. I went to him fresh from the bath. I spent hours fixing my hair in the way the rich ladies do. When he saw me, he laughed, and said I was not the beautiful girl he loved, and undid every curl. Slowly releasing them and running his fingers through my hair. When he kissed me, I trembled, not from fear, we had kissed many times, but my body was needing him, like a fevered patient. Though I knew not what to do, he slowly slipped my tunic down and stroked my body. Naked, I stood before him, he lifted and carried me to the bed. Lying upon it, I watched as he removed his toga, for the first time I saw a man naked who would join with me. He was already firm with desire and I felt such a hunger to feel him inside me. But, he said we were to enjoy exploring our bodies, he did not want to rush.” Marcia paused and looked at Daleyn. “Does this shock you?”

Daelyn, blushed to hear such intimate details, but smiled and whispered: “No, I too have seen our master naked, but am too embarrassed to gaze at him and always look away. Yet I know of desire for him. I desire that he would take me, but am afraid to ask, should he say no, should he then sell me. I would choose to die. He has promised to make my brothers free. And, should I not please him.” She paused at the thought of being rejected, a worse feeling that desire for him.

Marcia smiled at Daelyn and cupped her chin. “Men are easy to please, having them please you often seems beyond their care. But if you desire someone, the pleasure will happen. When my Lucanus stoked my body, I almost cried with need. But, you will soon know that joy.”

Daelyn wished Marcia would continue to describe her first time. As she listened, she had imagined being with Roscius and now ached with desire for the man. But Marcia pulled on her sleeping garment and crawled into the bed. 

“I am sure you will not find me a rival. Having met you and how his eyes follow your every step, the man has found his Amata. I do not think he will call me to his bed again. But, he will allow me to stay, if only to tend his quarters. He will be kind to me in that. Is there else you desire to know? I shall not describe what it feels to be joined with him. It will be different when you and he are as one in concubito and know amo te. Now, we sleep, I will dream of my Lucanus and you of your Roscius. He will spend a restless night worrying of our shared secrets.” Laughing Marcia blew out the lamp.

“Good night and thank you.” Daelyn smiled as she thought of Roscius and she joined. Yes, she would willingly become his bed slave.

Taking Melus and Turi to the barracks, Roscius imagined what Marcia might confess. Unsure of what to think, he left the boy and slave and roamed the compound. The guards on duty knew him to be spontaneous in his supervision, so were not surprised, but he joined a group of them and listened. Once they were sure he was only there to be part of their talk, the men discussed the training and their eagerness for battle. Though soon their discussion turned to women. With covetous glances at their commander, each of the men wondered about the new woman who arrived today. In his position, having a concubine was to be expected, but another woman, young and beautiful had arrived and yet, their commander was not in his own bed. The girl was too old to be his daughter, nor was she a sister. But that the girl came here to visit, perhaps their commander was contemplating marriage with her. Still the relationship was a mystery.

No soldier of their rank could marry till they completed their years of service, but all planned to find a woman where they were stationed. Youth, beauty, and willing to provide any service requested were the priorities. Roscius smiled, all men were the same it would seem. Yet how each responded to what they found in love would determine their happiness. Women and men grew old, but his mother and father remained happy throughout their marriage. Age, for them, seemed to bring more pleasure, much as the best wines fermented for years creating a sweet drink, silky on the tongue, stirring the senses. After a bit, Roscius moved on to walk the perimeter of the walls. Exhausted, he finally returned to the barracks sleeping quarters and took to his bed.

Early, Daelyn rose, the habit remained, no matter where her body rested. Going into the kitchen she prepared the elixir for Roscius and organized food for the meal. Marcia joined her, and without speaking they had the table laid as Jonius entered. 

Smiling at them: “What is it that women must always chatter at night? My Priscia became a chirping bird in bed when all I desired was sleep.” 

Daelyn put her arms around his shoulders and whispered; “You, we spoke of you till the moon slipped behind a cloud too embarrassed to be seen.” 

“Wanton child.” Jonius laughed with them till Roscius and Turi entered.

Quickly, Daelyn went for the drink and offered it to Roscius. “Here while it is fresh.”


	36. Renewal

Chapter 36  
Renewal 

Marcia returned to the kitchen while the others ate. Turi spoke of the excitement of sleeping in the barracks. “Master, may I stay, I would serve you well. And I can begin my training as a soldier.”

Roscius smiled at the boy. “Not now, your presence at the villa caring for the women and this old man serves me better. But your skill at riding is impressive, continue, and when I train a new group, you may attend me for some time, if Daelyn and your father can spare you. First you must learn to read, write, and do sums. You will be far more valuable to me when you can do that. The best soldiers understand strategy and for that you must know your history, your numbers, and understand men. That you learn from your lessons. But let us not talk of training, that is all I know here, I would hear more of the villa.” Looking at Daelyn who was focused on the food. “It is where my heart longs to return.”

Turi began to tell of all they had done at the villa. Yet could not contain his desire to join the recruits and serve Roscius, often asking about the training and life as a soldier.

Jonius and Daelyn smiled at the boy; so excited about the prospect of becoming a soldier. 

Roscius realized they would be leaving in a few hours to reach the villa by dark. “Perhaps we could take a walk around the area, I am sure Turi would enjoy seeing more.” Secretly hoping Daelyn would also join them. 

Raising her eyes to stare into Roscius’, Daelyn nodded. “That would be a pleasure to see where you train the soldiers and how all obey you.” 

Jonius declined, preferring to sit before the brazier. “No, you three go, I wish to rest upon pillows before the ride in the wagon.”

Leaving the quarters, Turi ran ahead, turning frequently to ensure they were following him on the way to the field.

“Did you sleep well last night? I know you have your own bed now and mayhap sharing with another is not as familiar or comfortable.” Roscius wished to know of what Daelyn and Marcia spoke, yet feared to ask. The thought of the women discussing him, maybe comparing. No, there was nothing for them to compare, for his relationship with each was far different as water and wine. One eased a simple thirst, cooling in the moment, but the other was a desire, yet to fulfill, but there, calling for him to sip slowly and enjoy the complexity it produced on the senses. Still, Roscius wondered, what did Daelyn now think of him.

“Very well, I find sleeping alone still a luxury never known till now. But, at the villa...” Suddenly Daelyn paused, she almost blurted that she still slept in his bed. Dropping her eyes, hoping Roscius would not notice she stopped before explaining.

Roscius held Daelyn’s arm as they went up the steps to observe the men practicing in the field. “I will soon take the men out to live on the land and build their strength and skills in marching and riding. If things go well, I may bring them to the villa to camp for a few days. I would enjoy seeing the boys and talking with Jorann and the others.” Still holding her arm at the top, he thought, and being with you where all worries and cares seem to disappear.

“Yes, please come if you can. Everyone will be excited to see you.” Daelyn noticed how he continued to hold her arm and thrilled in his touch. 

After watching the men training for a bit, they walked around the fields. The conversation drifted; first Daelyn shared how the boys were growing in their ability to ride already, they were racing their ponies. How Bevan was such a placid baby, but then someone was always there to hold, feed, or entertain him. Often that was Jonius who spent time with all the boys, telling them stories, teaching them many skills, or just sitting with them. And Turi frequently spoke of his desire to become a soldier like Roscius. The boy idolized Roscius, for buying him, for saving his father. Gitte, so quiet, but she too had found contentment having her child, and the comfort of the villa. Indeed, Bevan was her world. And Grania complained, no one complimented her cooking as their master did. 

“Come, I wish to show you something. At the end of the barns was a run full of dogs. Huge creatures, trained to hunt and kill men. These often accompanied the soldiers, running down escaping enemies, tearing them to bits or holding till the Hound Master arrived to give a command. Most were sleeping, a few approached, friendly to few, each was familiar with Roscius who worked with the trainer. At the end kennel, 6 puppies clamored for attention when Roscius opened the gate.

“Here, this will warm your heart. When I return to the villa they will be old enough to separate from the mother. Choose which you would have.”

Sinking to the ground, Daelyn was surrounded by the mass of puppies, each demanding attention. Yet one, the smallest hung back, and just remained sitting, but her tail wagging furiously. Stretching out her hand towards the pup. Slowly the pup pulled herself along the ground till she reached Daelyn’s fingers. Rising Daelyn lifted the creature. Turning to Roscius; “This one, yes this one.” 

Nodding, Roscius noticed the markings, different from the rest, a golden color. “She will be yours. A small gift for all you do, and perhaps Kerberos will relive his youth with this one around.”

“Truly, I may have this one? Thank you, thank you so much, you have been so kind to me. I love…” Her voice trailed, yes she did love the pup, but more she loved this man and still could not tell him. Instead she cuddled the pup and kissed it’s head. Slowly placing the pup down, Daelyn turned and smiled at Roscius. “You have been so very kind and good to me, I would do anything for you.” There she had said it, what she felt, though she could not form the words of love and desire out of fear he did not desire her. But, should he ever want her, she would gladly give herself to him. No other would take her.

Calling to the hound master, Roscius told the man: “See that this one is weaned when I leave. Also the pack will be going with me. They need to work with the new soldiers.”

As they returned to the barracks, Daelyn became quiet, remembering Marcia’s words, she wished to share her desire for Roscius, but lacked the daring. Roscius too was quiet, he wanted to explain about Marcia, confess even of his desire for her, Daelyn. But no words could express the confusion he felt when Daelyn arrived and saw him living with a concubine. Surely it was his right, but knowing it had upset Daelyn made him feel small. Still, back at the villa, he would find a way to resolve his longing for Daelyn.

Returning to his quarters, Marcia had prepared food for them to eat on the journey. To arrive at the villa before dark, they needed to leave soon. Daelyn went into the sleeping room to get her bag. Looking at the bed she had shared with Marcia, and in turn where Roscius took his pleasure from the woman. In the moment Daelyn imagined, some day might she be whom Roscius chose to satisfy his desires.

Coming out of Roscius quarters, at the wagon, Marcia and Daelyn faced each other and hugged good-bye.  
“Perhaps my master will bring you to the villa when he returns.” Daelyn suggested.

Smiling at the kindness of Daelyn: “I do not think my time with him will exist beyond here with the recruits. Already he realizes what he used me for was a poor imitation of what he desires. In kindness he may allow me to stay and keep his room. When your master returns to his villa to seek what he is missing, I shall find another to serve. Though I shall remember this man with fondness.”

Roscius, unable to hear what the women shared, wondered how Daelyn so easily seemed to accept his relationship with Marcia. Perhaps the girl did not care for him. Looking towards Melus, he wondered if this slave was her desire. Closer in age, both taken, sold, and owned as slaves, his; they shared that bond. With that thought, Roscius again considered requiring Melus to remain. But, the thought felt cruel. He would never force Daelyn to take him, and to separate them seemed vindictive. 

As they left, Turi rode ahead, showing off his skills on the horse. Melus sat in the back and remembered the discussion he had with Marcia as he waited for Daelyn and their master. The woman told him; “Daelyn is not for you. It is her Master she desires and he, her. She is kind to you, for she is kind to all. But do not expect her to turn to you. Her heart is given.”

“To the man who owns her? How is that possible, she is his slave, he will never care for her except to use her. All masters are the same, they use slaves for their own needs, but care not for them.” Melus felt he had to defend his desire for Daelyn and prove his right to have her.

“No, you are wrong. Your master does care, nay love the girl and will soon realize and free Daelyn. Cast your appetite elsewhere. Her desire is for him as his for her. Their bond is far greater than master and slave. She is his Penelope and he, her Ulysses. They have both faced great challenges to be together, and each would do anything for the other. They are destined.”

These words preyed on Melus as they returned home. Though he could not believe what Marcia shared, he realized, as a slave he possessed no control over his life. Still, Melus was determined to try and win the affection of Daelyn.  
On the journey to the villa they passed many travelers, but the weather was fair and just as the sun set, they turned into the lane. Watching for Daelyn’s return, the boys seeing the cart came running out to greet them. Questions about Roscius, the camp, the journey tumbled from their lips.

Inside, Grania had dinner waiting for them. Turi kept everyone entertained with his tales of how he had practiced with the soldiers and Roscius promised to take him when he trained the next group. Jorann, looked to Jonius and Daelyn. Both smiled and explained, Roscius would discuss it with Jorann and perhaps allow Turi to visit several times. 

That night after soaking in the balnea, Daelyn returned to Roscius’ bed to sleep. The next day, everything returned to normal. Everyone performed their tasks, the tutor came, the boys practiced riding, and in the evening they gathered and read. Often Daelyn sought solitude and went to the cave. Over time she stocked it with lamps, oil, a brazier and charcoal, even pillows and rugs. Here she often slipped away for a bit to read and day dream about a future with Roscius. Marcia’s words tantalized her, and her body responded with a hunger to know his touch, to bear his weight, and satisfy the longing in her groin.


	37. Preparations And Safeguards

Chapter 37  
Preparations And Safeguards

A month after the return to the villa, Jonius called Daelyn to the library.  
“Come, I received a letter from a neighbor. There are fears and rumors that slaves in the area are planning a rebellion. If they do, it will be dangerous. We must make plans to protect the children, the women, and you. I do not expect our slaves to join, but...” His voice drifted, truly he did not know what might happen, but if the rising was large enough, even the slaves here might not be able to protect the villa. “I want you to call Jorann in. Together we will make a plan. But, should you need to hide and take the boys and Grania and Gitte, I want you to go to the cave.”

Daelyn listened, the idea of a rebellion and it coming here brought back feelings of being taken from her home. In the moment, Daelyn feared she might not be able to protect the others again. “You know of the cave? I thought only Roscius...” But she stopped, surely anyone who lived here would know of it. “Yes.” And she left to fetch Jorann. 

In the barn, Daelyn found Jorann and bade him return to the villa to talk with Jonius. Once away from the others, she shared Jonius’ concerns. Sitting together in the library, Jonius suggested a plan. Daelyn and Jorann would take what might be needed for several days to the cave and prepare in case there was a need to hide. Once everything was prepared, several of the men would patrol the area surrounding the villa day and night. Jonius had a letter, and asked Jorann to have one of the slaves who could ride to deliver it to Roscius. 

Daelyn shared the fears and explained to Gitte and Grania what they were to do; prepare for a few days living in the cave and for the men to eat without having to cook. Food, easy to store and prepare without fire would be necessary. Once it was ready, Jorann would carry it to the cave and barn. Blankets, rugs, charcoal for the braziers, lamps and oil for light to make the cave comfortable for several days were gathered. Fresh water flowed within a few steps from the entrance. So prepared, if they needed to leave quickly, almost everything required for a few days living in the cave was ready for them. At the villa the men prepared to defend the latifundia if necessary. 

The following evening, to avoid being seen by the slaves, Daelyn, Turi, and Jorann carried most of the things necessary for hiding in the cave there. Should the situation arise, she with Grania, Gitte, Bevan, Suan, Drem, and Turi would be protected in the cave. The opening was well hidden, and with shrubs cut and placed in front of the opening, difficult to notice, and surely the rebels would not know women were present. Upon returning to the villa, Daelyn begged Jonius, if they fled, to join them, but he refused.

“This is my domus, I will not leave it. There is probably little to fear, they will not see me as a threat, I can still pass for a slave, but too old to be of use to them. Still I will stay and do what I can. I am perhaps succumbing to an old man’s suspicion, and naught may come from this. But, the auspices have been dark these past days.” Jonius was far more concerned than he wanted Daelyn to realize.

But, with the letter on the way to Roscius, who would surely move his men to them, there was nothing to do but wait. Three days later, one of the watchers reported to Jorann, far in the distance smoke filled the sky, as if a large area was burning. Going to Jonius, Jorann relayed the report. Daelyn listened, caught Jonius’ eye and went to gather the women and children. Packing as much fresh food as they could, Jorann escorted them to the cave in the dark. Daelyn remained with Jonius. 

Sinking to her knees, she begged him to join them. “You are dearer to me than my own life. Do not stay here, come with us to the cave. We would be safer with you in attendance.” 

“No, my place is in my domus. But, take Kerberos, he is too old to protect, and too easy a target. But you must go, should any of the slaves give it away that women and children are about, I can say you were sent to Rome. That should ensure you are not found. Once the danger has passed, I or Jorann will come for you. But go fetch the jewels that belonged Germa and take these of my wife. These I give to you.”

Daelyn looked at the small parcel of jewels Jonius presented to her. Held in her hand were greater riches than her whole village possessed. To be given such wealth and be loved by Jonius brought tears to her eyes. Laying her head upon Jonius’ knee, Daelyn realized how much she truly cared for this man. From the first day, he treated her with respect and kindness. What had become of her father was a mystery, but Jonius was as dear to her now.  
“You honor me with your love. I beg you, do nothing to risk your life. Roscius, the boys, nor I could bear to lose you.” 

Rising, Daelyn went up to the bedroom where she had found Germa’s jewelry. Taking a sheet, she packed all that seemed to belong to Roscius’ mother and carried it downstairs. Going into the library, she selected several scrolls. These were some of her favorites, but also as they waited with little to do but worry, reading would keep the boys busy. She also took some writing supplies. Daelyn was determined to keep things as normal as possible and would continue their lessons.

Back at the Lararium, Daelyn made a prayer to the gods to protect all. Then took a belt and placed it around Kerberos’ neck and slowly led him to the archway. There Jonius stood, she dropped everything and threw her arms around his neck. Tears welled in her eyes. This man truly loved her and she, him. Jonius treated her as his daughter, and she often called him father in her mind. Whatever she had lost in capture, being purchased by Roscius transformed her. She had come to love both Roscius and Jonius. Though slave, she had more freedom and luxury in her life now than ever. And love, for a man she called master, and another man she thought of as a father.

“Come child, daughter of my heart. Surely by tomorrow, this will all be ended and we will laugh at our scheme. We will celebrate with dinner in the cave to allay the fears of the boys, tell them we are like the soldiers Roscius is training. Then return to the villa and sleep in our beds safely and Hypnos will bring us sweet dreams of those we love.” Jonius hugged the girl and kissed her head. Together, they walked to the cave, Jonius leading Kerberos. Once there Jonius told the boys this was important, no matter what they must not leave the cave till Daelyn, Jorann, or he told them. Failure to do as told and they would not be allowed to ride until Roscius returned home and heard of their disobedience. The boys hugged him and promised to do as told. Turi asked if he could return to the villa and stand with his father.

Jonius shook his head; “No you are needed here to protect the women and boys. This is the most important job and it is given to you. Do as you are bid and I am sure your valor will impress Roscius and he will take you with him for training if you follow your orders.” 

Leaving the women he returned to the villa. In the distance Jonius could see the glow in the sky, yes something large was burning, a field, buildings, what, he could not tell, but the blaze was worrying. No crops were in the field, but the olive grove and vineyard were ancient and took many years to bring to the point of bearing fruit. And the villa, here was his home, after Julius died, with Roscius away, he was master. But, it was also the home of his beloved Prisca. To lose it was unbearable.


	38. Assault

Chapter 38  
Assault

Roscius received more rumors of rebellion. Discussing the threat with his commander, it was decided to take his recruits on a training mission. They would patrol and move about the land as a warning, and if necessary, an immediate response to any threats. Roscius determined to take them north working his way towards his latifundia. 

Hearing of the possible uprising, the recruits expressed a desire to crush those who rose against Rome. Controlling these men would be his first true measure as their commander in the field. That these men did his bidding during their practices was one thing, but in the heat of combat, his commands could mean life or death for his soldiers, success or defeat on the battlefield. The first time a man experienced battle, many lost their lives because they failed to follow their commander’s orders. And with the insurgence so near to Rome, rebelling slaves had nothing to lose, motivated with hate to kill, determined with spite to destroy all in their sight. A firm and battle-tried leader must have his soldiers complete dedication to defeat the wild and possessed with the insanity of the Dacia Germanic warriors controlled by their gods in battle.

Encountering the mad ferocity of the Dacia once in deep forest on the fringes of the empire, Roscius saw the destruction inflicted by a fearless enemy, sworn to fight to the death. However, his mounted archers encircled the hoard and quickly picked off many before the violent frenetic warriors reached the horses and riders. It would be a far different encounter for foot soldiers against such frenzied men. Still, his men lusted for their first taste of battle, possessed fine weapons, and benefited from excellent training. An encounter with a group of rebelling slaves would demonstrate those who had a chance to survive battle and those who would soon fall. 

Three weeks after Daelyn returned home, Roscius realized he now measured time from when he last saw her; he took his troops out on patrol. Providing the best riders with horses, the rest foot soldiers, and a train of followers set off on their first mission. Moving slowly around the countryside, establishing their presence, surely curbing the desire of many to rebel. Roscius determined the route, moving to the east of Rome, where many fields and hills matched the terrain these men would encounter when they went to the edge of the empire. Still effortless travel along roads made the distance covered each day an easy patrol.

Rumors continued, every day, scouts were sent to villages and large villas to seek information. Nothing but fears from those with the largest latifundias, most villages assumed they were too small to matter.  
At the end of the week, word came, slaves at a large latifundia had risen up against their owner. Torching the villa, barns, orchards, and fields, many of the people, including women, children, as well as fellow slaves who resisted joining them were slaughtered. From that first success, other slaves abandoned their owners and followed the rebels. Yet some slaves, after the immediate sense of freedom succumbed to the reality of being hunted, slipped back to their latifundias claiming they had been forced. As the number of rebels grew, most citizens shrank from any encounter, simply abandoning their lands and fleeing to Rome. Within two days, Roscius was on the trail, but over a day away from where the rebels were last reported. 

In the distance was the villa where Aeliana lived. Black smoke billowed above the trees, evidence of a large fire. A foreboding of what he might find, Roscius hurried his mounted men to the source. Reaching the outer fields Roscius surveyed the horror, the rebels demonstrated no mercy for any living thing. A number of fields bore scars of burning, slaughtered bodies of animals beside humans. Roscius recalled, here had been an ancient olive orchard. Perhaps hundreds of years old, planted deep in the time of the Republic, most of the trees now little more than blackened stumps. As he approached the villa, evidence of the attack, scorch marks, doors flung wide, and worse bodies lying where they fell when killed. 

Dismounting, Roscius scoured the corpses, most were men, slaves or freedmen who worked the land, but here and there several women. Though surely, Aeliana’s husband sent her and the child to Rome for their safety. However, a sickening fear mounted; rushing through the entrance, Roscius shouted to his men to check every body for any survivors. Within the atrium, Roscius found one of Aeliana’s attendants. Weeping, she recognized him and pulled him into a room. There Aeliana, badly beaten and suffering a sword wound, barely conscious. 

Seeing Roscius enter, Aeliana tried to rise, but was too weak. “Roscius, you have come to me, please our son.” With those words, Aeliana lost consciousness. 

Turning to the woman Roscius demanded: “Where is the boy?” Fearing he had been killed. 

The woman wailed and was unable to answer. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he again asked “Where is Quirinus?”

“Gone, the rebels took him. That is why my mistress is wounded, she fought to keep him, but the rebels were ruthless, they beat her, she was stabbed, only then did she fall and they ripped the child from her arms, and carried Quirinus off. Those few women who remained have searched everywhere for the child, but he has not been found dead or alive. Our fear is that they will abuse, torture, and kill him at their leisure.”

A cold dread settled on Roscius. Aeliana’s child taken by the rebels, and more, his son. “Where is Gneaus? Has he pursued the rebels?” 

“No, they attacked in the dead of night, one of the field slaves allowed access, and our master sleeping with his bed slave Portia was killed first. They tried to take Portia from his body, it was her screams which alerted the household. She fought to remain with the body of our master and they killed her. The two died as they lived, devoted. Most of the slaves upon hearing the screams ran off. Aeliana tried to hide with Quirinus, but the rebels found them. Only a few of us, our mistress’ women remained. I try to comfort her, but I fear the wound will be her death. Please find her son, it is all she asks for, Quirinus. I know you are his father.” With that the woman dropped her eyes. 

Roscius realized this slave had been an attendant to Aeliana for many years, since both were young girls. She had bravely remained with her mistress and truly did love her.

Calling his men, Roscius commanded the physician to attend Aeliana. “Do anything, any means, she must be saved. I cannot stay, but send a messenger to follow with news. You are to stay until she is out of danger or until...” With that thought Roscius called his men, a small group would remain, look for any survivors, and when reinforcements arrive, follow and rejoin the troop. 

Going again to Aeliana, she roused, and took his hand, pressing it to her breast: “Find our son, I beg you, bring him home alive. He is all I hold dear in life, I cannot bear to lose him.” Weeping, she again lost consciousness. 

Rising, Roscius, spoke to the woman. The doctor will stay as long as he is needed, some of the soldiers will remain to protect the villa until others arrive. Send me word by any means. I will pursue the rebels and find her child.”


	39. Pursuit And Capture

Chapter 39  
Pursuit And Capture

Ordering his men to regroup, Roscius jumped on his horse and spurred the beast on. The mounted men quickly followed, and the foot soldiers too began the march in the direction taken by the rebels. Tracking the hoard was easy, they made no attempt to hide their tracks, perhaps drunk with their ability to slay women, children, and the unarmed they failed to realize the power of the Roman army. 

The initial uprising took small landholders by surprise without any defense. At each villa the rebels had killed many of those who failed to flee. Gradually adding a few slaves to their cause along the way and equipping themselves with stolen weapons; now emboldened with their ease of success. However, without a strong leader, the hoard had devolved into several factions. Many of the slaves, wild with their early success, motivated only by the idea of freedom and exacting revenge. Often these men plundered the homes for money, jewels, women and children. Many were raped and left, but several were taken along for pleasure later. The leaders realized proceeding away from Rome afforded them the greatest chance of eventual escape. Stealing money and jewels, once the rebels accumulated enough wealth, then making for the coast and taking a ship to reach an outpost far from Rome was their only plan. Still the pleasure in taking vengeance on their Roman masters presented an opportunity too enticing to cease the slaughter. Within a few days, villagers wary of the attackers fled or presented at the walls prepared to defend their homes. Facing an organized resistance, the rebels then saw any large villa equipped with only fellow slaves to defend now the preferred target.

The hoard moved through the countryside, clinging close to roads, but avoided moving as a mass of men easy to hear, surround, and capture or kill by a responding army. Ransacking the villas, the rebels remained throughout the day feasting and using the captured women. To avoid encountering any armed resistance, they traveled at night. Without cover, during daylight, the rebels were vulnerable to a better equipped and trained force. Thus remaining at a villa offered some protection from encountering any soldiers and a place to shelter and defend if necessary. Enjoying the luxuries at each villa, often squabbles between many of the rebels erupted. A full day ahead of the pursuing army, the rebels reached another villa unprepared for the onslaught. Attacking at night, most of the inhabitants were asleep and many died in their beds. 

One young boy, watching the livestock some distance from the villa, hid. When he was sure none of the rebels would notice, the boy ran to the next latifundia and found Jonius. Dropping, he told of their numbers, weapons, and how they had captured a group of women and children. Without any way to defend themselves, some of the slaves fled. But, the master, his wife, and children were taken. The boy feared they were dead.

Late the next night, the rebels arrived at the villa, it seemed deserted, an easy target, though often the owners took many of the valuables as they fled. Still, cover for the coming day, food and wine would be available, and provide time to enjoy the women they captured. As they approached an old man, probably a slave, too useless to be saved, met them at the door. He mumbled and rambled, but finally shared, the master, had fled to Rome. When questioned, about women and slaves the man scratched his head. Yes, women, slaves, but they went to Rome with the master. The field slaves, cowards, slipped away in the night, who knew where they were, perhaps they had joined this lot. Only he had remained, his bones ached too much to flee and his master would not make room in his cart to take him along.

The leader shoved the man aside and laughed as he fell to the ground. “Useless to us, but still, open the doors, throw up the storerooms. My men are thirsty and hungry.”

Picking himself up, Jonius limped to the door and opened it. The rebels pushed into the atrium and called for wine and food. Hobbling to the kitchen, Jonius opened the larder, little food, but plenty of wine. Taking many of the amphora they moved to one of the larger rooms and began to drink. Heilo, the man who passed as the leader remained wary. Investigating the rooms, he discovered women’s quarters and demanded to know where they were hiding.

“We saw the flames in the night, only the cook and her girl, they went with several other slaves to Rome, where our master has another home. All of the slaves have fled.” Jonius, determined to protect the women and children hiding not far from the villa.

Heilo considered the response, perhaps it was true. Many others had fled before they reached the villas. Searching the rooms, little of value they could use remained. Going back to join the rebels, he took food and wine before choosing a young girl and dragged her to one of the sleeping chambers. Jonius heard the girl screaming as the man repeatedly raped her. 

As the rebels fell asleep from the wine and debauchery, Jonius went to the remaining women and children. Taking the youngest, two girls and a boy Jonius led them to the barn. Going back to his room he could but wait. Several hours later, when he was sure most of the rebels were drunk or passed out, Jonius motioned to the women the men had raped to follow him and guided them to the barn. 

“You must remain here, do not leave unless the building is torched. Then you will have to run. It is all I can do for you.”

Returning to the villa, now just before morning and a pale glow illuminated the grounds, Jonius collected many of the swords left carelessly lying about and placed them outside the entry door. Going into the sleeping chamber, the girl was huddled crying, but the leader was gone. Leading the child to the back stairs, Jonius whispered, leave this place, go towards the barn, the others are there, stay with them. Shaking the girl stumbled towards the barn.

As the sun rose the rebels would rise, probably ransack the house and spend the day destroying the latifundia before leaving in the night. Jonius flung open the door, and in rushed Jorann leading the other slaves armed with the swords Jonius removed from the rebels and farm implements. Attacking the sleeping rebels, some died before rousing. But, a number of the rebels woke, and a panic set in. Some still had weapons and began to defend themselves. Heilo appeared, and realizing they were trapped within the villa, fought his way past the attackers. Several of his closest followers went towards the barns for horses to flee. The women and children hiding there panicked and ran scattering in all directions. The youngest child, left behind too young to know what to do, Heilo grabbed the boy as he rode off. Many of the rebels were fleeing in various directions pursued by Jorann and the other slaves. 

Going up the hill on the horse without a saddle, the boy struggled and slipped off. The child ran and reached some rocks just beyond the cave entrance. Helio jumped off the horse and went to strike the boy.

Daelyn heard the sound of a child screaming. Motioning the others to retreat to the back of the cave, she peered through the opening and saw a man on a horse pursuing the child. The rider dismounted and had a sword raised as if to strike the boy. Without thinking, Daelyn crawled out and ran to the child, placing herself between the boy and the man. Remembering the attack on her village, and how many were either killed in the melee or captured, Daelyn’s instinct to try and protect the child overcame her own need for safety. Seeing the child’s face, a thought of Roscius crossed her mind, surely this is what he looked like as a young boy. 

Seeing this woman defy him, the man hit Daelyn with the sword hilt, and she collapsed. Heilo pulled her onto the horse and rode off. Behind him, another rebel grabbed the boy. A few dozen of the rebels followed Heilo up the hill to reach the woods. As soon as the rebels realized no troops were pursuing them they slowed, yet still needed to put as much distance from themselves and the villa before darkness. That the men of the villa were aware and prepared for them in the area meant the need for a place to hide. As they had lost a number of their followers, taking another villa was not safe if the residents were equipped and prepared to fight. 

With full daylight upon them, the rebels were too visible and it was no longer safe to ride. Heilo called to his men. Those who had fled with him slowly reached where he had halted. 

“We will camp here.” Dumping the girl, the other man dropped the boy beside her. For the moment the men who escaped were concerned only with hiding. For Heilo this was the first organized challenge to their rebellion. In the moment, realizing how many of his supporters had so easily been dispatched by so few men, probably all slaves themselves, gave him pause. All their plunder abandoned, and only several dozen who were able to find a mount had followed him. Shouting to the men to make a camp and tether the horses, there was nothing to eat and none of the spoils to pay for their escape, fleeing in the midst of the fighting, all abandoned. 

Turi ventured to the opening, saw Daelyn trying to protect the boy from the man with his sword. In an instance, the man struck Daelyn, then placed her on his horse, another man appeared and grabbed the boy. Turi watched from the opening with the sword Jonius had given him for protection and saw the horses fleeing towards the woods. Looking down on the villa, he could see men fighting. Torn between waiting as he promised and the desire to pursue the rebels and rescue Daelyn, Turi made the decision and raced to the pasture and called his mare. Jumping on the back of the horse, he saw Melus and shouted for the man to tell his father what happened; one of the rebels had taken Daelyn. Spurring the horse away, Turi pursued the fleeing rebels.


	40. Arrival

Chapter 40  
Arrival

Reaching the road that led to his property, Roscius saw the neighbors villa a burned out shell. Fear now drove him, the rebels had been here, and the next villa was his. As he reached his domus, there, bodies lying just outside the door. Dismounting, fearing the worst, Roscius went inside. More bodies, but none that he knew, then Jorann and Jonius came out from the villa. While some of the rebels had been killed by his slaves, others escaped and were even now visible moving up the hill. 

At that moment Melus appeared and shouted: “The rebels took Daelyn, and Turi is pursuing them.” 

Fear gripped Roscius and a cold dread caught in his heart. If he was unable to catch them before they stopped, what would happen to Daelyn. Shouting to his men, he commanded one of the mounted soldiers to gather the foot soldiers and the other mounted riders to follow. Dividing the troops, Roscius some commanded to pursue the fleeing rebels and several to follow him. Experienced at tracking men and horses, and knowing where the women and children had hidden, Roscius quickly outstripped his men. Up the hill past the cave where he and Jonius had planned for the women and children to hide. Knowing what Daelyn remembered from her capture, Roscius wondered what had motivated Daelyn to forego the safety of the cave. Surely realizing if seen leaving the cave meant exposing the boys and women, not something she would do willingly. Had she feared the cave was known, and wanted to lead the rebels away or was there another reason? 

The horses' hooves were visible in the slightly damp ground enabling Roscius to follow their route. This range of hills was an area familiar to Roscius. The fleeing rebels would encounter a dense area of trees, then a well concealed clearing. If the rebels continued along this path, they would find it and perhaps stop. Surely he was only minutes behind them. But without knowing how many rebels, the confusion of tracks made it impossible to know, his plan was unformulated. As a well trained soldier Roscius had limited options alone to confront more than just a few men, especially armed ones. Ahead, Roscius saw a young man on a horse, and recognized Turi. Calling out, he bade the boy take his horse and be prepared to ride with Daelyn.  
“Stay with the horses. I will find Daelyn and bring her to you. Do not leave, ensure the horses are ready when I return. Do you understand?” Roscius needed Turi here to remove Daelyn from the danger, not be caught in the middle of a battle. This is your first command as my soldier, do as I bid.”

Turi reigned in his horse, and took the reins of Roscius’ mount.   
“Yes master, I will do as you command, though I wish to serve and fight.”

Even in the horror of this moment, a smile came to Roscius; thanks to Daelyn, he had a boy who was brave and devoted to him. What she had brought into his life was beyond measure. 

As he reached the edge of the clearing, Roscius held his bow at the ready. Only stealth could provide an edge with these odds against him. Slipping behind an outcrop of stones, he observed the rebels, not many, but more than he could take even with his bow from a distance before being discovered and overcome. Surveying the rebels, looking for the leader, that would be the man to remove first if possible. He also looked for Daelyn, but could not see her. Fear gripped him, had they killed her and dropped her body along the way? The thought blinded him with rage. Moving around the perimeter of the encampment, looking for an angle to provide cover and the best chance to kill as many before they descended on him. 

In the moment, most of the rebels were slumped around the clearing, many seemed unprepared for any attack, perhaps hung-over and assuming the defenders would not leave their villa to pursue them. And a cold realization for these rebels, they lacked enough men to effectively continue their rebellion. Yet such a dire acceptance would leave them more determined to fight to the death. Punishment for any rebels would be crucifixion, a protracted painful form of execution, designed to torture and humiliate the criminal. Suddenly, Roscius saw the child, yes it was Quirinus and he was softly crying, clinging to the body of a woman. Was it Daelyn, had she died here? Moving towards the child, he approached, hidden behind a large boulder, he caught the child’s eye. Placing his finger against his lips, Roscius reached his hand out for the boy’s. Quirinus, clung to the woman, then slowly remembered this man his mother referred to as a dear friend and smiled as she told him stories of the man’s bravery and valor. Rising from the woman who had come between him and the bad man, Quirinus moved towards Roscius. Once behind the boulder, Roscius carried the boy to a deep ravine nearby, had him lie under a large bush. “Do not move, no matter what happens, you cannot be seen here. Stay here I will return for you. You are safe. You must do as I say.” 

Slipping back to the boulder, Roscius stared at the body, was there breath still coming, he could not determine. Fearing the worst, Roscius drew his bow, notched an arrow and fired. A lone rebel sitting at the edge slumped over. Unnoticed by the others, Roscius notched another arrow and hit another sleeping rebel at the edge of the encampment. Still the numbers were more than he could manage in hand to hand fighting. Then Roscius heard the pack in the distance, the hounds were coming, fierce killers who knew no fear, they would rush in and take down many of these rebels before they could take up weapons and defend themselves. Trained to pursue any fleeing enemy, these large creatures could pull down a grown man and rip his throat in a matter of seconds. Behind the hounds would be the mounted men. Still, in the melee, Daelyn was vulnerable, he must reach her body and remove her from the danger of a battle. 

The rebels also heard the sound of the dogs and realized an attack was imminent. Roscius saw the leader call orders to prepare to flee, but the hounds were in the camp and attacking the rebels in an instant. Roscius realized the danger to Daelyn’s body in the fray and must act. Rising, quickly Roscius reached her and carried her body, but was seen by the leader, who turned to attack Roscius. Unwilling to put Daelyn down Roscius was forced to defend with only his sword. Unencumbered by the weight of another, the rebel quickly drove Roscius back against a large boulder. Fearing for both Daelyn’s and his life, he let her body slip to the ground and parried each blow, forcing the rebel away from where she lay. 

In a moment, the hound reached the camp and leapt for the arm of the rebel brandishing the sword. Massive, the dog, easily knocked him to the ground. Quickly disarming the man, Roscius called the dog to stand, a command to hold the victim on the ground. Though the man might try to flee, the powerful jaws sunk fast into the flesh, shaking the man in a bone crushing grip. 

The rest of the hounds had taken down many of the rebels, some now dead, others dying, the rest fleeing or held. With the arrival of the soldiers, soon the remainder of the rebels were contained. Lifting Daelyn from the ground, Roscius carried her to Turi.   
“Take her to the villa with all haste, everything must be done to save her, she must live, demand it!” 

Holding Daelyn, Turi turned his horse and headed towards the villa.


	41. Harm

Chapter 41  
Harm 

Roscius found his second in command. “Keep them all alive, they are to suffer death up on the crux. None must die, keep them alive as ordered. Take them to the barn.” Going to retrieve the boy, Roscius picked up his son and hastened to the villa. 

At first, the boy whimpered and called for his mater. Knowing not the truth of Aeliana, Roscius was unable to comfort him. But kept promising that he was now safe.

“And the lady, she saved me, the man was going to hit me, but she came between us and he hit her so hard. I was scared, but she was brave, like mater, she tried to stop the man from taking me, but he hit her so hard, she fell to the ground.” With that, Quirinus pressed his head against Roscius’ chest and began to weep.

Arriving at the villa with Daelyn, Turi called for his father. Jorann grabbed Daelyn, carried her into Grania’s room, and placed her gently on the bed. Turi ran to the cave, and bade Gitta and Grania to come to the villa at once, Daelyn was injured. Drem and Sugn began to cry as they all hurried back to the villa. Immediately Grania began to check Daelyn for any injuries. At the back of her head, a swelling the size of a duck egg. Looking at the injury, Grania left to prepare a compress. Collecting comfrey, Nigella Sativa, poppy, and olive leaf, preparing the ingredients into a mash, Grania wrapped it in a length of spun wool and returned the chamber. As she applied it to the wound, Roscius entered carrying Quirinus. 

“Does she live?” Fear overcame all other feelings seeing Daelyn lying so still upon the bed.

“Alive, yes, but she hovers between this world and the next, I know not if she can survive.” with those words, Grania began to cry.

Turi stepped forward and shared what he had seen, how Daelyn risked her life to protect the boy, how the man had struck her with his sword hilt, then took her, and another man picked up the boy, the one Roscius held.

Looking at Daelyn lying there, Rosicus was reminded of when he found her in his bed, peaceful; but could she wake this time. Like Grania, he feared she would not.

By now, everyone had crowded into the room. Grania stood and commanded: “Leave, Daelyn needs quiet and must rest.” 

Drem, and Sugn first refused to leave Daelyn, but Jonius called to them, lifted Quirinus from Roscius’ arms, and went out. Jorann and Turi followed. Gitte took Bevan to his sleeping cot. Then she went to prepare food for all. 

Roscius, sank beside Daelyn. “I will stay for a time and watch her. Tell me what I must do.”

“Nothing, the poultice will help with the swelling, but only the fates know if she will survive. Beg your gods to grant her life and not take her from us.” 

When Grania left the room, Roscius moved his face close to Daelyn’s and took her hand. Whispering: “Daelyn, do not go. But, if you must go, before you go, I need to tell you, you are free, slave no more, and truly never slave in my mind. I beg you to stay and allow me to remove that stain of slave from your name. And before you go, I need to tell you how much I love you and what joy you have brought me. I beg you to stay and allow me to tell you that every day, to show you, if you would just stay. Do not leave us, do not leave me. Daelyn, Daelyn, Daelyn, you once asked, does not a master name his slaves? But how was I to know which name to give to you. Should I call you Amata Me, my beloved? Perhaps Cara, as you are precious and valued or even or Dilectus Meus for my darling beloved. Tell me which you prefer, but for me, the name and woman Daelyn is my comfort, my desire, my love.” His face inches from hers, Roscius saw her lips, relaxed, slightly parted. So often he had desired to kiss her, and in that moment unable to resist, Roscius placed his lips on hers. “Awaken Daelyn, forgive me, and if you can, love me.”

Grania returned: “Go, she is strong and has the desire, Daelyn will find the strength to remain, but for now she must rest.”


	42. Threat

Chapter 42  
Threat

Reluctantly Roscius left Daelyn, went to the barns and found his second in command. Most of the rebels were captured, with a contingent of soldiers still searching for any who still remained in the countryside. 

“As soon as the soldiers arrive with any others, prepare to march them to Rome tomorrow. Ensure none escape. Maim them that they may not escape. Except the leader, he will remain healthy and suffer the longest. Do not harm this man, keep him well. I want him to endure as long as possible on the crux. He is to know the wrath for his abominations and serve as an example. Take me to the leader.”

Separated from the others, Heilo tied by the neck, and his ankles shackled, sat on the floor, quietly reflecting on his rebellion, brief leadership, and now his inescapable execution. Death was the only sentence for a slave who rebelled against Rome. A healthy man might expect to linger for several days. But the method of crucifixion was designed to humiliate and create an extended, painful death. Heilo looked up to see the man enter, whom he fought in the clearing. Obviously he was the leader; fit, an experienced and excellent soldier. Holding the girl and defending himself with only his sword indicated prowess in battle.

Roscius looked at this man, of his own age, and fit, he realized his death would take several days, especially if kept healthy. However, before walking away, Roscius stood before him and commanded; “Stand.” When Heilo rose, Roscius slammed his fist into the man’s face and watched as he dropped to the floor, his nose broken, bleeding.   
“Rebelling against your enslavement, I understand. But your abuse of those who cannot defend themselves, those who stood between you and others marks you as a coward. I will stand and watch your body twist with pain, hear your screams as you beg to die, knowing others put themselves between your cruel intentions towards a child. The women Aeliana and Daelyn each possess greater courage than you. Should they not live…” Roscius paused, the thought enraged him, wanting to kill the man as he stood, but knowing the agony of his death along the roadside, for many to see, to heap abuse, and further injury upon his body stayed his hand.


	43. Verity and Consequences

Chapter 43  
Verity and Consequences

As he returned to the villa, Roscius saw soldiers bring in more rebels. Also, the camp doctor arrived. Going to him Roscius asked: “The lady Aeliana, does she live?”

The doctor shook his head. “Nay, her wounds were too deep, and her body too fragile. But, before she died, she bade me write to you.” The doctor handed Roscius Aeliana’s message.

“Your services are required within, go to the kitchen, the women will show you a young woman. She is unresponsive. Save her.” 

Turning Roscius went to the atrium. Breaking the seal, a short message, perhaps given with her last breath. 

“Amata Me Roscius, You realized when last we saw one another, my son Quirinus is not of my husband. He is your son, as I have known no other men save my husband and you. As my husband is dead, so my maid told me, and I have not long before I journey across the Styx. My darling Quirinus taken by the rebels, my greatest fear that he will be like others, slain by the monsters. But if the gods are kind, I beseech you find him, save him. Then my last request for you to take my son, your son, our son and be his father. Taken from me I could not defend him, but I know you will find him, save him. None will know, with Gnaeus and I both dead. When you find him, I beg, raise him as your son. He will find more love and kindness from you than ever he had from my husband.   
My love for you has been long, but the pleasure you gave me one night became the love I needed in this world, our son. I know not what awaits me in Hades, but to know you have our son and love him is enough for me for this world and eternity.   
Aeliana, who treasures your memory and moment of love as I leave this world, begs you.

Roscius stood frozen for a moment. The woman he loved in youth slain by a merciless barbarian, the woman he loved now, suspended between life and death by the same man. And to know from the lips of Aeliana that Quirinus was his son, now an orphan and only he and the doctor knew of her message.

Returning to the kitchen he found the doctor at Daelyn’s side. The man removed the wool and examined the wound. Replacing the poultice with a fresh one Grania had at the ready, the doctor rolled Daelyn on her back, placed his ear on her chest and listened. 

Rising, from the bedside, the doctor looked at Roscius. “She is young, healthy, and her heartbeat is strong, but she does not respond. What may come is in the hands of the gods. She does not yet walk to meet Charon; perhaps she knows he has not yet come across the Styx to collect her. You must wait. I have no more skill than the woman who prepares these poultices for this injury. Warmth, quiet, sleep or whatever state this is serves her at the moment.”

Nodding slowly; “Your message, only you know of the contents?”

“No, the slave who served the lady was present, she knew her mistress’ secret these many years. I swore to the lady not to reveal what she shared, and I shall not. Have no fear on that. Some of the men need to be treated. I will be with them, should you need me.” 

I shall send a message to the villa and inform Aeliana’s slave; “The boy, his body was not found amongst the dead.”

A curt nod and the doctor left the room.

Grania sat beside Daelyn: “Go master, I will stay, when she wakes I will call you.”

“Thank you Grania. It has been a long time since I told you how much I enjoy the food you prepare for me. Only Daelyn’s cooking comes close to yours, but when she wakes, it will remain our secret. Do you agree?” 

As Roscius spoke, tears welled in Grania’s eyes. Nodding: “When she wakes, yes, when she wakes.”

Going to the library, Roscius found Jonius with the boys. Already they were bonding, playing on the floor with the toys Roscius and Jonius purchased when they each took Daelyn to Rome.

The two men sat quietly watching the boys. “How fares Daelyn? Does the physician offer any hope?”

Shaking his head: “Just that she remains, her heart is strong, we can but only wait.” Pausing, Roscius turned to Jonius: “His name is Quirinus, he is the son of Aeliana, she is dead. And he is not the son of her husband Gnaeus who is also dead. He is my son.”

Jonius nodded: “When I first saw the boy, I twigged he was yours. The resemblance is strong. But with Aeliana and Gnaeus dead, what will become of the child?”

“Aeliana wrote, she asked me to take the boy, not to return him to what family remains, her parents, a daughter of Gnaeus, perhaps other relatives more distant.”

“And will you?” Jonius thought of one problem, here, someone, sooner or later might discover the boy, but held the thought.

“I will, it is the fulfillment of a love and death obligation. None need ever know, so many bodies, many young children. No one will know that he is more than a child, mayhap a slave found abandoned and taken by me. When I formally free Sugn, Drem, and Bevan and adopt them as my own, I will include Quirinus. He is young still, eventually much of his memory of Gnaeus and even Aeliana will fade. May I depend on your trust?”

Jonius smiled: “You always have my confidence and support. And Daelyn is strong in body, in mind, in heart. She is but suspended between the worlds till the pain subsides, then she will return to us. Do you think she can love this child?” 

In the moment Roscius thought, it was Daelyn who put herself between Quirinus and the rebel, without any knowledge of who the boy was. How she loved so unconditionally. Yes, she would love the child, because she only knows how to love. Remembering the pillei Daelyn wore that day in the slave market; she was still unbroken.

“Yes, she will. Mayhap not me, but the child she will love. Without any knowledge of him Daelyn left the safety of the cave and stood between Quirinus and the rebel. Turi shared with me what he saw, what Daelyn did to protect the child. She will love the boy and he her, who can resist Daelyn?”

Jonius smiled, true, Daelyn would love the child. Rising, Jonius spoke: “I feel the need to sit beside the girl for awhile.” and walked to the kitchen.


	44. Promises

Chapter 44  
Promises

Throughout the day, each spent some hours sitting with Daelyn, but still she remained as someone dead, save for the gentle rise and fall of her breast. Rarely far from the room, Roscius watched as each went to her. The boys tried to rouse her, but Grania, shooed them explaining she must sleep for a day and rest. Turi too, took time and spoke to her, how brave she was to stand between the rebel and the child, that he regretted not coming to defend her. Listening, Roscius heard how each loved Daelyn, and understood why Daelyn left the safety of the cave, to save the boy, his son. Gitte placed the babe Bevan beside her. So used to Daelyn snuggling and cooing, he tried to burrow himself against her.

Finally, needing to attend to his men as the soldiers returned, Roscius left the house. Roscius saw a few more rebels were captured and brought back to the villa. Plans were made for the soldiers to patrol the area again, in case any other rebels remained free. By tomorrow, Roscius would need to march these men into Rome. Still the anger and hate rose and Roscius again needed to speak with the leader tonight. 

Heilo held separate from the others, tied to a post and beam, his ability to move severely restricted, and two soldiers kept watch. Observing his followers, each now maimed to prevent escaping, were held in the stalls, like cattle corralled, only basic food and water was provided. Alone, Heilo, only the injury from the dog Roscius, waited. The punishment for rebellion was death upon the crux. The stories told of hours and often days hung on the crux, suffering agonizing pain, as the punishment for slaves who rebelled. Those who died fighting were the fortunate ones. 

Roscius entered and approached the man. “From the moment you are sentenced I shall accompany you. Deliver the scourges myself, but lightly only to bring the blood to draw the insects to feast upon you. You shall linger, I will have a doctor direct me where to place the spikes that I may hammer them between the bones myself to ensure you survive. Days will you hang upon the crux, experience thirst and hunger, but more as you hang, impaled at your feet and wrists, each breath will be an agony to refill your lungs. Choking for air, you must push yourself up with your impaled feet, each time tearing your flesh and scraping the iron across your bones. Should I feel you are dying too quickly, I will lift you myself so you may draw another painful breath. But not gently, rather without any care for the pain that radiates through your body. Should you slip into unconsciousness, I will dash your body with boiling water, should you need to drink, I will pour the polluted water of the Tiber down your throat. When the mob comes to watch I shall provide the children with sharp bits of rock to stone you. Those who make you call out shall receive a sesterce. I have no urge to simply kill you and see you dead. The many innocents you took, used, and those you killed cry in my ears, demanding retribution. I am but the torchbearer on your journey, to illuminate your death, wend as you suffer for the cruelties you dispensed. Women and children; one, my first love died trying to protect her son, my son, our son. Tearing him from the arms of his mother, and delivering a death blow. When later he sought to escape you, another woman I now love, again tried to protect a child, she knew not who, just a child, that same boy, my son. She now lies suspended between life and death from a blow you delivered, but her valor saved my son. You too shall hang between life and death for as long as I can manage. But, while she seems beyond the pain, deep in the arms of Hypnos, your every moment upon the crux will be agony till you can no longer fill your lungs and choke seeking your last breath. Only then will I leave your body as carrion for the crows. Enjoy your last night of comfort.” Roscius turned, needing to walk away before he drew his sword and disemboweled the man.


	45. The Wait

Chapter 45  
The Wait

Calling his men, Roscius praised their military skills, their valor, and bravery. Though not as dangerous and demanding as encountering an enemy well equipped who stood to fight, his new soldiers had followed his every command and demonstrated their potential to serve Rome well. Checking on the hounds, all were unscathed, and remembering how Daelyn had snuggled the young pup, too small by the standards needed in battle, he sent one of his best riders to return to the camp and bring the pup. Yes, he believed Daelyn possessed the strength to stave off death and remain in this world, if only the gods would grant it to him. Going to the villa Roscius went to Daelyn. But still she remained unresponsive. Asking Grania to serve food, all would eat in the kitchen to be near Daelyn.

As the meal was cleared, Roscius noticed the sack full of the jewelry and scrolls Turi brought back from the cave. Opening, he saw the Odyssey. Unrolling the scroll, he recalled the words of Daelyn who wished to be an Amazon. Indeed she demonstrated the bravery of Penthesilea. Yet, surely the gods must not demand Daelyn die due to her bravery, for the man who wielded that blow was no hero as Achilles. Taking the scroll into Daelyn, Roscius began to read the story, where Odysseus returned home and found his Penelope still waiting and faithful after all the years. 

Finally, Grania sent all away, and came to Roscius. “Go to your bath, then to your bedchamber. I will sit with her tonight. Relieve me in the morning. If she wakes, I will call for you immediately.”

Recognizing he could do nothing, Roscius placed his lips on her brow and whispered: “Your unworthy Odysseus awaits the return of his beloved Penelope. Test me in any way you might, ask for anything, I will grant it to you, just return to me Cara Daelyn.” Taking the jewels up as he went, Roscius swore to the gods, they would be worn by Daelyn.

Several hours later, Grania, exhausted, slipped into a deep sleep.


	46. Awakening

Chapter 46  
Awakening

Her head hurt, a dull, throbbing ache, but she could not recall why. When she opened her eyes, she was confused. Focusing on the low glow from a lamp across the room, slowly Daelyn realized she was in Grania’s bed. Had she fallen asleep here? Groggy, some strange memory tugged at her mind, but she was unable to recall why she was in Grania’s room. There had been a dream. Suddenly she bolted upright, the rebels. The pain made the room spin. Why was she here, not in the cave, what happened with the rebels? Random, half formed thoughts flitted across her mind, and still nothing made sense. The longer she focused on one thing, the more confusing everything became. 

Had the rebels been only a bad dream? Surely not, so much she remembered was real, all the plans she, Jorann, and Jonius made, taking items to the cave, even Jonius giving her his wife’s jewels, and spending the night there. Unable to sleep, but refusing to allow a light, they had sat in the dark cave all night. Occasionally she or Turi would step beyond the entrance and observe the villa below. As long as no fires were seen, there was relief, but still worry. But now she was back at the villa, in Grania’s room. Trying to make sense of all the thoughts and half memories, the pain first piercing, gradually lessened, but she was now thirsty, so very thirsty. Wiping her forehead, she felt so hot. Rising, at first she was dizzy, but then she saw Grania asleep on a pallet. Why had the woman not awakened her? Not wanting to disturb Grania, Daelyn quietly slipped past the slumbering woman and went into the kitchen and took a cup of water, then another. Filling a jug with more water, she could not seem to quench her thirst. Then a hunger came upon her body. She craved food, something sweet. Daelyn went into the store room and took a jug of honey and poured some into a bowl. The first spoonful, thick sweet coated her throat, easing her parched gullet. As the pain in her head eased, the hunger increased, she took some figs, bread, and more honey. She couldn’t recall the last time she ate. Surely in the cave, in preparation for several days they had stocked plenty of food. Finally the food washed down with more water sweetened with honey she began to feel better. But, still she felt hot and her body ached as a day was spent in the garden. 

Daelyn thought, a soak, to ease the pain, and mayhap all would make sense. Peering into the next room she saw the boys asleep on a pallet beside Gitte. There Turi, Sugn, and Drem slept, but another child sleeping between them. She went in and looked at the child, so innocent. Something about the boy seemed familiar. For a moment Daelyn thought she had dreamt of this child. Yet here he was, real not part of her dream. Had someone found him and brought him to this villa for safety? So many questions, and so many missing pieces. The fear of the rebels, hiding in the cave, that was clear, but then the child, why did she remember him, and yet could not. 

Going to the balnea, Daelyn disrobed and slipped into the warm bath. Yes, this is what she needed. Everything seemed in order, so the rebels had not reached the villa. Slipping under the water, Daelyn massaged her head, and found a lump. Perhaps in the cave she had fallen and hit her head. Sometimes a blow to the head left people without memories for a bit. That would explain it, still it was confounding she thought. This then must be the cause of her head hurting, though with the water, food, and now warm bath, the pain was easing. 

But, part of her dream, Roscius, yes he came to her, she was asleep, but in her dream he spoke to her, he caressed her hair, and kissed her. She must hold that memory, even if only a dream. That he would caress and kiss her, her only desire. 

But where was he now, perhaps still pursuing the rebels. If they were safe in the villa, then Roscius must still be out there between them and the rebels. And though she knew of his great skill as a soldier, an archer, and leader, she worried. In battle, against the rebels, Roscius had only his new soldiers, untried. However, he was a man who could command all, he had taught them well. Surely in the morning they would hear news of the rebellion. Perhaps Roscius would come to them in the morning. 

In the warm water, all cares seemed to melt away, soothing away the aches of her body. Though she was wide awake, Dealyn realized she needed to go up bed, else they would find her here in the morning. Wrapping a sheet around her, Daelyn sat and rubbed her hair till almost dry. However, she lacked anything to clean to wear, so shrouding the sheet around her body Daelyn left the balnea. As she headed to the stairs, Daelyn paused before the lararium and whispered a prayer to bring Roscius to her soon. Jonius came to her and smiled. Everything was as it should. Hugging the man, Daelyn inquired: “Jonius, did I awaken you? It seems so late, I fell asleep in Grania’s bed. Why did no one wake me?” 

Jonius heard someone in the balnea, yet Roscius had gone up long ago. Watching, he saw a white figure coming towards him. In that moment his heart wrenched and thought, we have lost Daelyn, she is now a shade on her journey to join Hades. But then Daelyn called his name. 

Hugging the girl: “Yes, go to the bed that provides you comfort, it is late. All is well, I was unable to fall asleep, but now, yes all is well and I will have sweet dreams. Go up to bed.” Jonius watched as she walked up the stairs and though;, she will go to his room, as she does every night  
Her head hurt, a dull, throbbing ache, but she could not recall why. When she opened her eyes, she was confused. Focusing on the low glow from a lamp across the room, slowly Daelyn realized she was in Grania’s bed. Had she fallen asleep here? Groggy, some strange memory tugged at her mind, but she was unable to recall why she was in Grania’s room. There had been a dream. Suddenly she bolted upright, the rebels. The pain made the room spin. Why was she here, not in the cave, what happened with the rebels? Random, half formed thoughts flitted across her mind, and still nothing made sense. The longer she focused on one thing, the more confusing everything became. 

Had the rebels been only a bad dream? Surely not, so much she remembered was real, all the plans she, Jorann, and Jonius made, taking items to the cave, even Jonius giving her his wife’s jewels, and spending the night there. Unable to sleep, but refusing to allow a light, they had sat in the dark cave all night. Occasionally she or Turi would step beyond the entrance and observe the villa below. As long as no fires were seen, there was relief, but still worry. But now she was back at the villa, in Grania’s room. Trying to make sense of all the thoughts and half memories, the pain first piercing, gradually lessened, but she was now thirsty, so very thirsty. Wiping her forehead, she felt so hot. Rising, at first she was dizzy, but then she saw Grania asleep on a pallet. Why had the woman not awakened her? Not wanting to disturb Grania, Daelyn quietly slipped past the slumbering woman and went into the kitchen and took a cup of water, then another. Filling a jug with more water, she could not seem to quench her thirst. Then a hunger came upon her body. She craved food, something sweet. Daelyn went into the store room and took a jug of honey and poured some into a bowl. The first spoonful, thick sweet coated her throat, easing her parched gullet. As the pain in her head eased, the hunger increased, she took some figs, bread, and more honey. She couldn’t recall the last time she ate. Surely in the cave, in preparation for several days they had stocked plenty of food. Finally the food washed down with more water sweetened with honey she began to feel better. But, still she felt hot and her body ached as a day was spent in the garden. 

Daelyn thought, a soak, to ease the pain, and mayhap all would make sense. Peering into the next room she saw the boys asleep on a pallet beside Gitte. There Turi, Sugn, and Drem slept, but another child sleeping between them. She went in and looked at the child, so innocent. Something about the boy seemed familiar. For a moment Daelyn thought she had dreamt of this child. Yet here he was, real not part of her dream. Had someone found him and brought him to this villa for safety? So many questions, and so many missing pieces. The fear of the rebels, hiding in the cave, that was clear, but then the child, why did she remember him, and yet could not. 

Going to the balnea, Daelyn disrobed and slipped into the warm bath. Yes, this is what she needed. Everything seemed in order, so the rebels had not reached the villa. Slipping under the water, Daelyn massaged her head, and found a lump. Perhaps in the cave she had fallen and hit her head. Sometimes a blow to the head left people without memories for a bit. That would explain it, still it was confounding she thought. This then must be the cause of her head hurting, though with the water, food, and now warm bath, the pain was easing. 

But, part of her dream, Roscius, yes he came to her, she was asleep, but in her dream he spoke to her, he caressed her hair, and kissed her. She must hold that memory, even if only a dream. That he would caress and kiss her, her only desire. 

But where was he now, perhaps still pursuing the rebels. If they were safe in the villa, then Roscius must still be out there between them and the rebels. And though she knew of his great skill as a soldier, an archer, and leader, she worried. In battle, against the rebels, Roscius had only his new soldiers, untried. However, he was a man who could command all, he had taught them well. Surely in the morning they would hear news of the rebellion. Perhaps Roscius would come to them in the morning. 

In the warm water, all cares seemed to melt away, soothing away the aches of her body. Though she was wide awake, Dealyn realized she needed to go up bed, else they would find her here in the morning. Wrapping a sheet around her, Daelyn sat and rubbed her hair till almost dry. However, she lacked anything to clean to wear, so shrouding the sheet around her body Daelyn left the balnea. As she headed to the stairs, Daelyn paused before the lararium and whispered a prayer to bring Roscius to her soon. Jonius came to her and smiled. Everything was as it should. Hugging the man, Daelyn inquired: “Jonius, did I awaken you? It seems so late, I fell asleep in Grania’s bed. Why did no one wake me?” 

Jonius heard someone in the balnea, yet Roscius had gone up long ago. Watching, he saw a white figure coming towards him. In that moment his heart wrenched and thought, we have lost Daelyn, she is now a shade on her journey to join Hades. But then Daelyn called his name. 

Hugging the girl: “Yes, go to the bed that provides you comfort, it is late. All is well, I was unable to fall asleep, but now, yes all is well and I will have sweet dreams. Go up to bed.” Jonius watched as she walked up the stairs and thought; she will go to his room, as she does every night to seek her desire, and tonight she will find it.  
.


	47. Meed

Chapter 47  
Meed

Turning, Daelyn went up the stairs, her only desire was to crawl into bed, Roscius’ bed. She would select a clean garment in the morning. And surely, with the sun shining, she would remember.

Opening the door to Roscius’ room, Daelyn dropped her sheet and slipped under the covers. The bed was warm and she could smell Roscius. Surely another dream, but this one pleasant and welcome. And she pulled her body against his. Yes a dream, one she frequently reveled in and tonight Daelyn desired this dream. Pulling herself against Roscius, Daelyn inhaled his essence. So often she had held his tunic or cloak and buried her head in to have that memory of him drawn from his fragrance. Tonight, the warmth, his scent, perhaps she had begun her dream while awake, like some prophetess able to see beyond the veil. 

Feeling the covers rise, Roscius froze, had someone come to rouse him, if so Daelyn must be worse. Then a body joined him and he realized it was Daelyn. She lived and she had come to him.

Whispering to the man she loved: “I have collected every moment we spent together and held them dear. Even as I wend through time, when I close my eyes I live in those memories again, inhale their sweet fragrance, and I return in my heart to those moments with you. They come alive, and I am again in your presence. While you were gone, all I possessed were my memories of you and they sustained me, carried me beyond any fear, any pain. Give me more memories to nourish my psyche. If I can only possess you in this moment, the memories of this time will grant me an eternity of joy.” Whispering, not sure if only to herself, the gods, or Roscius.

Pulling Daelyn closer, Roscius had feared she was but an apparition, and must hold her that she might not journey on and slip the bonds of life.

“Amata Me, my beloved, Dilectus Meus, Cara Daelyn, my darling beloved. You live, you did not leave me.”

Roscius’ voice, no dream, instead the man had taken her in his arms, and called her beloved. “No, I did not leave you. I am yours, I beg, do not send me away. My desire is for you.” 

Raising on one arm, Roscius studied her face in the radiance of the brazier. Her hair even more golden, and her ivory skin blushed with a warmth from her blood. Leaning, he kissed her, softly, tasting the honey on her lips. 

In the instant Daelyn lifted her hand and caressed his face. So often she had touched his leg when treating his wound, his back when scrubbing him in the bath or massaging afterwards. But often she longed to stroke his face, trace his lips with her fingers. Such intimate acts must be given, never taken. And now he had kissed her, and her mind raced. Would she finally know the feeling of her desire satisfied, would Roscius ease her ache, release her desire, and share the passion she knew? As she tangled her fingers in his hair, she pulled his lips to hers again this time opening her mouth wanting this man to possess her. 

Roscius remembered finding Daelyn in his bed that night, aching for this woman, yet denying himself. But tonight, the horrors he had seen at each villa, the death of Aeliana, and the fear of finding Quirinus dead, and losing Daelyn swooped about like the Harpies, those harbingers of evil who threatened to take all. Only now with Daelyn in his arms was that fear subdued. Daelyn renewed his life. Kissing her again, his tongue slipped in and was met by hers. Such an intimate act, more so than when he allowed Daelyn to attend him in the bath, treat his wound, even massage his body. In this action, they were joined, two as one, sharing the same breath of life. No others between them, secret and hidden within this magical space of love.

Whispering: “Daelyn, I will not demand that you accept me, rather I approach as a supplicant, unworthy but plead for your love. All that I can offer is your freedom, you no more belong to me as slave.”

Daelyn moved her mouth to find his as he offered her freedom. A kiss and then she replied: “Nay you can not free me, I desire to cleave only to you. Though you demand I leave, I will not go. My heart I offer freely to you for now and all time. Ask me not to quit your presence. Rather grant me your love. My desire for you is only exceeded by my love I want to give you. It is here that I found safety, now know comfort, discovered love, and my greatest desire. Still those are not what I crave this night; rather to discover pleasure with you, for my heart seeks to be only with you.” 

“Daelyn, Amata Me. What must I do with you?”

“Take me, join with me, just do not send me away.”

“I would join with you, but that must be freely given. And that must be only when you are a free woman, then I accept your decision.”

“Grant me what my heart and body desires tonight. I require no freedom to satisfy my love for you. I belong to Roscius Valentillus Pollia”

Slipping his hand down her body, Roscius stroked her neck, reached in and placed feathery kisses along her chin, neck, and to her breast. Finding her nipple, Roscius licked, then took one in his mouth, and felt the arching of her back to him. Gently squeezing each breast as he pulled and sucked, heard Daelyn moan and whisper his name, 'Roscius' as she pulled her body tighter against his. 

Fearing Daelyn was unversed in joining, perhaps she did not understand her first time could be uncomfortable, painful even. The thought of bringing any pain to this woman who brought so much pleasure to him caused hesitation.  
“Daelyn, I must be gentle with you, you are…” Suddenly the idea of calling her virgin, untrained, inexperienced seemed less a compliment and more a censure. 

“Nay, we are to become as one. I wish to know what it is to join with the man I love.” Glad for the low light, so Roscius would not see her blush as she felt her cheeks inflame with discussing such intimate behavior.  
Accepting Daelyn’s desire, Roscius continued to kiss her and gently cupped her breast. But the girl become woman in his bed seemed to have no fear and pressed herself against him, calling his name; ‘Roscius.’

As this man, who she desired with such a longing in her heart and now so intensely in her loins, continued to kiss her, Daelyn ached to feel that joining. “Please, I can wait no longer.” A plea for Roscius to enter her. Pressing her body against his, she knew his manhood was hard and pushed against her. 

Still Roscius hesitated, his desire for Daelyn was intense, should he take her roughly, she would hurt, and that fear slowed his pace. No, gently, slowly, the gnawing lechery of lust must be mastered. Daelyn must know the joy of joining, not the cruelty he feared she would experience her first time.

Recognizing his hesitance, Daelyn whispered; “Do you not want me?” 

“Want you does not express the desire I ache with for you. My fear is you will not enjoy my entering you.” Almost embarrassed at the words.

“I am not a child, I know what to expect. And I desire you with such fervor, nothing could be more painful than this longing to be left unsatisfied.”

“Oh my Daelyn, Amata Me. Forgive me.”  
The confession of Daelyn’s desire fueled his own passion. Laying her back, Roscius spread her hair out on the pillow, kissed her forehead, her nose, her mouth, lingering, tasting the sweetness of her lips. Slipping his hand down her body, caressing her breasts, then feeling the smooth, silky skin of her belly, realizing some day, his child might grow there under her heart. Tentatively, his hands reached her groin and she gasped, but pulled against him. Stroking down each thigh, Roscius spread her legs, her creamy white skin glowed in the soft light. His manhood hard; only entering her would relieve the ache he knew in this moment. 

“Amata Me, Daelyn.” Placing his cock at her entrance and pushed gently. The taking a woman’s maidenhead, so often sought by most men, did not thrill Roscius. That Daelyn would feel any pain when he would experience the greatest of satisfaction slowed his progress. Yet the desire for this woman was gnawing at his lions. Daelyn only whimpered his name, and pleaded; ‘please.’ His lust could not be denied and Roscius pulled her tight against him, kissed her, and plunged his cock into her sheath.

Daelyn gasped and Roscius immediately whispered: “Cara Daelyn, my love.” But Daelyn clung to him and pushed against his groin, her sheath warm and wet with desire. And she gasped and nuzzled his neck, kissing him, holding him tight. Soon though Daelyn ran her hands down his back and gripped his buttocks and pushed slightly to begin the cadence of their joining. Realizing she was comfortable, Roscius slid his cock slowly, building a rhythm in their coupling. As he pulled back, Daelyn sighed, as he thrust, she met him and gasped. The feeling of two bodies as one in pleasure, two hearts in contentment. Kissing her deeply, as Daelyn pulled him closer. The feeling was a joy in loving and being loved by this woman, who had saved him from despair, from loneliness, and grief.

The need for Roscius was unbearable, Daelyn desired, nay more, needed to join with him. Her body ached, spreading from her groin through her belly to her heart and head. She had heard the women of her village speak of their first time. While many described pain at first, the reward exceeded the longing and the agony of being unsatisfied. In the moment Daelyn believed nothing could hurt more than the longing to be loved by this man. 

His gentleness only seemed to increase her hunger to join. Such a man who could lead warriors, had the strength to defeat the most vicious of men, and yet so gentle was this Roscius. Encouraging him, begging for that moment when they would join, two bodies separated craving only to be rejoined. Only when Roscius entered her would Daelyn be satisfied and no real or imagined pain would deter her from knowing that fulfillment. 

As Roscius kissed her so tenderly, then with such passion, all past woes ceased to exist. What the Moirai had decreed Daelyn now accepted for they had brought her Roscius to love and a future never imagined. Unsure of what to do, she allowed Roscius to guide her, but the urge and demand for him to enter her pulsed with every beat of her heart. Such a longing for him to become part of her raged through her body. As he gently touched her, Daelyn trembled, could she survive this need. As Roscius kissed her face and then moved his mouth from hers down her body, she pleaded. Finally, gently she felt the head of his cock placed at her sheath. Pulling his mouth to hers she kissed him and as he entered her, she gasped. Nothing had prepared her for this moment. There was less pain, more a sensation that only once he was fully within her sheath could she endure the pressure. And then, suddenly such a feeling of contentment, they were joined completely. Moaning, Daelyn wished to pull the two of them into a world without others, where they never needed to part, or separate, but be as one eternally. However, the need to move came upon her suddenly, the urge to feel his cock pull back and enter her again, repeated. Fearing he would try to withdraw completely, Daelyn pulled him closer, encircled her arms around his waist, and lifted her legs to cradle him. Their motion gained pace, quickened, and the sense of pleasure became greater than the initial pain. Suddenly Daelyn was overcome with a new sensation. Her sheath gripped Roscius’ cock and wave after wave of pleasure cascaded. Panting, she wanted to cry from the sheer pleasure of this moment. Almost immediately, Roscius clasped her, pulled her tightly against his groin and she could feel his seed as it left his cock. Clinging to Roscius, she repeated his name over and over. When he had emptied and her pleasured release ebbed, Daelyn, whispered; “Thank you.” A small acknowledgment, but in the moment all she could manage. And then, she kissed him and offered; “My love is for you.”

Joined to Daelyn, Roscius repeatedly kissed her, enjoying the act of being part of her body. Something from the moment he found her in the slave market called to him, an echo of what he had lost and most desired. Each day spent with Daelyn bound him to her. More than just a carnal yearning, rather to ease her hurts, and by that to share all that he possessed with her. Yes, he wanted Daelyn; to know that supreme pleasure of joining, but more to serve her. She brought him from the brink of death and filled his life with joy. To now hold her in his arms, kiss her, and offer her life as a free woman, to, if she would take him as her husband. 

Spent, still ensconced within her sheath, Roscius remained, till no more could he prolong that intimate connection. Then he rolled Daelyn and held her tightly, unwilling to allow any space between them. The pleasure of this joining, Roscius was determined to remain as one, not to separate from her.

“You have satisfied me beyond measure. For that I thank you. My desire to know your body joining mine has been long. And I feared you would never see me as more than a slave.” Her confession whispered to Roscius’ heart.

“Amato De Daelyn. How I have craved you, desired to join with you, but feared you could not abide the man who owned you. But no more, Daelyn is free, and so shall the rest be. Yet, I ask we wait until morning to tell them. I cannot bear being separated this night.” Roscius clasped her tight, then kissed her. “Let us exist as only we two a bit longer.”

Being held by Roscius, cradled in his arms, Daelyn recalled what Marcia had promised. Yes, the woman was canny and knew. Comforted, the gentle rise of his chest with every breath Daelyn held her head against to hear his heartbeat, and stroked his body. Yes, tonight they were the only two, nothing else mattered. The fear and pain dissipated as a bad dream in the light of the sun and she fell into a deep sleep.

Lying beside her, Roscius realized a satisfaction not known before. Her body pressed against his, her smooth, soft skin against his; her fingers rubbed across his chest; gently placing kisses on his neck. This was his reward, the gods granted Daelyn to him. Her gentle breathing and he knew she slept. He would protect her, never again must she be in danger. Holding Daelyn, intending to watch over her all night, but with relief, carnal satisfaction, and the pall of those dead, Roscius gave in to sleep.


	48. Acceptance

Chapter 48  
Acceptance

She woke with a gasp. A nightmare or was it a memory of pain roused her, and more; something horrible, something dangerous, something bad, there, just beyond where she was safely shrouded in the moment. However, her need for safety was less than her desire to stop that thing from happening. Crawling out from the safety of the cave, she ran to the child, so young, a little boy. The look on his face of? What, not fear, no not fear, unsure yes, but more confusion, bewilderment, limited in response, he stood before the approaching danger. And, then for a moment a realization, that face, she had seen that face before, yes older, but the bones, the eyes, the hair, a miniature version of Roscius. But, no matter, here was a child about to be killed; no it must not happen, she would not let it happen. Heart pounding, her breath ragged, but her feet felt like lead that she would not reach him, could not save him. The arm of the man coming down, she had failed. Then the cloud withdrew from the moon, and light gave her comfort, she was in bed, safe, a bad dream, only a bad dream. Let it die with the melting night Daelyn thought.

Relaxing, but then, the other dream, the fantasy of being joined with Roscius. Not a dream, a dearest imagining, one far beyond her previous thoughts of how becoming one with the man she loved; how he called her Amota De. That dream, hold on to it, remember it, each detail, each moment, never let it go. 

Then her name, “Daelyn, Cara. Why do you shiver so?” And those arms pulling her to him, yes it was Roscius. Had their joining then not been a dream?

Rolling to face Roscius, his face propped on one hand, staring into her eyes, smiling, his lips whispering her name: “Daelyn, Cara Daelyn.” just before he kissed her. The sweet taste of his lips, his tongue probing her. “Master, I…” stumbling over words for forgiveness.

“Master, so you would return to our old bond. Were you not satisfied with me as your lover? Tell me where I failed, that I might again bring the ardor I heard in your words and received from your body earlier this night. But, no more am I Master to Daelyn. I am hers, and she, a free woman who promised herself to me.”

Suddenly the memory of their passion, real, no dream emerged. Yes, she had joined with Roscius, and he willing and ardent in his taking her. In the moment, the intensity of his gaze left her vulnerable and that excited her, causing a shiver to travel the length of her body. “Master, no, I thought it was but a dream born of desire. And yet, here, we together, you are still beside me.”

“Yes, a dream born of desire, so it began, but we have awaken together and now this is our reality.” Reaching over Daelyn’s body, Roscius pulled the sack of jewelry and spilled the contents on the sheet. Finding his mother’s rings, he took Daelyn’s left hand. “Call me not master, rather call me husband. If you are agreed from this day we are wed.”   
Slipping the ring on her finger; “This is to encircle your anulus pronubism, we Romans believe that a vena amoris—the “lover’s vein”—connects this finger to the heart. One ring is iron, the other is gold. With my giving of these rings, should you accept, we are legally bound. You now must spend a year here to seal the marriage. But should you wish to remain free, you need only spend three nights away from this home. But, my desire is to keep you so content that you will never leave me.” 

Kissing Daelyn from her fingers up her arm, wanting to kiss her nipples, but decided to find her lips to stifle any rejection of his offer. 

“Nay I will not absent myself from you. But you must not bind yourself to a slave, even a freed one. There are others, Roman women you may wed with pride. I desire only you, nothing more. This has been the reward I sought these many months. I need nothing more. Yes, I will stay with you always.” 

The promise of love from Roscius Daelyn realized was all she truly needed. That he offered more was a far greater boon than she ever dared imagined. 

“I am yours. But, there was a dream, ill remembered, but the rebels, a child, please, the child, I tried to save him, he was so young, I could not bear his death. I cannot recall past the sight of the man’s arm rising to strike. Does he live?” Visions upon visions, here at the villa, at the cave, nothing in order, nothing made sense in the moment.

“Cara Daelyn, you saved the child, he lives, and the rebel captured. It was you Daelyn who came between him and the rebel; you bore the blow, and saved the child. For that I am ever grateful. Your valor is far more than you can know. I must share with you my deepest transgression, the child you saved, his name is Quirinus Valentillus. And though penitent to confess, in truth he is my son. I beg you to not blame the boy, he has no knowledge, born from a union with his mother that could never be, and until some months ago, I knew not of his existence. Even upon that discovery, I never expected to ever see him again. But now the gods have delivered him to me and his mother, upon her deathbed, requested an obligation from me. I would not refuse for the love I once bore for her, and now with her death and also the man Quirinus knew as his pater. But, you must decide who is our family. And should you not wish the responsibility, I will not continue with him, Quirinus can have his patrimony. The man who he knew as pater, he can be raised as the son of that man by relatives. I do not expect you to be as ardent for a child I left on a woman those years ago during an act of libidinous indulgence. The boy knows me not as his pater, and restored to his patrimony, he will grow up rich and inherit a position in society. For with me he will have far less, as he cannot continue to be the son of Gneaus, all that must be forfeited.”   
“Quirinus, he is the son of your Helen.” An acceptance, and with that the memory of the beautiful woman who had held the heart of Roscius arose like a shade. But in the moment, Daelyn only imagined losing a child.

“Yes, you see that he is the child of Aeliana. I had no right, but our youthful desire was denied and blatantly I took advantage of her unhappiness. From that one joining those years ago, the child was conceived.” At that confession Roscius wondered that Daelyn might not desire a child conceived in his past.

The words, ‘You saved the child’ brought a relief, the boy lived, but more, he was Roscius’ son. “Yes, I can love the child, that you have a son, he must know his pater. It would not be right for him to grow without knowing you. Yes, you have a son. I can love him no less than if I bore him.”

Gazing at this woman who so easily accepted his past indiscretion, renewed his ardor for Daelyn. “No Daelyn, we have sons, Quirinus holds no greater love as a son from me. For the love that I bear him equals the love I hold for Sugn, Drem, and Bevan. We have four sons. The gods have blessed me, first with you, and what you have brought to me. To you the gods may seem cruel, sent you great suffering, yet I cannot but thank them for bringing you to me.” 

“Little of value comes from ease. I am content that the Moirai brought me to you. I am glad that the boy lives, and more that he has not lost his father. Like Drem, the memory of his pater and mater will fade. Before I knew he was your son, I could not bear to see him so cruelly killed. To know that I might now care for him, your son, only increases my love for this child. Your kindness and care for me, the others, deepens my love for you.”

Smiling, Roscius kissed Daelyn. “So, now that you accept me, may your husband make a demand to join with you again this night. I fear I will be weak before the men tomorrow, but you shall spend the day in repose, rest, your only order is to recover. Still I am eager to know your body again.”

Kissing Roscius, Daelyn tangled his curls in her fingers, holding his lips on hers. This feeling of desire, content, and love swept over her body and she shivered. “Yes, I crave your love, your body, and I too am hungry for you again.”  
Taking Daelyn’s hand Roscius, kissed her palm, then the rings, then placed it against his face, her caress so tender. Studying her face, skin with a slight blush, her sparkling, all knowing green eyes, her lips so soft and yielding. Roscius kissed her, deeply, probing her with his tongue. Her body responded, pushing against his, and his cock rubbed against her belly. Kissing her, he then moved his lips along her neck, her hair tickling his nose as his breath gently lifted the curls. Continuing to kiss Daelyn to her breasts, Roscius cupped one, then focused on the other. Nuzzling, he rubbed the nipple with his lips, hard and taut from the pressure of his touch, then began to suck. Daelyn moaned and held his head against her breasts. Sliding his face down her belly, finding her navel, kissing her there.

For Daelyn his attention brought that ache again in her sheath. She needed Roscius to enter her, only that act would ease her desire that bordered on pain of want. As he continued to kiss down her body, the feeling of his lips on her skin, gentle kisses inflamed her passion. Untutored as what to do, she could only pull her body tight against his and thrill in the pleasure his touch and kisses brought to her body. Nothing in her imagining hinted at this feeling of pleasure and wonder. That he had taken her, declared they were wed, and still desired to join again brought joy. As he took her breast and squeezed, then suckled, Daelyn gasped and pressed her body tight against Roscius, feeling his hard cock. The size, she had seen him hard before, and marveled at it, now to realize he had filled her with this and would do so again gave her pause. The initial pain of joining was brief, almost immediately overcome with pleasure of being filled. But now she knew what to expect and yet did not understand how such joining brought so much pleasure from the agony of want. Would the pain always begin the joining or would the pleasure be as soon as Roscius entered her. Trembling with excitement Daelyn whispered his name. With that, Roscius rolled on his back and pulled Daelyn on top of his body.

Unschooled, but trusting in her desire for Roscius, Daelyn was unsure what she must do. Yet realizing her body would be freed upon his she gently raised her body and wiggled till she could feel his hard cock pressing against her entrance. How large it seemed, yet before it fit so completely, filled her, as if she were made for Roscius. Wet with excitement, Daelyn gently took his cock in her hand, heard Roscius moan, and placed it against the opening of her sheath. Almost immediately, his cock filled her completely, her walls held it tight and she was content, no pain, only pleasure. Stretching her body along his, Daelyn reveled in the sense of skin upon skin, the feeling of being held in Roscius’ arms. Soon, the need to slide upon his cock overcame her contentment. Unsure what to do, she pushed herself upright and ground her groin upon his. This increased the pressure, and she felt the head of his cock at her very womb. 

When he moved Daelyn on top of his body, Roscius allowed her to determine how to proceed. At first she simply lay upon his body, so light, he barely felt her weight pressing on him. Then Daelyn gently reached and took his cock in her hand and placed it at the opening to her sheath. The tender touch made him gasp. But the desire to enter her was strong, and as he filled her, no pain for Daelyn, she was warm and wet, and he took pleasure in the act. Her sheath, tight against his cock, the sensation was exquisite. As Daelyn stretched her body against his, her skin so soft and smooth, Roscius kissed the top of her head. Soon he felt Daelyn pushed herself up and pressed tightly on him. Thrusting to ensure no separation, Roscius realized he could not withhold his seed for long. Tonight was the culmination of months of desire, denial, and love. Taking her hands in his, lacing their fingers together, Roscius held her arms high above her head, exposing her round breasts, watching her face. Daelyn’s eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, her breathing ragged, mixed with moans. Smiling at her lithe body, her breasts firm and taut, her waist slim, suddenly Roscius pulled her closer, and found her nipple. Sucking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight on his cock. He feared his release would occur before Daelyn’s, but suddenly, she began to beg his name, over and over; ‘Roscius, Roscius, Roscius’ and the walls of her sheath in wave after wave gripped his cock. With that feeling, he felt his seed leave his cock. Pulling her face to him, Roscius kissed her deeply, wanting to dwell in this intimate connection. 

As she felt her sheath pulsate with pleasure, Daelyn called for Roscius, the feeling of satisfaction and love again overcame her. Was it to be like this each time, she wondered. Surely such desire must fade with time, else how could she ever manage to spend a day without him, needing him to take her, providing such pleasure. Whispering his name, Roscius, Daelyn clung to him and nuzzled his neck. Such joy brought by his man.

After he experienced his release of desire, Roscius thought again how the gods had rewarded him, for he now had the love of Daelyn, a family, and a future all brought to him through this woman. The mysterious Fates had cast his lot, created a life first of loss and pain, yet now rewarded by love and desire of this woman. When he next went to Rome, Roscius determined to demonstrate his pietas to the gods for his good fortune. Then a celebration of this new life. Yet, it was the realization that this woman was his, he could freely take her body and receive her love which brought satisfaction and contentment, and remembering the feeling of joining brought a smile to his face. In his contentment Roscius slept holding Daelyn.


	49. Discovery

Chapter 49  
Discovery

A shriek of fear woke them, resonating through the whole villa. Grania screaming and crying; “She is gone, Daelyn has gone, the gods have taken her from us.”

The boys immediately followed suit, clambering into the room and seeing the bed empty, cried for Daelyn. 

Daelyn sat up quickly hearing the screams, and rose to leave the bed. Roscius held her tight, and refused to let her go.  
“Remain in this bed, wife. I will go down and bring them up, the boys first, then Grania and Gitte. You are to remain abed, you are still injured.”

Rolling to face Roscius; “Nay I will not be found naked in your bed. Wife or not, they shall not find me so recently bedded and without so much as a shift. The sly smiles from Gitte and Grania or the incessant questions of the boys, no I will not remain. I must go to my room at least, I must have a night shift. Then I will go down and explain.” Daelyn kissing him as she pulled against his strength.

“Unobedient wife, is this how it is to be?” squeezing Daelyn to hold her in the bed.

Laughing, Daelyn pulled free and grabbed the sheet and wrapped it about her body. Turning to smile at this man, no longer defined as her Master, but now promised as wed, Daelyn hurried to the door. A quick look along the corridor, a smile at Roscius, and she hurried to her sleeping chamber.

Smiling at Daelyn, Roscius watched her bend to pick up the sheet, and enjoyed seeing her buttocks, round and pale. Smiling at the memory, Roscius resolved to again embrace them and join with Daelyn before he left that day to march the rebels to Rome. The realization he would soon leave her brought a grimace. Suddenly everything was bound to being with this woman. He must discuss with Jonius what to do. 

Waking with the noise, Jonius quickly reached the kitchen and tried to quiet the cries. Calming Grania, he explained, Daelyn lives, she is well, she awakened during the night, he had seen and spoke to her. Daelyn simply went up to where she normally slept, needing the comfort of that bed. With those words, Grania ceased to wail and smiled. Daelyn might believe she was the only one who knew which bed she sought, but both she and Jonius knew where she spent her nights since Roscius left. And now that they had finally found one another.

“To the bed? And the Master?” Grania smiled and turned to the boys, explaining Daelyn was well, but still asleep, everyone must be quiet, she needed her rest this day. In a bit, Grania would take her some breakfast and check to see how she fared. But Daelyn must remain abed longer this morning. Shooing the boys to help with preparing a meal, they began their chores. Yet all kept glancing up, not quite believing and awaiting proof that she was well.

In her own sleeping chamber, Daelyn found a clean tunic, but looked at her legs, faint traces of blood stained her thighs. As a virgin who had never known a man, the evidence was there, and perhaps on the sheets. Wetting a rag Daelyn wiped the stain from her legs and twigged the bedding must be changed and washed today. Taking the tunic, Daelyn donned it quickly. 

The crying had ceased at least, and thankfully none came to seek her. Daelyn could go down dressed and then she and Roscius could explain. Yet the thought of explaining how she and Roscius were bonded suddenly seemed beyond her ken. How could she face them, the boys, Gitte, Grania, Jorann, and especially Jonius. The thought of telling them she went to her master’s bed in the night, joined with him, and now he called her wife. More of a fancied story than Jupiter and his many lovers. Imagining how to explain, the words even in her mind eluded her. And what, what if all Roscius said was only bed talk, to ease her conscience, but his desires in the bright sun light, might evaporate as the fog on a warming day. Still Daelyn did not regret her offer, to be his bed slave only, she neither needed nor expected more.

As she came from her room, Roscius stood beside his door. Seeing him waiting for her, Daelyn’s face transformed from pensive worry to timid smile. Roscius offered her his hand and as she took it, he swept her into his arms. Carrying Daelyn, they went down together, not master and slave, but lovers promised to one another.   
Laughing at the look on her face: “You are to be carried down. I wish all to know I am in your power and must do your bidding.”

Aware that as the master of the villa, Roscius must be the one to announce they were joined and bonded as husband and wife. 

As they reached the triclinium, Daelyn squirmed to get down. “I must go to the kitchen and prepare your meal.”  
But Roscius placed her on the couch, then bade her stay. “No wife, perhaps tomorrow you may oversee the villa, but today, you rest, you are not yet recovered from the blow and will as the mistress of our villa join your husband for breakfast. Though I must leave later today, my desire now is to spend this time with you and see that you are truly well.”   
Calling for Gitte and Grania, to bring them food, Roscius sat beside Daelyn. 

Hearing the call for food, everyone came into the triclinium. The boys rushed to Daelyn and hugged her. Grania and Gitte hovered asking questions. After a few minutes of Daelyn assuring each she was well, Roscius called the boys and moved to another couch, but Quirinus hung back behind Jonius. Daelyn extended her hand to the child and he slowly moved towards her till she lifted him to sit beside her and hugged him. 

Smiling at Jonius; “See, none can resist Daelyn. She has charmed us all, and I most of all. From today we are man and wife. Yet I would have a more ceremonial union Jonius, I think we must organize a formal adoption for Daelyn as your daughter, and then I hope you will consent to the marriage of your daughter to me, if of course she will agree to accept me as her husband. But today, she is to rest, the doctor will visit her after our meal. And I must take the rebels to Rome. And it will be some time before I return. But, from this moment, Daelyn is mistress of all that I own. And, to you Grania, Gitte, Turi, you are all free from this moment. No longer slaves, inter amicos, I am now among friends. But if you would honor me, remain as members of my family. If you wish to leave, you may, but I esteem each of you and wish you to remain.” Roscius had decided to free all, choosing the least formal inter amicos. 

Grania, began to wail, while Gitte stood transfixed, unable to process what she heard. Turi rushed to Roscius and knelt before him, his face turned to this man. 

“No master, I will always stay with you.” Turi determined to remain bound to the man who had saved them all, his awe and respect evident.

“Nay Turi, no more master, you are part of my family, as is your father, for I shall free all my slaves this day for their valor. And cry not Grania, nor fear Gitte. You are each a member of my family.” 

Daelyn smiled at Roscius, again he amazed her with his kindness. Offering to free all of them, even the field slaves gladdened her heart and reinforced her love of this man. Upon finishing the meal, Daelyn insisted she prepare fresh offerings for the gods. Together with Roscius and the boys, they went to the Lararium. Standing together before the altar, Daelyn and Roscius prayed to the gods. As they finished, Roscius bade Daelyn to go into the library and wait for the doctor to come. He then kissed Daelyn, the desire was to join with her, but as commander he knew his presence with his troops was necessary. The maiming of the rebels meant a slow march into Rome, taking longer and they must leave soon. Riding he could quickly catch them, but he must be present when the rebels were delivered to Rome. 

“You must rest, do whatever the doctor prescribes, on this I must demand my husbandly rights are obeyed.” Smiling at Daelyn, Roscius kissed her again, then left. The boys hanging back then rushed in and swarmed her. Snuggling them, Daelyn explained she and Roscius were now married. Roscius was their pater. Quirinius confused, asked would Mater soon come for him. Unsure how to explain the child, Daelyn remembered how Drem and Sugn responded, tears and fear when they were first taken. She explained that his mater and pater were now beyond any pain, but both she and Roscius wanted him as their son, but he could choose to leave them.

“Will I now live here? Can I stay with Drem and Sugn?” Quirinus for the moment seemed content to stay.


	50. Clarification

Chapter 50  
Clarification

The doctor arrived and sent the boys to the kitchen to fetch Grania. Examining Daelyn, looking at the injury, the swelling reduced since the night before. Asking questions to determine if she was healing; how she felt, what she could see or hear. Satisfied that her vision was clear, and she felt no pain in her head, he listened to her heart, then the doctor bade her rest for the next few days, no lifting, minimal walking, a bland diet, and warm baths. After 9 days as long as she experienced no complications, Daelyn could resume her normal routine.

Waiting to hear the doctor’s orders, Jonius then suggested Daelyn return to bed for a rest. The boys would continue to seek her while she remained downstairs. Taking her hand they walked up the steps, at the door to Roscius’ room, she paused, not wanting Jonius to see the bed, Daelyn offered to return to her own room. 

Opening the door: “No child, see Gitte has already re-laid the linen, you must to bed. Before he leaves today, Roscius will return and sit with you. Now, climb into bed and rest.” 

Reaching for Jonius’ hand: “Before you go, please, I still cannot remember all that passed. I clearly recall being in the cave. The fear prevented me from sleeping, and with Turi, we took turns watching, we saw the rebels arrive, but in the dark were only comforted by the lack of any blaze illuminating the night. And in the early light, relieved to see the villa. But soon after, I do recall seeing the child.” She paused, then looked at Joinius: “Roscius’ son, though in the moment, I saw only a child in danger. My fear, that I might not reach him before the man struck with his sword. From that moment, till I awoke in Grania’s bed I have no memory. Please share with me what happened. I cannot rest till I know.”

Jonius smiled at Daelyn and stroked her hair. “Truly you saved the boy, Turi saw you come between Quirinus and the rebel. You took the blow; had he struck the child, death would have claimed him. Quirinus lives because you bore the blow. But two of the rebels took you and the boy. Eventually the fleeing attackers, believing they were safe, took refuge in a clearing unaware any pursued them. Turi brought word of your capture, then he followed the rebels. Arriving at the villa, we told Roscius and he hardened after in pursuit of the rebels to find you. Discovering the child beside you, Roscius removed him to safety, then retrieved your body, not knowing if you still lived. Fighting with only his sword to protect you till the hounds arrived followed by the soldiers. He carried you to Turi who brought you here, Roscius then retrieved the boy, returned, and we waited. Our fear was you could not survive the injury. But, resilient Daelyn, too feisty to heed the call from Hades returned to us. When I saw you approach the Lararium last night, in the moment I believed you were but a shade journeying to Hades. How it harekend me when you spoke. Now, you know how it unfolded. Rest.” Jonius kissed her forehead and left the room.

Reclining in the newly laid bed, Daelyn blushed knowing Gitte realized she and Roscius joined and removed the stained linen; did she remember her first time joining with Bevan. Yet chagrined that Gitte and Grania must perform all the work without her to do her share. At first just lying in the bed at such a time felt odd, only when ill with the sick headache could she ever seek to sleep during the day. Remembering how with the appearance of this man, her suffering and greatest fears dissolved. From the moment he stayed the slaver from striking her, to buying the others, and his promises of freedom for the boys, this man appeared as her savior, but now her greatest desire. Remembering the ride to the villa the first day, cradled in his arms, Daelyn could smell his essence, clean like the breeze, salty like the sea, and something uniquely him, warm, musky. When his leg became infected and he accepted her offer to soothe his pain, those times together in the balnea allowed her such intimacy. That night she had placed her body on his leg, she felt him gently tangle his fingers in her hair. Daelyn realized in that moment she bonded with Roscius And from that connection her desire to spend time with him, wishing to heal him, desiring him began. Yes, her first love for Roscius came from his saving them, but it quickly triumphed by her respect for him, yet always bound by the desire he provoked within her.

Later she came to know her master and learned the Roman virtues the tutor impressed upon them during their lessons. The love she bore for him arose from his Virtus. In Roscius Daelyn saw a man who embodied all she desired. For his Clementia, such mercy, kindness, and gentleness he displayed for all those who could not care for themselves. Allowing Bevan to live and buying the others, later even Turi. How quickly their master offered Comitas to his slaves, showing courtesy and amiability to each of them. Had Roscius’ not always demonstrated Gravitas, always taking responsibility, seeking to protect instead of harm. Even in his daily life, her master displayed Industria, never shirking from hard work. And as a soldier and as a respectable member of society, Roscius embodied Honestas. Even with her lack of knowledge, Roscius shared his Humanitas, encouraging her learning, providing a tutor. And yet, as always, Roscius displayed Innocencia, a selfless demeanor, giving, but never with an expectation of recognition, presumption of personal gain. Yes a man more than she ever imagined. Could she truly be wed to this man or was she locked in a dream, still held within that sleep like death. But the memory of all that passed in such a short time overcame her and Daelyn drifted off to sleep.


	51. Reward and Release

Chapter 51  
Reward and Release

Arriving at the barn, Roscius asked Jorann to bring the field slaves to him. Standing before them he spoke: “Your valor and magnanimity, though as slaves saved the villa. Yet more importantly your courage safeguarded the members that I hold as dear as my own life. For that I thank you, and for your dedication and bravery, from this day forward you are free men. Should you wish to leave, you may, and with payment. I cannot undo your years of slavery, but from this day I declare you free, slaves no longer. However, some of you served here for many years, and I offer you the opportunity to stay and work as freemen. You can continue to live here, work as you have, but you will be paid and have a home here as long as you wish, but as free men. I would that each of you would remain, but I understand you may seek a life away from where you experienced slavery. Yet, my trust and respect for each of you causes me to desire you to stay. Still the decision is yours. Jorann and Jonius will speak with each of you and you may share your decision with them. These men will manage the day to day running as they have these many months. But, I must leave for Rome this day, yet know, while I am gone Daelyn, now my wife is mistress here. I know many of you value and respect her. She suffered an injury, and is recovering, but as soon as she is well enough, she will come and share her praise for your valor.”

Watching the men listening to his words, many seemed stunned at this turn of events. For most, slavery was their life, taken and sold when young, Roscius felt sure few of those men would leave. Others, those more recently bought for the latifundium, Roscius assumed they might desire to leave and return to their homes, perhaps not immediately. Still that any should stay he wondered, yet hoped.

Going to the barns, Roscius inspected the captured rebels, each had his heel pierced. Walking would be painful, but escape impossible. After a word with his second in command, and it was time to begin the march to Rome. Ensuring that the leader must not escape, Roscius ordered him tied between two yoked oxen.


	52. Merger

Chapter 52  
Merger

Watching as the rebels marched out the lane, Roscius met the soldier sent to bring the pup. Yes, this would cheer Daelyn. Letting the creature run about for a moment before bundling it in his cloak, Roscius carried the pup up the stairs. Pausing at the bedchamber door, he gently pushed the door and saw Daelyn sleeping there. Roscius recalled the night he found her in his bed, so innocent and enticing, but fearing she would recoil from him expecting to be raped, he withdrew, though the desire for Daelyn was great. But today, everything changed, she would open her eyes, smile, and reach for him. No longer master and slave, rather husband and wife, he had Daelyn's love. 

Placing the pup on the bed, it quickly began to lick her face. Eyes closed, Daelyn smiled then pulled the pup against her breast.  
“Am I so easily replaced in your arms?” Roscius sat beside her and stroked her hair.

Looking at Roscius, Daelyn laughed; “Nothing can replace you in my heart, but my arms can hold many things, pups, scrolls, loaves of bread, and someday, if the gods are kind, our child. But, for now, I would embrace you.” Placing the pup on the floor Daelyn reached for Roscius. “I know you must leave, but before you go, your wife must request her husband do his duty.” 

These words of love and desire came easily in the dark, but in the bright light of day to speak these thoughts inflamed her cheeks.  
“I am yours Daelyn.” Roscius removed his tunic and caligae, then joined her on the bed. Kissing her, his tongue penetrated and they were again as one. “My ardor is no less for having joined with you, and considering your recent injury, I ought to take more care and allow you to rest, but your charms call to me again and again. And knowing I will be gone for some time, the need to enjoy my now wife overtakes my concern. Who can resist Daelyn?”

“I know you will soon leave and your absence this time will be harder to bear, for I have known your love. Before, desire was an ache to know. Now knowing, the ache comes from what I will miss. But if you are to so soon abandon me, I must stake my claim and request your duty to satisfy my needs. Do not seek to protect me by denying your body from me. Your love and attention has done more to heal me, than all the rest and nostrums ever prescribed.”

Caressing his face, Daelyn smiled then kissed him. Moving her lips from his, she whispered in his ear; “My love.” then moved her mouth to his chest and found his nipple, giggling to realize it was hard, as were hers. Daelyn licked, then took it between her lips. Roscius responded and moaned. Tangling her fingers in his chest hair, she inhaled his heady scent, recalling the ride from Rome to the villa that first day. Cradled in his arms, the gentle rocking of their bodies together, his promise not to abuse them. All the fears she experienced from the moment of capture till held in his arms, transformed to love.

Roscius pulled back the sheet covering her body, and saw her shiver, pulling her tight; “Allow me to provide the warmth your body needs.” How he enjoyed Daelyn, gone from slave child to desired woman, now his wife. The memory of the first day seeing her in the slave market, wearing the pieli, defending herself and the others. From the first moment Roscius was enchanted with Daelyn, and now she held him firmly in her embrace. All he imagined lost, Daelyn reforged and bound with her love for him.

Pulling back to look at Daelyn, slim, red gold hair that fanned out as if the wind whispered puffs to caress the stands. Her green eyes from the first time she looked at him, able to gaze into his psyche, what horrors had she seen, endured, yet still loved and trusted. 

Leaning to kiss her, Roscius marveled at the feeling in his heart as well as his groin. Slipping the shift off her shoulder, her breast exposed, firm, and niple hard, demanding he suckle. Hearing her moan, he gently moved to kiss her again and whispered: “Dilectus Meus, Daelyn my beloved.” The passion of his ardor for this woman sent an ache to cock. Yes, he would join with her again, this time slowly, enjoying every moment of being within her body; become as one with Daelyn. Already hard, Roscius moved his lips to her throat, placing feathery kisses from her ear to her collar bone. Gently stroking her skin, warm and silky, pausing to feel the gentle beating of her heart through her pale flesh. Daelyn’s fragrance, a mix of the flowers she so loved, filled his nostrils. Moving his lips further down her breast, firm, he cupped his hand around and rubbed the nipple with his thumb. Hard, he moved his mouth and licked, beside him Daelyn clasped him tight and moaned. Smiling at her response; “Cara Daelyn. Who can resist Daelyn?”

Daelyn looked at this man, her master, her greatest desire, now her husband. Her body ached to know him again. Could she endure his leaving this day? And yet he must, but her passion filled her in this moment. As he took her nipple and rubbed, a feeling rose in her groin, guiding his head, she needed him to suck. Her fingers entwined in his soft curls, with each swirl of his tongue around her nipple, she moaned and pushed her body against his. Daelyn shivered, from remembering the last few days with the fear, the missing time, the pain, yet all but this joy evaporated when in his arms. Unable to control herself, Daelyn pulled his face to hers, their eyes locked, and she opened her mouth to kiss him. Feeling his hands moving down her body, a slow caress, smoothing her skin, a sigh escaped as Roscius covered her mouth with his, his tongue darting meeting hers. 

Daelyn stroked his arms, feeling his muscles rippled under his skin where she touched him. The months spent training the recruits had honed his body; taught, he seemed like a bow strung, ready to release a shaft. With that image, Daelyn felt Roscius enter her. No pain, she was wet with desire, only the feeling of being filled, satisfied, they were one again.

Pushing himself up, Roscius raised Daelyn’s legs, cupped her buttocks in his hands, her warm sheath enveloped his cock, the feeling was sensuous and pleasurable. Slowly, he withdrew his cock, letting the tension of her sheath clasp him. The desire to fill her overcame him, and too soon he knew he was about to release his seed. Calling her name, Roscius felt her own release squeezing his cock. The pleasure was as raw and satisfying as the first time he took Daelyn.

Spent, Roscius rolled to the side and pulled Daelyn tight. “Amata Me, my beloved. Tell me how I can leave you, even for the few days I must. Your charms call to me. I am yours to bid, tell me to stay and I will. You alone determine my future.” 

Pulling her face against his neck to drink in his fragrance: “Nay you must go. I accept that my master, now my husband serves Rome. Your bravery and valor must be acknowledged. You need to set the example for your men. Though I desire to keep you here with me and never let you leave this bed, I know your world is far beyond serving only my needs. But, stay away no longer than is necessary. I will go down and share a meal with you before you leave us today. Let us rise and dress. I wish all to join us for this meal.”

Roscius smiled at the woman: “Yes, Dilectus Meus, my darling beloved Daelyn. We shall come together as a family before I go. I would like to take Turi with me, to show my appreciation for his valor, respect, and willingness to follow all commands. If Jorann agrees, I intend this as a reward for him. But more, he must see what the life of a soldier truly means. My hope is Turi might find more joy in remaining here, but the choice must be freely decided by him with Jorann’s approval. But, come let me help you dress, as you tender hands so often aided me.”

Suddenly realizing in the broad light of day, her naked body, Daelyn blushed to think how she brazenly joined with Roscius. Pulling the sheet around her, Daelyn stood and attempted to find her tunic. 

Roscius laughed: “Too late for such modesty wife. Surely I gave you free access to my body and thus I may enjoy your body at any time, but on my heart, only when you wish. Here is your tunic, cover yourself, yet your modesty is only for others. Now that we are married, I intend to know every inch of your body.” 

Roscius rose and pulled on his tunic, then Daelyn sank to the floor and laced his caligae. Watching her, even now, her concern, always for others. Stroking her curls, Daelyn turned her face and smiled at him, and called to the pup.

Standing, Roscius took her hand and raised her.” Let us go down, that I might say goodbye to all.” Slipping his hand around her waist, they left the room with the pup stumbled after them till reaching the first step. Balking, she began to whine. Stopping, Daelyn swooped the pup in her arms and kissed her head. 

”Have you thought of a name for your newest love? I fear Kerberos may be jealous and I too am wondering if the attention you plied me will now go to this creature.”

“Gadhar.”

“Gadhar, why such a name?” Roscius wondered what it meant.

“Gadhar, it is the word for dog, from my language. I never want to forget whence I came from. Is that wrong?” Daelyn wondered at her choice and what might Roscius think about referring to that part of her life. 

“No, not wrong at all. It is important to you, to the boys, Grania, nay all of us. We are now together, one family.” Roscius realized this was important to acknowledge and celebrate both of their lives. Snuggling the pup, Daelyn laughed: “Kerberos will find comfort from Gadhar.”  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard the boys squeals of delight playing in the garden. Jonius stood watching them, turned and saw the pup. 

“So Kerberos has a new playmate as do Drem and Sugn.”

“Her name is Gadhar.” Daelyn offered the pup to Jonius. 

“She’s a beauty.” Cuddling the pup as she licked his face remembering when Kerberos was at this age.


	53. Request

Chapter 53  
Request

Going into the kitchen, Roscius took Bevan from Gitte and lifted him high. Listening as the boy squealed with delight. Hearing Bevan laugh, Drem, Sugn, and Quirinus ran in from the garden. Used to being lifted by Roscius, Drem and Sugn demanded a turn. Lifting each for a moment, Roscius turned to Quirinus and saw the child staring unsure of what to expect. Reaching for the boy, Quirinus laughed as Roscius lifted and held him above his head.

Turning to Daelyn, “ A meal shared, then I must leave. But Turi, if Jorann agrees I will take you along. You followed orders, that is the first test. And, should I need to write letters, you may transcribe them for me. But, again, this decision is for Jorann.”

Turi rose, went to his Jorann and knelt: “Father, please.” 

Jorann, tousle the boy’s hair; “Yes, you may, but obey your master in all things.”

Turi jumped up and hugged first Grania, Gitte, then Daelyn. “I will soon be a soldier!” 

Immediately Drem and Sugn clamored to also go with Roscius. “We can ride and fight also.” 

Daelyn smiled at the boys: “But I will need you here, there is so much to do, and Quirinus has not yet learned to ride. Will you not stay and teach him?”

In the excitement, Daelyn felt Quirinus pull closer to her. Surely the child was missing his mother, she hugged the boy and whispered: “My dulcissime and carissime, you are my dearest and sweetest.”

Quirinus smiled and held her hand.

Calling to the boys; “Come, I must say farewell, and as Turi is going with me, you three must take care of much here at the villa for me. Can you do everything Daelyn and Jonis tell you? It is very important, I will need to know that everything is managed while I’m away and must know you will do what you are told. So, Sugn, Drem, and Quirinus, do you promise to do all the tasks they give you? That is the first expectation of a soldier, do as you are told, no matter the request.” Roscius dropped to one knee to look into their faces. Both Drem and Sugn hugged him, but Quirinus hung back, till Sugn reached his hand and pulled him in.

Lifting Sugn onto his back Roscius held Drem and Quirinus under each arm and took them into the kitchen. There Roscius found Grania preparing a sack of food.

“Master, I worry about your journey. I remember how long it was. Here is something for you to eat along the way.” 

“Thank you Grania, you know how I feel about your cooking, it is delicious.”

Gitte came in carrying Bevan. Putting the boys down, Roscius took the babe, still in wonder that this child was born those months ago here, and now was part of his family. Such a happy and content child, he would only know through stories what the others had endured. But, here he was safe and loved by all. Yes, this is what children should know, safety, love, and freedom. Allowing the boy to pat his face, Roscius gave him back to Gitte. 

“Please see that our Daelyn heals, she must rest for several days. She will argue, but on this you are to see to her care, for I trust you to know when she is well enough to take on work. Do not let her boss you.” 

Turning to look at Daelyn: “Gitte and Grania will decide when you are well. As my wife you must listen to me and on this I must demand that you obey me.” 

“Yes my husband, as you require, so will I abide.” Smiling at the words, calling Roscius husband.”

Taking the sack of food, Roscius reached for Daelyn’s hand and with the boys walked out into the Lararium. Together they sprinkled some wine over the items. 

“The gods have rewarded me for offering them the pietas they deserve, and you Daelyn are my reward. Promise you will do as Grania and Gitte say. Would that I might remain here and ensure you follow my orders. But, I know you will too soon resume your work. So, for a few days, please, rest. Obey your husband in this.”

“Yes husband, I will obey you on this, but truly I am well.” Taking an Acanthus leaf from the altar, she slipped it into his pouch. “Take this as a remembrance of me, Jonius says the Acanthus symbolizes immortality, and I wish to keep you safe, but more that our love will endure through all time.”

Taking Daelyn’s hand, the hand that had healed him, massaged his pain away, and the slightest touch aroused him. Now she seemed to know how he craved her, she traced her fingers along his lips. Opening his mouth, Roscius gently sucked on her finger.  
“How can I leave you, and yet I must. Come, let me return you to your bed, nay our bed, then I must go.” 

“No, I will go to the barn with you, walking about helps. I would not miss a moment with you. Drem, Sugn, Quirinus find Turi, and bade him come.” Smiling at Roscius, Daelyn gently swept his curls needing to touch him, to feel his warm skin, see him smile to know this moment was not a dream.

Turi rushed in, apparently waiting for the command, carrying a small bundle of his clothes. “Are we to leave now? I wish to see Rome, but this time as your soldier.”

“Yes it is too soon for me to go, but take the boys, and saddle our horses, Daelyn and I will follow.” Lifting her hand, Roscius twisted the rings upon her finger. “Wife, Amata Me, Daelyn.”

Rushing ahead, the boys ran to the barn, leaving Daelyn and Roscius alone for a moment. As they walked through the garden, Gadhar rose and bounded toward them. Reaching, Roscius picked up the pup and offered her to Daelyn. “Come then, see me off. I fear the boys might try to follow.”

Walking through the garden, Roscius beside her, Daelyn realized this was now her home, not just where her master lived, but her home. 

Daelyn asked: “How long do you expect to be gone?”

Roscius pulled her close; “At least three months, perhaps four. First, the rebels will be executed and that will take several days. As part of their training the men must see how those they defeated die. Winning a battle is only part of being a soldier. Several of the men demonstrated exceptional service and for that promotions must be awarded. But, all behaved as Roman soldiers who served the Empire well. The men will be allowed to enjoy a short leave in Rome as a reward for their success. But, then we must return to finish training. Though dangerous to some degree, fighting a poorly organized band of rebels is far from what they will encounter on the battlefield. Thus they will continue to train for a few weeks, then they will become part of a century and be sent to a frontier. I will then be free to return home for a few months.”

“And Marcia, is she still at the camp?” Daelyn remembered the woman, all she shared of her life and knew she must find another soldier. Still her confession of how many men treated their concubine reminded her of what might have been, had she been sold as a prostitute. 

“You need not fear my wife. My love and desire is only for you. Marcia remained when we marched out, as she had nowhere to go, but will leave when I return. I no longer need another in my bed, not with you now my wife. You do believe me?” Roscius realized what Daelyn must fear.

“Yes, I do believe you, but my fellow-feeling is for Marcia and her future. She was very kind to me, and more, gave me hope of you. I would that she might find another as considerate as you were to her. She lost the man she loved and must make her way as best she can. But she has little to offer save her body, and many men are not so considerate. She told me how kindly you treated her. And she understood. Perhaps she could spend time here, for a while. If you would not mind. While here she might avoid having to find another man who might abuse her.” Dropping her head, afraid if Roscius said no she would seem silly.

Stunned at the words Daelyn spoke, her concern for another woman, one he had known, again surprised him. Hearing that she told Daelyn of his being kind to her, reminded him of his time with Marcia as his concubine, and the idea left him ashamed. 

“Are you sure?” The idea of both women again under one roof gave him pause. Yet, he realized Marcia had little in life and apparently whatever their discussion, she had treated Daelyn with kindness.   
“I will offer her the opportunity to visit for a while if you so wish.” Still unsure about such an arrangement, yet he was unable to justify his discomfort at Daelyn now his wife, and Marcia his bed concubine living together here at the villa. 

“Thank you my husband. It need not be for long, but without the need to use her body for a time, perhaps another opportunity might present itself.” That Roscius was hesitant Daelyn realized, yet the assessment for the life Marcia must live made her think about how easily she might have been sold to a brothel. The horrors of such a life pricked her conscience and Daelyn recalled the fear till saved by this man, now her husband. And it was Marcia who apprised her that Roscius did love her. 

Watching the boys excited to show him how well they now rode. “I am pleased that Turi is to attend me. It seems fitting that he begins to see the world as a Roman man. He is to have the opportunities for his willingness to follow orders and behave as a man. That Jorann consented I hope is due to his agreement and not out of obeying a master.” Stoking her hair, Roscius leaned in and kissed her. 

“If Jorann approved it is because he respects you and accepts our lives are here, with you. Yes, you must go, and I want to spend time with Quirinus. He will need the love and attention he lost. He is young and someday, this may seem like a dream. But, Sugn and Drem will enjoy having him here with us.” The desire to kiss Roscius rose, and she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. 

“I must reach my men and the prisoners before they enter Rome. There I will remain a few days before returning to the camp. But, I will have a man fetch Marcia if that is still your desire.” Wanting to give Daelyn a way to cancel her request should she now think differently.

“Yes, please send her to us. She will enjoy being here.” Daelyn imagined that such comfort would be a novelty for Marcia. None demanding anything from her, only enjoying the villa and being with the other women. Yes, this was the best thing.

“It may take several days, before I can return to the camp and then have Turi escort her here.” Wondering at the way Daelyn so easily accepted the woman he hired as a concubine and yet not find it the least untoward. 

As they reached the barn, Turi came out mounted on his horse and leading Roscius’ mount, and behind him Drem and Sugn on their ponies. Jorann stood holding Quirinus watching the boys, his eyes wide. Lifting Quirinus up to Turi, Roscius mounted. Daelyn offered the pup to Jorann, then Roscius quickly pulled her onto his horse. “To the end of the lane.”

The boys spurred their mounts and raced to the end of the lane. “You have taught them well Jorann. The other pony may now be for Quirinus. See that he learns to ride and takes all lessons with the boys. I will take care of Turi, have no fear on that.”

At the end of the lane, Roscius cradled Daelyn’s face and kissed her, as those soft curls danced around his face. The smell of her hair, those red gold strands silky, ticking his nose, so often dangling near as she plied her talents to care for him, but like Tantalos, forbidden to touch them. But now he stroked them, then slid her off his horse. Turi handed Quirinus to Daelyn. “Good-bye Daelyn. When you see me next, you will meet a soldier.”   
Smiling at Turi, for a moment realizing how fortunate that they went to Rome that day, and the love Roscius demonstrated when he bought the boy. Daelyn hugged Quirinus, tousled his curls, so like Roscius and whispered; “my dulcissime carissime.” Suddenly the realization that Quirinus was now her child to love and needed her as he faced the loss of his mater. Together they watched as Turi and Roscius rode towards Rome. Sugn pulled his pony to Daelyn and reached for Quirinus to ride back with him. Lifting the boy onto the back of the pony, Daelyn looked towards the road and saw Roscius wave as he disappeared at the bend. 

Walking along the lane, this time all the fields were bare, the grain long harvested. She thought of her first walk up this lane, alongside Roscius, the wheat heavy with grain, perhaps a portent of things to come. She stroked her belly, could a child already be growing within her. With the singular thought of bearing Roscius a child, Daelyn smiled. But, the fields were bare today, was this another portent, or just the natural cycle of life. Yes, soon it would be time to plant wheat and her garden. She must speak with Jonius about that. The boys by now had reached the barn, and she watched as they took care of their ponies, but Quirinus hesitated and looked towards her. Smiling, she raised her hand and waved at him then watched the boy turn to join Drem and Sugn. As she reached the entry, Daelyn returned to the Lararium and said a silent prayer to the Lares, now her gods. 

As she ended her plea for the gods to protect Roscius, the boys ran up and hugged her.   
“Come in, we will read, you must continue your studies.” Daelyn realized she was tired and needed to rest. Finding a story they all enjoyed, they went into the kitchen and she read aloud to everyone then passed the scroll to Sugn to practice his reading. 

After the evening meal, Daelyn took the boys to the balnea and let them wash. As they dried Daelyn slipped in and soaked thinking on how much had happened in just a few days. Then escorted the boys up to their bed. She turned and saw Quirinus staring; “I sleep with Mater, but she is not here, there is nowhere for me to sleep.”

Looking at the child Daelyn realized the shock of what happened to him was easing. Wore out last night, he fell asleep with the boys. Now he thought of his mother and sought her arms to comfort him.   
Tousling his curls: “My dulcissime carissimem tonight, if you like, you may sleep in my bed. But, tomorrow we will move another bed in here for you. Would you like to sleep with Sugn and Drem?” 

Smiling, Quirinus took her hand and squeezed it; “Yes, tomorrow, I will sleep here.” 

Hugging Drem and Sugn, she tucked them in then led Quirinus to her room. Placing the child in the bed, making a small pallet beside the bed for Gadhar to sleep, she changed into a sleeping shift and laid beside Quirinus. The child snuggled against her. Extinguishing the light, she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. Too soon the screams began. Quirinus sat upright staring into the darkness, screaming. Realizing he was caught in a dream memory of being torn from his mother, taken captive, and the impending blow, she grabbed the child and hugged him. Whispering over and over: My dulcissime carissimem. My dulcissime carissimem. My dulcissime carissimem.” Till the horror passed from the child and he once again returned to blissful sleep. Several more times during the night, the boy woke in terror, only quieted with Daelyn’s words and hugging him close. The boy needed his mother, but she was gone, never again would she hold him, only her love held in precious memory might Quirinus possess of his Mater.

Dressing, she then gently roused the boy. Looking up at her, his eyes so like Roscius, he smiled and whispered, ‘Mater.’ Sweeping his curls off his forehead, Daelyn kissed him. “My dulcissime carissimem.” Taking the boy in her arms, Daelyn called for the pup to follow. She could hear Drem and Sugn downstairs. In her arms, Quirinus squeezed her neck and whispered; “Mater.” Tears welled in her eyes, the boy had lost everything, but she was richer for the ordeal. 

Entering the kitchen, they all gathered for the meal. She listened to everyone chattering, turning to smile at Jonius. As they sat and ate, Daelyn asked Jonius about planting items in the garden. Content, Daelyn realized their new status, even the field slaves, now free, and safe. A new beginning for each of them, a normal routine for all of them until Roscius returned. No matter what transpired for each, from this moment, they were together, happy, and secure. 

For several days, little changed. At the end of the week the tutor returned each day to lead their lessons.Though anxious to resume her chores, Gitte and Grania constantly reminded her she was not to overdo. Humoring them, she spent most of the day with the boys, reading to them, watching them play, and spinning. When Daelyn ventured out to the barns, Jorann shared that most of the men chose to remain. Taking the opportunity to thank them for their service in protecting the villa, she praised their valor and repeated Roscius’ gratitude and appreciation. Each man came forward and promised to remain, save for three who expressed a desire to leave. Promising they would be given money, but asked they remain till Roscius returned. As she left the barn Melus followed and asked to speak.

“I am pleased you suffer no ill effects from your injury. Yet, now that you are recovered, you and our former master are now connubium. Much has changed, but are you really more than still a slave to this man? Do you stay because you fear him? If you are truly free, why do you not return to your homeland? I will be leaving and would take you to your homeland, or if you would, we can return to my home. I would have you accept me.”

Blushing at the offer from this man, Daelyn had realized his interest in her, yet assumed he saw her as his only option. Now to hear him offer himself perplexed her. From that first day, her only thoughts were for Roscius.   
“Nay, I stay because of the affection and ardor I feel for Roscius. Not fear, but love. The Parca gave me this life that I might know him. You must return to your home. I understand your desire for that. And I do thank you for your concern. But, truly, it is love I feel for him, do not concern yourself. I freely give myself to him and desire to be only with him. My home is where he lives.” 

Quirinus rarely left her side for long. If she sat in the garden, he would play with Drem and Sugn, but often return to her side, standing near till she smiled, hugged him, and whispered “my dulcissime carissime.” Then Quirinus returned to play, but always watched and followed her. At night, the boy insisted on sleeping with her. For the first few nights Daelyn allowed him. However, the dreams continued. It was a fortnight before the terror ceased. When sure sleep no longer called him into that memory, she took him in with Drem and Sugn. Each night she laid upon the bed till he fell asleep, only then might she slip away to her bed, where she joined with Roscius in her dreams. 

After several weeks, Jonius reflected: “The child is now yours, what he remembers slips away, day by day, bit by bit. You are now his world. Yet, who can resist Daelyn?”

Smiling at Jonius: “At first, he called for his Mater, but now he calls me Mater. He was well loved. And I now too love him as my own, my dulcissime carissime . That he is Roscius’ son only increases the love I bear him, and I cannot be parted from him.”


	54. Bonding

Chapter 54  
Bonding 

In the morning, Daelyn awoke and saw Quirinus curled close beside her. No, none of this was a dream. Dressing, she then gently roused the boy. Looking up at her, his eyes so like Roscius, he smiled and whispered, ‘Mater.’ Sweeping his curls off his forehead, Daelyn kissed him. “My dulcissimus carissimus .” Lifting boy, Daelyn called for the pup to follow. She could hear Drem and Sugn downstairs. Nestled in her arms, Quirinus squeezed her neck and whispered; “Mater.” Tears welled in her eyes, the boy had lost everything, but she was richer for the ordeal. 

Entering the kitchen, they all gathered for the meal. She listened to everyone chattering, turning to smile at Jonius. As they sat and ate, Daelyn asked Jonius about planting items in the garden. Content, Daelyn realized their new status, even the field slaves, now free, and safe. A new beginning for each of them, a normal routine for all of them until Roscius returned. No matter what transpired for each, from this moment, they were together, happy, and secure. 

For several days, little changed. At the end of the week the tutor returned each day to lead their lessons. Though anxious to resume her chores, Gitte and Grania constantly reminded her she was not to overdo. Humoring them, she spent most of her day with the boys, reading to them, watching them play, and spinning. When Daelyn ventured out to the barns, Jorann shared that most of the men chose to remain. Taking the opportunity to thank them for their service in protecting the villa, she praised their valor and repeated Roscius’ gratitude and appreciation. Each man came forward and promised to remain, save for three who expressed a desire to leave. Promising they would be given money, but asked they remain till Roscius returned. As she left the barn Melus followed and asked to speak.

“I am pleased you suffer no ill effects from your injury. Yet, now that you are recovered, you and our former master are now connubium. Much has changed, but are you really more than still a slave to this man? Do you stay because you fear him, do you serve him for some obligation? If you are truly free, why do you not return to your homeland? I will be leaving and would take you to your homeland, or if you would, we can return to where I was captured. I would have you accept me.”

Blushing at the offer from this man, Daelyn had realized his interest in her, yet assumed he saw her as his only option. Now to hear him offer himself perplexed her. From that first day, her only thoughts were for Roscius.   
“Nay, I stay because of the affection and ardor I feel for Roscius. Not fear, but love. The Parca gave me this life that I might know him. You must return to your home. I understand your desire for that. And I do thank you for your concern. But, truly, it is love I feel for him, do not concern yourself. I freely give myself to him and desire to be only with him. My home is where he lives.” 

Quirinus rarely left her side for long. If she sat in the garden, he would play with Drem and Sugn, but often return to her side, standing near till she smiled, hugged him, and whispered “my dulcissimus carissimus .” Then Quirinus returned to play, but always watched and followed her. At night, the boy insisted on sleeping with her. For the first few nights Daelyn allowed him. However, the dreams continued. It was a fortnight before the terror ceased. When sure sleep no longer called him into that memory, she took him in with Drem and Sugn. Each night she laid upon the bed till he fell asleep, only then might she slip away to her bed, where she joined with Roscius in her dreams. 

After several weeks, Jonius reflected: “The child is now yours, what he remembers slips away, day by day, bit by bit. You are now his world. Yet, who can resist Daelyn?”

Smiling at Jonius: “At first, he called for his Mater, but now he calls me Mater. He was well loved. And I now too love him as my own, my dulcissimus carissimus. That he is Roscius’ son only increases the love I bear him, and I cannot be parted from him.”


	55. Mortem

Chapter 55  
Mortem

As he reached the bend, Roscius turned and saw Daelyn watching him, waved, and spurred his horse on. Within 2 hours he caught up with his men and the rebels. Before dusk they reached the city gate and made camp. The rebels wounded, were all tied in a line, and the leader trussed, forced to stand between two posts. Going to meet with the magistrate, Roscius took Turi along. 

At the basilica Roscius entered the names and crimes of the rebels. Officially each rebel was condemned to crucio, to be put to death on the cross. Originally, 37 rebels, but after the encounter with his soldiers only 17 survived. Requisitioning timbers for the crux in preparation for the execution, Roscius thought of the pain the rebels would endure before death ended their suffering. Tomorrow early, the rebels would carry the patibulum cross-beam, bearing the titulus to the place of execution. Already the palus, a stake firmly embedded in the ground well polished with the blood from prior executions remained. Once hoisted into position the crucem figere would allow all bystanders to watch these men die. Rome broached no leniency for their crime against the state and her citizens. Punishment was dispensed quickly, and the customs required death as punishment and determent. Returning to camp, Roscius ordered several soldiers to prepare the inscription bearing the crime, ‘servus rebel.’ Addressing the rebels and gathered spectators, Roscius named each man, announced their crime, and pronounced their death sentence. They gambled to win their freedom, but like others who broke Roman laws, murdered her citizens, stood against Rome and her might, they would die, debased and in agony. 

With first light, the rebels hoisted their patibulum on which they would be nailed and marched through Rome to the Via Appia, Regina viarum, the Queen of Roads. As they walked towards the site of their execution, several soldiers using a flagrum lashed each man. Roscius followed Helios and struck the back and legs of the rebel leader. Tiny lead balls attached along the tips ripped his flesh, drawing blood. At the execution site the rebels waited to be nailed to the cross beam till traffic increased and many gathered to watch. Along the main route into Rome, those condemned to die, must do so outside the walls. And all who passed by would see these men consign their life in exchange for their crime and know that Rome punished those who rebelled. 

At the fourth hour after sunrise, the soldiers took each man, removed all but his subligaculum and laid him upon the patibulum. The older men remained stoic at the coming torture. Few could endure the spikes as they pierced the skin and often shattered the bone with the blows. Some attempted to stifle their screams, but the pain of the spike ripping through the skin, tearing the muscle and splintering their bones broke each man. The younger rebels began to weep watching as the spike attached each man firmly to the cross beam. One after the other, the rebels laid prone on the ground; a slow death filled with pain and humiliation awaited each.

Several soldiers tied each rebel to his patibulum then raised the man to hanging like the carcass they soon would become, upon the crossbeam. Pulling the ropes. One by one the soldiers lifted the rebels from the ground and hoisted onto the standing palus. Now another spike was driven into each heel of each rebel. As each was hoisted upon the crux the body shifted and hung, tearing the skin, muscles, and further splitting the bones occurred with the careless jostling. By now, even those who held their tongue with the initial torment screamed and groaned in agony. 

Finally, Roscius brought the leader Heilo to the last crux. Holding Helio to the last ensured the leader observed the pain and heard the screams of the rebels to heighten his dread. Two soldiers wrested the man to the ground. Roscius took a spike and blunted the end against a stone, then placed it against Helio’s wrist and swung the hammer. In an instant Helios screamed as the spike shattered his wrist, and Roscius pounded till the nailhead mashed the skin firmly attaching his arm to the patibulum. Standing, Roscius looked and saw blood and bone on the man, the ground, and himself. Moving to the other arm, he repeated his action. With the blow, the Heilo vomited his morning meal. 

“Coward, you cry out in pain. Yet the women you attacked did not, neither cried when you struck them. One lives, the other died. I will see that you remain alive as long as she before allowing death to take you, so that you might know the agony she endured. Yet her only concern was for her son. You leave nothing but waste and death behind, she left a strong Roman child.” 

When it came time to raise Helio, Roscius wrenched the man's legs, twisting it till he heard the hip pop and the man screamed. Then he nailed each shin to the palus. Only on this crux for Helios did Roscius provide a sedile ensuring the man might rest his body and regain his breath. The others would succumb to their agony far quicker. A fit man might last a day, but each breath became a struggle and eventually the combination of exhaustion, dehydration, and being unable to fill his lungs, the man would die. But Roscius in his hatred of the Helios, determined he must survive as long as possible in agony. The sedile would allow him to rest his body, catch his breath, and live maybe for several days.

Addressing the crowd gathered to watch the execution, Roscius offered the young children a reward of coins for their skill in striking Helios with stones. Eagerly, several boys scooped up pebbles and began to pelt the man. Many missed their mark, but soon whelps appeared on the face and body. Tossing the asses to the children as payment, Roscius waited. Within 6 hours the first rebel died. Heavy and unable to lift his body and fill his lungs, the man slowly suffocated. Most of the crowd drifted away as the men ceased to cry and respond. By midnight, five more rebels died. Going to Helios, Roscius forced water down his throat. Choking and gagging, yet desperate for the relief of water the man gulped. 

“Yes, live, live longer that you will know the pain. Your crux alone possesses a sedile, that you might rest and catch your breath, thus live only to suffer longer. And when you die, your body will hang here. First the birds will come and feast on your body, then the wild animals will come and steal your bones. All who pass will know only that Rome took your life, but none will remember your name.” 

Throughout the night, Roscius ensured that Helio remained awake; denying the man any respite from his suffering. By the next day, all of the rebels save for this one man succumbed to the shock, loss of blood, and slow suffocation. Only Helio remained alive due to the attention Roscius provided. As the sun set on the second day, Helio gasped his last request and begged Roscius to end his suffering. 

“The law demands you receive no clemency. You granted none to your victims, and I refuse to offer you such a blessing. Two women stood between you and a child, neither begged, they surpassed you in valor and strength. The Parcae set your fate, I do not argue with the manner of death Morta defined for you.”

Within the hour, Helio drew his last breath. Looking at the line of dead rebels, here their bodies would remain. To ensure they did not quickly become carrion, first for the birds, then the scavengers, Roscius paid several older boys to set watch and protect the bodies for a few days. These rebels must be seen by anyone entering or leaving the city as evidence of the justice Rome offered. 

Turning to his men, Roscius granted them leave to celebrate, yet reminding them they now were soldiers and must behave in accordance with their oath. Most he knew would go to the nearest lupanarium along the Suburra that bordered the city walls and celebrate in the arms of a prostitute. Instead of accompanying his men, Roscius called Turi to follow him and rode to the training camp. His promise to send Marcia to the villa must be honored.


	56. Merces

Chapter 56  
Merces

Upon arriving, Roscius found Marcia spinning and his rooms clean and tidy. Surprised at his late night return, she offered to prepare a meal. Without Roscius nor most of the soldiers at the camp, Marcia had the rooms to herself, with little to do. During the day she browsed the few shops near barracks, listening to the local shopkeepers eager to gossip about the rebellion, capture of the rebels, and how it was the soldiers led by Roscius who ended the terror. Safe, comfortable, and with the demands of man paying to own her, she often reflected, the loss of her Lucanus was also the loss of herself. Women required a man to exist, daughter, wife, priestess, or putta, no matter which, a man ruled her life.

Yet, Roscius returning so late without his men surprised her. Mayhap he would ask her to leave this very night. Packing her few items would take little time, then a night spent in a barn or sheltering in a doorway. Tomorrow she must begin her search for another customer and give her body in exchange for life.

“If you agree, Daelyn requested that you visit with her at the villa for awhile.” Unsure if he was commanding or requesting. The idea of this woman, briefly his concubine, now invited to join his wife at his villa, remained a mystery of women.

Wonder at this bidding: “Daelyn offers such kindness. Finally, she has her desire, and you, yours. If you are agreeable, yes. I knew from the moment Daelyn arrived, how you gazed at her, your eyes seemed to caress her face, she was who you called for. You could not keep your eyes off her. And she, the look of joy as she heard you call her name, yet changed to loss and anguish when she saw me. Even Jonius, I feared he might strike you for bringing another woman to your bed. But, the Parcae long ago decided your fate. I told Daelyn you would not summon me to your bed again. Time spent with Daelyn provides pleasure for you and a joy for me to see her love come to delight. But, not if you are uncomfortable with my presence.” 

“No, not uncomfortable, surprised, yet Daelyn never ceases to surprise. And who can resist Daelyn? Not I. Tomorrow, if you can be ready, Turi and another will escort you to the villa and you must stay as long as Daelyn wishes. Tonight Turi and I will sleep in the barracks, but before that, please prepare something for us to eat, anything will do.”

Within a few minutes, Marcia heated a stew, and set out a variety of bread, cheese, and fruit. Turi, his ravenous appetite returned, asked for seconds of everything Roscius realized watching the rebels die upon the crux frightened the boy. Yet, if he were to become a soldier, he must understand the danger, the pain, and even the potential for death, others or his own. Perhaps, after this Turi might be less enthusiastic for this life of a soldier. When they finished their meal, Roscius took Turi to the bath. As they relaxed, he hoped the boy would share his feelings on what he experienced.

“Tomorrow, you and another will escort Marcia back to the villa.” 

“But, I may return, to serve you and begin my training?” A plea more than a request.

“If that is your desire, you can return the next day. Tonight, the soldiers enjoy a few for hours reward for their success. But tomorrow they return to complete their training. And you begin yours with your second assignment, delivering Marcia to the villa. Not all orders involve battles and death.” Realizing, the horror of the executions had not allayed Turi’s enthusiasm. 

Rising from the bath; “To bed, I require an uninterrupted night’s sleep in a comfortable bed.”

Turi smiled; “But you had your own bed but a few nights ago. Was it not comfortable to sleep there?”

Catching himself as he recalled joining with Daelyn; “Yes, my own bed, but.” Pausing, how to explain most of the night he spent in the arms of Daelyn. “Many thoughts and worries occupied my mind, and thus little sleep.”

In the barracks, Roscius hoped to quickly find sleep. Instead, he thought of Marcia’s words. Had his love and desire for Daelyn been so obvious to all? And yet, as Marcia described, he desired only to win Daelyn and did call her name. At daylight he found Marcia packed and ready to go. After a quick breakfast, Turi brought the cart, his horse tied to the back and placed the small chest in it. Assisting Marcia into the cart, Roscius gave orders to the soldier accompanying them. As soon as they drove out of sight, Roscius mounted his own horse and rode into Rome to gather his soldiers.

With a mule pulling the cart and so used to following the road before it, Turi needed to provide little guidance. Excited to be on a mission, Turi asked the attending soldier, Gaius, question after question about his life in battle. Finally Gaius pulled ahead, and now Turi began to question Marcia. Curious about everything Roman, but the question most on his mind, was Marcia a sex slave to Roscius, remained unasked. Marcia spoke of her own husband, Lucanus as a soldier, his bravery, his skill, and death in a war far from Rome.

By late afternoon, they arrived at the villa, pulling up to the front door, Jonius came out and greeted them.

“So Marcia, you could not bear to be parted from me?” He laughed and took the small box out of the cart.”   
Smiling at the man: “Yes, every night the moon reminded me of your ancient face.” 

Laughing at her wit, Jonius shooed her in the door. Yet realizing the challenge of life for a woman like Marcia as a prostitute: “Go in and find Daelyn busy in the kitchen. She is excited for your visit.” 

Then looking at Turi: “Being a soldier suits you, surely you are taller already. Your father will return from the fields soon. Take the animals to the barn. The boys are there, they can help you. Come up to the villa after you find this soldier a bed. ” 

From the moment Marcia saw the villa, she felt this was a dream to live, wife to a farmer. The life she expected once Lucanus completed his service to Rome, married, land to farm, children to raise, and grow old together. Daelyn truly had everything now. How kind the girl treated her to invite her into her home. As she entered, she heard Daelyn call for Jonius.

Seeing Marcia as she reached the atrium, Daelyn smiled and stretched her arms out to the woman. Smiling at the memory of Marcia’s prophecy, was the woman a Bean Feasa; reminded of all Marcia vouched to happen, now come true. 

“Come, come, we have a room ready for you. Oh Jonius, leave that for the boys to take up. We shall have something to eat in the kitchen. Surely you are hungry and Grania is an excellent cook.” 

Daelyn led Marcia to the kitchen and introduced her to Gitte and Grania. Both unsure how to understand how easily Daelyn accepted a woman who once shared Roscius’ bed, they smiled and lowered their eyes.   
“You will enjoy your time here for a while. You are welcome to rest, to spin, to just enjoy being with other women, a few children, the dogs and of course, Jonius.” Daelyn felt the unease of Gitte, Grania, and even Marcia, but it was not something she could change easily, nor fault the women. 

As Turi, Jorann, and the boys arrived the table was set and everyone ate. 

“Who is the cook, this is the best stew and such fine bread. When first I prepared food for Roscius, he ate but little. When I asked, he said, his cook had made him fat and little tasted to meet her skill.” Marcia smiled at the older woman.

“Ah that is Grania’s stew, Rosicus thinks her the finest cook ever, he would ransom the whole villa to keep her as his cook. He feared when he freed her, she might return to our home in Britain, and begged me to keep her with us. And, Gitte makes the best bread, soft as a cloud inside and sweet, though I watch her prepare it, mine is never as delicious. I think she uses magic.” Daelyn smiled at the women, knowing how each relished the compliments to their cooking. 

Uninterested in cooking, Turi began to share the fate of the rebels. Describing the preparations for the execution, Quirinus snuggled closer to Daelyn and she saw the expressions on the faces of Sugn and Drem. Catching his eye, Daelyn smiled and gently shook her head. Taking her lead, Jonius asked Turi what he would learn first as a soldier. 

With the focus on him, Turi responded: “I will become an archer like Roscius. But, he tells me I must learn all the training of battle, that often you can not use a bow and must gain mastery with all weapons. As soon as we return tomorrow, Gaius, who accompanied us here will show me how to defend myself.”

After their meal, Daelyn suggested the women retire to the bath while Jonius watched the boys, and Jorann and Turi checked the latifundium. Once all the women sat in the warm water, any awkwardness slipped away. Gitte asked questions about Rome. Though she feared to ever visit again and be again taken as a slave, she desired to know more of the place. Marcia shared how the vias, always busy with traffic, human, animal, and goods. The hotchpotch of many people from distant lands who now called Rome home. “But, here, this villa and the members of the domus is far more pleasant, everything one could need or want is here. Though you suffered and lost much, I envy the life you have. A family, loved and beloved.” The last words a bare murmur, a reminder of her life.

After taking the boys up to bed, Daelyn snuggled beside Quirinus and sang to them till they fell asleep, then joined the others. Marcia was holding Bevan, smiling, and probably wondering if she might ever have a child of her own. Now Turi had an audience who could appreciate the grisly details. Every other sentence seemed to begin or end with Roscius. The boy surely idolized the man. And, looking at each of them, Daelyn smiled, yes, the man, Roscius, because of him they all sat here, safe, and free. Listening to him recount the method of execution, Daelyn shuddered at the thought of how the rebels met their death, yet remembered a child slept above her, how he lost his mother and father at the hands of those rebels. Still, she preferred a peaceful life at the villa, one without worry of attacks by slaves or invaders. 

Accompanying Marcia up to her room, Daelyn asked: “Do you have any other means but selling your body?”


	57. Blending and Protecting

Chapter 57   
Blending and Protecting

Over the next few weeks everyone took on roles to shift the villa into the planting season. The men, though no longer slaves, remained, now paid to work. Many saving money to either return to their home or buy land to farm. Daelyn worked on her garden with Marcia who shared her knowledge of the native plants. Daelyn awoke one morning with the return of her flow. She was not carrying a babe and wept a bit over that realization. Yet, in some ways, she realized when Roscius returned if the fates blessed them, a child would grow. Even now the memory of their joining brought a smile to her face and stirring in her groin, yes plenty of time to join and eventually a child. And each day Quirinus remained ever near her, his need, his dependence, and love deepened. And she realized she craved his presence and felt the love for this child. They possessed a bond, not one of birth, rather the need for affection, attachment, and pining to be as child and mother; Quirinus in his grief of loss, and she in her need to protect, shield, and simply love. Several letters came from Roscius, and she wrote back, but always embarrassed at her lack of skill in writing. 

One afternoon two months on, while surveying the front of the villa with Jonius, Daelyn saw a wagon turn into the lane. As it drew near and stopped a woman stepped out. For a brief moment, Daelyn remembered that day in Rome when Roscius met his Helen, this was the woman’s mother, Roscius called her Junia. 

Whispering to Jonius: “She comes to take the boy.” Daelyn turned and fled into the villa. 

Rushing to the garden she found Drem, Sugn, and Quirinus playing. Calling quietly to Quirinus; “Come with me, I need you.” She took him into the kitchen and told Grania to keep him here. Before she could leave, the shrill voice demanding they bring Quirinus to her echoed through the rooms. Immediately the boy whimpered, buried his face in her skirt, and clung to Daelyn. “Junia, no, no Junia, please no.” Realizing the child was terrified of that voice she turned to Gitte: “Please, take him to the cave by the back way, quickly.” Stooping, Daelyn whispered to the boy: “Go with Gitte to the cave, and hide, Drem and Sugn can search for you. Go, go now, quickly, I must stay and keep her from you. Do you understand?”

“Mater say play hide when Junia come. I play hide. She cannot find me.” Somewhere, the memory of the woman who loved him and protected him from the woman who hurt him rose in his memory.

Grabbing Quirinus, Gitte fled out the door. Going to Drem and Sugn, she told them: “A woman has come to take Quirinus from us, you must not mention that he is here. Do you understand, say nothing to this woman, no matter what she asks, do not answer her. Now, stay here and play unless I call for you.” 

Both boys shook their heads and watched Daelyn walk to the atrium. 

Standing between the woman and a man Jonius announced: “This is Junia and Janus. They are looking for a child. I tell them we have boys, but none are for sale, yet they are sure we will sell them.” Jonius, once again the old slave of the villa, crooked his head towards Daelyn: “Tell them, no boys for sale.”

Taking his cue, Daelyn approached the woman. “We have no slaves for sale.”

Angered, the woman called loudly: Quirinus, Quirinus, come to me, I am here to take you home.” Pushing her way past both Daelyn and Jonius. 

Daelyn called for Drem and Sugn who ran in and clung to her hand. “Here are the boys, but they are not for sale.”

For a moment the woman stopped and studied Drem. Not much difference in size, but she was yet unsatisfied. “I know he is here, that man Rosicus has stolen him. He must be returned to us, that we may raise him to take his place as heir to his father’s fortune. Now where is he? I demand you bring him to me.”

Marcia came out cuddling Bevan. “This is the other child here. Yet there is another.” She smiled at the woman.

“Yes, I knew what I was told was true. Where is he?” By now she was gasping.

“Gone to become a soldier with Roscius. Old enough to begin training, but to us, always a child.” Continuing to smile at the woman as she bounced Bevan on her hip. 

Pushing her way through she attempted to go up the stairs. At that moment, Jorann arrived, observing Gitte fleeing with the boy, he ran to the villa fearing an attack. 

“No!” the normally quiet man shouted. Not without the mistress’ permission.” 

Unused to people denying her anything, Junia faltered. “Janus, demand they allow me to search.” 

Astonished at anyone obstructing his wife, Janus paused: “We were told the boy Quirinus is here, we must be allowed to search for him.”

Thinking quickly, nothing they might see would indicate another child was here. Yet, Daelyn stood her ground. “These are the only children here. Why would we have this child you seek? Master is away training soldiers and has taken Turi. Go and see him there, but no other child is in this villa. Yet if you must be convinced, you may search.”

“Everywhere, he must be found, we must have him to inherit his father’s estate. We were told he was killed, but no corpse was brought to us.”

“Oh, yes the rebels were here, they brought women and girls with them. And they were freed when Roscius captured the rebels. We found no boy, but the women and girls returned to their homes. It was such a fear when the rebels arrived here. We hid in the barns. The rebels were too drunk to find us. When our master arrived all of the rebels were killed or captured and those then taken to Rome and executed.” 

“He is not dead, else where was the body? We heard of the boy being held here.” her voice a growl, like a wounded animal.

“Only the bodies of the rebels were found, those taken to Rome with Roscius, I know not what happened after. But, Roscius would know. You might send word to him. But, come search the villa if you must.” Leading the woman through the rooms, finally into the kitchen where Grania sat. 

The woman pushed past Daelyn, and examined each room, frequently calling for Quirinus to come to her. Still not satisfied, she railed at the loss of her grandson, the heir of Gneaus. Unable to withstand Junia’s furry, her husband, Daelyn, and Jorann followed as she searched. Arriving at the stairs, she called for Quirinus to come immediately. At the top, Junia waited while Daelyn opened the door to each room. Junia paused at the one the boys shared, noting the three beds. “Who sleeps here?”

“My brothers, Drem and Sugn. And I on nights when they are restless.” Realizing the woman noticed the third bed. 

The answer seemed to satisfy her, still she seemed determined to call the boy to her by will alone.

“I am not yet satisfied, rumors tell he is here.” Turning a stony look at Daelyn. “The heir of Gneaus, mine to possess survived and even now is held here, of that I am convinced. Where you have hidden him I will discover. I shall return with the magistrate and he shall require you to return my beloved boy to me to raise as the son of a rich and powerful man as we are entitled.”

As she walked down the stairs, Junia called to her husband to search the barns. Nodding to Jorann, Daelyn offered her refreshment. “Perhaps as you wait for the search, you will take some wine?”

“I shall search, surely when the boy hears my voice, he will want to come to me and away from this squalor.” 

“Then go with Jorann and search, whom you seek is not here. The loss of a child is a tragedy, but we do not hold him.” Shaking at the thought this woman might yet discover the child and take him away.

Some time later, Jorann returned to the villa. “She is gone, but I fear she will return and perhaps find the child.” 

“We will send a message to Roscius and explain what has happened. I fear the tutor mentioned the presence of a new child, called Quirinus is here.” Unable to think of any way to protect him, except to send him away.

“The child cannot remain here, should she return with the magistrate we possess no recourse but to surrender him. Such a vile woman must never take him. You and Jorann must take him tonight and go to Roscius. He may have a plan.” Jonius, unsure how this might end without the loss of the boy, stroked Daelyn’s hair.

“No, it must not be me. If she returns and wishes to know where I am, she may realize the truth. Rather, Jorann and Marcia must fetch the child to safety. To Junia, their absence will not raise suspicion, simply slaves gone to buy supplies. But Jonius, tonight it must be.” Turning to Drem and Sugn, quickly go and fetch Gitte and Quirinus from the cave. Pretend you are playing a game of finding.”

Returning to the kitchen; “Grania, pack food for three to eat on the road please.” 

Smiling at Marcia “Your presence is even more valued. I beg that you will accompany Jorann and see Quirinus to safety. You know the way to the camp. Both Roscius, and I, but more importantly, Quirinus trust you. The boy will be comforted to go with you. Please, can you prepare to leave at twilight? Quirinus must not be found here, and only with Roscius might he be protected. But that will mean you must stay at the camp, only until Roscius has an answer.” 

Her paramount fear for Quirinus to keep him safe from that woman, seeking only to possess him for his wealth drove Daelyn to send the boy away. Concern that Quirinus, finally happy, no more crying for Mater in the night, still might not understand being sent away from her, who he now called Mater. And not wanting Marcia to feel she was being dismissed: “You and Quirinus need only stay until Roscius can determine the best way to handle this.”

“Gladly Daelyn, the child must be protected and this the best we can do. Roscius will give us his quarters. After a few days, if that woman cannot find him, surely she will end her search for the boy. Then Quirinus may return.” Marcia stroked Daelyn’s hair to soothe her fear.

When the boys returned, Daelyn took Quirinus into the garden and cuddled him. “Are you happy here my dulcissime carissime? Do you enjoy your time with Drem and Sugn? Or would you prefer to return with the lady who came her today?” Such a simple question, yet was the child old enough to really understand and give an answer Daelyn wondered.

“Here, here is home, please, here Mater, here with you. Not her, not Junia, she hurts me.” whimpering Quirinus squeezed Daelyn’s neck quietly sobbing.

“Well, tonight you and Marcia with Jorann are going to visit Roscius for a few days. There, with Roscius and his soldiers, you will be safe, she cannot find you there. And it will be only for a few days. Do you understand?” Daelyn feared she would cry and frighten the child. Clasping him closer; “Just for a few days, my dulcissime carissime, I promise.”

Pulling back, Quirinus, “Mater come?”

Cradling the boy: “No my dulcissime carissime, I must stay here and keep Junia away from you. Do you understand? But, you will go to the camp where Roscius trains the soldiers, he can keep you safe from Junia there .”

Staring at Daelyn; “Will there be soldiers? And horses to ride?” 

“Yes, you can watch the soldiers train and ride with them too. And when you return you can show me all you learn, and even teach Drem and Sugn.” Relieved, the boy seemed satisfied to go.

“Now, you must bathe, while I pack your clothes. Go find Marcia and ask her to wash you on the balena. Then something to eat and you will be on your way. I will make a bed in the wagon that you may sleep under the stars.”

After supper, Daelyn carried Quirinus to the wagon and explained, he could watch the stars as they drove to visit Roscius. Kissing him and tucking him in, she turned to Jorann and Marcia. Take care, though you should pass unnoticed and none should suspect anything but a man and his wife passing by. Jonius appeared and gave Jorann a letter: “Deliver to Roscius.  
“This will explain everything. He will send you back with an answer.”

Watching the wagon till it turned out of sight, Daelyn slipped her arm around Jonius. “They will be safe there. But what after, when Roscius returns with Quirinus? How then can we protect him?”

“Have you considered returning to your homeland and taking the boy?” Jonius stared at Daelyn to observe her response.

“To Britain? No, to leave here, leave Roscius, never. My life is here, his life is here, our lives are here. I cannot leave him.” Her voice barely audible, the thought of being separated from Roscius painful.

From the first night when she found him sleeping beside the boys, her thoughts of returning to Britain ceased. Even the thought of being separated from Roscius by more than these miles tightened her heart. Yes, Quirinus must be protected, yet leaving Roscius, felt beyond her skill in imagining. 

“If the boy remains here, it is only a matter of time before he is discovered and taken. Already, he calls you Mater and his fear of that woman reveals how she seeks to possess him only for his wealth. For the time, hidden within the training camp, the child is safe. But once Quirinus returns to the villa, keeping him unseen for years till she dies seems unrealistic. Our choices determines Quirinus’ future.” 

Resting her head on Jonius’ shoulder, Daelyn accepted, she could not lose the boy and must protect him. “Your wisdom rivals that of the philosophers.” 

That night Daelyn dreamed of the village. She knew each rock pool to search for fish after the tide retreated, where the best berries grew, and the hollow half way down the cliff, where she curled up and watched the sunset, protected from the wind and rain and when she wished, from all others. Perched high above the cliffs, surrounded by fields, Daelyn walked along the beach, but found the village empty, she the only one there. The memory of home, sweet, but the thought of life without Roscius, bitter.


	58. Search and Closure

Chapter 58  
Search and Closure

In the morning everyone sat quietly as they ate, avoiding the worry. Afterwards Daelyn walked to the barn. Finding Melus: “Please ride to the neighboring villa and tell the tutor not to come for some days. Say there is a fever here. I trust you to protect the boy.” If the man discovered Quirinus gone and shared, their plan exposed, might fail. Only through sequestering the villa for a time might she protect Quirinus and allay Junia’s suspicion. 

Two days later, a wagon bearing Junia and her husband attended by several men on horseback returned to the villa. Jonius assumed the role of old slave, greeting them as honored visitors, noting one wore the toga praetexta of a curule magistrate. The wide purple edging denoted his rank, and Jonius ensured everyone understood the man’s authority as he called them to honor being visited by the magistrate. Once inside, the Magistrate demanded all the members of the household appear. Daelyn brought everyone before the man. “These are all who live within the domus. All the men are in the field or fetching supplies, and the master is leading his troops in training.” 

Turning to the woman: “Are either of these boys the child Quirinus you seek? The smaller one seems to resemble the description you offered. Is he the child you seek?”

“No, neither of these are him. Foreign slaves, no true Roman child are these. But he is here, there is a rumor he lives here.” Junia, outraged as such a suggestion. “You must search for him, he must be found. Living in such squalor with nothing but foreign slaves, he must be saved from this wretched life. Without the boy to inherit his patrimony we are undone.” 

Standing quietly, Daelyn watched the woman as she heaped scorn upon them.

Turning to the men attending him, the magistrate waved his hand: “Search.”

As the men left the atrium, Daelyn dropped her head: “Please, come, sit, wine and food while you wait.” Speaking in broken Latin, hoping her words while understood indicated she did not yet speak the language well, so could be of little help. 

Smiling at the lithe young slave, the magistrate nodded and followed her. Leading them into the triclinium, Daelyn sent Gitte and Grania to prepare the food. Whispering to Drem and Sugn in their own language, she reminded them to say nothing, act as if they did not understand, and bring the items from the kitchen. 

As the magistrate ate, Junia continued to demand he find the child. 

“My men are searching, and you searched. Do you think I can produce the boy out of thin air? Perhaps the rumor referred to one of these boys, pointing to the youngest.” Drem, fearful he would be taken, slid behind Daelyn. 

“There were others here, where are they?” Junia suddenly realized the other woman and man were not present.

“Marcia is gone to our Master, she is a…” Daelyn paused, dare she say concubine to this man. ”She returned to serve our Master.”

“And the man?” Her voice shrill, accusing.

“He drove her, and is returning some items to the soldiers left behind. He should return in a day or two, but I know not how long the journey is to reach the camp.” 

The magistrate continued to smile at Daelyn, beckoning her close. “Do you serve your master, in all ways?” 

Unsure of what to say, Daelyn looked at Jonius. 

“She is but a rough woman from the hinterlands of Britain, bought at the slave market, and with these.” Gesturing to the others. “Their first owner found them with disease, so our Master purchased them quite cheap.” Smiling at the women, and winking at Daelyn, Jonius continued: “He keeps a Roman courtesan, the other woman, now returned to the camp. You know how officers are.”

Hearing of the disease, the man withdrew from Daelyn. Soon his men returned and reported, they found only men working the fields, none knew of any but these children, pointing at Drem, Sugn, and Bevan. One, the leader of the group, a Melus, told of seeing women and girls brought by the rebel, but nothing of a boy.”

Turning to Junia: “There, we have searched, no sign of the child you seek is here. What would you have me do? He was taken by the rebels, that we know, probably used, killed, and left in a field. Maybe during planting, his body will be found, or what remains. But for now, I am sure he is dead. During a rebellion, rumors flow like cheap wine. Everyone wants to tell a tale only they know. Return to your home.” 

Junia screeched in dismay. “Gone, gone, gone, our only hope, gone!”

With that the magistrate rose and walked to the atrium. “Send word to your master, about this visit. I have determined the child she claims is dead.”


	59. Set In Motion

Chapter 59  
Set In Motion

That evening during the meal, Jonius asked Gitte many questions about Britain. “Do you miss it?”

“Miss my Bevan, my parents, my friends, but they are no more. Here is now home. Nothing there remains but the land. Here I have my boy, I am with all I know from my village. I am even free and here is good. What remains there, only the dead and destruction.” A choking in her voice, but she smiled at Jonius. 

By the next day, Jorann returned with a letter for Jonius and Daelyn. 

Cara Daelyn,

Quirinus is safe. Though he misses and calls for you. You must come and join us. Come quickly, you and he are safe here, and I would have my beloved with me, and know that you are protected.

Roscius

Looking at Jonius, Daelyn sighed. “Yes, I will go tomorrow. Jorann, can you travel there again?”

Taking Drem and Sugn to the balnea that evening, she explained: “I must go and join Roscius and care for Quirinus. But, you must stay here. Gitte and Grania will need you as will Jonius. Are you content? It will only be a short time. But you must mind Jonius.”

Immediately, the boys clamored to go and become soldiers with Roscius. 

Giving in; “You may journey there to see Roscius, but then you must return and attend to the villa. If you do as told, Roscius will be pleased and maybe next year take you to his camp. Tomorrow you may ride with us to the camp, but you will return with Jorann and Marcia. Now, off to bed. I must soak.”

Finishing her bath, Daelyn went to the barns and called to Melus. “Tomorrow I leave for the camp and I would ask that you help Gitte. Without me, much falls to her and with Bevan, I worry that she struggles, and will not ask for assistance. My hope that you might be willing to provide the help she needs. Will you stay for a while longer to help Gitte? Though I am unsure how long I will be gone, knowing you are here providing help would ease my concern for her. However, Gitte is shy, especially after the capture, but your attending us in the evenings, she will feel less uneasy with you to help her. But if you feel you must leave, then I respect your decision and will ask another to assist. I must not ask you to do more.” 

“If that is your request, I will stay. I can do little but carry things, but I am happy to help.” Though resigned to Daelyn’s commitment to their former master, Melus still desired Daelyn and sought to please her.

“Thank you Melus, Gitte is quiet and hurts still from her loss. But your kindness to me, always appreciated, inspired me to make this request. Such aid might cheer her and she will appreciate the help. As will I. But, I know not how long I will be away. My hope is Marcia will return to the villa. Still I worry about leaving Gitte and Grania with all the work.”

Back at the villa she went into the Lararium and said a prayer. Jonius joined her. 

“Please look after Gadhar while I am gone and the boys when they return in a few days. I will need you to keep them safe and behaved. Grania and Gitte spoil them, as do you. And, if you are agreed, I requested Melus provide help to Grania and Gitte. Leaving them with my work I thought Melus as someone they knew, an easy person to help. My time away must be short, only for some days. Surely Roscius will have a plan.” Kissing Jonius on the cheek.

“Yes my child, who can resist Daelyn?” Hugging the girl, Jonius realized what the future held. “You have set many things in motion. Surely you must be exhausted. So to bed child, you have an early rise and long journey. I will send Roscius a letter.

In her room, Daelyn packed their clothes in a chest, cuddled Gadhar, then climbed in bed. 

The boys woke early, excited for the journey. A quick breakfast, and a hamper of food packed, soon everything, including the boys, was loaded in the cart. Hugging everyone, they headed out. At the end the lane Daelyn turned and waved to Jonius, Gitte, Grania, and Melus already present. As they rode Drem and Sugn asked question after question of Jorann about the camp, Roscius, and the soldiers. Daelyn realized this was their first time away from the villa since Roscius bought them at the slave market and took them to his home, their home. On that first journey the boys were afraid and quiet, but today only excitement and anticipation tumbled from their lips. So much had changed for them. But they were happy, healthy, and had Roscius’ love and protection.


	60. Reunited

Chapter 60  
Reunited

By late afternoon Daelyn saw the castra in the distance, and pointed it out to the boys. All around the fields, many of the soldiers were busy training. As they arrived, Marcia walking with Quirinus pointed to them. As soon as he saw Daelyn, Quirinus ran to the cart. Pausing, Jorann pulled the child up and handed him to Daelyn. Squeezing her and whispering: “Mater, mater, mater.” 

The tears welled in Daelyn’s eyes. “Oh how you have grown my dulcissime carissime, you have almost caught Drem. Do you like being a soldier?” Looking at the child, so like Roscius, dark curls, eyes that changed color with his mood, and a smile that could melt the hardest heart.

“Yes, I ride every day and practice with the soldiers. Sometimes I win, I will show you when Turi returns.” 

At their quarters, Jorann took Drem and Sugn out of the wagon, took them to watch for Roscius’ return. Pointing to the steps that led to the top of the wall; “There, the watchtower, you will see him come along the road. Wait for him from up there, he will see you first.”

Marcia took Quirinus and helped Daelyn down. “I know Roscius will be as pleased to see you as Quirinus is. He does not mention you as often as the boy, but they both long for you. Come, refresh yourself. Roscius and the soldiers train not far from here and a messenger already goes to tell him of your arrival.” 

Within the hour, Roscius entered and grabbed Daelyn and kissed her. “Cara Daelyn. Quirinus missed you, and I too.” 

Demanding his attention, Drem and Sugn wanted to begin training immediately. 

Calling Turi; “Take them out and show them the weapons, but mind they touch only the blunted swords. Go with Turi, but do no more than watch the soldiers. You must observe how they listen to orders, for no one can be a soldier if he does not obey his commander. That is the first lesson you must learn.”

Turning to Daelyn, looking at Quirinus in her lap. “He has missed you, mayhaps even more than I. He may not share you. But does it please you to be so loved?” 

Smiling at the boy who seemed to cling to her, Daelyn was reminded of Jonius’ words. “I have missed him and you, equally. Only when we are all together will I be happy. But, I knew I was marrying a soldier and must accept my fate.”

“Come, let us go watch Drem and Sugn. I fear together with Turi, they will take over the camp in their desire to become soldiers.” Taking Quirinus from Daelyn, they walked out to the training field. Placing the boy on the fence rail, Roscius slid his arm around Daelyn’s waist and pulled her close. 

The boys called to show how well they handled their weapons, though barely able to lift the shield and swords. Laughing, Roscius praised their skill then called them to return to his quarters for food.   
“Tonight, you will sleep in the barracks with Turi, Jorann, and the soldiers. But, that means an early night.” Winking at Turi as they walked together. 

As they ate, Roscius read the letter Jonius sent. Surprised at what the man suggested, Roscius wondered if Jonius’ suggestion was the only way to ensure Quirinus remained with Daelyn. But watching how the boy clung to Daelyn and she to him, Roscius accepted what Jonius suggested as the only recourse.

After their meal, Roscius sent Turi with the boys to the barracks for the night. “Watch that they stay in their bed. I would not have an uprising of my men due to their antics.” Hugging each boy as they went out. But Quirinus refused to be separated from Daelyn, even with the promise of sleeping in the barracks. Leading Daelyn with Quirinus holding her other hand, Roscius took them up the steps to the landing above the gate. 

“Jonius has suggested you return to Britain with the boys, Drem, Sugn, and Quirinus. I am prepared to return you all. It is the only thing I can do to protect him. You will take Quirinus and with the boys, Turi, Gitta, Bevan, Grania, and Jorann, you all must return to your homeland.”

As she heard the words, Daelyn began to shake, the thought of losing Quirinus was intolerable, but to lose Roscius, a pain gripped her heart. “Is there no other way?” Trying not to sob, so as not to worry Quirinus.

“No, and I intend to see that it happens. But, I cannot be separated from Daelyn and I will return with you. Leave Rome and make my home with you in Britain.” Holding Daelyn tightly, in the moment Roscius realized this is what it meant to love another; to know that you do not end at your skin, but exist beyond, within your beloved’s as well.

“Turning her face to Roscius, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. “Do you want to leave here, your home, journey so far just to keep Quirinus with me? He is your son, but seems to depend on me, and I need him also. Your Helen bore him, but the Morrigans have given him to me. I do not wish to lose him, nor you. I fear I ask for too much.”

“Where you live is my home. I cannot bear to be parted from you, nor can Quirinus. Who can resist Daelyn? We will all go. Do you think the others will be happy with this?” Roscius believed this decision would satisfy all. 

While she accepted his absence, Daelyn mourned the separation and wondered at the plan. Could Roscius truly leave Rome and be satisfied in her homeland? And with all which had passed, could she? 

Shivering from the anticipation, Daelyn snuggled closer to Roscius. “You are my husband and I love you. You have given me much, more than I ever knew to want. But I would know our bed. Let us take Quirinus in, he needs his rest and I need you.”


	61. Relish

Chapter 61  
Relish

Returning to his quarters, Jorann and Marcia smiled as they entered. Rising, Jorann moved towards the door to leave. Marcia went into the bed chamber with Daelyn and the boy. In the bed chamber, Daelyn prepared Quirinus for sleep. Since her arrival, the child could barely let go of her. Lying on the bed with him, he kissed her cheek and snuggled close. Though tired, he refused to close his eyes, stroking her hair in an attempt to ensure she would not leave him. To comfort him, Daelyn began to hum then sing softly. 

“Jorann, please stay a moment. Tomorrow, if you will, please return to the villa with Drem and Sugn. Daelyn and Quirinus will remain here till the training is complete and we can return. Then we shall make plans to return to Britain.” Roscius smiled till he saw the look on Jorann’s face.

“And Marcia, is she to return to the villa?” Jorann looked towards the room beyond where the women went.

“I suppose, if that is her wish, she may certainly return. Perhaps she left some of her items at the villa. Yes, she may return, she can help Gitta and Grania.”

Jorann smiled then left the room. Marica came out and moved to her bed, and began to make a pallet on the floor. “Quirinus will soon be asleep, the excitement of again being with Daelyn has worn him out. Please, bring him here, he can sleep on the bed, and I shall sleep beside him. You and Daelyn surely desire to lie together tonight.” Smiling, she looked at the door.

Returning to the bedchamber, Roscius stood and watched Daelyn cuddling Quirinus, humming softly. Though the boy’s eyelids heavy with sleep, yet unable to take his eyes off the woman he now accepted as his Mater. Lying on the bed with Quirinus between them, Roscius stroked Daelyn’s hair and smiled. Soon the boy drifted off and Roscius carried him to the bed beside Marcia. 

Removing all but her shift, Daelyn smiled in anticipation of again joining with Roscius. To be again with Roscius, to again know the pleasure of joining, she shivered with excitement. Their first night, too quickly passed, but now they would have many nights to share. 

Returning to Dealyn, she greeted him wearing only a thin shift. Lifting her as easily as he did the boy, Roscius carried her to the bed. Stipping off his clothes, he joined her. “Cara Daelyn, I have need of you this night, but you must agree, I swore to never take you without your permission, but my desire is for you tonight. These months since we first joined have only inflamed my desire to know your body and love.”

“Yes, my husband, I desire you also.” With that Daelyn pulled herself against Roscius and kissed him. Their tongues met and slid together. Already Daelyn knew she was ready for Roscius to penetrate her. Allowing him to set the pace, she enjoyed how he kissed her face, her eyes, lips, then moved down her throat. Each a gentle pass of his lips on her skin spawned a flutter. 

Raising her slightly, Roscius pulled her shift over her head, then pushed her gently onto the bed and gazed at Daelyn He had left the oil lamp burning so that he might enjoy the sight of her body. Already he could see her nipples hard and he moved his mouth to take one. As he sucked, a gasp rose from Dealyn and she pulled his head tight upon her. Flicking the tip of his tongue on the nipple, she moaned. Moving his mouth to the other, he felt her arch her back towards him and whisper his name.

Her desire for this man quickened as soon as she saw him enter the room. From the moment he accepted her body till he left the villa, their time together existed as precious for a few hours. Within that season of affection they transformed from Master and slave to husband and wife. Joining with Roscius brought a satisfaction unknown till then. Too soon he departed to lead his men and she was left with desire, the shade of memory. Now here with him once again the passion to share her body with him burned and left her groin aching to be filled by Roscius.

Yet as Roscius caressed her body and called to her ‘Cara Dealyn’ all fears evaporated and the desire to join with him overcame all thoughts of the future. Being touched left her quivering, she needed Roscius to enter her. Still Roscius continued to stroke her inner thigh and kiss her, then sliding his tongue along her skin till she giggled, at others points he sucked gently causing her to quiver, and then he would nip her bringing a moan to her lips. 

From the moment he saw Daelyn here at the fort, Roscius smiled thinking of joining with her, become part of her. The beginning of their new relationship too quickly passed. Seeing her now roused his desire, time and distance had not cooled his passion or love. Now they were finally alone and once again Daelyn in his bed, willing to accept him, Roscius needed to explore her body, take his time in discovering what brought her to satisfaction. Using his mouth and hands to explore her body, when he kissed along her throat she laid her head back and pulled him closer. As he nipped her shoulder Daelyn moaned. Once he reached her nipple, first licking then suckling she grasped him and pulled his head tight against her breast. Moving his mouth down, Roscisu kissed her navel and thought some day, she would carry his child and here he would place his ear and listen to the child as it grew. 

As Roscius moved his mouth over her body, Daelyn, pulled herself tighter against him. Needing for him to join and fill her, but luxuriating in the sensations which progressed as he licked, sucked, and nipped her body. Moving her hand along his chest, enjoying tangling her fingers in his hair, she inhaled his essence. Reaching around to his back she slid her hand till she grasped his buttocks. Remembering all the times she massaged his back, and how the sheet often slipped further down until she could see the cleft, but always stopping, wanting to stoke and massage him there, but fearing to. But tonight, caressing his buttocks, Daelyn smiled, thinking how the next time she massaged him she would work her fingers here, take her time and enjoy caressing him, his permission given freely. Finally the pain of desire peaked and she called: “Roscius, please, please, my love.”

As he felt her move her hands along his body, Roscius needed to join, to enter her. When Daelyn began to call his name, he cupped her buttocks, raised them and placed his cock at the entrance, then plunged. Her sheath warm and wet, accepted him, gripped his cock. Kissing her, Roscius pulled her tight in his arms. Resting for a moment till the desire to find that rhythm of sliding his cock, feeling the walls hold him. The fervor caused him to grind his groin against hers. Suddenly, Daelyn called his name and moaned and he felt her sheath begin to contract, squeezing his cock till he could withstand the desire no more and released his seed. The feeling of pleasure and he called; “Amato De, Cara Daelyn.” 

Finally the fervor became a pain that only a release could ease her passion in pleasure. Daelyn gripped Roscius, called his name, and pulled him tight. In an instant she could feel the walls of her sheath contract and the pleasure cascaded along her body, from her groin to her heart. As her joy ebbed, she felt the release of Roscius seed bathing her womb and heard him murmured her name and Amata De.’ After Roscius pulled her close and kissed her.

Holding each other, they were spent, but satisfied for the moment. Nuzzling Roscius’ neck Daelyn stroked his chest. The need to touch, to caress, to remain connected lingered. Listening to the slow and steady breathing of Roscius, held in his arms, brought yet a different satisfaction.   
“Dominus, Maritus, Amator, Amato De.” Daelyn reveled in the feeling, but more in the knowledge, here was the man she needed. No longer because she was a slave, but because she desired and loved him and he her.

“You speak Latin as easily as your native tongue. I would have thought you might call me cuisle mo chroidhe. I have given you a ring, and though I wear none, know that you are the life-vein to my heart.” Remembering when he traveled through Britain, learning their language and hearing terms of endearment. Smiling at the thought of how a man from her homeland trying to kill him brought Daelyn into his life. Truly, she was worth whatever sacrifice demanded.

“There are not enough words in these two languages to describe my love for you. I must ask the tutor to teach me Greek to ken other words to summon my love.” 

“Tomorrow would you like to go into Rome? You can go to the shops and perhaps find some items you would like? Marcia can go with you. The boys can remain here with Turi and Jorann.”

“No, Rome has nothing I need or desire for now. Mayhap later, but Rome without you can offer me nothing. Besides, I’m not sure Quirinus would be happy if I go without him, and he must remain hidden.”

As she thought about the child, now content with her present, Daelyn realized how satisfied she felt in Roscius’ arms and drifted off to sleep.

Holding Daelyn, thinking of the turn of this year, from soldier to cripple to master to husband. And now a plan to return to the land of Daelyn, not to free her, but to protect and love her. Slowly stroking her, from her lustrous hair to her silken skin, slipping into the arms of Hypnos.


	62. Relish

Relish

Returning to his quarters, Jorann and Marcia smiled as they entered. Rising, Jorann moved towards the door to leave. Marcia went into the bed chamber with Daelyn and the boy. In the bed chamber, Daelyn prepared Quirinus for sleep. Since her arrival, the child could barely let go of her. Lying on the bed with him, he kissed her cheek and snuggled close. Though tired, he refused to close his eyes, stroking her hair in an attempt to ensure she would not leave him. To comfort him, Daelyn began to hum then sing softly. 

“Jorann, please stay a moment. Tomorrow, if you will, please return to the villa with Drem and Sugn. Daelyn and Quirinus will remain here till the training is complete and we can return. Then we shall make plans to return to Britain.” Roscius smiled till he saw the look on Jorann’s face.

“And Marcia, is she to return to the villa?” Jorann looked towards the room beyond where the women went.

“I suppose, if that is her wish, she may certainly return. Perhaps she left some of her items at the villa. Yes, she may return, she can help Gitta and Grania.”

Jorann smiled then left the room. Marcia came out and moved to her bed, and began to make a pallet on the floor. “Quirinus will soon be asleep, the excitement of again being with Daelyn has worn him out. Please, bring him here, he can sleep on the bed, and I shall sleep beside him. You and Daelyn surely desire to lie together tonight.” Smiling, she looked at the door.

Returning to the bedchamber, Roscius stood and watched Daelyn cuddling Quirinus, humming softly. Though the boy’s eyelids heavy with sleep, yet unable to take his eyes off the woman he now accepted as his Mater. Lying on the bed with Quirinus between them, Roscius stroked Daelyn’s hair and smiled. Soon the boy drifted off and Roscius carried him to the bed beside Marcia. 

Removing all but her shift, Daelyn smiled in anticipation of again joining with Roscius. To be again with Roscius, to again know the pleasure of joining, she shivered with excitement. Their first night, too quickly passed, but now they would have many nights to share. 

Returning to Daelyn, she greeted him wearing only a thin shift. Lifting her as easily as he did the boy, Roscius carried her to the bed. Stripping off his clothes, he joined her. “Cara Daelyn, I have need of you this night, but you must agree, I swore to never take you without your permission, but my desire is for you tonight. These months since we first joined have only inflamed my desire to know your body and love.”

“Yes, my husband, I desire you also.” With that Daelyn pulled herself against Roscius and kissed him. Their tongues met and slid together. Already Daelyn knew she was ready for Roscius to penetrate her. Allowing him to set the pace, she enjoyed how he kissed her face, her eyes, lips, then moved down her throat. Each a gentle pass of his lips on her skin spawned a flutter. 

Raising her slightly, Roscius pulled her shift over her head, then pushed her gently onto the bed and gazed at Daelyn He had left the oil lamp burning so that he might enjoy the sight of her body. Already he could see her nipples hard and he moved his mouth to take one. As he sucked, a gasp rose from Daelyn and she pulled his head tight upon her. Flicking the tip of his tongue on the nipple, she moaned. Moving his mouth to the other, he felt her arch her back towards him and whisper his name.

Her desire for this man quickened as soon as she saw him enter the room. From the moment he accepted her body till he left the villa, their time together existed as precious for a few hours. Within that season of affection they transformed from Master and slave to husband and wife. Joining with Roscius brought a satisfaction unknown till then. Too soon he departed to lead his men and she was left with desire, the shade of memory. Now here with him once again the passion to share her body with him burned and left her groin aching to be filled by Roscius.

Yet as Roscius caressed her body and called to her ‘Cara Daelyn’ all fears evaporated and the desire to join with him overcame all thoughts of the future. Being touched left her quivering, she needed Roscius to enter her. Still Roscius continued to stroke her inner thigh and kiss her, then sliding his tongue along her skin till she giggled, at others points he sucked gently causing her to quiver, and then he would nip her bringing a moan to her lips. 

From the moment he saw Daelyn here at the fort, Roscius smiled thinking of joining with her, become part of her. The beginning of their new relationship too quickly passed. Seeing her now roused his desire, time and distance had not cooled his passion or love. Now they were finally alone and once again Daelyn in his bed, willing to accept him, Roscius needed to explore her body, take his time in discovering what brought her to satisfaction. Using his mouth and hands to explore her body, when he kissed along her throat she laid her head back and pulled him closer. As he nipped her shoulder Daelyn moaned. Once he reached her nipple, first licking then suckling she grasped him and pulled his head tight against her breast. Moving his mouth down, Roscius kissed her navel and thought some day, she would carry his child and here he would place his ear and listen to the child as it grew. 

As Roscius moved his mouth over her body, Daelyn, pulled herself tighter against him. Needing for him to join and fill her, but luxuriating in the sensations which progressed as he licked, sucked, and nipped her body. Moving her hand along his chest, enjoying tangling her fingers in his hair, she inhaled his essence. Reaching around to his back she slid her hand till she grasped his buttocks. Remembering all the times she massaged his back, and how the sheet often slipped further down until she could see the cleft, but always stopping, wanting to stoke and massage him there, but fearing to. But tonight, caressing his buttocks, Daelyn smiled, thinking how the next time she massaged him she would work her fingers here, take her time and enjoy caressing him, his permission given freely. Finally the pain of desire peaked and she called: “Roscius, please, please, my love.”

As he felt her move her hands along his body, Roscius needed to join, to enter her. When Daelyn began to call his name, he cupped her buttocks, raised them and placed his cock at the entrance, then plunged. Her sheath warm and wet, accepted him, gripped his cock. Kissing her, Roscius pulled her tight in his arms. Resting for a moment till the desire to find that rhythm of sliding his cock, feeling the walls hold him. The fervor caused him to grind his groin against hers. Suddenly, Daelyn called his name and moaned and he felt her sheath begin to contract, squeezing his cock till he could withstand the desire no more and released his seed. The feeling of pleasure and he called; “Amato De, Cara Daelyn.” 

Finally the fervor became a pain that only a release could ease her passion in pleasure. Daelyn gripped Roscius, called his name, and pulled him tight. In an instant she could feel the walls of her sheath contract and the pleasure cascaded along her body, from her groin to her heart. As her joy ebbed, she felt the release of Roscius' seed bathing her womb and heard him murmured her name and Amata De.’ After Roscius pulled her close and kissed her.

Holding each other, they were spent, but satisfied for the moment. Nuzzling Roscius’ neck Daelyn stroked his chest. The need to touch, to caress, to remain connected lingered. Listening to the slow and steady breathing of Roscius, held in his arms, brought yet a different satisfaction. 

“Dominus, Maritus, Amator, Amato De.” Daelyn reveled in the feeling, but more in the knowledge, here was the man she needed. No longer because she was a slave, but because she desired and loved him and he her.

“You speak Latin as easily as your native tongue. I would have thought you might call me cuisle mo chroidhe. I have given you a ring, and though I wear none, know that you are the life-vein to my heart.” Remembering when he traveled through Britain, learning their language and hearing terms of endearment. Smiling at the thought of how a man from her homeland trying to kill him brought Daelyn into his life. Truly, she was worth whatever sacrifice demanded.

“There are not enough words in these two languages to describe my love for you. I must ask the tutor to teach me Greek to ken other words to summon my love.” 

“Tomorrow would you like to go into Rome? You can go to the shops and perhaps find some items you would like? Marcia can go with you. The boys can remain here with Turi and Jorann.”

“No, Rome has nothing I need or desire for now. Mayhap later, but Rome without you can offer me nothing. Besides, Quirinus would not be happy if I go without him, and he must remain hidden.”

As she thought about the child, now content with her present, Daelyn realized how satisfied she felt in Roscius’ arms and drifted off to sleep.

Holding Daelyn, thinking of the turn of this year, from soldier to cripple to master to husband. And now a plan to return to the land of Daelyn, not to free her, but to protect and love her. Slowly stroking her, from her lustrous hair to her silken skin, slipping into the arms of Hypnos.


	63. Divided Attention

Divided Attention

The feeling a small warm body wiggling between him and Daelyn, in the pale light of he brazier, Roscius saw Quirinus snuggle against the woman. Smiling, he would need to find her shift and his own subligaculum and have it at the ready when she woke, before Quirinus. Roscius realized children already filled their lives, another sort of love which bound them. Tangled knots of past lives, drawn tighter through misfortune and anguish. Yet now stronger and possessing the elegance of the finest cloak; flexible, comfortable, and pleasing in it’s protective weave. Surely Daelyn was his Penelope cunningly weaving, faithfully waiting, and passionately loving. Glancing on the floor he saw Daelyn’s shift and beside his subligaculum, at least their clothes remained joined during the night. Though asleep, Daelyn’s responded and pulled the child tight against her body. 

In the small hours, Daelyn stirred, and realized Quirinus snuggled against her. Pulling away slightly she moved her hand along the floor and found her shift. Carefully pulling it over her head, she covered herself, then looked at the boy and the man. To anyone, even those as blind Homer must surely see that Roscius fathered Quirinus. The curls, unable to resist, Daelyn caressed first the boy’s then Roscius’. The turn of their mouth, the fine line of their noses, even the cut of their jaw. Yes, Roscius gave his Helen this child. And now the Morrigan graced her with both. How cruel and kind those Mothers, the holders of one’s life, could be. 

The soft glow of prima lux entered the window and Roscius responding to some long ago acquired skill in knowing Sol ortis stirred to harness his chariot. 

“We increased in bed weight. Can you reach my subligaculum without waking the boy?” Quietly whispering in hope the child remained asleep. 

Daelyn reached and found the garment, then passed it to Roscius. “Cover yourself husband. You Romans too easily go without clothes. While I do not mind when it is but we two…” 

“Mater.” Quirinus woke and broke her comment. 

“Yes my dulcissime carissime. I am here. You left Marcia, she will be sad.” Daelyn responded.

“Want Mater, miss Mater.” Stroking her face as he gazed at her.

“I must rise and prepare your breakfast. Will you stay abed with your Pater? I promise not to leave you.” Gently pulling away from the boy and Roscius who also held her. 

Rolling to look at the man, Quirinus shook his head; “Go with Mater.”

“Ah my dulcissime carissime, yes, come with me. You may help me, but we must be very quiet and let Marcia sleep a while longer. Forgive me husband, but others require a greater need of me this morning.” Daelyn smiled at Roscius, she had hoped to wake and join with him again. 

As Daelyn dressed Roscius tickled Quirinus to keep him occupied. When Marcia arrived at the camp with the child, Quirinus had slowly warmed to him, but seemed more at ease with the woman, though frequently he asked for Mater. At first Roscius assumed he wanted Aeliana, but Marcia explained it was Daelyn he called for, and truly he could see now how the child considered her his Mater. The terror Quirinus experienced and the loss of the woman who bore and loved him faded yet regenerated through the love and comfort Daelyn offered. The decision to return them all to Britain was the only one; knowing the boy was his, a deathbed request, and the bond between Daelyn and Quirinus required him to protect those he loved, now and before. Still his sudden increase in children amazed him, all through the indenture of Daelyn. 

As Daelyn leaned to kiss him, Roscius smiled at her: “Go wife, abandon your husband, I see who has your heart now.” 

Lifting the boy, Daelyn said to Quirinus: “Your pater must come to bed early tonight. But for now, he needs to eat and I must prepare his food.” She smiled at Roscius and went to the kitchen.


	64. Offerings

Chapter 63   
Offerings

After breakfast, with the soldiers off to practice accompanied by Jorann, Drem and Sugn, Marica led Daelyn and Quirinus to the camp bath.

“Here, for the soldiers are the tepidarium, the caldarium, and the frigidarium and even a thermae. I prefer only the tepidarium, but on the coldest of days, the thermae is very warming. We can use all with the men away from the camp if you desire.” 

Dipping her toe in the caldarium then the frigidarium Daelyn grimaced. “I too prefer the tepidarium, it is like the balnea at the villa. Do you miss the villa? I would that you return. My desire is for you to again go with Jorann to the villa. With Drem and Sugn there, Grania and Gitta will need help.”

“That is kind of you still. If you are content, yes I would like to return the villa and gladly provide any help I might. There is magical, all lost is found, all needed is provided, all desired is fulfilled. It is sad that both Gitta and Jorann lost their coniux. War robs us of those we love. Finding another to fill our heart takes time, and for some mayhap it can never happen.” For a moment the memory of her Lucanus shimmered in her tears.

“Perhaps in thinking of loving another, it seems we are betraying the person we first loved. Yet in the living of day to day, many lose their husband or wife, and eventually go on and find another. It may be that loss at first brings tears, rain from our eyes. But, in life, rain renews and brings forth new life. There is little value in only loving the past. Take pleasure in the present.” Where these thoughts drew from Daelyn could not fathom, surely she could never love after Roscius.

Smiling at the words Daelyn spoke: “Your tutor taught you to wax as a philosopher.” Yet, in truth, the memory of Lucanus was all she possessed, how could she maintain that and find love again Marcia wondered.

With little to do, Marcia suggested they walk to the local village. Few shops, but they could select fresh ingredients and a toy for Quirinus. Walking along the shops, Daelyn delighted in the range of goods, but was unsure how to purchase any. Marcia pulled out her purse; “Your husband left money for such an adventure. You are never far from his thoughts.”

Drem and Sugn begged to remain at the camp, so to appease them Roscius agreed they might spend a few more days, if only to provide Gitta, Grania, and Jonius a reprieve from their antics. Come the Ides they would return to the villa with Jorann and Marcia. And, as soon as the training ended, all would be at the villa.

Over the next few days, protected behind the walls of the camp, and with so few to care for, Daelyn looked for industry to keep her mind and body occupied. Realizing she could teach the boys, she asked for scrolls. Roscius suggested he take her to Rome for a day spent shopping. And to consider what she might like to take when they returned to Britain. When he suggested she bring Marcia along, Daelyn said she was needed at the camp.

Three days later, Daelyn asked Jorann to spend the day with Marcia and help with Drem, Sugn, and Quirinus while she and Roscius journeyed to Rome. Leaving the boys required bribes of presents, but finally they all accepted, but only when promised they might ride the big horses and train with the soldiers. Quickly away, Roscius and Daelyn spent the morning traveling alone. 

Once in Rome, Daelyn requested to visit shops in the forum where she could find the dyed wool, the spices, scrolls, and clothes.

“You need wear no more clothes to please me wife. Your night shift covers too much to my liking. But, if finery makes you happy, then buy all you like.” Holding Daelyn’s cloak as she looked over the various items.

“Nay, not for me, I need nothing more, but something special for Grania. So long she lived alone, and had very little, save what others gave to her. She only had very plain, remade clothes, others discarded, drab, faded, and thin, she fitted for herself. My desire that she have something new, only she will wear, no other before her, and with color to match her eyes. Also, something for Gitta, comb. In our village, she had the most beautiful hair. She would often sit in front of her parent’s house and comb her hair when she knew Bevan would be passing by. Yes, a comb with intricate carving, that she may sit and comb her hair and again find love. And Jorann, a fine blade I think. For Turi, he needs new boots. Also, something for Marcia. But for her, an item of jewelry if I may. And for Jonius, I seek vellum, for he must write all he knows of your family and his. I wish to read it, surely it will be as exciting as stories of the gods and goddesses.”   
“Truly Daelyn, you are kind to all. Yes, everything you wish you may purchase. But what would you have for yourself?” 

“Nothing, I need nothing, I have your love, I have Drem, Sugn, and now Quirinus, your son. They are safe, they are loved. No, I need nothing else.” Daelyn considered all the things she might find here, but nothing more than she had appealed to her. 

Finding what she wanted, Roscius arranged for the items to be delivered to the camp. Going to a thermopolium, Daelyn selected items and they went to the Temple of Vesta to sit and eat. Relaxed, Daelyn watched the people and then saw her approaching. Before she could rise and turn away, Jania confronted Roscius.

“Where is my Quirinus? My Aeliana's slave woman told me you promised to find the boy and pursued the rebels. Yet you did not return him to his rightful patrimony. Why have you taken him? Return him to me. A rumor of a new child, a young boy called Quirinus appeared and now lives at your villa. You must return him to me. Only he can inherit, I must have him! I know you have taken him, hidden him, though we searched and could not find him, I know you harbor him, deny him from me. I demand that you return him to me. He must be given his inheritance as the son of Gneaus, I must have him returned to me, that he might live in his villa, enjoy his riches.” 

“The slave was mistaken, the child is not there. I mourn for the loss of Aeliana, I arrived too late to protect her and her son. The rebels took him. You must accept he is gone forever from you. I cannot give him to you. You have searched my villa, you may return and search again, go today, search. You will not find him. His fate was decided by the Parcae, they set him on the path to accompany his Mater. Accept he is gone, mourn and take offering of food and wine and leave Charon’s oboll at the temple.” Stepping away from the woman, Roscius guided Daelyn along the via. We will not return to the camp just now, let us return to the forum and walk. You may buy more, but she must not follow us.”


	65. Considerations

Considerations

By the time they finally returned to the camp it was growing dark. Waiting above the gate, Turi with the boys called as they rode in. Running to meet Roscius and Daelyn each shared how they rode the stallion by themselves and defeated the soldiers. Marcia had a meal waiting and the boys again regaled them with their training. After, as she and Daelyn cleared the remains, Daelyn shared the encounter with Jania and her fear that yet Quirinus might be recognized and of Roscius’ plan to take them all to Britain.

“Would you consider returning with us? There you have no past, only a woman who lost her husband in war. Truly between Drem, Sugn, and Quirinus and if the gods are good, surely I will bear a child, and your presence would provide much ease and comfort.”

“Will all return?” What of Jonius? What will happen to the latifundium? Your offer is kind. May I ask for time to consider?” Truly Marcia thought, had she not planned to follow Lucanus, no matter where he went. Still many thoughts filled her head.

Each night Daelyn allowed Quirinus to fall asleep in their bed, then Roscius carried the boy in to sleep with Marcia and each night at some point the child awakened and returned to their bed. But, here all were safe behind the walls guarded by soldiers. Until he could arrange to return to Britain, this is where Daelyn and Quirinus must stay. Roscius decided, before Jorann returned to the villa, he must go and speak with his commander and plan to retire. In Britain, he might take up a role in administering an area of the colony, or he could become a trader, buy property there, establish a villa for Daelyn and the children. He could journey between Rome and Britain. Yes, that would solve the problem. Distance from Rome would keep them safe.


	66. Amity

Amity

Without Jorann present, Melus gradually assumed the role of leader of the workers. Though younger than most, his strength and trust accord by Daelyn increased respect from the others. With Daelyn’s request to assist Gitta, Melus spent more and more time in the villa. Arriving early each morning to carry items, offering to provide any assistance the women might need, always checking in at the end of the day, when Grania would insist he join them for their evening meal. At first Gitta was hesitant to even leave the confines of the villa without Daelyn. Grania moaned the walk was too far to the barns every day and gave what she carried to Melus. Soon her trust of Melus grew and Gitta looked forward to his arrival. Still she always refused his assistance, that he smiled and continued to help, allowed her to find comfort in his presence.

As they gathered each evening and shared the meal, Jonius discussed with Melus what must be done for the coming planting season. Bevan played on the floor and the dogs waited patiently for any treat. Each night, Melus remained a little longer playing with Bevan as Gitta cleared the meal. Grania begged to put her feet up and rest, following Jonius to the small chamber beyond the kitchen. 

“Old woman, do you think yourself as sly as our Daelyn. There is no cunning in your trick. Inviting the man to join us each evening for our meal. What is your intention?” Jonius laughed when Grania shook her head and shrugged.

“Nothing, nothing, you always look for something not there. Read your smoke and paw through the entrails. The boy works in the fields then is always here to help. He needs more nourishment to keep his strength. And there is always something needing. Would you prefer that we ask you old man? You totter about and bark orders, but it is always others who must obey you. I will share with Daelyn when she returns how you make demands and do nothing. Nay, she spoils you and the dog, instead I will share your behavior to the Master. He will soon set you on the path.” Laughing at his feigned fear.


	67. Considerations

Considerations

Every evening, Jorann joined them for a meal then offered to take the boys to the barns to care for the horses. Asking Marcia if she would like to accompany them, suggesting he needed more than one set of eyes to mind the boys. 

For these few minutes, at the end of the day, Daelyn and Roscius shared this time alone and discussed the plan to eventually leave Rome and journey to Britain. 

“It is another month before the training ends. Then we may return to the villa. Are you content to stay here with only Quirinus? Or would you prefer that Marcia remained with you. Surely it will be lonely most days.” Unsure what Daelyn planned for Marcia. He saw the two were close, and Daelyn shared how she offered Marcia the opportunity to join them when sailing for Britain. 

“Lonely? Nay, I have Quirinus to fill my days, and you to fill my nights. I would that Marcia return with Jorann and provide assistance to Gitta and Grania. I worry that they need help. Grania feels her age. And Bevan will demand more and more time and attention as he begins to walk. Jorann longs for the industry of working the fields. And Drem and Sugn need to spend more time learning with a tutor. But, I would beg you, hire a tutor without knowledge of Quirinus. When we return he will only see another child we share as husband and wife. Can you arrange for a new tutor?” 

Daelyn recalled how Jania spoke of Quirinus, never as a beloved child lost, but only to control him and his fortune. Nor could she forget how the boy cried ‘no’ at the sound of her voice and clung to her in fear. Roscius’ Helen loved the boy; that she knew, but the woman who bore her demonstrated little love for her grandson. Jania must never be allowed to find Quirinus. While here the boy was safe, behind the walls with the soldiers ever on guard, restricting who entered. But, the villa was home, comfortable, there she had the others. Thinking of Jonius, she missed their conversations and the presence of Kerberos, ever faithful. And now was the time to tend the garden, but who would manage it once she left. Still the idea that Roscius’ mother loved and cared for it, aroused her desire to keep the garden alive to honor her memory. And she looked forward to training Gadhar. Yes, the villa called to her, but protecting Quirinus, the greater requirement. 

Jorann accompanied Marcia and Quirinus back to Roscius’ quarters, allowing Turi to take Drem and Sugn to the barracks for the night. Daelyn and Marcia always took the boy in to prepare for bed.

“At the end of the week, I need you to take the boys and Marcia and return to the villa. I’ll have a letter for Jonius. The plan is to complete this assignment, return to the villa, then when all is organized we will return to Britain. Are you content with that?” Roscius fully expected Jorann gladdened at this plan. Yet his face gave little indication of his pleasure. 

“What will happen with the villa?” A man of few words, Jorann realized, Britain held only the ghosts of his grief and sorrows. Still, what would he have in Rome once Roscius and the others left? Finding Turi at the slave market and being reunited, an act of theurgy. Somehow death was denied and the boy’s life saved through sacrifice. It was here he must remain, to return where all was lost, denied the Moirai, nothing he was willing to provoke. There he experienced loss, here even blind in one eye, life renewed. 

“I may sell it, though in truth, I would prefer to keep it. Eventually we may wish to return sometime in the future. It was my parent’s and I was happy there. I suppose I can find an vilicus, though one such as you, for that Daelyn may need to suss out such a man.” Yes, leaving the villa presented a challenge. A capable villicus, one invested in the success of the latafundia and well trusted seemed impossible to find.


	68. Concubitus

Concubitus

When Marcia returned from the sleeping chamber, Roscius left to join Daelyn and Quirinus, yet observed that Jorann remained and spoke to the woman. Standing in the doorway watching Daelyn sing to Quirinus, mater and child’s nightly ritual. By now the boy realized once asleep he was moved, yet at some point during the night Quirinus awoke and sought their bed. Slipping beside the boy, Quirinus turned his head, smiled and called him Pater, gently patting his face. Soon Somnus beguiled the boy and Roscius scooped him up and carried him to Marcia and saw Jorann sitting beside the woman. 

Smiling, Marcia covered the boy, then blew out the lamp. Only then did Jorann leave.

Roscius returned to find Daelyn waiting for him. They too pursued a nightly ritual once alone. Wearing only her short shift, Daelyn waited on the bed. Roscius removed his clothing and joined her naked. 

Remembering their early relationship of master and slave, when Roscius allowed her such intimacy as she provided care for his injury: “Since we cannot share the bath here, I wish to examine your wound tonight. Though you take the elixir and the healing appears a success, still the infection was great.” Sliding down the bed, Daelyn stroked his leg. The muscles firm and hard, this man lean and fit, his body honed from the hand to hand training and daily riding. The familiar pleasure she experienced that first night, when she clasped his body to hers and felt the heat from the poultice burn her chest, set fire to her groin, and ignited a love within her heart for Roscius.

Slowly tracing her fingers along the swell of his buttocks to his thigh. Daelyn explored the ridge of the scar, fading, but to Daelyn, felt more than seen. Moving her face across his chest, she inhaled his essence, warm and musky, the fragrance stimulated her desire for him. Before that night when she offered herself to him, she occasionally caught a glimpse of his cock, or observed it swell under the sheet, but now, Roscius granted her free access to his body. Tentatively exploring, gently touching, ever closer to his cock, what she needed tonight, to join with him in a way never imagined before.

As she caressed his leg, Daelyn moved her face and rested her cheek on his belly, her hair fell across his groin and her warm breath wafted across his cock, already hard and straining to enter her. The desire to reach for her, pull her tight against his groin and satisfy himself, to become as one with Daelyn was a demand within his body. The craving drove him to press his groin against her breast as she leaned across him. Wanting to feel his cock enclosed in her sheath, yet the longing, not immediately satisfied, also brought a particular pleasure of desire pinioned by restraint. Determined not to give in, Roscius recalled the first time Daely laid upon his body, that night his slave, but by morning his desire. Tonight, waiting, enjoying her attention, allowing the passion to build and letting Daelyn determine the pace of their loving brought a delicious pain in a swelling desire. 

As her body moved across his cock, hard, pressing her, she took her hand and stroked from his stones to the tip, finding a drop of his essence, Daelyn spread it along the tip. The size, trying to fathom, she took his cock in her hand and gently squeezed. That she could accommodate all of it, and instead of pain, only pleasure confounded her. 

Immediately a hoarse whisper rose from Roscius; “Daelyn, Cara Daelyn.”

Her face inches from his cock, in the diffused light of the lamps, she saw the vein swollen and blue, that snaked around the shaft, Daelyn squeezed gently. Again his voice, a pleading, full of desire. Unable to resist, Daelyn placed her lips upon the head and kissed. A low growl and again Roscius called; “Daelyn, Cara Daelyn.” His need for Daelyn, palpable in his voice. Now her desire increased to know all of this man; she licked the head. His response, squeezing her shoulder and arching his back towards her mouth. Emboldened by his expressed desire, Daelyn opened her mouth and licked the rim, then dragged her tongue along the shaft. By now, his fingers were digging into her shoulder and his breath raspy. Roscius’ sense of his desire and ache became hers. She craved to know what she might do to bring him to the same satisfaction she had when they joined. Something born of instinct motivated her to close her lips around the head, to softly suck, imitating how he took her nipple in his mouth. Needing to possess more of his body, she moved her lips down his shaft, taking more of his cock in her mouth till the head seemed to rest against her very throat. Roscius began to shake and pumped his cock in her mouth. Suddenly he repeated her name over and over almost weeping the word; “Daelyn, Daelyn, Daelyn.” and with that, she held his cock fully ensconced in her mouth, gripped his buttocks to hold him fast against, when suddenly the spasm of release, a compulsion, and she swallowed. Even when Roscius was emptied, his cock now flaccid, Daelyn was loath to allow him to pull away.

Enjoying the attention Daelyn offered, when she placed her mouth on his cock, Roscius froze for a moment. Never would he ask Daelyn for this intimate connection. Yet as she explored his stones and shaft with her hand then her mouth, the desire to complete, to release became an agony needing fulfillment. Trying to control the need to push her head tight against his groin, Roscius trembled. Daelyn advanced as if Venus with her sensual intimacy instructed the woman on what would most please and satisfy him. When he felt her feathery kisses on the head, and then she took all of his shaft and he filled her mouth, the desire became a pain of hunger. Daelyn seemed to respond and accept his suffering, even do penance with this action. Too soon, unable to withstand the pleasure only experienced with release, Roscius felt her pull him tight within her mouth and he experienced the flood of his seed, a spasm racked his body from pain to an exquisite pleasure. When spent, he pulled Daelyn up against his chest and held her tightly, running his hand from the crown of her head to her buttocks. His past encounters with prostitutes often transpired through this act only. A physical sensation, satisfying with the build and release, but once completed he turned away. Seeing to separate from the woman who serviced him. With his discharge, a payment, and he was left alone. But tonight it was the greatest gift Daelyn could offer, and the intimacy of passion enhanced his appreciation for this woman, his wife.  
“Cara Daelyn, you never cease to amaze me. Who can resist Daelyn.” His voice a whisper, afraid this was a dream and not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

“Reading his body, knowing Roscius reached his satisfaction, Daelyn clung to him. Still wanting him, somehow her ability to provide such pleasure, she realized a different resolution for them to know one another. Holding her ear to his chest, listing to the steady beat of his heart, gradually slowing. “Husband, are you satisfied?”

“No, not yet, there is more between us tonight before I might allow you to dream.” With that, Roscius removed her shift, then laid her back on the bed. Fanning her hair, creating a corona of red gold, surely Venus enjoined Daelyn this night. Raising her hands above her head, Roscius began to kiss her. At her eyes, a soft kiss on each closed lid, on the tip of her nose, at her mouth Roscius traced his tongue along her lips, then felt her suck on the tip. Moving down her neck, placing feathery kisses on her breast, but not lingering to suckle. Continuing down to her navel, Roscius moved his hand to her groin and slowly pulled her legs apart. Looking at Daelyn, her eyes closed, a slight smile on her lips, he felt her quiver with desire.

Slowly, Roscius traced his fingers along her inner thighs, and heard a sharp intake of breath. His face just at her groin, he kissed the top of her mound then flicked his tongue and Daelyn gasped. He felt her hands tangle in his hair and with the tip of his tongue, he pulled it along the lips of her cunnus . His hands held her thighs apart and he continued to run his tongue, dragging it from the bud to her entrance of her sheath. At times he would slip his tongue within, but it was his attention to her bud that brought the strongest response. Just as he heard Daelyn begin to moan with pleasure, he sucked on her bud. Sliding his hands up her torso, gently kneading her breasts. Her nipples hard under his fingers. 

As he sucked, Daelyn rocked her body and pulled his head tight against her groin. Half formed words, between the pleasure in satisfaction and the ache of frustration seeped from her lips. A sense of need, forming within her sheath rose in her. Pulling Rosicus’ head against her bud, willing him to end her ache. The desire, somewhere between agony and bliss rose in her groin. Roscius cradled her buttocks and flicked his tongue on her bud. Suddenly she felt the sensation of release and the contractions racked her body. Moaning his name, her pleasure fulfilled, she desired nothing more than his arms around her. 

Daelyn clung to Roscius, her face on his chest, inhaling his scent. Remembering that first day, held in his arms as they rode from Rome, taking in the wondrous scent that rose from his body, leather and his own clean musky odor calmed her. What began as journey into a certain death, punctuated by debased servitude of slavery, instead she was borne to a sanctuary by this man. Within that comfort and satisfaction, Daelyn slipped into the arms of hypnos.

Pulling Daelyn closer, Roscius remembered the night she took the blade and lance his wound. Her hands so gentle, yet she deftly slid the blade, pierced his cutis as if skinning an animal, and eviscerated the venom. She extracted the poison infecting his body. Yet her tender ministrations excised the bane which permeated his genius and restored his dignitas. Smiling at the comfort and satisfaction of joining with Daelyn, Roscius too followed her to sleep.


End file.
